Evermore Experience
by deJean Smith
Summary: Bella Swan receives an invitation to the exclusive Evermore Experience, an in-depth immersion summer program where she plans to fully explore 19th century England, but fate has other plans for her once she arrives. A mostly AU story.
1. Prologue

Fat, wet snowflakes fell from a steel gray sky as a young woman trudged her way up the apartment stairs to the second floor, slipping once on the fourth step. With a deep sigh and a muttered curse, she caught her balance without dropping the day's mail or her messenger bag. Seattle in February. Cold and wet. Lovely.

With a sigh, she kicked the door shut behind her and slid out of her wet coat before dropping the mail and bag on the bar. It could wait until after a cup of hot tea and maybe…yes! She happily pulled an unopened tube of Bahlsen Hit cookies from the pantry. Carefully opening the package, she placed three cookies on a saucer and prepared her tea before climbing onto a worn but oh-so-comfy brown sofa.

She cautiously glanced over at the answering machine to see it insistently blinking a single message. A quick poke filled her living room with the second most grating noise in the world—her classmate Lauren's voice.

"Bellllllllaaaa! I need the notes to Tuesday's Creative Lit class. Please!" A few fake coughs punctuated the message. "I was sick and couldn't make it. You're a doll. Thanks!"

Bella sighed. The blonde bimbo could not even remember that Tuesday had been the day the class had shared from their work. There were no notes. With another sigh, she turned toward her mail. And her cookies.

Bill. Bill. Junk. Bella tossed aside the advertisement for the latest and greatest land deal before turning her attention to a large white envelope with a rather official seal in place of a return address. The snow had smudged it beyond recognition so she carefully tore into it, only to be rewarded with a paper cut on her right pointer finger.

With a few muttered "ow!"s, she carefully sucked on her finger until the bleeding stopped. Grabbing a cookie, she absent-mindedly dipped it into her tea before finishing opening the envelope, paying no attention to the silver letter opener her father had given her years ago that sat unused and neglected on the coffee table. Bella extricated a small sheaf of papers and laid them in her lap as she sipped her tea. Once satisfied, she set the cup down and picked up the top sheet.

_23 February, 2010_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_It is with great pleasure that we inform you that your application to the Evermore Experience has been accepted._

Evermore Experience? What was that, she wondered, taking another bite of her cookie.

_Dr. Banner has highly recommended you for this one of a kind immersion into the world of early nineteenth century __England__._

Really? Immersion into the world of Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights and all of her other favorite works? How very exciting! Bella sat a little straighter on the sofa. And how much does this experience cost, she wondered once reality quickly returned to her.

_In order to make this unique learning experience as fulfilling as possible, please complete the enclosed surveys and releases and return in the attached envelope within the next two weeks._

_We look forward to you joining us in May._

_Esme Cullen, Evermore Experience_

Bella quickly flipped through the papers until she found the brochure advertising the program and was thrilled to see that the Evermore Experience was not only the "premiere one of a kind immersion experience into nineteenth century England" was first and foremost, entirely free and would provide her with six hours of graduate school credits in exchange for six weeks of her time.

And that was how Bella Swan, second year graduate student in Creative Writing at the University of Washington, found herself on an evening flight across the Atlantic Ocean.


	2. Chapter 1: The flight

Chapter 1: The Flight

Through the grace of a higher power, Bella found herself in possession of a first class ticket on Virgin Atlantic's flight into Heathrow. Evermore was a premier experience, indeed. Thankfully, she had not been required to pay for it. Obtaining a passport had been expensive enough since in true Bella fashion, she had let her old one lapse and had to pay for expedited service to ensure her ability to leave the country on the appropriate day. She rarely left the state of Washington, much less the country.

After a rather uneventful flight from Seattle to New York with its required layover in Atlanta, Bella found herself ready for a nap. Bella stowed her carryon after extracting a very beat up but well loved copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and her MP3 player, unzipped her favorite black hoodie and curled up in the opulent seat to enjoy the buzz of those preparing for takeoff.

A smartly dressed steward offered her a pre-flight beverage which she accepted for Bella hated to get dehydrated on an airplane almost as much as she dreaded cramped airplane facilities but one was a necessary evil while the other was not.

Bella stared out the window at the downpour of rain that hopefully would not soak her luggage, though she mentally patted herself on the back for remembering to include a change of clothes in her carryon. Unsure of what she would need since "appropriate attire would be provided," Bella only had one bag stuffed with toiletries, underwear, jeans and tees as well as a few journals and pens. She deeply hoped the summer would fill her young mind with fodder for the next great American novel. Or at least a few one shots to post on her favorite fan fiction sites.

Bella's reverie was broken momentarily by the flutter of activity down the aisle. A young girl was wrestling a garment bag almost twice her size between the rows of seats, narrowly missing the elderly gentleman in 3C.

"Can you be a darling and stow this for me?" the girl chirped, shoving the bag at a startled steward. "Thank you so much!" She took a quick breath before shrieking, "Carefully! That is an original creation!"

The poor steward jumped and nodded, taking the precious bag out of sight.

"Now, Alice you can't be expecting them to cater to your _every_ whim," drawled a tall, slender man with curly blond hair. He smiled indulgently down at what turned out to be not a child but a petite young woman with spiky black hair.

"I only expect them to treat my babies with half the love and respect I have for them, Jasper."

Jasper snorted lightly. "As you wish, dearest." He bent to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

Alice glanced up at the seat placards before stopping at the row where Bella sat.

Bella glanced up at the impeccably dressed woman with her Birkin bag, Leboutin shoes and heaven knows what brand dress. It looked expensive. She suddenly felt very underdressed in her comfortable black hoodie, purple stretch tee, blue jeans and purple high top Chuck Taylor sneakers and shifted self-consciously in her seat.

"Please don't sit here, please don't sit here," Bella murmured softly to herself, not to be antisocial but she had really hoped to do some reading on the flight before a good, long nap, and this Alice looked like a talker.

The ticketing gods had other plans, unfortunately. Alice plopped her bag into the seat next to Bella with a grin.

"Hello, there!" Alice turned to Jasper and pointed to the seat across the aisle from her before gracefully bouncing into the seat next to Bella.

"Would…Would the two of you rather sit together? I'd be happy to…" started Bella, gathering her things.

Alice threw up a hand to stop Bella's ramblings.

"Think nothing of it. My husband would probably appreciate a break from me after our shopping in the city the past couple of days." Alice gave a warm smile to Jasper as he folded himself into the spacious seating area. He gave a gentlemanly nod at his wife before turning his attention to his iPhone.

Alice searched through her huge bag before pulling out an issue of Vogue in French, a leather bound notepad and a fine tipped, black Montblanc fountain pen.

"Wish list," she murmured with a smile, turning the first page.

Bella shook her head in dismay and returned to her book as the final preparations for takeoff milled around her.

Momentarily, they were interrupted by the intercom announcement preparing them for departure and not another word passed between the three travelers until the flight was in the air and the service cart distributed the evening meal.

"So, tell me, Bella, why are you flying to England?" Alice asked, unfolding her linen napkin and daintily laying it in her lap.

"Pardon?" coughed Bella, taking a quick sip of her water to wash down the piece of steamed broccoli now lodged in her throat. "How did you know my name?"

"It's on your MP3 player." Alice waved a well manicured finger at the device with 'Isabella Swan' engraved in a loopy calligraphy. "You don't look like someone who goes by Isabella, so I assumed…" she trailed off.

"Yes." Bella wiped her mouth self-consciously. "I prefer Bella."

Alice stared at her, unblinkingly, with wide honey-colored eyes, waiting in anticipation for the answer to her question.

"Oh! Yes. I'm doing a summer abroad experience." A faint blush crossed Bella's cheeks.

"How fascinating! So you are a student?" Bella did not notice Alice artfully rearranging her vegetarian lasagna dinner as she spoke.

"Yes. Second year master's student in Creative Writing at U-Dub. Er, University of Washington." Bella felt the blush burn up her cheeks and ears. It never ceased to amaze her how she could turn pink at the drop of a hat.

"Delightful. Jasper writes, too." Alice waved a hand toward her husband who was trying to avoid a discussion with a rather handsy blond in a way too tight top. If this bothered Alice, she made no outward indication. "Though," she continued, "his work tends to be of a historical, academic nature. Civil War fanatic, you know."

Bella didn't know but nodded as if she did. "The program I'm going to focuses on early nineteenth century literature."

"Fascinating! Pardon me one moment." Alice slid out of her seat in the blink of an eye and grabbed the hand of Jasper's assailant that had crept a few centimeters away from his crotch. The cold, hard stare she gave him froze the poor man in his seat.

Alice suddenly cracked a large grin, placed the man's hand back in his lap and patted it lightly.

"Taken. Thank you!" she chirped. And with that, she returned to her seat and faced Bella. "It wouldn't happen to be The Evermore Experience, by chance?"

Bella nodded as she chewed the last bite of chocolate cake from her dinner.

"Our mother runs it. In fact, we're participating in this summer's session. What is your role?"

"A governess," Bella replied, raising her eyebrows slightly at the pronoun selected.

"Writing. Teaching. Goes well together. Excited?" Alice handed over her uneaten dinner tray to the steward without removing her eyes from Bella's face.

"Nervous. It's one thing to write a scene. It's completely another to have to act it. I'm just glad it's not going to be filmed!"

"The key is to completely believe you've traveled back in time. Who knows? You may actually do just that! Stranger things exist in this world."

Alice's eyes took on a faraway look, and for a brief moment, Bella felt a little frightened by this tiny woman seated next to her for she was a rational creature and rational creatures did not believe in time travel, love at first sight, or other such fantastical things.

Suddenly, Alice burst into giggles, covering her mouth daintily.

"You should see your face! You look like you've seen a ghost." She regained her composure before apologizing. "I did not mean to spook you."

"Hmmm…" murmured Bella, looking down the aisle. "Alice? That bag you had. It wasn't valuable, was it?"

"Just some of the costumes for The Experience. Why?" Alice's eyes held a wicked twinkle that Bella just could not quite place.

"Because I think the steward just tore it." Bella nodded toward the galley.

"What?" Alice quickly jumped up and started down the aisle before noticing no one in the vicinity of her bag. She whirled around, hands akimbo and glared at Bella who was stifling a round of giggles. Before long, Alice joined in the laughter.

"Oh, Bella. I think we will be the best of friends!"

Bella smiled wanly, not really believing what the little pixie-like woman was telling her but a large part of her felt at ease. She did not make friends easily due to her natural shyness, though if opposites attracted, then they would be a match made in heaven.

"Think of Evermore as one of those mystery dinner theaters," Alice continued, picking up a sketchpad and colored pencils and started to draw. "Only, you're going to live it 24/7 for six weeks."

"I've never done a mystery dinner theater," Bella sighed. "I don't go out much."

"Don't or won't?" Alice tilted her head sideways to look over at Bella while still furiously drawing.

Alice's question caught Bella off guard. It was not the first time she had been called out for being slightly anti-social, but this woman had known her for less than two hours. She preferred to think herself as enjoying the company of well defined characters and edited plots over the chaos that was reality. Reality—at least the reality that was her life—was not much to write about.

"I've not had the best of luck with my social life." Bella picked at the imaginary fuzz on her jeans.

"Well, Rose and I will just have to work on that with you, won't we?" Alice grinned, holding up a perfect rendition of Bella in a midnight blue 1820's ball gown. "What do you think?"

"Um…it's gorgeous. Don't know what a governess would need a ball gown for, but it is gorgeous." Bella gently reached out and tenderly touched the image as if it would disappear if she was too rough.

"Ah, Bella. Regardless of the year, you always need a ball gown." Alice put away the picture and smiled at her new friend.

Bella stifled a yawn and smiled apologetically.

"Get some rest, Bella. You've had a long day and the next few days will be fast and furious. We can talk more in the morning." Alice flicked off the overhead light and made as if to go to sleep.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bella pulled out the blanket and pillow from the storage area at her knees and turned on her MP3 player and quickly was breathing evenly and peacefully.

"Lovely dress, my dear," Jasper whispered from his seat in a voice so low, no one other than Alice on the plane could hear it.

"Lovely girl," Alice responded in the same low voice.

"You've seen something."

"I have."

"Good, I think."

"Yes, good. Very, very good." Alice turned and smiled at her husband. "And not too soon."

**AN:** **Thanks for all the reviews & alerts! I truly appreciate them.**

**Since I'm a librarian, I have to do this…my rec or what I'd read over & over again…each chapter will have one…my first is Georgeygirl's The Weight of Words. Go read it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations and Roommates

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting. RL kicked my hind end, but I've now got a new hot water heater for the house & a repaired fuel line on my vehicle. Thanks to all who have reviewed (I've tried to answer every one) & put me on alert. You mean the world to me!**

Chapter 2: Revelations and Roommates

Bella trotted behind Alice and Jasper as they threaded their way through a crowded Heathrow Airport, trying to keep up without breaking into a run. With his long legs, Bella could understand having to work to keep up with Jasper but Alice? She was barely five feet tall and yet could keep up with her husband as if he were strolling. That made no sense to Bella. Maybe it was a couple thing and that they just knew how to stay together, but Bella was struggling with her messenger bag and rolling suitcase, getting more frustrated by the minute. It did not help that one wheel had gotten bent in transit and caused the suitcase to veer to the right.

Sensing her troubles, Jasper silently took her suitcase and toted it the rest of the way out of the airport. Bella stared after him in disbelief. She could barely pick it up and yet, he carried it as if it were a box of tissues. Bella shook her head in amazement before attempting to catch up with them.

Finally, Alice and Jasper came to a stop at the curbside pick-up, allowing Bella a moment to regain her breath. She puffed slightly and brushed a curl out of her reddened face.

"You are riding with us, right, Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"I…uh…I was told a car would be waiting for me," Bella stuttered.

"Then it's settled," chirped the ever cheerful Alice. Suddenly, she whipped out her phone before it had time to ring.

"Yes, dear brother of mine? No. No excuses," she smiled.

Bella could hear the buzz of an angry voice but could not make out any distinct words.

"Oh, get your knickers out of their twist and meet with Esme. Yes. Yes." Alice's eyes flickered over to Bella for a moment. "You know I'm rarely wrong. You need to be here. See you soon. Love you. Bye!"

Alice quickly ended her phone conversation and pointed toward a waiting limo with a small flag attached to the radio antenna. Closer inspection revealed the flag bore the intertwined EE for the Evermore Experience.

"There's our car."

"Him being him?" Jasper asked, heading for the limo.

"In spades."

Jasper laughed and Bella joined in, not knowing why but enjoying the blissful feeling that enveloped her.

After their luggage was stored, all three piled into the back of the limo and headed off.

"Ms. Swan?" inquired the driver.

"Yes?" Bella replied, jumping slightly at being called and thereby spilling her bottled water down the front of her hoodie. With a sigh, she brushed the water off as best she could.

"On the seat is your character sketch. It includes background, history, and family alliances."

Bella saw a cream colored envelope and picked it up. Alice quickly snatched it away and opened it.

"Those things are notorious for giving paper cuts," Alice smiled, handing back the now opened envelope.

"Oh. Thank you. I'm always getting them," Bella smiled, recovering from her shock.

Bella pulled out the packet and started reading….

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_ Well, that was convenient, she thought sarcastically.

_Age: 23_ Again, no problems there.

_Biography: Unmarried and recently orphaned, Ms. Swan has recently moved in with her widowed aunt, Mrs. L. McCarty, in Evermore to take the position of governess to Alec and Jane Newton, nine year old twins. She is new in Evermore and does not know the ins and outs of the society. And frankly, she doesn't care about what others feel is right or wrong. Her parents, provided her with a basic education but her desire to learn caused her to devour every book she could get her hands on, creating a bright mind with moments of severe strong-headedness, especially where the rights of women are concerned._

Bella giggled. The 1820s were a time where women started becoming more active participants in the world around them. Susan B. Anthony was born, the shift from male teachers to females in the class room began, and more and more female novelists found their niche in the world. Her character was going to be right in the mix of it all and for that, she was grateful. It would have been a long six weeks if she was expected to play the part of a wallflower whose sole goal in life was to find a husband.

Bella continued reading, learning about the Newton family and the nine year old twins she would be tutoring in French, English, history and manners. A set of reference books would be provided in her home since the Internet would not be developed for another century or so.

Upon completion of reading her own biography, Bella stared out the window, watching the English countryside fly by. Alice and Jasper seemed to be in their own little world, talking quietly back and forth and Bella tried to give them some privacy while a tiny part of her was envious of the close comfort they shared. After a few moments, Bella leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Before long, she was asleep.

Suddenly, Alice jolted her out of her reverie.

"There it is!" Alice grinned, pointing out the window.

Bella looked out to see a large manor house about a mile away from a mass of terraced housing. The manor house appeared to have at one time suffered a fire, with one wing a burned shell. Workers in 1820s dress milled about, making repairs by hand with not a power tool in sight. Bella's eyes hungrily drank everything in as the limousine wound its way down the hill and toward the village.

As the car made the last turn, a silver Ducati Hypermotard 1100 zipped by, causing to Bella to cringe. She was not sure if the driver of the motorcycle was flipping them off or waving in apology as it passed. Either way, it took several seconds before Bella could breathe properly.

"Stupid shiny motorbike drivers," Bella muttered, falling back into her seat.

Alice giggled and patted Bella's knee.

The car came to a stop at the outside edge of the village in front of a large house.

"I have to stop here," the driver announced before getting out of the limo. "I'll deliver your bags to your home if you want to check in." He motioned toward the door in front of them.

Bella looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. A part of her had hoped she had left the rain back home in Washington, but this was north England, after all, and cloud cover apparently was part of the daily routine.

"I must go to the barracks. Talk to you soon, Bella," Jasper smiled before placing a quick peck on Alice's cheek. And with that, he disappeared down the street.

"Ready?" grinned Alice, looping her arm in Bella's.

"As I'll ever be," Bella smiled nervously.

Together, they walked up the stairs and entered 1827 at its best. Bella's jaw dropped as she stepped into the main entryway of a lavish home. From the painted walls to the plaster finish on the ceiling down to the woven rugs and period furniture, not a single detail was overlooked. It was better than being on the set of the latest and greatest PBS special set. The only item out of character was a full face motorcycle helmet sitting atop the sideboard.

"Welcome, welcome!" a warm voice smiled from another room.

Bella looked up to see a beautiful woman, clad in a dove gray Regency-style dress glide into the foyer.

"You must be Isabella. I am Esme Cullen, director of the Evermore Experience." She extended a hand in greeting.

Bella shook hands as she tried to absorb the sensory overload that threatened to engulf her.

"This is truly something, Mrs. Cullen," Bella stuttered, waving around at her surroundings. "And I prefer Bella."

"We strive for full authenticity, my dear, and in my home, please call me Esme. Alice has informed me that you two have become fast friends which will make your experience all the more fulfilling."

Alice grinned and gently squeezed Bella's arm.

"I need to change and get situated. I know we'll talk later!" And with that, Hurricane Alice disappeared up the stairs.

"She takes some getting used to, doesn't she?" Esme smiled, guiding Bella into the sitting room.

"You could say that," Bella smiled, casting a longing glance at the library they passed.

"I can hear you!" Alice called down the stairs.

Bella blushed slightly, but Esme only chuckled lightly as she crossed to the silver tea service set up. She quickly poured Bella a cup and handed it over with a smile.

"Do you have any questions before you meet your aunt?" Esme asked, taking a seat.

"I'm sure I will but right now, I am just taking it all in." Bella took a sip and sighed happily. It was perfectly brewed and tea just tasted better out of a proper cup. She half wished for one of her favorite Hit cookies, but she was content nonetheless.

"The one thing I must reiterate that is a problem every year is that to obtain academic credit, you must participate fully. The purpose of the experience is complete immersion and if you try to bring the twenty first century into the nineteenth, the illusion vanishes."

"I'm looking forward to the challenge, Mrs…Esme," Bella assured, straightening herself in her chair. She set her tea cup on the drum table next to her and smiled brightly.

"Excellent. As you may remember from your information packet, you are allowed to keep any prescription medications, optical correction devices, and feminine hygiene products. All other conveniences will need to be placed in the lockbox in your home and secured until the end of the experience." Esme offered a refill of Bella's cup which she politely declined with a shake of the head. "Your aunt arrived yesterday and is already settled in. She's a veteran of several experiences and can answer any question you might have." Esme smiled and stood. "You'll like L. She's…something."

"Something?" Bella stood and picked up her messenger bag.

"Everyone needs that eccentric aunt."

Bella nodded as if she understood even though she really was not completely sure she did.

"Two blocks south, dear. Turn on Meyers Lane. Look for 321." Esme opened the door and ushered Bella onto the front step. "You are the last to arrive. This evening, get something to eat, get to know L. and prepare for the experience to fully begin in the morning."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella shook the offered hand before carefully walking down the front steps and heading for her new home.

Esme watched as Bella walked down the street and made the right turn, smiling to herself as the young woman tripped twice before disappearing out of sight.

Bella quickly made it to 321 Meyers Lane, a much simpler if not slightly run down terrace home. She read the brass nameplate announcing the McCarty home, assuring herself she had the right home. Then came the ever present question…to knock or just let herself in. Fortunately, the door flew open as she walked up the front walk.

"There you are!" cheered a friendly voice.

Bella looked up to see a short, heavy-set woman in her late thirties or early forties smiling down at her. She was dressed in a black dress with white trim which Bella assumed was for mourning. Her hair was naturally curly but partially covered by a lightweight lacy cap.

"Come in, come in!" The woman grabbed Bella by the elbow and pulled her into a sparsely furnished sitting room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Took me a while to remember how to operate a wood stove, and I burned the snot out of the first meal."

"You are L?" Bella asked, really knowing the answer already but unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yep." L grinned. "I'm your Auntie L. Or Aunt L. Or just L. You pick, Isabella. Your father and I were brother and sister. God bless his soul. I was much younger, mind you. He was the oldest, I am the youngest. That's how I can be your aunt at only forty."

"Bella, please," she murmured, thinking her aunt liked to talk way more than any human had a right to enjoy.

L gently guided Bella up the stairs to two small bedrooms. Each room had a simple bed, wardrobe, mirrored vanity and chair, and a single painting of a rose spray.

"Since this is my home, I took the larger bedroom. It has a view of the courtyard. You get the front bedroom which is tiny but the view is spectacular." L threw back the curtains to reveal a row of terrace houses across the street but over them, visible from the window, was the large manor house she had passed on her way into town.

"Cool, right? Sorry you didn't get assigned to living there, right? I've done four other experiences and never do seem to get the easy life, but supporting characters are what make life worth living, anyhow, right?" L paused to breathe, smiling over at the speechless Bella.

Downstairs the front door banged open, causing Bella to jump but L took it all in stride.

"Mom, I'm home! When's dinner?" came a loud male voice.

"Emmett McCarty, since when do you eat here when you have a wife to cook for you at your house?" L yelled down the stairs. She turned to look at a shell-shocked Bella. "Best go back downstairs and meet your cousin."

The two women walked downstairs and Bella found herself engulfed in a big bear hug by possibly the largest man she had ever met.

"Em, put her down before you break her. Poor child doesn't look like she eats enough to fill a bird." L slapped the burly giant on the arm and then shook her hand in pain. "I swear you get bigger every time."

Emmett put Bella down and stepped back, rewarding her with a king-sized grin. Bella smiled back, taking in her cousin. She looked back and forth between the six and a half foot tall, highly muscled giant in modern day clothing that was her cousin and five and a half foot plump woman in nineteenth century dress that was her aunt.

"You gave birth to him?" Bella said in awe.

"Without drugs. I should be committed," L grinned. "Just kidding. Em's been my son for the last three experiences."

Em kissed the top of L's head and L smiled, giving her son a hug.

"Son? He's more like the entire family, isn't he?" Bella asked.

"She's cute. Do we get to keep her, can we, can we, can we?" begged Emmett.

"Cut the puppy dog eyes, Emmett. You can play with her later. Em's a big kid at heart. But you'll never find a more loyal friend," L chuckled, patting her son on the arm again. "Dinner should be ready. You staying?"

"No. Rose wants me home. You know she can't stay away from the Emster." Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, I've heard you two enough to know that," L grimaced. "Some things a mom doesn't need to hear."

"Sorry, Mother."

"Em…" L said in a warning tone, peering over her half-moon glasses. Bella noticed the woman's entire demeanor changed.

"Mama. Sorry about that." He looked more apologetic than Bella thought the error warranted but the look on L's face told her it was a serious offense to her.

"Don't worry about it. I know you forgot." L patted Emmett's arm before reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at the market?"

Em nodded. "I'll be at the shop."

"Okay. Take care." L headed for the kitchen to finish up supper.

"See you." Em turned back to Bella. "Her mom. Her real mom was a real piece of work. Abusive piece of work. Always insisted on being called Mother. So she's a bit sensitive to the title."

"I'll try to remember."

"Eh, just call her L like everyone else and go with the flow." Em glanced down at his watch. "I need to scoot. See you tomorrow, Bells."

Bella waved as Emmett bolted out the door. Tomorrow. That would be when all the fun began. When she would truly begin the Evermore Experience.

**Let me know what you think!**

**This week's rec: Mail order bride by Lady Gwynedd. Fabulous!**


	4. Chapter 3: Back in time and first impres

**Thanks for sticking with me…again, Ms. Meyer owns the original copyright. I own the creative plot here…and a book currently #1,754,282 on Amazon…**

Chapter 3: Back in time and first impressions

Bella wandered down the narrow hallway to the kitchen where she found L busily stirring a pot of green beans and potatoes.

"Not sure how authentic this all is, but I'm a southern US kinda cook and since I have to eat what I cook, this is what I do," L said, her back to Bella. "I don't do biscuits, though. So don't ask. You'll end up seeing Carlisle way too soon if I tried." L waved her spoon around wildly as if casting a magic spell on the food, muttering about hockey pucks.

"Okay…." Bella replied, slightly taken aback at the abrupt change of tone. She feared by the end of the experience, she would get whiplash trying to follow this woman's train of thought.

"Get yourself a plate and dish up. We can chat while we eat." L motioned toward a cupboard and removed the lid from the Dutch oven hanging over the hearth, revealing a small roast chicken. Soon, the smell of herbs and schmaltz filled the tiny room. "Ready?"

Bella nodded and after fixing a plate, followed L into the dining room. She noticed everything was cozy and neat but very, very simple. Table, chairs, candlesticks and a single painting of the Lake District decorated the room. It was a far cry from the Cullen home she had originally visited but Bella felt comfortable and actually preferred the more homey atmosphere of this setting.

"So," started L, flopping down in her chair a little harder than necessary. She picked up a cotton napkin and carefully placed it in her lap before continuing. "You know the rules, right? Tonight you pack up all of the 21st century into the footlocker in your room, change into your nightgown, brush your teeth, say your prayers, and tomorrow we party like it's 1827." L boogied a little in her chair which made Bella laugh between bites of chicken.

"Is it really that easy to forget?" Bella wiped her mouth lightly with a napkin. "I mean, really, the paperwork made it sound like we'd all just poof and be there."

L's mouth crooked up in a half-grin as if she was trying not to reveal a deep, dark secret, her blue green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I can guarantee you'll be able to forget 2010 before the sun rises. I've done this before and it truly is an experience you'll never forget."

Bella tried to hide a snort laugh but failed miserably which caused her to turn a light pink.

"You'll forgive me if I don't think it will be quite that easy. I mean, really, logically, how can I forget everything?" demanded Bella. "Willing suspension of disbelief may work for watching a play but not for participating in something like this. Unless you have a stash of pixie dust or something, as much as I want to believe, a part of me is going to still remember."

L smiled sweetly between bites of her supper but refused to comment before taking a few more bites of her supper.

"Mr. Barrie won't be born for another few years, so pixie dust is a bit out of the question." L took a small sip of her water. "There are lots of things in this world that defy logical explanations. You happen to find a ten on the street some day when you're flat broke. A long lost friend calls on a day you've been screwed over. A massive cancer suddenly disappears the night before surgery. From the dawn of time, man has tried to explain away everything around them rather than just enjoying a happy happenstance."

"Yes, but what was once deemed magical and godly can now be defined within the laws of science and logic."

"Pish."

"Pish?"

"There is a lot in this world that defies explanation, Isabella."

"Bella," she automatically corrected before blushing slightly at what could be perceived as rudeness.

L ignored the interruption.

"Enjoy the magic in the world around you. It certainly makes life a lot more interesting. And I get the feeling your life could use something interesting." L rearranged her plate and utensils in front of her before continuing. "So you're a student? Washington State?"

"University of Washington. I have my BA in English Literature and am working on my MA in Creative Writing."

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" L demanded before taking a sip of her water.

"I want to teach English and Creative Writing," Bella stuttered, wiping a few crumbs off of her jeans due to the partial spit-take she had done. Even though it had been a question asked time and time again, it never ceased to fluster her and make her feel as if she had to validate herself.

"God bless you for that. Just to let you in on a secret," L giggled, leaning across the table as she spoke, "I've got a BA in history. I'm used to the question myself."

"And what the hell do you do with that?" grinned Bella, recovering quickly.

"Oohh…I like you. You have spirit, Bella Swan. You are going to do fabulously here at Evermore." L stood and picked up her plate. "I'll wash up while you go get settled and then off to bed. I'm sure you're jet lagged from the flight over and all. I'm a creature of the night and don't usually check in until late so don't wait up."

"Creature of the night?" Bella picked up her plate. "Makes you sound like a vampire or something."

L laughed as headed toward the kitchen.

"Vampire? No. Insomniac? Yes. I don't need much sleep. Makes for good writing and crocheting time." L held out her hand and took the plate from Bella.

"You write, too?"

"Mostly for myself. But I do a free-lance work here and there. That's how I met Carlisle. He's Esme's husband. Handsome fellow, English accent, whole nine yards. Hot. Hot. Very taken, though. Dammit. But I consider him a brother and incest hasn't been acceptable for a few thousand years, and I doubt we'll be doing an ancient Egyptian experience any time soon. I really have no desire to run around in linen dresses that show off my boobs. I've known them for years." L poured a kettle of hot water into a dishpan and started washing the supper plates. "And in answer to your question, I'm a historian and a librarian when I'm not doing an experience. I may not know it all, but I know how to look it up! Old school. Dusty paper and parchments and such. I have an entire cabinet full of notes on the early 1800s so I can be sure the absolutely most authentic experience can be had. Though I do throw in a few anachronisms just to irk the others." L paused for a moment and stared into Bella's eyes as if trying to read something in them. "Esme did warn you that I'm a bit random, didn't she?"

"In not so many words," Bella smiled, leaning up against the doorjamb.

L threw her head back and laughed heartily. "In not so many words? Is that the Washington way of saying 'bless your heart?'"

"Bless your heart?" That was a new phrase to Bella, and she was confused.

"Where I'm from, you can tear someone a new one in the middle of Sunday services as long as you tag 'bless your heart' onto the end of the sentence. You get extra points for the more drawl you put in it. Makes it more biting. But, I don't have to worry, they keep me around for my good looks." L primped her hair and shook her hips as if posing on the runway.

Suddenly, L shook her head, her mood changing to a more serious one. "Now you go on. I've got this, and I'll see you in the morning."

Bella nodded, feeling as if she had been thoroughly dismissed and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. After sending a quick text to her parents, she packed away her electronics in the steamer trunk at the foot of her bed. A few minutes later, Bella changed into the simple white nightdress that lay across her bed and her jeans, hoodie, and tennis shoes found their way into the trunk. With a satisfying click, the trunk at the end of her bed locked shut.

Bella suddenly felt bone tired and climbed in between the crisp cotton sheets. With deep, contented sigh, she drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

L slowly washed the remaining plates, dried her hands on her apron and retired to the sitting room. She plopped down in the ancient rocking chair and pulled a crochet hook and ball of sapphire blue woolen yarn from a carpet bag. Ten minutes later, she had a shawl half completed. With an appraising eye, she looked at the shawl, nodded and placed it down on the floor.

L tilted her head and listened for a moment. The only thing she heard was the deep, even sleeping breaths of her houseguest. She smiled to herself as she continued rocking, waiting patiently.

A light tap at the back door caught L's attention. She rose from her chair and answered it.

"Evening, Esme," L grinned, looking at her elegantly dressed guest.

"Ready, L?"

"Willing and able." L followed Esme down the back steps and through the alleys toward the marketplace. "Good Lord, woman, slow down. My short, stubby German legs don't hustle like yours."

Esme laughed and slowed her pace. L caught up and hooked her arm in the crook of Esme's arm.

"You know I forget from time to time," Esme murmured, patting L's arm comfortingly.

"Nice to be accepted, sister of mine. Even if I'm only a hybrid." L grinned at the inside joke.

"You're much more than that, L. And why you didn't smack Emmett when he started calling you that, I will never understand."

"Philia will let a lot slide by. I'm just happy to have a family." L took a deep breath and sighed in the darkness, remembering a not so pleasant time in her past. She pulled an old, tatted handkerchief from a pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

"Everyone's ready," Esme murmured. "I do appreciate you doing this again. I know it's hard on you."

"Not at all." L gathered herself back in control. "But next time, can we please do a time period with more flattering clothes?" L poked at her belly. "How the perpetual pregnant look Empire waistlines give was thought to be appealing is beyond me. Give me a corset or at least a girdle." She gripped at her waist to attempt to give herself a more hourglass figure.

"I'll talk to Alice," Esme smiled.

"And a little more cougar-friendly atmosphere. I'm getting a little tired of watching. Heck, I don't care if the guy was a little older. Maybe a returning student could get a scholarship or something? I mean, really, you already recruit fifty early twenty somethings. What would it hurt to add a few college professors with open minds?"

"I'll have Alice look into it." Esme placed a reassuring pat on L's arm.

"'Cause Lord knows, all the good ones anywhere near my own age are taken." L cast a pointed look at Esme which caused the other woman to laugh.

The two women approached the town center and came to a stop.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" sang L with a wicked grin.

"Are you sure you're a grown up, L?" Jasper drawled, stepping out of the shadows with Alice hanging on his arm, looking beautiful in her robin's egg blue dress.

"Jury's still out on that one, Jasper. Jury's still out."

"Show your elders some respect, Jazz," Alice giggled.

"Only by a few years," L muttered, frowning at the little sprite bouncing over toward her. "Good to see you, Alice."

"Isn't Bella wonderful?" Alice gave L a quick kiss on the cheek and then wiped a smudge of lipstick off her cheek.

"She's only been in my house for a few hours. I think I need a little more time to pass judgment. Not all of us can know all, see all." L smiled as she accepted the tight hug from her friend. "Good to see you, Alicat."

"Never bet against Alice, L," Carlisle reminded, appearing out of nowhere to stand next to Esme. He gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Thousand says she gets grayer and wrinkles this time," Emmett whispered to Jasper.

Jasper looked over at his wife who gave an imperceptible nod for him to take the bet.

"No fair consulting the pixie!" Emmett pouted.

An attractive blonde woman promptly smacked him on the back of the head before checking her nails for chipped polish.

"Hey, Ro! What was that for?"

"Think about it, Em. Geez." She strolled over and gave L a quick hug. "Boys," she sighed.

"Quite, Rosalie. But we love them." L smiled at her 'son' and winked. "Let's get this show st…wait, where's Emoward?"

"Lurking in shadows, I bet," Emmett laughed, this time dodging his wife's hand as it aimed again for the back of his head. "Missed this….ow!"

L shook her hand out from the pain of hitting her son on the back of the head. She flexed her fingers briefly, glaring at Emmett.

"Whatever. He's here at Evermore, right?" L continued.

"Arrived this afternoon," Esme replied. "He needed extra time to get situated in the house and talk with Jacob."

"Then let's get this party started. I'm going to need a nap after this and it's already close to one in the morning." L whirled around to Emmett and waved her pointer finger at him. "And no old people jokes."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered weakly.

"Love you, Em," L smiled sweetly, pinching his cheek lovingly.

"Love you, too."

L took a few steps away from everyone, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A strange silvery mist crept across the sky from all corners of the town. It was not a typical morning fog but more like a fine spider web that covered the sky, stretching from edge to edge of the horizon. As soon as the entire sky was filled with the mesh, the heavens lit up like a pulse of summer heat lightning.

"Believe," L whispered.

No sooner had the words left her lips, L collapsed in a heap onto the ground. Just before her head hit the ground, Carlisle caught L's shoulders and lowered her gently the rest of the way down.

"You'd think I'd see that but every time, she gets me," Alice muttered, taking a step toward L and Carlisle.

"It's just a random reaction, Alice," Esme soothed.

"Remember the time she started running around in circles until she got dizzy and puked?" Emmett asked Jasper. "That was classic!"

"Ow!" L muttered, trying to sit up.

"Be still, L," Carlisle ordered, checking her pulse and respiration. After a moment, he nodded and helped her stand.

"So am I clear, Doc?" L asked, wobbling slightly. She caught herself and waved off the offered steadying hands. "I'm okay. Really. Rose, you're honest. How do I look?"

"A few more gray hairs, maybe a few more pounds, slight sagging in the…" Rosalie started, motioning toward her own perfect bustline.

"So another couple of years?" L interrupted.

"I'm afraid so."

"Nothing to be afraid of, Rose. Thank you." L brushed off her skirt and straightened up. "If y'all will excuse me, I'm going to bed."

And she did.

"Good morning to you, Good morning to you, We're all in our places with bright shiny faces, and this is the waaaayyyy to start a new daaaayyyy!" L sang at the top of her lungs outside Bella's bedroom door. It was easy to say that no one would be requesting the latest and greatest recording of L's singing voice. Fortunately, she felt the same way about it and would not have argued.

Inside Bella's bedroom, a grumpy young woman pulled her pillow over her head in a futile attempt to block out the way-too-cheerful sounds coming through the door.

"Bella, honey. I have breakfast ready and if you are going to get to your charges on time, you need to start getting ready!" L sing-songed.

Bella yawned and stretched. She sat up in her bed and realized that the sun had not yet come up. With a groan, she flopped back down into her pillow.

"Are you up, Isabella?"

"Yes, Auntie," Bella sighed before climbing out of bed and quickly dressing in a simple white dress with blue sash. She pulled her hair back and secured it with a circlet band in the same blue as her belt.

Bella quickly scurried from one side of her tiny room to the other, trying to find her shoes, catching her knee on the locked trunk at the end of her bed.

"Blasted hope chest," she muttered, rubbing her knee. "As if I'll ever need what's in it."

Bella quickly pulled on a pair of flat, ballet style shoes and lightly jogged down the stairs. She never realized that she had gotten dressed without a single thought as to what to wear or how to put it on.

"Good morning, dear," L smiled, placing a piece of toast on each of the two plates set on the table. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. I had the strangest dream, though. I was traveling to Evermore in a metal box with wheels and no horses," Bella murmured, almost embarrassed by the oddity of her dream.

"The mind does unusual things while we sleep. Dreams seem especially strange when our lives swirl out of control. And you have certainly had a fair amount of stress in your life recently, my dear," L soothed, pouring two cups of tea and pushing a tiny bowl of strawberry preserves over to Bella. "You eat up. You'll need your energy with the Newton twins. And possibly something stronger after dealing with the lady of the house."

Bella sat in silence for a moment, staring at her plate as if it held all the deep dark secrets of the universe. An overwhelming sense of loss filled her entire being and shook her emotions loose. Her eyes pinched shut as she tried futilely to hold back a sob.

"I cannot believe they are gone, Auntie. It just was so…" Bella brushed a tear away from her cheek and took a deep breath.

"I know. I know." L reached across the table and patted the younger woman's hand. "But they are in a better place now and are watching over you. I know they are."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Comes with age, Isabella. Eat up. I'll go get your wrap, and we'll head over to the Newton's." L shuffled away from the table and returned with two matching blue wool shawls and stiff cream linen bonnets.

Bella swiped the last bite of toast around the bowl of strawberry preserves, cleaning it out neatly. She popped it in her mouth and awarded L with a huge contented grin.

"Ready?" L asked, tying her bonnet.

"As I can be," Bella smiled, throwing her wrap around her shoulders.

"Then let's be off," L ordered, grabbing her market basket on the way out the door. "I'll shop after leaving you at the Newton's. Do you still like strawberry tarts? I could make a few to go with our supper tonight to celebrate your first day. And visit your cousin may be in order. I need him to turn the garden if I'm ever going to get rid of the weeds. They've grown up so much I cannot even see my beans."

Bella fell in step beside L as they headed down the block toward the rising sun.

"So am I the Knave of Hearts if you're the Queen of Hearts?" Bella asked with a smile. "Making me tarts on a summer's day? As long as we don't run into a Jabberwocky, I should be quite fine."

L stumbled and cast a sideways glance over at Bella.

"What did you say?" L stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face Bella.

"I asked if I would be the Knave of Hearts. Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"No, no. Just a bit surprised."

To say L was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Although the poem had been around since the 1790s, the context Bella had used them in was not as old. The author commonly known as Lewis Carroll would not even be born for another five years and would not pen Alice's adventures for more than another thirty years later. L wondered if Bella had a little more of the 21st century in her subconscious than any of the others.

"But you know what I am talking about, right?" Bella asked, worry wrinkling her brow. "It was something I read somewhere, though I cannot quite remember it all."

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes. Yes. Knaves getting whipped full sore," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone in particular. L quickly turned away and restarted on her way to the Newton household. She physically shook slightly, as if trying to loosen a clawing, demanding child before regaining her composure. "So, the Newtons. Odd people. Wealthy but odd. The missus has a bit of a paranoia streak. Always afraid the help will run off with the silver. I doubt she'll try to search you every day, but I wouldn't expect to be left alone, either. Rumor is not even the full time servants are allowed to spend the night in the house."

"Are her fears justified?"

"No. Not really. I think she's just too thrifty to want to have additional mouths to feed breakfast and supper. Still, she pays well enough and until your parents' estate is settled, I don't have much extra to offer you."

Bella nodded and turned to continue the conversation before finding herself knocked flat on her rear on the sidewalk.

"Do watch where you are going now!" grumbled a voice from above.

Bella blinked a few times in disbelief before looking up. What she saw left her speechless. She began at highly polished black leather boots, tan tight fitting breeches, white starched shirt complete with a smartly tied cravat and topped with a black waistcoat. A black wool top hat was balanced of what appeared to be a mass of coppery curls, but it was the face that took her breath away. Or, it would have had the handsome face held a smile or even the slightest trace of civility rather than the angry sneer that marked it.

"Now see here, Edward Cullen," barked L, bowing up and stepping between Bella and the stranger.

"Now, Auntie, it was my fault," started Bella, blushing a bright crimson.

"Like Hell it was!" L turned back to the gentleman in question, ignoring the gasp from her niece. "Had Master Cullen not come running out of the Weber home without looking, you wouldn't be sitting on the ground. You have better manners that this." She poked his chest to accentuate every word. "And just what are you doing out and about at this hour? And help her up." L jerked her head toward Bella.

"My employer requested I inquire about a piano tuner. It would stand to reason that Reverend Weber would know of source," Edward replied, kneeling and offering a hand. "Speaking of standing, may I?" The words were kind but the face saying them still portrayed a modicum of hardness.

Bella blushed and cautiously took the hand offered. She almost jerked it back as a jolt of electricity raced up her hand and arm. Edward cocked his head as if he felt it as well, but remained silent. Soon, she was righted and stood once again.

"Did you find one?" Bella murmured shyly.

"Of course he did not know of one. Something about only God's creation making joyful noises," Edward muttered in disgust.

"But what could be more joyful than hearing Beethoven or Listz?" Bella asked softly.

"You would actually know something of music?" Edward sneered, causing Bella to turn an even deeper red. Suddenly a dark shadow crossed his face. He turned to glare at L.

L cocked an eyebrow in response, silently challenging him. "We need to get you to the Newton's, Isabella." She reached between them and gently pulled Bella's hand out of Edward's. "Please do not assume that my niece has anything in common with the women who normally occupy your time, Mister Cullen."

And with that, L pulled Bella down the street and away from the shell-shocked gentleman.

"What did you mean about the women Mister Cullen occupies his time with?" Bella whispered, trying not to look over her shoulder to catch another glance of the handsome gentleman.

"Some women spend more time working on their outsides while their insides rot. And some men," L stated, tossing her head back toward the direction they had come, " find themselves in the company of those types more often than not."

"So he is a dandy?" Bella gasped, shocked something so beautiful could disappoint her so.

"He has been known to enjoy the company of women," L shrugged, non-committally.

"The perhaps it's best I have nothing to do with him."

"Perhaps."

"But nothing says I can't look," Bella giggled.

"Very true," L smiled. "And here we are." L kissed Bella lightly on the cheek. "Off you go. I'll be here to walk you home at suppertime. Good luck."

Bella looked up at the dark home in silent dread before straightening herself up and walking to the front door.

**This week's recs:**

**The Cullen Sutras by Magnolia822**

**And anything by LambCullen…she does angst like no one else!**

**Any guesses as to L's real name?**

**As always, leave a review. They truly make my day!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day Jitters

**Mrs. Meyer owns the original copyright, I own this plot and a certificate for best in show ice cream. We good? Good.**

Chapter 4: First day jitters

In a perfect world, Bella would have gracefully walked up the stairs, bravely rang the bell and announced herself proudly to whoever opened the door. Her charges would be waiting patiently in the study, books opened, faces scrubbed, eyes wide open and eager for knowledge. Her employers would be kind, patient and generous, instantly doubling her meager salary and praise her abilities to teach their before unreachable children and maybe…just maybe, a handsome young man would invite her to lunch under a clear blue sky in a beautiful meadow where they would discuss Shakespearean comedies.

But life is not perfect and none of that happened. Rather, Bella tripped halfway up the front walk, cringing at the sound of tearing fabric, and no bell could be found at the front door. So, she knocked and waited. And waited. And waited. At first, she began to wonder if she had the right home but since her aunt had brought her there, it had to be.

Bella rapped again on the door, a little more forcibly, especially since a fine mist started to fall from the sky and the porch had no overhang to protect her. Still, no one came to the door. And the rain drops grew bigger and bigger. Again, she knocked and fortunately heard a set of shuffling steps. The door flew open and she found herself face to face with an older woman in a rather threadbare gray dress.

"May I help you?" the older woman asked, peering down her birdlike nose.

"Miss Bella Swan to see Mrs. Newton," Bella announced, trying to stand tall and proud even though her bonnet was starting to droop in the front due to the ever increasing rain.

The older woman stared at her for a few moments before the light of recognition crossed her face.

"Oh! Yes. Miss Swan. You're the children's tutor. Come in." She moved out of the doorway to allow passage. "I was polishing the silver in the back and did not hear you knock. May I take your things?"

"Yes, thank you." Bella removed her sad looking bonnet and wrap. "Sorry for the puddles."

"Think nothing of it. Saves me from having to haul water to mop out here." The older woman pushed the door shut and proceeded to wring out the shawl, leaving a bigger puddle on the floor. "Or maybe the missus will just slip on it when she flies by on her broom. Come into the parlor where there's a bit of light."

Bella's eyes flew open at that revelation and took a moment to regain control of her facial expression. She looked at her surroundings in silence as she followed the older woman. It was inordinately dark in the foyer as no lamps were lighted and it took her a few minutes to be able to make out anything. When she could finally see, Bella realized everything was opulently decorated. Gold leaf, finely cut crystal, hand painted wallpaper and knick knacks filled every possible space. While the Cullen residence she had visited the day before exuded refinement and class with its wealth, this home reeked of the nouveau riche and their desire to prove they had more than anyone else.

"Thank you, Mrs…" Bella trailed off, hoping the housekeeper would introduce herself.

"Stanley," the woman called over her shoulder as she hung up Bella's bonnet and shawl over the back of a chair next to the fireplace in the parlor. "I'll let Mrs. Newton know you're…"

She was cut off by the sounds of a shriek and a thud from the foyer. Bella would have sworn a muted cackle escaped Mrs. Stanley's lips before her hands flew over her mouth.

"What is this puddle doing in the hall?" a high pitched whine assaulted the air. Bella was quite certain that dogs in the surrounding counties were howling in protest.

"Best take care of that," Mrs. Stanley muttered, heading for the foyer. "What's all that caterwauling about?"

Bella stood in the doorway and spied a woman about her own age clad in an opulent Georgian era Robe a l'Anglaise rolling from side to side, trying to right herself with no success at all.

_Mall bangs_, Bella instantly thought before her brow furrowed for a moment. What in the world were mall bangs? And why had that image suddenly come to her. Then her attention was once again drawn to Mrs. Newton. She stifled a giggle at the image of this woman unable to move her arms properly due to the confines of the stiff brocade bodice and for a brief moment Bella thanked the powers that be that she had not been stuck in a dress with whalebone stays and panniers.

"Motherrrrrr!" whined Mrs. Newton, holding out her hand to be helped up.

_Mother? _wondered Bella. The day was getting curiouser and curiouser.

Bella looked back and forth between the two women, amazed at the admission that they were related. Upon closer inspection, she could see the family resemblance in their matching dishwater gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. In addition, both had the air of being used to the finer things in life and being given those things rather than earning them yet the older woman had a hint of someone who had enjoyed the finer things a little too much.

"Serves you right for dashing about, paying no attention to your surroundings. And for wearing a dress forty years out of fashion," Mrs. Stanley mumbled.

"But I look pretty in this! Not that godforsaken style you're in. Now quit your mouth and give me a hand up."

Bella and Mrs. Stanley both assisted the disgruntled Mrs. Newton to her feet.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Newton demanded once she was upright, tugging at her bodice for maximum revelation.

Bella noticed the woman's entire body seemed to be highly powdered and laced into the dress so tightly her breasts threatened to explode out the top of the starched fichu. She also spied a heavy gold pendant around Mrs. Newton's neck engraved with the words _McCombs School of Business_ and _Disciplina praesidium civitatis_ and briefly wondered if Mrs. Newton could even pronounce them much less know what they meant.

"Miss Swan. The children's tutor," Mrs. Stanley introduced.

Mrs. Newton cocked her head like a lapdog hearing a strange noise.

"The one that will make sure they are educated properly," sighed Mrs. Stanley, making no attempt to hide her exasperation.

Mrs. Newton briefly paused as if processing the information. She did not have the quickest of wits and like most shallow people of such weak brain power, decided to go on the attack to make herself feel better.

"Then why isn't she tutoring them?" Mrs. Newton openly eyed Bella's simple white dress and found it rather lacking to her tastes for she enjoyed the decadence of the rich brocades and hoop skirts even if only a few minutes before they had left her rolling on her back like an overturned sea turtle. Her face lit up in a half-smile that spoke loudly of her own feelings of self-superiority. Bella felt herself turn pink under the scrutiny of the lady of the house.

"I thought you might want to introduce yourself since Michael hired her and to inform her better of her duties since you are their mother now," Mrs. Stanley groused. Her daughter may have gotten her mother's good looks but obviously she had inherited her father's cranial density.

"Did my husband explain what course of education he wanted for the children?"

"No, ma'am," Bella responded sweetly. "I was…"

Bella was cut off by the sharp raising of a hand and a scowl from Mrs. Newton.

"Did he explain the hours you would work?"

"Again, no, ma'am."

"Michael!" Mrs. Newton bellowed up the stairs, whirling around and sending up a cloud of heavy French perfume.

Bella's eyes watered as the odor engulfed her. She bit back the cough that lodged in her throat.

"Yes, Sweetest?" A passably handsome man appeared from one of the upstairs rooms. He wore a dark blue suit coat, white shirt with a bright green cravat, and obnoxiously eggplant breeches. "Well, now, who do we have here?" He quickly descended the stairs, grabbed Bella's hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "Enchanté."

Bella almost retched at the courtesy and tried to gently extract her hand but could not.

"She says you hired her as a tutor but knows nothing of what tutelage to tutor," Mrs. Newton whined, twisting a single lock of her teased hair around one finger and looking very proud of herself for getting a complete sentence out without stumbling over a single word even if it made little sense.

"Miss Swan, I presume then?" Mr. Newton made a half bow.

"Yes, Sir." With a slightly firmer tug, Bella freed her hand and took a half step back to regain her sense of personal space.

He stared at her briefly with unblinking clear blue eyes for Michael Newton was quite a catch by most women's standards—attractive, wealthy and quite accomplished in vapid conversation. Bella instantly recognized the type and truly wanted to extricate herself from his presence as soon as possible.

"Let's retire to my office, shall we? Mrs. Stanley, if you would bring some tea. Jessica, please tell the children Miss Swan is here and to be ready for lessons in one hour." Mr. Newton ushered Bella into a small room with heavy wooden bookshelves and ledgers from floor to ceiling. It was a rather spartan room compared to the other parts of the house with only a simple desk and two chairs.

"I am an architect and businessman, Miss Swan. Imports and exports, building supplies, shipping. A little bit of everything. I want the best for my family and it is crucial that Alec attends Eton when he turns thirteen and succeeds. He's never had proper schooling and is already woefully behind in his studies." He took a seat behind the mahogany desk and motioned for Bella to sit across from him. She hesitantly obeyed. "With that in mind," he continued, pulling a document from a drawer, "this is what I want you to teach him."

"And Jane," Bella interrupted, taking the papers. She briefly scanned over the top page, taking in the requirements of both English and French language, literature and grammar, British history. A quick turn of the page revealed a score or more of classical Greek and Roman texts.

"Jane?"

"Your daughter. Jane. I was under the impression I was to tutor both of them."

"Oh. Yes. Her. If you must."

It became very obvious that Mr. Newton had little regard for his daughter's schooling, a thought that angered Bella immensely for her father had instilled a deep love of learning and she felt it her personal obligation to extend that passion to all. She straightened up in her chair and took a few cleansing breaths to regain her composure.

"As long as Alec learns, that is all I care about. You'll be paid the same whether she pays attention or not," droned on Mr. Newton.

"Jane." Bella stared at a brass paperweight on Mr. Newton's desk, unable to meet his gaze for fear of losing her composure. The odd enamel inset of ATM College of Architecture in maroon and white seemed slightly out of place to her but she quickly dismissed it since most of this house seemed odd and out of place to her. Unfortunately, the position of the paperweight made it appear that Bella was staring at Mr. Newton's chest which made him puff up in pride.

"Hmmm?"

"Her name is Jane." Bella had not even met the child and already felt a great sense of compassion for her.

"Now, you'll be paid one pound two at the end of each week. You'll give lessons from ten in the morning until three in the afternoon with a break for lunch during which time you will assist Mrs. Stanley in teaching proper table manners. They will have music and riding lessons in the afternoons which are of no concern to you."

"Mr. Newton?" Bella interrupted.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Is there a particular reason the children have not had a tutor before now?"

"You'd have to ask my brother and his wife that question and since they are dead, I doubt you'd get a good answer," Mr. Newton responded stiffly.

"I am sorry for your loss," Bella murmured, apologetically.

"Bah. Was his own damn fault for going off to Burma off all places. Yellow fever or something." Mr. Newton leaned back in his chair, casting his gaze brazenly over Bella. "Now I have the business and his children to manage so you do your job well and that part will be taken care of."

"Yes, sir."

"I have enough to worry about with the fire repairs and renovations at the Masen estate. Someone is trying to cut in on my share of the job and I don't have time to worry about Janice and Alec."

"Jane, Sir," Bella murmured, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat.

"Where is that damn tea?" Mr. Newton blustered, rising and crossing the room in a huff. He threw open the door to find both Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Newton standing there, pressed up against it. "Enjoy the listen in?"

Both women stammered before Mrs. Stanley had the wherewithal to straighten up and bring in the silver tea service.

"Like having two wives," he muttered, retaking his seat and completely ignoring the glares all three women gave him.

Three o'clock in the afternoon took its own sweet time that first day but finally drew near. It had been a successful day for the most part. Bella had introduced herself and asked the children basic questions about themselves. Being typical nine year olds, they enjoyed talking about themselves and gave her insight into what they had been taught and who they were and where they were in their educational journey. As it turned out, they were not as far behind in their studies at Mr. Newton had implied and for that, Bella was grateful. Yes, their education had been stalled with the move from England to Burma and then back and yes, the deaths of their parents had taken a toll, but the two children were bright and exhibited the resilience that most children have.

Bella, Alec and Jane were relegated to an upstairs room, the children seated at small desks, paper and ink and pens at the ready. In order to ease into the first day of tutoring, Bella had chosen some simple conjugations in the language lessons and a brief introduction to Shakespeare, including history as well as literature. The handwriting lesson could have gone better as evidenced by the splattering of India ink on Bella's sleeve, the result of a flying pen and an overzealous writer.

Through the open window, Bella could see L plodding down the street, a full market basket on one hip. A smile graced the younger woman's lips as she spied her aunt trip on air. Perhaps clumsiness was hereditary after all.

"Repeat after me, please…Mica," coached Bella, turning back to her students.

"Mica," chimed Jane and Alec.

"Mica."

"Mica."

"Parva stella."

"Parva stella."

"Miror quaenam."

"Miror quaenam."

"Very good. Sis tam bella."

"Sis tam bella."

"Splendens eminus in illo."

"Spluuuh," muttered Alec, glaring as his sister perfectly parroted Bella.

"It's alright, Alec. Splendens eminus in illo."

"Splendens eminus in illo."

"Perfect. Alba vella gemma caelo."

"Alba vella gemma caelo."

"Very good. I would like you to read through page 10 in your history of England text and practice your letters for tomorrow."

Both children stifled the standard student sigh that threatened come from their lips. Bella smiled patiently at them. She could understand and empathize with their loss and how difficult change could be so her plan to start slow was intentional.

"Yes, Miss Bella," both children chimed in unison.

"You are dismissed."

Bella turned to gather her copies of the texts in order to read and plan future lessons once back at L's home. Perhaps her aunt had some supplemental works that would provide expansion on the meager library found in the Newton home. And by meager, she meant other than the text books in the children's classroom, there was one book that was not an accounting ledger—the Holy Bible, which had the appearance of something kept to look at rather than to enjoy.

She cast a last glance out the window and saw her aunt standing next to a beautiful cabriolet with chestnut colored steed. L appeared to be talking to the passenger of the cabriolet, though Bella was too far away to hear what was said.

Bella made her way carefully down the stairs and entered the parlor to gather her wrap and bonnet. A loud rapping at the front door interrupted her train of thought as she threw her wrap around her shoulders. Surely, her aunt did not need to knock so loudly. But then, after her experience that very morning, perhaps it was necessary, thought Bella.

Mrs. Stanley bustled to the front door, threw it open, and immediately took a few steps back.

"Lord Masen. We…we…welcome, Sir. Please," the woman stuttered as she bobbed a quick curtsy.

Bella stood stock still as she watched Mrs. Stanley usher in someone, hearing a distinct _clump-scrape, clump-scrape_. Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly tied on her bonnet as she entered the foyer, nearly running into the back-stepping housekeeper.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," murmured Mrs. Stanley, obviously frightened of the figure before her.

A mountain of a man, well over six feet tall, filled the doorway clad in a heavy, dark black trousers and shirt, black riding boots with one foot twisted at an odd angle to the side, a gray woolen cape and hood, and a fine ebony walking stick in one gloved hand. But the item that caught Bella's attention was the leather mask that completely covered his face.

The man turned toward Bella and gave a brief bow.

"Mrs. Newton, I apologize for arriving unannounced," he whispered. "I need to speak with your husband about the repairs to my home."

"I…I am not Mrs. Newton, Sir," Bella swallowed, once she was able to speak.

"I'll go get Mr. Newton," Mrs. Stanley announced in a way-too-bright tone, anxious to leave the room.

"You are?" Lord Masen inquired, his voice muffled by the leather mask. He extended one gloved hand in introduction.

"Isabbbbb…Bella Swan," stuttered Bella, offering her hand in greeting. "I am Jane and Alec Newton's tutor."

"And Mrs. McCarty's niece, I presume?" He took her hand and gently raised it to the mouth of the mask. Bella felt the cool leather touch the back of her knuckles.

"Yes," she whispered, withdrawing her hand slowly. For some reason, the gesture was less offensive to her than the same she had received earlier in the day.

"I hope you are enjoying your time so far here in Evermore." He tilted his head slightly as if listening to a distant conversation.

"Yes. Everyone has been most accommodating as I learn my way around."

"Excellent."

Mr. Newton bound down the stairs before skidding to a stop before Lord Masen, effectively ending the conversation.

"I wasn't expecting you, milord, or I would have been here to welcome you myself," Mr. Newton panted, trying to regain his breath, one hand over his heart as if trying to will it to slow.

"I rarely do what is expected, Mr. Newton," Lord Masen informed coldly, straightening his back slightly and making himself even taller. "I came to see what the delay was. You are under contract to rebuild the damaged wing of my home and so far, I have only heard excuses and requests for more money."

"I will just let myself out," murmured Bella, trying to slide out unnoticed.

"Forgive me, Miss Swan," Lord Masen apologized, the mask giving his words a slightly hollow sound. "I hope to see you again under more pleasant circumstances." He bowed slightly and stepped back, allowing her to pass.

Bella nodded and scurried out the front door but not before hearing what could only be described as a whimper from Mr. Newton.

L stood at the bottom of the front steps, her back to the door. She turned to face her niece as she heard the door close.

"Did everything go well today, Isabella? You look as if you've seen a ghost," L inquired, looping one arm through the younger woman's arm.

"I met Lord Masen?" Bella squeaked.

"Oh. Him." L gently led the way down the walk, waving off Bella's statement as if she were commenting on the weather. "How were the children?"

"Delights. I am really looking forward to tutoring them, though Mr. Newton cares nothing about educating Jane." Bella flushed slightly as her anger grew, remembering the conversation earlier in the day.

"Mr. Newton cares for little more than the bottom line and if he cannot make money off of it, he won't pay it much attention."

"That's terrible, L! How…"

"You forget your place, Bella," murmured L, tugging on the younger woman's arm. She cast a glance around to see if anyone else on the street was listening. Assured that no one was paying them any mind, she continued. "No matter what you think about your employer, he is just that. Your employer. And if you wish to remain employed, you need to hold your tongue."

"I'm sorry," whispered Bella.

"At least while we're in public, eh?" L smiled. "You can feed me all the details once we're at home and behind closed doors with a good meal and maybe a little glass of something."

"Yes, L," Bella giggled, instantly relieved that all was going to be fine. At least for the evening.

XOXOXOXOX

**Again, thanks to all who read & review…y'all have a special place in my heart & I'd send you baked goods if I could. I do respond to every review & try to answer questions as thoroughly as I can.**

**This story is also posted on Twilighted & I respond to every review so if you'd like to see my responses to the questions other have…go there & check it out! Just realize since they require a validation beta, the chapters are usually a little behind.**

**This week's recommendation….Through the Flames by SparklingTwilight. Firefighter Edward, fire victim Bella…AH. ST is a fabulous wordsmith & the story will draw you in (though you may need a tissue or two).**


	6. Chapter 5: Hell and a handbasket

**Anyone you recognize, not mine. L and the plot, that's another kettle of fish**

Chapter 5: Hell and a Handbasket

L and Bella slowly returned home, impeded mainly by the fact that L seemed to know everyone and had to stop and chat briefly along the way. Bella noted that L seemed to do more listening than talking, although her aunt was certainly not afraid of speaking her mind and letting her opinion be known.

"Do you know the entire town, L?" Bella asked as they approached the walk to 321 Meyer Lane.

"Pretty much," L shrugged, pulling out the key to her home. "And I like to talk. A lot," she giggled. "But most importantly, I like to listen. People will think you are the wittiest of conversationalists if you just listen and give them the opportunity to lead."

L nodded her head toward a young woman scurrying out of a house a few doors down.

"Mrs. Tyler, there. She's the local midwife. Some people don't think it's a woman's place to go about doctoring. Some male people," L added pointedly. "Yet, she knows more about what goes on in the bedrooms here of Evermore than anyone has a right to know," L continued. "And she'll tell you about them in great detail for nothing more than a cuppa and a few nice baked goods. And bless my heart, I've listened to more than I care to admit."

Bella giggled and shook her head at her aunt's lack of a filter.

"It's the truth!" L insisted. "No matter what, I tell the truth." L's blue-green eyes met Bella's dark brown ones and held them for a moment.

Bella almost would have sworn she heard her aunt mutter something to the effect of being unable to do anything but tell the truth, but before she could ask, L trotted up the steps.

The two women entered the house, and L set her basket on the sideboard and both removed their bonnets and wraps.

"Looks like we need to block your cap," L muttered, taking the sad looking thing away from Bella and hanging it on a hook on the simply carved hall tree. "You still enjoy writing, yes?"

"More than anything," Bella smiled.

"Then listen. Most people are self-centered enough to prattle on about whatever and give way too much information away and that should provide you with all the inspiration you should ever need, Darling. And I do include myself in that assessment."

Bella noticed her aunt's Southern accent becoming more pronounced the longer she talked and wondered briefly if L had been trying to hide it.

"If I could, I think I would like to be a writer. Like Ms. Austen or the Bronte sisters or George Eliot or…Do you ever think a woman could comfortably support herself without a husband just on her earnings from writing?"

"Um…Yes. Yes, I do." L scowled momentarily and stared at some imaginary point on the wall.

L contemplated the list of authors Bella had mentioned. In 1827, only one of the women listed had been published. In fact, most were still mere children and would not be writing for several years.

This was the first time she had ever found someone who could and did bring up future occurrences and L felt slightly uncomfortable. She made a quick mental note to go see Carlisle as soon as possible and ask him about this most confusing turn of events.

The purpose of the Evermore Experience was complete immersion. Her talent was used to provide that sense of being back in time, to help the participants believe, but if the thoroughness of the talent was waning, what did that mean? Was Bella the only one that it did not completely work with or were others slipping as well which could bring the Experience crashing down around them?

The questions piled up in L's head and she quickly felt as if a migraine was on the horizon. She rubbed her temples and tried to think.

Sensing her discomfort, Bella gently placed a hand on L's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Auntie?" Bella murmured.

"Yes, child. I'll be fine. Maybe I spent too much time out today. A little rest, a little food, a little wine. All will be good again." L gave a tense smile and tried to reassure the younger woman all was well.

"If you are sure."

"Oh, yes. Besides, I want to hear all about what happened at the Newton's today. And then, I think you should write it all down. Practice makes perfect, you know!"

"That would be wonderful."

"I'm going to go put my basket down in the kitchen and get us a little something. I'll be right back."

L shuffled down the hall quickly, basket in hand, quietly muttering to herself.

Bella wandered into the sitting room to wait, her eyes catching on the bookshelves that filled one entire wall. She found it interesting that her aunt who was for all intents and purposes, poor, chose to have a large library while the Newton family with all their wealth had one neglected and unread book in their entire home if you did not count the few textbooks for Alec and Jane.

She pulled a slim volume off the shelf and flipped it open to the title page. A small slip of paper pasted inside alerted her that it had been purchased at The Temple of Muses, Finsbury Square. Bella noticed a scrawling inscription on the flyleaf but it had faded too much to be read.

Uninterested in the subject of medieval weaponry, Bella carefully replaced the book on the shelf and grabbed another, slightly newer one from a higher shelf. Finding _The Life and times of Andrew Jackson_ more intriguing, Bella thumbed through the pages before finding a small tintype image of a stern looking woman standing next to a younger woman.

Bella pulled out the picture and studied it with great interest. The older woman wore a heavy looking black dress with no ornamentation at all, her back slightly turned toward her companion as if she were subtly snubbing her. The younger girl wore a simple white dress with hand-colored ribbons around the hem. She appeared to be fourteen or so with her hair pulled back into a single braid, a few curly wisps circling her head wildly. Neither woman smiled in the image and Bella felt as if there was some sort of tension between the two.

"Whatcha find?" L asked, appearing suddenly behind Bella, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand.

Bella jumped, nearly dropping both the book and the picture. Once she regained a firm grip on both, she turned and held the picture out. L's already pale face blanched further and the bottle of wine, once so firmly held slipped from her grasp and landed squarely on the big toe of L's right foot.

"Great day in the morning," muttered L, hopping on her left foot. "Sweet Jesus that hurts!"

"Do you need to sit, L?" Bella offered, taking L's arm.

"Yes. I think that would be best." L heavily plopped down in her rocking chair, gazing silently at the picture in Bella's hand.

Bella held out the picture which L hesitantly took after setting down the glasses. Fortunately, the bottle of wine had not broken and would soon provide a proper painkilling effect for L. For medicinal purposes, of course.

"Do you recognize them?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes." L had a far away look in her eyes as if remembering when the picture had been taken. "Yes, I recognize both of them."

"I found it in a book. I was just looking for something to read, possibly to supplement the children's education. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to find them," Bella blurted out, embarrassedly.

"You did nothing wrong, Bella," L soothed, rubbing her injured toe with one hand. "Nothing wrong at all."

Bella smiled nervously.

"Why don't you go get something to open that bottle, and we'll exchange stories. I'll explain the picture and you can tell me all about the children and Lord Masen," L said brightly. Too brightly but Bella was becoming used to her aunt's mood swings and shrugged it off.

"I'll be right back," Bella murmured, quickly heading to the kitchen.

L waited until she could no longer see her niece and flipped the picture over. She read the inscription 'Liriope and me, February, 1844' and let out a slow, sad sigh. A moment later, she folded the tin in half, severing the two women's images with a satisfying pop. She placed the half with the younger girl on the table next to her rocking chair.

"Never again, you old biddy," L murmured, crumpling up the tin as if it were no more than tin foil. She tossed it into the fireplace, closed her eyes, lay back her head and slowly rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself before Bella's return.

"There once was an Indian maid, a shy little prairie maid," L softly sang, her eyes still closed, rocking back and forth. "Who sang a lay, a love song gay, as on the plain she'd while away the day." L started humming quietly, calming herself with the tune for Redwing. "She courted a warrior beau. This shy little Navaho…."

L 's moment was interrupted by a rap on the glass of the open window.

"Yes, Em?" L whispered, not opening her eyes.

"You okay? Alice sent me. Said you were about to tell Bella about Mary Frances," Emmett said softly, watching down the hall for Bella's return.

"She found a picture of the two of us. I didn't even think before I promised to tell her about the picture." L looked defeated and bowed her head. "Am I ever going to be rid of that bitch?"

"L, she's been dead for 120 years."

"Yeah. I just wish I could find someone who could bring her back to life so I could watch her die again."

"You don't mean that."

"I know. She was a hideous, spiteful bitch, but she did raise me. Even if she would have rather swallowed hot coals."

"A wise woman once told me the greatest revenge is to live well."

"So you do listen to me," L grinned, finally opening her eyes.

"Eh, it's either that or have you smack me in the back of the head again." Emmett nodded toward the kitchen. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a bit of a shock. I couldn't think of a half-truth fast enough." L rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think there were any pictures left after the fire."

Emmett picked up the picture and looked at it. "You were a cute kid. Not sure what happened."

He jumped back as L attempted to kick him in the shins, chuckling genially as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So how old are you there?" Emmett asked, holding up the picture.

"Four chronologically, fourteen physically. Mary Frances was getting close to fifty, I guess. About sixty years before Carlisle found me."

"Glad he did, Liriope Missouri Hermitage."

"I may have to smack you now, Emmett," L grinned, letting him know she was not all that upset with him. "And I'm glad too, Emmett."

He absentmindedly picked up the bottle and read the label. "Nice vintage."

"Just a taste of home. Do you mind, by the way?"

"Not at all." Emmett wrapped his hands around the base of the bottle and held it tightly for a few minutes. "Perfectly chilled." He placed the bottle on the table.

"Thanks, Em."

"She's coming back. I'll let myself out." And as suddenly as he appeared, Emmett disappeared.

Bella emerged from the kitchen with a cast iron gadget in her hands. She turned it over and over, trying to figure out which end was up.

"Is this it?" Bella asked.

"Exactly!" L smiled. She took it from Bella and quickly pulled the cork from the wine bottle. She poured two glasses and held one up. "L'chaim!" she toasted before taking a sip.

Bella followed suit, enjoying the crisp white wine as it flowed down her throat. She recognized the apple and oak layers as well as something almost nutty in the background. A very nice end of the day drink, she thought.

"So, you go first," L smiled, refilling their glasses. Once again, she relied on what she did best—listening.

Bella sat across from L and took another sip.

"Well, you were right about the Newtons. They are a rather odd bunch," started Bella.

"Bless their hearts," giggled L. She had not eaten lunch and that combined with the wine was leaving her a little tipsy. L rocked back and forth in her chair, swirling her glass lightly.

"And Mrs. Stanley, the housekeeper, is something."

"Mrs. Newton's mother? Oh, yes. She's a piece of work. You could listen for hours to the gossip about her. Believe me, I have!"

"And Mr. Newton all but propositioned me."

"He did not!" L gasped in shock. "Not that I blame him, you are quite lovely and compared to that skank he's married to, you are a pearl beyond compare."

"Skank?"

L waved off the question and motioned for Bella to continue before setting her empty wine glass on the side table.

"Anyway, the children were a delight. Such active minds. So curious. I am sure I can get them up to standards in quick order even if Mr. Newton does not want Jane to learn anything."

"He said that?" L demanded, her outrage showing.

"All but. He waved me off when I tried to correct him about her name and if I must tutor her then I may."

"What a d…" L cut herself off, clamping her hands over her mouth. She placed her hands primly in her lap, smiled angelically and then rather dramatically sighed. "Forgive me. I never did graduate from finishing school."

"You must have driven my father mad growing up. He is…he was such a stickler for decorum." Bella smiled mistily, remembering happier times.

"I drove him absolutely dotty. More?" L pointed to the almost empty wine bottle.

"No, thank you."

Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise as she watched L refill her glass again and drink it down rather quickly.

"So you will go back to the children tomorrow?" L asked, suppressing a slight hiccup.

"You could not keep me away. They ask the most endearing questions and are so anxious to learn! And that house. Oh! I could fill an entire book with the tackiness of the foyer alone! I have so much to write about tonight. I could not in my wildest dreams think up such doings."

"And Lord Masen? You said you met him."

"He thought I was Mrs. Newton at first, and Mrs. Stanley just about ran me over trying to get away from him!" Bella blushed as she remembered him gently taking her hand and bussing it.

"Judging from your face, I would say you were left with a favorable impression of him?"

"Once I got over my initial impression, he was quite kind."

"Initial impression?"

"He wore a mask. Having a father in law enforcement, I don't easily trust those who cover their faces."

"We all have masks, Bella. Some are just on the inside and those are the ones that are much more frightful than those on the outside." L's eyes narrowed as a scowl overtook her face.

Bella nodded, a little taken aback at her aunt's harsh tone. Silence filled the room, creating an uncomfortable environment. Bella stared at L, concern filling her features.

And as suddenly as the storm erupted, it dissipated. L picked up the picture that she had thrown on the side table earlier. Sadness filled the older woman's eyes but it was more the desolation of remembering a time long gone than for anything else.

"Who are they?" Bella whispered.

L's demeanor suddenly changed. Her body softened, her shoulders slumped. It was as if she had become completely deflated. Unbeknownst to Bella, her attitude had more to do with what answer L was compelled to give than with anything else.

"That was Mary Frances…the woman who raised me and myself," L whispered as if saying the name would somehow bring her back to life.

"My grandmother was not named Mary Frances. Her name was Marie," Bella said, confused. "My middle name is for her."

"No child. I was…sent away. For a time. I went to live with a family while I went to school. The woman's name was Mary Frances."

"She hurt you." It was not a question. Bella stated her observation and took L's hand gently.

"More than you would ever understand," L whispered, gently squeezing Bella's hand as tears filled her eyes.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a knock at the door.

L shuffled off to the front door and opened it. Bella would have sworn she heard her aunt curse under her breath.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Jacob Black?" L asked stiffly.

Bella peered down the hall to see quite possibly the tallest man she had ever been privileged to see which was saying something considering she had met Lord Masen just earlier in the afternoon. His close to seven foot frame was clad in a dark black constable's uniform, hat in hand, and he stood unsmiling at the front step.

"I have been requested to escort you to your appointment," Jacob primly answered.

L stared into his black eyes unblinkingly for a moment. She gave a quick shrug and sighed.

"Well, my day's just gone from bad to worse," she murmured. "I didn't think this was to be for another few days."

"Mr. Jenks arrived this afternoon," Jacob replied. "Sorry. And apparently, there's been a change of plans."

"You actually have grand timing, Jake," L whispered, making sure Bella could not hear her. He silently nodded.

L turned and addressed Bella.

"I won't be late, dear."

"I'm coming with you," Bella rushed to gather her hat and wrap. "Meetings this late are never good things."

L turned to Jacob who shrugged in response. She grabbed her things and followed him out the door.

The three silently walked down the steps and to the waiting carriage. Jacob graciously assisted the two ladies into their seats before taking his own.

Bella could not help but to stare at the man known as Jacob Black who, fortunately, was busy driving the horses.

"L?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"This Jacob Black…."

"Town constable. Yes?" L's eyes twinkled with mischief as if she knew what question Bella was about to ask but was enjoying the drawn out process of making Bella actually verbalize what she was thinking.

"He's…"

"Native American. American Indian. I'll spare you the other terms."

"In Evermore?"

L shrugged. "Back in the pre-colonial times, scores of Native Americans were brought to the motherland, mainly for display purposes. The records are a bit sketchy as to what happened to any of them. Who's to say a descendant would not show up here in Evermore. Stranger things have happened."

"Town constable? Why was he sent to collect you?"

"I have some debts," L shrugged. "Nothing too big so be of good cheer."

Before they knew it, the party arrived at The Cock's Comb, a local establishment of not-so-fine dining and drinking, but it was clean enough, and public.

L and Bella were ushered into the dimly lit tavern. L's eyes scanned the room, taking in the party sitting at the larger round table.

"Carlisle," L nodded, acknowledging the good doctor.

Bella recognized Mr. Edward Cullen from her earlier confrontation and assumed the third man at the table was Mr. Jenks.

L suddenly burst into laughter. Bella looked at her aunt as if she had lost her mind.

"Isn't this poetic?" L pointed to each person sitting at the table. "We have the doctor, the lawyer, the Indian and that would make you the thief, wouldn't it, Mr. Jenks?"

"Mrs. McCarty," warned a pre-maturely balding gentleman, shuffling the papers before him.

"L, this is serious," Carlisle warned. "Mr. Jenks is an accountant for Lord Masen."

"My employer has come into possession of your markers, Mrs. McCarty," Edward announced, staring at Bella with what could only be described as a look of contempt.

"And why would the good Lord Masen want to have anything to do with a few hundred pound debt? Surely it would be below him to dabble in usury," L asked, looking between Edward and Mr. Jenks with curiosity.

"I am here to inform you that you are now absolved of your debts," Mr. Jenks stated blandly, holding out a receipt.

"I'm what?" L asked, her jaw dropping. "How? What?"

"Lord Masen has paid off your debts," repeated Mr. Jenks, shaking the piece of paper in L's face, demanding she take it.

L finally did, looking quickly back and forth from the paper to the men before her, her jaw dropped open and utterly speechless.

"But why?" L finally was able to whisper. "Why me?"

"It was not for you," Edward stated flatly. He turned to stare at Bella. "It was for her."

**Hope the chapter's up to snuff…I had rather demanding company for most of the past two weeks.**

**If you haven't checked it out, I have a thread on Twilighted at ****http:/twilighted**** (dot) ?f=33&t=11276**

**Come by and chat!**

**This week's recommendation is Stranger than fiction by MasenVixen. It's AU. Edward doesn't return and Bella copes by writing a fictionalized account of their relationship. Years pass and they reengage. Fabulous!**

**Leave me a note! They really make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 6: What the L?

***Looks around surreptitiously. Whispers** Okay. Here's the deal…I got the chapter done and sent to my validation beta over at Twilighted, and DH is out of town so I can post it early over here. Hope y'all don't mind!**

**Oh, and that Twiverse stuff…I still don't own it. I also don't own the stuff in the quote war later in the chapter. That honor goes to Shakespeare, ****Tom Stoppard, ****Voltaire, Lewis ****Carroll, Jane Austen, and Tom Stoppard again. I do own a $35 royalty check for a piece of non-fiction I wrote back in 2003. That's for 6 months. So unfair.**

Chapter 6: What the L?

"_It was not for you," Edward stated flatly. He turned to stare at Bella. "It was for her."_

"Me?" whispered Bella, in shock, blanching at the thought. If the floor could open up and swallow her down, she would have been quite content.

"Her?" yelled L, waving the paper toward her niece. "Why would his lordship think she needed my debts paid off? No offense, Dear One, but really, it's uncalled for."

Bella waved off her aunt, understanding completely the confusion she felt.

"Now, Mrs. McCarty," Mr. Jenks attempted to soothe L by patting her hand gently.

L would have none of that and jerked her arm away like a petulant child.

"Apparently Ms. Swan made a favorable impression upon Lord Masen this afternoon and as a token of his esteem, he decided to do this," Mr. Jenks stated. "You'd do well to accept his generosity and just go home and appreciate your good fortune."

"Did you have anything to do with this, Carlisle?" L demanded. "Mr. Cullen?" She glared at Edward who impassively stared back at her from his chair. "Well?"

Both gentlemen silently shook their heads in denial.

"Then why would Lord Masen take it upon himself to gather my debts together and pay them off?"

The door to the Cock's Comb opened and Emmett sauntered in, giving Bella a warm smile which she cautiously returned. He sidled up to Carlisle who had retreated to the bar area and took in the scene of his angry mama and the mottled faced accountant.

"So what's happening?" he murmured.

"Lord Masen paid off L's debts, and L's not taking it well," Carlisle stated, carefully watching the yelling match.

Jacob and Edward quietly moved away from the round table, taking a position near Bella as well.

Emmett's eyes quickly flickered between Carlisle, Edward and Jacob who were trying to ignore the scene before them but he remained silent.

"Go home? Good fortune? Token of his esteem?" L was nearly apoplectic as she paced around the pub.

"All he asks in return…"

"Here it comes," muttered L, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Mr. Jenks.

"Is to be allowed to properly introduce himself to your niece," Mr. Jenks continued, glaring at L for the interruption.

"Whatever happened to a simple note or a flower or inviting over for a supervised tea? This is by no means an acceptable gift! If he wanted an introduction, all he had to do was ask me or even Emmett who's her eldest male relation. Not buy his way into our lives!" L threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Mrs. McCarty, Lord Masen decided to pay off your debts and a woman in your position should be grateful," Mr. Jenks continued.

"A woman in my position? And what position would that be, Mr. Jenks?" L demanded, indicating by her tone of voice her extreme displeasure.

"At the moment, I would say female hysteria."

Emmett dropped his head, stifling a laugh. L threw him a glare, daring him to say anything. Emmett threw up his hands in resignation though his eyes twinkled in amusement. L angrily puffed a curl out of her eyes and turned back to the accountant.

"It would be the only explanation for you to refuse this charity," Mr. Jenks continued, his already ruddy cheeks flushing even redder.

"Charity? Charity?" L's voice grew in pitch and volume. "He has insinuated himself into my affairs under the guise doing me a favor. By saying it's not for me but for her sake, he's put her into disgrace." L gestured wildly toward Bella who was not pleased to have the focus of the room now back on her. "You know as well as I that people will assume he's bought her affections. I'll not have my niece used as a pawn in whatever game he has planned. He cannot. I won't. You go back to that…that estate of his and tell him….tell him…"

Bella stopped her aunt by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tell Lord Masen that my aunt and I appreciate his generosity but at the moment, we need time to absorb the ramifications of these events, and I think my aunt needs some time to think," Bella stated calmly. "Perhaps a good night's sleep will make everything better."

L stared at Bella as if she had grown a third eye.

"I would be more than happy to be properly introduced to Lord Masen if my aunt feels it is appropriate and when she determines it should happen," she continued.

Mr. Jenks straightened up, adjusting his waistcoat over his slightly rounded paunch.

"It's good to see at least one of you has enough good sense to see reason," he huffed before gathering up his things and stuffing them into a leather satchel. "Why anyone would want to remain in debt is beyond me."

L's mouth dropped open as she prepared to launch another verbal assault but was stopped by Bella.

"Auntie, I believe Mr. Jenks is about to leave," Bella murmured. "I am certain he has other matters that need attending before turning in for the night."

L growled in frustration and turned to glare into the fireplace. Every few seconds, L's head would jerk as if she were continuing the debate within her own mind and a few less than ladylike phrases were almost loud enough to be heard as she mumbled under her breath.

"I think I need to get the soap," Emmett chuckled which earned him a withering glare from L. He grinned innocently at her which just seemed to anger her more.

"Emmett McCarty, I suwannee, one more word and I will pile you over my knee," L threatened, fire blazing in her eyes.

Emmett had the good sense to remain silent, though his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Bella watched as Mr. Jenks murmured a few words to Edward who nodded in response. Mr. Jenks then hurried out of the Cock's Comb as if chased by the devil himself. Bella watched out the front windows as he climbed into a waiting carriage.

As the enclosed carriage drove off, the curtain billowed open, revealing a familiar gray hooded cloak and leather mask staring through the windows of the Cock's Comb and straight at her. Earlier in the day, Bella had felt a warmth exude from that mask as the blank eyes gazed at her but now she only felt an icy cold sensation run up her spine.

Bella stood in silence, watching the driver flick the reins at the horses, urging them onward. She shivered as an unsettling feeling washed over her. The emotions flowing through here were completely different when compared to her prior meeting with Lord Masen. Since Bella considered herself a good judge of character, it confused her as to how dissimilar this second impression was to the first. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, the part that worked its magic while one slept, she wondered about the dichotomy before her.

Bella was brought back from her musings by her aunt berating the gentlemen at the bar.

"And you, Carlisle Cullen," L thrust a pointer finger into the chest of said good man. "Just what were you thinking sitting there not saying a word while all of this was proposed? Surely you knew what was going on before I was called here. Why did you not say anything against all of this? I assumed this meeting was to make arrangements as to how I would pay off the balance, not to be blind-sided by all of this. This wasn't part of the…"

"L…" warned Edward, his demeanor harsh and unbending. "I do not think you are in a place to determine what is and what is not part…"

"Enough," Carlisle interrupted, taking Edward's arm. "What is done is done. Planned or not, it is done."

Edward jerked his arm away and straightened his jacket sleeves. Carlisle then turned toward L.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players ; they have their exits and their entrances ; And one man in his time plays many parts," he quoted.

"We're actors! We're the opposite of people, Carlisle," muttered L.

"Oh, Lord, they're quoting again," muttered Emmett, startling Bella who had not sensed him coming up next to her.

"They do this often?" Bella murmured, watching Carlisle and L go back and forth.

"Yes. She gets wound up and the only thing that will calm her is a distraction. One of these days she's just going to keel over from a heart attack. It gets rather tiresome and they can go at it for hours. Every book, play, and poem is fair game and they go back and forth until one cracks."

"Oh they just want to prove that they know just a little more than we do," interjected Jacob. "For some of us, it doesn't take much, eh, Emmett?" he grinned, punching Emmett in the bicep.

"What?" Emmett looked confused for a moment before breaking into a big grin as he caught the barb aimed at him.

"I rest my case. And on that note, I will bid you good night." Jacob tipped his head toward Bella, shook Emmett's hand and headed out into the evening.

"Madness is to think of too many things in succession to fast, or of one thing too exclusively," stated Carlisle.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad," L replied, opening her eyes wildly and grinning insanely. "Top that, Mister Doctor."

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us," countered Carlisle.

"If I might make a suggestion, shut up and sit down. Stop being perverse," muttered L.

Carlisle blinked for a moment before bowing his head in defeat. A moment later, L cracked a smile herself, finally letting go of the anger she held a few minutes ago.

"There can be only one!" announced Emmett, pretending to swing a sword around, making sounds which could only be described as belonging to futuristic weaponry, earning him a shake of the head from L.

"I fear that my son was dropped on his head a few too many times, Bella," sighed L, falling into a chair, emotionally exhausted.

"I can see that," smiled Bella before trying to stifle a yawn.

"It is late. Em, would you mind walking Bella home? I need to finish up a few details with Mr. Cullen."

"Certainly, Mama." Emmett leaned over and gave L a soft kiss on the cheek before offering his arm to Bella which she hesitantly took. "Shall we?"

"I'll be home soon. Carlisle can walk me home. It's on his way," assured L, shooing Bella and Emmett out the door.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, L whirled around toward Edward.

"You wanna to tell me what the hail just happened?" she demanded, her southern accent coming out to play yet again, giving the four letter intentional mispronounciation of a would-be curse word two syllables. She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Would you please explain what happened? Much better."

"Lord Masen wanted a proper introduction to Miss Swan," Edward replied stiffly, not even bothering to look over at L.

"Oh, Lord Masen did, did he? Are you sure this is not a ploy to get you to deliver messages back and forth so you can spend time with her?" L accused.

"I have no interest in Miss Swan. But, no, Mrs. McCarty. Lord Masen has his own reasons, and I am not yet allowed to reveal them."

"And I thought you were a good liar. No interest, indeed. She may not have noticed you watching her every move, but I did. She'd shift at the bar, and you'd move just a little. It was like watching two magnets."

"You are imagining things, L," Edward said dismissively, waving his hand as if to erase the words from the air. "You were too wound up in the fact there was a change in the script to notice anything."

"Speaking of that, where did you get Mr. Jenks? Isn't he a bit old for graduate work?"

"He's actually a professor at the Kenan School of Business," Carlisle interjected. "He was taking a sabbatical anyway when Esme invited him."

"Hmmm…Well, I still don't like you changing things without telling me."

"You will get over it," Edward stated flatly before retrieving his hat. "And with that, good evening."

L and Carlisle watched as Edward donned his overcoat and hurried out the door.

"Who put the stick up his…" started L before being waved off by Carlisle.

"Apparently Alice is hiding something from him. Edward isn't the only one who doesn't handle the unexpected very well." Carlisle gave L a pointed look with one eyebrow cocked.

"Point taken, Carlisle," L conceded, raising her hands in surrender. "It's just I prepared to come here and debate a payment schedule not to have my slate wiped clean. I feel like a graduate of some Dave Ramsey or Clark Howard program. I've never done one of these where my character was debt free."

"Appears Alice has withheld information from more than one person."

"Which might explain why she did not show up at the shop this morning. Not like her to miss seeing what new baubles had come in. She knew I would grill her."

"Very true."

"Any idea as to why the change?"

"Not a bit. But who doesn't enjoy a bit of spontaneity in their lives? It keeps us young, my dear."

L snorted as she stood, scooting the chair under the table.

"Well, that was ladylike, wasn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

Carlisle held out one arm as he placed his gray felt top hat on his head. L silently took the offered arm and the two returned to 321 Meyer Lane.

"Give Esme my love, dear brother," L murmured, reaching up and brushing a light kiss on Carlisle's cheek.

"I will."

"And tell Alice I have a bone to pick with her." L waved her pointer finger at Carlisle as if scolding him.

"I will do that as well. But don't be too harsh on her, L. I have a feeling quite a bit is going on in her head."

"She's still my favorite niece, Carlisle."

"I'll be sure to tell Rosalie you said that," he smiled, bumping her shoulder teasingly.

"With Emmett as my son, she's my daughter-in-law so I think I'll be okay. She's probably full of piss and vinegar right now anyhow since she hasn't been seen and admired by all yet. Love her dearly, but vanity, thy name is Rosalie. And thanks for trying to get me in trouble." L stuck out her tongue petulantly. She gave a tired sigh and looked up at the new moon. "I'm slap worn out so if you will excuse me, I will say good night."

"Good night," Carlisle replied before heading off on his merry way.

L turned and entered her door. She took off her bonnet and wrap, carefully placing both on the hall tree before trudging up the stairs. She stopped on the landing and gazed at the closed bedroom door. She sniffed the air lightly before a small smile lit up her face.

"Good night, Edward," L whispered before turning toward her bedroom.

And in the darkness, she heard a disgruntled snort and the scrape of a window closing.

For the first time all day, L laughed.

The next morning rose bright and beautiful. The sun shone, the sky was blue, and puffy white clouds dotted the sky. A few magpies sat in the hedge around the small front yard of 321 Meyer Lane, fighting over a scrap of bread. It was the perfect late spring day.

L helped Bella gather a few supplemental books from her private library and loaded them into a satchel.

"Now do you need me to fetch you this afternoon or will you be okay?" L asked, adjusting the white ribbon around Bella's waist and quickly checking to see that the younger woman's dress was securely tied shut.

"I believe I should be fine. I may head toward the market to learn more about Evermore."

"Then I'll stay at the shop. Come by and pick out something pretty! We are a general mercantile so there is a little bit of everything buried in amongst the shelves. If I'm not there Rosalie will be," L smiled.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked, tying on her bonnet.

"Emmett's wife. She helps me when she isn't at the livery."

"What does Emmett do, anyhow?"

"He's the blacksmith, of course."

"Oh, well, of course…." Bella really didn't think it was that obvious of a choice but since her aunt did, she shrugged it off.

"Look at his arms, dear Bella. No human is that strong without hard work behind it. Now off we go," L smiled, tying her own bonnet on.

The two ladies strolled down the street which was amazingly deserted for the time of morning. Bella noticed L almost seemed disappointed that there was no one to talk to along the way.

Bella waved as L continued down the street before steeling herself for another interaction with the Newtons and Mrs. Stanley. Just as she was about to knock, the door flew open, revealing a rather frazzled looking Mrs. Newton, clutching a large mug of something or other.

"Thank God, you're here!" she shrieked, grabbing Bella by the arm and forcibly pulling her into the house. "Mr. Newton has a very important client coming shortly and the children are just running wild! It is very important that they stay far, far away from Michael's office and stay very, very quiet!"

Mrs. Newton swung her hips side to side, suddenly becoming very interested in how her skirt swished back and forth. She blinked her bloodshot eyes a few times and promptly giggled. Bella stifled the sneeze that Mrs. Newton's heavy perfume brought to her nose and scrunched up her eyes to blink back the tears that formed.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course," Bella sniffled.

Mrs. Newton jogged up the stairs, one hand lifting her garishly bright green skirt to above her knees, revealing hot pink hose and shoes. She stopped half way up the stairs and turned.

"Aren't you coming?" she demanded in a voice that was half Pekinese, half helium.

"Right away, ma'am," nodded Bella, gently following Mrs. Newton.

The two women stopped at the classroom. Alec and Jane were sitting quietly at their desks, reading from their literature textbooks. Both jumped to their feet and stood at attention as Bella entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," they chimed in greeting.

Bella smiled at them as she walked toward her desk at the front of the room.

"See! The little wretches are just incorrigible!" Mrs. Newton pouted, waving her free arm wildly. She paused and took a healthy gulp of whatever was in her mug.

Alec and Jane exchanged looks of dismay. Bella smiled reassuringly at them.

"Take your books out to the garden and read through page twenty, please," she murmured before turning back to Mrs. Newton and her bizarre behavior. "I will be out in just a few moments."

Alec and Jane were more than happy to oblige though they did keep one eye on the train wreck evolving around them as they filed out of the room.

"I just have this pounding headache and every little sound echoes on and on and on!" Mrs. Newton continued, rubbing her temple theatrically.

"Mrs. Newton, why don't you give me that cup and go have a good lay down," soothed Bella, approaching her with the same care one approaches a rabid dog.

"No! My mug!" Mrs. Newton continued to pout, clutching it to her chest. She started giggling uncontrollably as she lifted it to her lips and guzzled down the last few drops. "All gone. All gone. All gone!" she sang, shaking the cup upside down to prove her point. She began to play with the mug, moving it from hand to hand and then holding it out in front of her, bringing it back to her face while making a whistling noise and then extending her arm again.

Bella thought that somehow, that was not coffee in Mrs. Newton's mug.

"Mrs. Newton, where is Mrs. Stanley?" Bella asked gently.

"Um…Mama went to market to get me some more. She's a good mama. Always takes care of me." Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about Mrs. Stanley.

Bella carefully took the mug away from Mrs. Newton as it was swung in front of her face and gently placed it on her desk. Mrs. Newton continued to extend her arm and bring it back to her face and did not notice that she no longer had the mug for several revolutions.

Bella almost giggled aloud at the lost expression on Mrs. Newton's face when she realized the mug was gone.

"I didn't know I could do magic!" Mrs. Newton whispered in awe. "That's soooooo wonderful! Almost as good as that negus recipe I found!"

"Negus, Mrs. Newton? Is that what you were drinking?"

"Neeeee goose!" Mrs. Newton giggled. "Yummy, yummy mully winey neeeee goose!"

Bella huffed a sigh and gently took Mrs. Newton by the elbow and guided her to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Mrs. Newton whined, sounding like a small child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm just taking you to your bedroom so you can get some sleep. Which way to your room?"

"I don't want to sleep! You can't make me!"

"Well, then, why don't you show me more of your lovely home," smiled Bella, trying a change of tack.

"Oooh. Yes. I can do that!" Mrs. Newton looked around the room before whispering, "But where are the children?"

"I sent them to the garden to read. They will be just fine." Bella patted Mrs. Newton softly on the arm.

"Good. Annoying little buggers, they are. This waaaaayyyyy!" She pulled Bella down the hall to the right. "My room is this way. It's so pretty! And pink! I do love pink, don't you? Ev-er-ieeeee thing is pink in it!" She giggled and opened the door.

Mrs. Newton did not disappoint. The room was definitely pink. Walls, curtains, bedding and accoutrement. All were the same shade of Pepto Bismol pink. Bella shuddered.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Newton asked, twirling around as if presenting a belle at cotillion. "Michael doesn't like it but it is sooooo beautiful. I wouldn't want his stinky self in here anyway," she hiccupped. "He can sleep down the hall in his plain, boring brown room. He didn't want to sleep with me anyway. Why didn't he want to sleep with me? I'm a really good fu…"

"Mrs. Newton!" gasped Bella, turning pink.

Mrs. Newton let out a long, heartbroken sigh before plopping down on the bed. She started bouncing before suddenly stopping.

"That wasn't a good idea," she muttered, turning green.

"Oh carp!" muttered Bella as she watched Mrs. Newton grab a fortunately empty chamber pot from beside the bed. It did not remain empty for long. Bella spun around to face the door upon hearing the first wretching noises. "I think I'll go tell Mr. Newton you're not feeling well, okay, Mrs. Newton?"

"Okie dokie!" Mrs. Newton replied, sounding rather chipper.

Quick recovery after throwing up must have been a skill Mrs. Newton had acquired during rush week, Bella thought as she heard the sound of the lid being replaced on the chamber pot.

"Do you need anything," Bella asked, keeping her back to the room.

She was answered with silence.

"Mrs. Newton?" Bella hesitantly turned around and discovered Mrs. Newton laying on her stomach crossways on the bed, snoring softly. By the time Bella returned to the door to leave, the snores were approaching rusty chainsaw level. She closed the door behind her with a soft click before heading down the stairs, shaking her head in disbelief.

Bella approached Mr. Newton's office and was just about to knock on the partially opened door when she heard shouting from within.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mr. Newton's voice came. "I didn't tell him about Mrs. McCarty's debts, and I certainly did not wish for him to pay them off!"

"Then who enlightened him as to their presence?" came a slightly louder response.

Bella did not recognize the voice although she noted the gentle French influenced lilt to it. She was startled by the sound of a fist pounding on wood and jumped back from the door in shock.

"I don't know!" Mr. Newton shouted. "All I know is that Mrs. McCarty's property is the only one on that entire block that I do not own and …"

"And I think you need to step back and calm down. Mr. Hunter will arrive in Evermore in a few days and when he does, you can explain to him why you do not have his acquisitions completely in order."

If it was possible to hear blood draining from a face, Bella was certain she heard it happen. Straightening up, she leaned forward and briskly wrapped on the door, pushing it open as she did.

"What?" barked Mr. Newton before he realized who it was. "Oh, Miss Swan." He straightened his jacket, presenting a calm facade. "What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Newton is not feeling well and is presently taking a nap upstairs, Mr. Newton," Bella announced, her eyes meeting his. While she knew there was another person in the room, she did not search him out nor did she see him from her point of view.

"You mean she is passed out drunk upstairs," Mr. Newton muttered, turning back to some random papers on his desk.

Bella stood still, unsure of what to do.

"You may go," Mr. Newton said dismissively, waving one hand toward her.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton," Bella murmured, cursing the flush that rose on her face before scurrying out the door and to the garden and Alec and Jane.

**Thanks to a gentle prompting from Magnolia822, I tossed my hat into the ring at The Twilight Awards for their Under The Radar feature & Evermore Experience was validated! I've filled out the form & it should be up there soon. Thanks, bb!**

**I usually give a recommendation here, but I'd love to know what you're reading and loving. Or even how you found EE. Or what you thought of the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Deliver Deletter

Chapter 7: Deliver De-letter

"I don't care what argument you give, Alice, I still don't like it," L fumed, dashing back and forth as she unloaded a box of embroidered handkerchiefs and carefully placed them next to a glass display case. "Just trust me isn't going to cut it."

Alice smiled serenely from her perch in the window seat at the front of the store, allowing L to rant.

"When have I been wrong?" Alice replied, crossing her ankles and leaning out to get a better view down the street.

"I'm sure it's happened," L snorted. "I go to an awful lot of trouble planning all this out." She waved her right hand in the air. "I write the biographies, I come up with the tasks, I allocate resources both physical and ephemeral."

"Oh, quit being a mother hen."

"This is my baby, Alice!" L pulled the glass case door open a little too harshly and inhaled quickly as she watched the case wobble before it settled down. "I'd feel a lot better if you'd just tell me why Lord Masen paid my debts and why he wants to meet Bella and who is he?"

"When?" asked Alice, not removing her eyes from the window.

"Right now would be nice, and just what is so interesting about the street? Jasper's off doing maneuvers at the garrison, and Bella won't be by for another hour or so."

"Nothing," Alice replied in a sing-song voice.

"Like I'm going to believe that." L's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Clouds are coming back so I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Don't rush on my account. And don't change the subject."

"I need to meet Bella on her way home."

"Whatever for?" L continued to unpack the fancy handkerchiefs, refolding a few to showcase the delicate embroidery.

"Do you ever get tired of trying to know everything?" Alice teased, still watching out the window.

"Do you ever get tired of shopping?" L retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Alice's giggle filled the shop, causing L to smile and shake her head.

"I just want a few answers. Is that so bad? And I thought Bella was going to come by here. Did she change her mind?"

"No, no. You're going to be too busy, and I want to officially introduce myself. Esme's fixing a tea for her and we're just going to chat."

"Hmmmm…Too busy to see my niece, eh?" L finished with her box and headed for the storeroom to put it away. She returned with a box of table linens and started unpacking it. "Why, pray tell will I be too busy?"

"You sure are a nosy bitch, L," giggled Alice. "Someone take away your chocolates? Oh, wait. I know what it is. You've become addicted to some webpage and are getting irritable because you can't check it every few hours."

That truth hit a little closer to home than L would have liked and she glared at the petite young woman perched in the window seat who stared unblinkingly at her.

"It's not an addiction." L fussed with the ribbon trim on the sleeve of her dress, refusing to make eye contact with Alice. "I just find the subject fascinating. And the writer happens to answer ever PM I send."

Alice giggled again, taking note that L had turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Don't laugh at me, Mary Alice."

"Wouldn't think of it. I'm just enjoying the immoveable Ms. Hermitage finally venturing out and experiencing the world."

"I'm not a hermit, Alice. I do get out."

Alice made a very unladylike scoffing noise which sounded remarkably like someone muttering bovine excrement.

"Traveling from Valle Crucis to Maggie Valley every few weeks isn't exactly seeing the world and is spending all your time researching for the next Evermore Experience really how you want to …."

"It's what I have," L interrupted, getting flustered. "Not all of us have a Jasper or an Emmett or a Carlisle. I have my books and my computer and my research. And we are perfectly content up on our mountain watching the world go by. And I don't appreciate it when someone comes in and changes things around. I am perfectly happy the way things are!"

By the end, L was nearly shouting, her words taking on more and more syllables. And like most attempts at lying, the louder the words, the more hollow they sounded. As if she realized how false she sounded, L gave a deep sigh and bowed her head.

"I just don't know how to fit in in the real world. By all logic, I'm not supposed to exist."

"And vampires are?"

L shrugged and figited with her dress.

"This fantasy lets me have that little bit of joy and Carlisle is so kind in dragging y'all into it time and time again."

"We all love you deeply, L."

"Then why are you changing my world?"

"It's not all me, you know." Alice remained a bastion of calm.

"Yeah, but I didn't write this all this way. I'm a secondary character. Rosencrantz has been pulled out of the wings and now stands in the spotlight! I'm not comfortable with that."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to even exist," L whispered, almost in tears. "Even to exist," she corrected herself. "Damned split infinitive."

Alice smiled softly and crossed the small shop to place a comforting hand on L's back.

"Now that's Mary Frances talking. Not L," Alice murmured. "There are wonderful things in store for you and the others." She nodded toward the door to indicate the rest of the participants at Evermore. "Just have a little faith."

L took a deep breath and slowly let it out, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"If it's any consolation, Edward's about to rip my head off, too," Alice grinned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, yay. That's just who I want to emulate." L rolled her eyes.

"Could be worse. You could be like Emmett."

Both women giggled at that notion and L gave Alice a hug.

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge. I just like being in control a little too much and this experience has just taken a life of its own."

"That it has."

"And you're not going to tell me where it's going."

"Nope!"

The pure delight on Alice's face gave her an otherworldly glow which only served to annoy L even more. She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry to try to vent her anger. It did not work.

"I'm going to put this away," L stated, picking up the now empty box rather roughly. "I'll be right back out in a moment."

"Don't hurry," Alice smiled, heading back to her window perch.

L shuffled off to the back of the store and placed the box on a shelf. While in the back, she heard the bell for the door. "Welcome to McCarty's," she called. "I'll be out in a minute!"

L picked up a large bolt of fabric before heading back out front. She glanced around to see if she recognized the person that came in but saw no one other than Alice. L gave a questioning look which Alice answered with a toss of her head toward the bookshelves in the far corner and a sly grin. L cocked one eyebrow at Alice who jumped down from her seat, wiggled her fingers in goodbye and danced out the door.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Rosalie murmured, catching up with Alice on the street. "Getting her all riled up and then not letting her know who was coming."

"I just though L could use a little pump priming," Alice giggled, continuing down the street. "To open her a little further to stepping outside her comfort zone."

"You know what she's going to say."

"Meddlesome pixie," both women grinned.

"Thank you for walking me," Alice stated sweetly. "I know it takes you away from your afternoon romp."

"Stupid nineteenth century society, not allowing a woman to be seen on the streets alone," Rosalie muttered. "In broad daylight, no less."

"You could always wear a mask," Alice smiled, elbowing her friend.

Rosalie snorted most unladylike and grinned as they continued their stroll through the market area and turned down toward the Newton home.

Over the boxwood hedge, they could hear a rather heated debate going on between Alec and Bella. After listening for a few minutes, Rosalie waved good bye and disappeared down a side street, using her speed to her advantage.

"Just why do I need to learn that nonsense?" Alec demanded, waving a hand at his French textbook. "I live in England, I speak English. I am never going to live in France with those frogs and if I do, it will be as their superior so they can just speak to me in English!"

"Alec, there is more to learning a language than just regurgitating words. Understanding the grammar helps you become a better speaker, regardless of the language. You will build your vocabulary, as well," Bella responded. She patted next to her for him to sit. Once he complied, she pulled a small book out of her basket. "The concentration skills you will hone will be of immeasurable benefit."

"I can already concentrate," he huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I am going to take over my uncle's business and I will have enough means to hire someone to speak for me."

"Alright," Bella conceded. "And what if this person decides to intentionally tell you the wrong information?"

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Worse things have happened. But if you have a basic knowledge of another language, they may be less apt to trying to pull anything over on you."

"I still think they should just speak English like the rest of the civilized world."

Bella cocked one eyebrow at her young charge. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Jane grinned up at Bella, knowing her teacher had something planned even if she did not know what exactly. The two ladies had bonded over their short time together and the younger could almost see the gears turning in the head of the older.

Bella quickly turned a few pages in the slim volume she held and began to read aloud…

"_Whan that aprill with his shoures soote  
The droghte of march hath perced to the roote,  
And bathed every veyne in swich licour  
Of which vertu engendred is the flour;  
Whan zephirus eek with his sweete breeth  
Inspired hath in every holt and heeth  
Tendre croppes, and the yonge sonne  
Hath in the ram his halve cours yronne,  
And smale foweles maken melodye,  
That slepen al the nyght with open ye."_

Bella paused and looked over at the very confused young man sitting next to her.

"What in the world was that?" Alec demanded.

"English," Bella announced, shutting her book with a decisive snap.

"English?"

"English. Old English, but English nonetheless. Did you understand it?"

"About six words."

Jane giggled at her poor brother who glared at her in response.

"Like you knew any more than me," he gruffed.

Jane quite maturely stuck out her tongue at her brother, earning a reproachful look from Bella. Jane promptly bowed her head in apology.

"It's the preface to Canterbury Tales," Bella said gently. "In English."

Alec sighed and kicked his feet back and forth in defeat.

Bella gently patted him on the shoulder and let him think in silence.

Mrs. Stanley appeared at the back door and waved the children into the house to prepare for their afternoon music lessons.

"Think about what I said, Alec. There is a lot more out there in this world than you can even imagine and it would be a shame to let your own biases prevent you from exploring it," Bella smiled, standing.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are both excused," she murmured, watching them tear across the back yard before the words were completely out of her mouth.

Bella gathered up her belongings and reentered the house. She placed her bonnet on her head and tied a smart bow before throwing her shawl around her shoulders. Unfortunately, the heavily beaded fringe along one edge caught her upside the head as she did so, giving her a good smack.

"Just call me Grace," she muttered, rubbing her temple as she exited the Newton home for another day.

Bella took extra care walking down the front steps and did not realize Alice was waiting for her at the end of the walk until she almost ran over her.

"Easy now," giggled Alice, catching Bella by the arm.

"So sorry! I didn't see you there," Bella apologized.

"No. I should have let you know I was here."

"Alice, right?"

"You do remember! Oh, how wonderful!" Alice nearly jumped up and down with joy. "I'm here to invite you over for tea. Esme and I would so love to have you come over today."

"I…uh…promised my aunt I would come to her shop today," Bella stuttered, blushing slightly at the sudden invitation from this little ball of energy.

"No need to worry. I stopped by and told her I was going to invite you over and she was thrilled." Alice looped her arm through Bella's and pulled her down the sidewalk. "Come, come. Lots to talk about. I want to hear all about your adventures with the Newtons and what happened last night with my brother and Lord Masen."

"Your brother?"

"Edward is my brother. I understand you two made quite a connection," Alice teased.

Bella laughed dryly. "Like fire and water. I don't think he likes me very much."

Alice waved her off dismissively and grinned.

"Edward takes a while to warm up to people."

Bella snorted and then turned bright red as she covered her mouth with both hands, horrified at her reaction. She had experienced little interaction with the ball of energy next to her and she certainly did not mean to offend Alice. One quick look at Alice assured her, though, that she was nowhere near affronted.

"I am telling you the truth. Edward has a lot of redeeming qualities but his personality tends to be quite off putting."

"Quite," murmured Bella, remembering her interaction with Mr. Cullen on her first day of work.

"Speak of the devil," Alice murmured, pointing down the street.

Bella hesitantly looked up to see Edward astride a beautiful black Arabian. Her breath caught slightly as she took in his features. Some men looked naturally comfortable reclining in a chair. Some while doing some sort of physical activity. Edward seemed truly in his element atop this magnificent horse. She could sense his ease at guiding the beast down the street until it stopped in front of Alice's home.

Say what you will about preferring the physique of ball players or weight lifters, Bella truly appreciated the long, lean lines of a horseman and Edward's black waistcoat accentuated those lines. She felt very mousey and plain next to this handsome figure of a man quickly approaching down the lane.

"You're drooling, dear," Alice murmured, gently tugged Bella's arm and pulled her toward the door. "Just a little. Right there." She pointed to Bella's dry chin, earning a playful slap of the hand.

Bella silently wondered if earthquakes were common in Evermore and if one would please occur and just allow the ground swallow her up immediately. She sighed as the world stay irritatingly still.

"I have my reputation to consider, Miss Cullen, and I am afraid it has no place for someone like your brother," Bella announced stiffly.

Alice's tinkling laugh burst forth.

"Bella, please. First, it is Alice. We became fast friends on the trip into Evermore a few days ago. I expect you to call me by my Christian name. Second, do not let the mask my brother wears from time to time keep you away from your own happiness."

While Bella thought about what had been said, the two continued their approach to the Cullen house. For a brief moment, she remembered another mask she had been introduced to just the day before and the kindness and acceptance she felt from the person behind it.

"Hello, Edward," Alice smiled, interrupting Bella's ruminations. "I assume you remember Miss Swan."

Edward silently nodded before dismounting, landing him within a foot of Bella.

Bella stumbled backward, trying to give a little space between them but only succeeded in tripping on her own dress and started to fall before Edward grabbed her elbows to steady her.

"Thank you," she whispered, shyly looking up at him.

"Please be more careful, Miss Swan," Edward murmured, not releasing her arms. He silently stared into her eyes as if trying to read her mind but rather than feel uncomfortable, Bella seemed to be filled with a familiar sense of warmth. The feeling was short-lived, unfortunately, as his warm honey-colored eyes quickly took an icy edge. "Lord Masen would be most displeased if you were to injure yourself trying to avoid me."

He straightened his back slightly, creating a small distance between the two. Bella shivered slightly at the sudden change of demeanor and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull herself away.

"Yes, I see." Bella straightened herself, finally managing to gently extricate herself from Edward's grasp. For some unknown reason, she felt disheartened to think the only reason Mr. Cullen would assist her would be to avoid upsetting his employer.

"Come on, Bella! Esme is waiting for us," Alice said, gently tugging on her arm. "You," she continued, pointing to Edward, "are welcome to join us for tea unless you have another engagement."

Bella could tell that Alice's invitation was not up for debate and that Edward was expected to join them.

Edward nodded stiffly.

"I actually need to speak to Miss Swan privately," he murmured before turning back to his horse to wrap the reins through the loop on the iron hitching post nearby.

Alice gently ushered Bella inside where they divested themselves of their wraps and bonnets.

Bella moved in slow motion as she tried to figure out why Mr. Cullen would want to speak to her. And privately. That was entirely out of the question. She already had to worry about what might happen if word got out about Lord Masen paying her aunt's debts in order to gain a proper introduction to her. To speak privately to a known rake, would place her further and further down the desirables list.

Alice checked her reflection in an elegantly carved verre églomisé, adjusting the curls over her temples.

"You are so lucky. Your hair just curls beautifully while mine just is not meant to stay in place. I so much prefer a straighter style." She groaned in protest.

"I've never really thought about it, but thank you," Bella smiled, catching her own reflection in the mirrored glass. She was actually quite pleased at how her dark brown hair seemed to shine, reflecting a few red highlights.

Esme suddenly appeared in the door to the parlor, a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to our home," she enthused, enveloping Bella in a warm hug. "Please, come in. Where is your brother?" Esme continued, looking at Alice. "I thought I heard him arrive."

"He is tending to Twilight and should be in momentarily," Alice replied, taking a seat nearest to the silver tea service. She poured four cups and handed one to Bella before retaking her seat.

"Do you like horses, Bella?" Esme asked, lightly stirring sugar into her tea.

"I think she likes a certain horseman a little better," Alice giggled, causing Bella to blush deeply.

"Now, Alice," Esme chided, offering Bella a small plate of crustless sandwiches. "Bella is our guest and she doesn't need your matchmaking skills." She smiled benevolently at the younger woman. "Alice has quite a record, my dear."

From the foyer, a high pitched giggle erupted. Alice rolled her eyes before leaning over conspiratorially toward Bella.

"I will bet you a new dress that Jen is fawning over Edward," she whispered.

"Jen?" Bella asked.

"Our housekeeper. Big chest, little brain," Alice giggled, motioning to the appropriate body parts as she spoke.

Bella looked down at her own nicely proportioned body and sighed, thinking it was lacking but like most true beauties, she did not see herself very clearly.

"Very little brain," Esme interjected, placing her now emptied tea cup next to a well watered houseplant. "Don't believe everything you hear, though, Bella."

"About?" Bella asked, taking a polite sip of her tea.

"Most everything," Alice smiled. "But in this case, don't think he is enjoying the attention one bit."

"I could give little concern as to whether Mr. Cullen lives up to his reputation or no," Bella announced, though even to herself the words sounded rather hollow.

"If you say so," Esme murmured, gently placing her cup on a nearby drum table. "There you are, dearest," she smiled, standing to greet her son. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good afternoon, Esme," Edward smiled, returning her affection before removing his hat. His face stiffened slightly as he took in the sight of Bella and Alice sitting together. "May I have a few moments of your time, Miss Swan? Alone, please."

"We will be right back," Esme smiled, heading toward the door.

"We will just be in the foyer. Call if you need us, Bella. Be nice," Alice murmured, lightly punching Edward in the arm as she walked by him.

Edward lightly cleared his throat, shocking Bella out of her deer in the headlights stare out the door Esme and Alice had departed through.

"Miss Swan, I have a delivery for you. Two actually," he stated formally, approaching her chair. Edward removed two envelopes from his inner coat pocket and held them out to her.

Bella hesitantly took them, her fingers shaking slightly. Once they were in her possession, she quickly read her name written on both before hesitantly looked around the room.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, picking up his cup of tea and crossing the room to sit as far away from her as possible.

Bella frowned when she realized what he was doing.

"I was looking for a letter opener. I have a very bad habit of cutting myself with envelopes," she murmured softly.

"Allow me," he offered, standing and holding one hand out to repossess the envelopes.

She gently handed them over and watched as he pulled out a pen knife and quickly cut open both wax seals. Their fingers brushed against each other as he handed the envelopes over to her, sending once again an electric current up their arms. Edward's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sensation while Bella gasped quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing bright red.

"Think nothing of it," he ground out, obviously trying to control his emotions. Edward quickly spun around and resumed his position in a chair across the room.

Bella sighed softly to herself and pulled out the first card. Inside the cream envelope, she found a simple, elegantly handwritten invitation to a dinner and dance at Masen Manor.

"What is this?" she asked, holding it up. Her heart quickened at the notion of being invited to a fancy dress party at the newly remodeled Masen Manor.

Edward refused to look away from the picture over the fireplace that he had been studying intently.

"An invitation. Almost the entire town received one. Lord Masen wishes to show off his largess." He sounded bored and refused to make eye contact with Bella. "I believe it coincides with his birthday or something."

"I suppose I should go."

"Don't put yourself out, Miss Swan." Edward turned to stare at Bella, his gaze cold and unfeeling. "There are plenty of women in Evermore that would be thrilled to receive a personal invitation."

"You just said almost the entire town received an invitation, Mister Cullen." Bella stood angrily. She was tired of his hot and cold attitude and beginning to feel dizzy because of it.

"The other invitations were printed. Yours is by special request of Lord Masen and written in his own hand."

"Why?"

"You would have to ask Lord Masen that."

Bella softened slightly. "That was very kind of him," she said softly, rereading the invitation. Without thinking, her fingertips lightly traced the elegant loopy handwriting.

"You apparently have impressed him."

"And this other missive?" Bella asked, holding up the unread note.

"Also from Lord Masen."

"Why?"

"You would think you would be more grateful after what he has done for your family."

"Are you always this big of an ass or am I just special?" Bella demanded, her anger building to almost a boiling over point.

Edward stared at her in silence, mainly shocked at her outburst.

Bella growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. Once in the foyer, she smiled stiffly at Esme and Alice.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think it is time I departed." Bella grabbed her bonnet and shawl and stormed out the door, the two envelopes clutched tightly in one hand.

Chapter End Notes:

**Sorry for the cliffie! But, I promise the next chapter will be in early!**

**Thank you to everyone who voted for Evermore Experience at the Gem Awards! While I didn't win in the 3 categories I was nominated, to be nominated really made my day.**

**This week's recommendations...LadyExcaliber2010's The bigger they are and The Harder they fall. The stories compliment each other and just brighten my day when an update. Both are AU Human, by the way.**

**Come join us on the thread! I post teasers & answer questions & just have a good time!**


	9. Chapter 8: De Sooner de better

**Ms. Meyer owns the original characters, I own this scenario and 4 tickets to see Adam and Jamie of Mythbusters fame at my alma mater on Sunday. As a result, you get a chapter early!**

**There is a cliffhanger at the end. If you don't like them, sorry, but this chapter is over 7k and it was a good place to stop. You can now make an informed decision.**

Chapter 8: De sooner de better

Edward silently stared out the door in complete and utter shock. The only sound in the entire house was the ticking of a carriage clock on the mantel, counting away the seconds since Bella make her hasty goodbyes and the door slammed shut.

Too many years of hearing the innermost, deepest thoughts of both men and women had jaded Edward. He had always lamented when people hid behind mask-like facades and portrayed to the outside world only what they felt others wanted to see. He blamed the Internet, Twitter, Facebook and a whole host of irrational scapegoats. Now he was faced with someone who had not succumbed to the niceties of so-called polite society and it upset his equilibrium. His disgust with his own hypocrisy grew even more.

Edward had been called out for acting like a pompous ass, which he had to admit was a fairly accurate assessment. He had been overbearing, rude, and insulting, and she had confronted him, chided him, and then left without another word. Edward was pretty sure that if Emmett had been around, he would have fist bumped her.

He was not quite sure how to react when this slight human woman had fought back. Did she not have any sense of self-preservation? Edward found himself confused, bewildered, frightened, repulsed and attracted to Miss Swan all at the same time. It was a position he was completely unfamiliar with and the emotions assaulting him were overwhelming.

The fact that Edward could not read her confounded him as well. Before meeting the fascinating Miss Swan, Edward had been privy to everyone's secrets. Every mind was an open book to him. Yet as hard as he tried, he could not break the silence surrounding her. It was peaceful. It was calm. It was completely foreign and downright infuriating. The one person who intrigued him enough to be curious as to what she was thinking was mentally mute to him. Edward struggled internally with how to proceed into the unknown.

And to add to the mix, if he were to be completely honest, he was not used to someone shunning him. He was by nature a beautiful creature. His appearance, his voice, even his scent naturally drew others to him…even if the attention was unwanted. To be pushed away was a new sensation and one he was not sure he particularly cared for. Especially when the one doing the pushing away was one Isabella Marie Swan. The woman fascinated him in ways he could not begin to enumerate and in typical male fashion, that which he could not analyze, quantitate and qualify, he wanted to run away from.

Edward roughly rubbed over his face with one hand as if trying to erase the entire event from his mind. He failed.

"Edward Anthony," Esme intoned angrily from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

Edward looked up with a sigh of resignation and saw her and Alice standing there. Esme's face was filled with disappointment while Alice's held a slight smile, as if she was holding back a secret. His shoulders drooped as he stood and headed toward the door.

"Quit translating Schrodinger's Cat into Malayalam, Alice. It's most annoying," Edward gritted as he brushed past them.

"She's going to love the letter, Edward," Alice whispered conspiratorially before spinning on her heel and heading up the stairs.

"Which is from Lord Masen, Alice," Edward called up the stairs as he roughly pulled on his hat. "The employer you so graciously provided for me."

"S. S. D. D.," Alice snorted and waved him off, earning a glare from Edward.

"Don't be coarse, Alice," he admonished.

"Don't get holier than thou with me, Edward," she retorted, dragging out the second syllable of his name.

"Then don't play God."

"Edward," interrupted Esme, placing one hand gently on his arm.

Edward paused but refused to look at Esme, pouting slightly.

"Edward Anthony," she warned softly, gently turning his head to face hers with the tips of her fingers. Esme placed a cool hand on Edward's cheek. It was a comforting caress reserved for mothers to give to their sons. "What is bothering you so much? Bella is a delightful young woman. She's intelligent, hard working, loving."

"She's human, Esme."

"We all were once."

"But we are not now."

"And that gives you an excuse to be rude? To force her away without a care as to her feelings?"

"She needs to keep her distance. It is not safe for her to…"

"You're pushing her away while following her around? Is that not a little bit hypocritical? L told me about last night."

"It won't happen again, Esme. She deserves a lot better than to have a monster climb into her bedroom and watch her sleep."

"I'm not going to have that argument with you again, Edward," Esme sighed. "Is that why you prefer Lord Masen to pursue her?"

"It's safer. At the end of six weeks, L's enchantment ends. Lord Masen disappears into the ether, everyone goes home and remembers only a fantastic extended role play and a fabulous summer school experience. It won't be a reality to her so she will easily be able to say goodbye."

"You cannot go making choices for her, Edward."

"And would it be fair to have both myself and Lord Masen pursue her and make her feel as if she has to chose between the two?" He uttered a scoffing laugh. "A vampire and a myth? Which would she even chose?"

"I think Bella might surprise you. Besides, is that any better than you unilaterally deciding to shove her off with the specter of Masen Manor? Toying with her affections when you know…"

"Esme," he sighed. "This isn't reality. It is a fictionalization. L researched it, Alice and you wrote it, Rosalie and Emmett built it. None. Of. This. Is. Real."

"And what you feel? What Bella feels? That is real, is it not? There are at least three other couples forming in Evermore. People meet, they get to know each other, and they fall in love all the time. That is real. Where it happens does not matter in the least."

"And at the end of six weeks when she goes back home to wherever it is she's from?"

"Washington state," interjected Alice from her room upstairs. "Near the house in Forks, actually."

Edward shot a withering look toward the voice. He was rewarded with a tinkling giggle.

"Don't you think you owe it to both of you to explore whatever it is honestly?"

"I cannot give her what she deserves, Esme."

"No. You cannot give her what you think she deserves. What if she wants you?"

"That is impossible."

"So now you are God and know all? Even your own sense of self-importance is not that big. What does Bella think of you?" continued Esme with a wan smile.

"I don't know." Edward's shoulders sank in defeat.

"Pardon?" she demanded, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I do not know. I cannot hear her. She's completely and totally silent to me." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, exhaling loudly.

"Well that is quite a blow to your ego, I'm sure," Esme smiled, teasing her son in the way mothers have done for ages. "I think you'll find that Miss Swan is quite capable at facing challenges, Edward. She's already managed to crack that one hundred year old wall you've built around your heart in only three days."

"You cannot crack what does not exist, Esme," Edward replied stiffly.

"Denial is more than just a river."

"So your advice is now being boiled down to bumper sticker philosophy?"

Esme laughed and patted Edward gently on the arm.

"Why don't you go talk to Alice," she suggested, nodding toward the stairs.

"Because…."

"Because he doesn't want to hear what I have to say," came Alice's voice down the stairs.

Edward and Esme looked up to see Alice standing on the upper landing.

He stared up at her before muttering a dark curse and flying out the door.

"Just what did you show him, Alice?" Esme asked worriedly, watching out the front window as Edward hastily freed Twilight and rode off down the street at a gallop.

"Bella's future. Just a taste. Or more appropriately, just a kiss."

"Was that wise?"

"Probably not. Especially since he initiates it. She feels terribly guilty when it happens, though, seeing as she'll be engaged to Lord Masen."

"Two sides…"

Esme's words stuck in her throat as she watched Alice fall to her knees and grab her head as if in extreme pain. Alice shook her head back and forth. Esme dashed up the stairs and grabbed the petite woman around the waist in an attempt to steady her.

"Alice! Alice, what is wrong?"

"Danger. Something is coming," Alice whispered, rubbing her temples.

"Can you see what?"

Alice furiously shook her head in denial.

"Alice, darlin'?" Jasper suddenly appeared at his beloved's side, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders, taking her away from Esme's care.

"She saw something and just collapsed," Esme explained.

"They have heard of us and are coming to check us out," Alice whispered into the crook of her beloved's neck.

"Who?" Jasper and Esme demanded in unison.

"I just don't know." She lifted her head weakly and shook her head. "They changed their minds and it's now gone."

"Gone?" Jasper asked, gripping his beloved tighter around the waist.

"I'll keep looking but right now," Alice gasped. "Right now I see nothing."

"I'll go tell the others," Esme stated, straightening her dovecote gray dress as she stood straight and tall.

"I'll stay with Alice," Jasper murmured, pressing a soft kiss into her temple. "Come on, Darlin'," he whispered. "Let's go." He lifted her to her feet and escorted her into one of the bedrooms.

"And I think I need to have a longer discussion with that first born of mine," Esme murmured. With a regal nod, Esme disappeared down the steps, out the door, and down the lane.

Bella angrily stormed down the streets of Evermore, giving false, gritted teeth smiles to anyone she happened to meet, barely noticing the looks she was receiving as she rushed by. Half of the people she met wondered what this young woman was doing walking the streets alone and unsupervised regardless of the fact that it was less than three blocks while the other half debated her mental wherewithal since she appeared to be talking to herself.

Every few steps, Bella would mutter a few choice words about Mr. Edward Cullen's dubious parentage and the flying leaps he could take. Then she would remember that Esme and Alice were related to the man and quickly ask for heavenly forgiveness before recommencing her tirade against him and all males in general.

Upon arriving at 321 Meyer Lane, Bella slammed the door shut behind her, ripped off her bonnet and shawl, tossed them onto the hall tree and started searching the small house for her aunt. She was not successful and the emptiness of the house only exacerbated the hollow feeling inside.

With a huff of frustration, Bella trotted up the stairs, tripping on her dress only once before depositing herself on her bed. She bounced lightly, tossing the two envelopes next to her before settling back against the pillow and headboard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That stuck up, arrogant, self-righteous…" she grumbled, looking for something to distract her. For the briefest of moments, the desire to go to the gym and take a kick-boxing class flitted through her head before she shook it off, wondering what a gym was and just what sort of physical harm she could do to herself kicking around in the dress she wore.

Bella took a deep sigh and watched the lacy curtains float back and forth at her open window. The peaceful setting offered her a sense of calm and a few minutes later, her breathing was restored to a normal pace. She took one extra deep, cleansing breath and gently knocked her head back against the wall a few times. Perhaps the physical pain would block out the emotional. Why did he bring out such extreme emotions in her? She had met infuriating, self-absorbed people before but never anyone who had shaken her to the core like this Mister Edward Cullen.

A giggle, pure and carefree, floated up through the bedroom door, catching her attention. How dare someone be happy while she was so angry, Bella groused to herself. She stood and crossed the small room to the window and peered out through the lace curtains. Seeing nothing, she crossed the hall to her aunt's room and peeked out the window, keeping back just far enough not to be seen from the ground.

Down in the garden, Bella saw two people, a man and a woman. The woman's features were obstructed from Bella's view by a large, floppy sun hat which fell off when she bent to pick a yellow squash. Bella briefly pondered why anyone would wear such a hat when the sky was overcast, but decided stranger things had happened. The woman laughed as she replaced the hat on her head and carefully put a few squash into a wicker basket at her feet. Bella wondered who they were until she recognized the dress as the one L had worn that morning.

Bella watched as the gentleman picked a few tomatoes and brought them over to L, holding them out for her inspection. L said something that Bella could not hear and the gentleman laughed before adding nightshade's cousins to the basket.

He was a handsome man, a shade less than six feet tall, Bella surmised based off of how tall she knew L was. A few inches shorter than Edward, Bella thought, instantly angry at herself for even bringing the insufferable man back into her memory. She carefully moved the curtains to get a better view of the couple.

Bella watched as the man removed his black felt hat, revealing thick dark brown hair with the slightest of wave around his ears. He wore an attractively cut charcoal gray coat with matching breeches, black boots, white silk shirt and an amethyst colored cravat. He was handsome, but nowhere near as attractive as…Bella growled at herself as she realized where her thoughts were heading. She turned back to the window to see L's helper gently fan himself with the hat before replacing it on his head and saying something that caused L to giggle again and blush so deeply that Bella could see it from her second floor perch.

He crossed the garden and pulled a few onions out of the ground, gently brushing off the dirt with one hand and offered them with a deep bow as if presenting a bouquet of flowers to L. L gave a shallow curtsey before accepting the onions with a soft smile.

L bent to pick up her basket and turned as if to head into the house before the man gently took her arm. Bella still could not hear what he said but saw L hesitantly nod. The man carefully touched L on the cheek with the palm of his hand as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Bella's anger at men in general melted away as she watched her aunt get caught up in the moment and lean into the kiss. It was a sweet, sweet moment and suddenly Bella felt more than a little guilty at watching. She cautiously adjusted the curtains and returned to her bedroom where her eyes fell on the slightly crumpled envelopes.

Bella gently extracted the invitation and reread it. On June 20th, there would be a dinner and dance at Masen Manor to celebrate Lord Masen's birth, masks required. She noticed a postscript in the corner that asked her to contact Alice Cullen in regards to proper attire. She sighed with dread, though not because she wanted to avoid Alice. On the contrary, she rather enjoyed the lively woman's company. But to see Miss Cullen meant the possibility of further contact with Mr. Cullen. Maybe she could invite Alice over to Meyer Lane to return the favor of the interrupted tea. That would be nice. And safe. And without the unwanted company of a certain infuriating lawyer that she refused to even grace with a single thought. Right? Right.

She viewed the second envelope with more than a hint of trepidation. Finally deciding that it would not bite, she pulled out the small sheaf of papers, unfolded the letter, and began reading the elegant handwriting.

_Miss Isabella Swan…_

_I do hope this missive finds you well and in good health._

Bella immediately thought of her elevated blood pressure and the reason behind it before shaking her head as if to erase his image from her brain. An angry snort escaped her lips before she returned to the letter in hand.

_I would like to beg humbly for your forgiveness if my rash actions of late have caused you or your aunt any inconvenience. It was not my intent. While I cannot wholly inform you of my objectives, I do hope you will find it in your heart to pardon me._

An apology for potentially rude behavior? How novel, Bella thought. How gentlemanly. She smiled with a peaceful sense of contentment, her faith in mankind partially restored. That was, until yet again, a fair skinned, copper headed, high cheekboned face clouded her inner eye.

_In a poor attempt to apologize, I am writing this letter to pour out my heart, to place myself in supplication before you, offering my regret at any potential stain upon your character and your name my actions may cause. I fear that you have ensnared me, and I cannot think clearly when it concerns you._

Oh. My. Bella lightly fanned herself with the papers in hand. She had met this person for all of three minutes, babbled her way through the ensuing conversation, and he says this? Lord Masen was either the most romantic man in all of Evermore or the biggest creep in the universe. The romantic in Bella deeply hoped it was the former. She presently was employed by the later, she feared. Her entire body shook as a cold shiver ran up her spine at the mere thought of Mr. Michael Newton.

_This said, I would like to offer an invitation. I would be most honored if you would accompany me on a picnic tomorrow afternoon whereupon we can engage in fine conversation, a good meal, and while away a Saturday afternoon. I suppose propriety dictates I should have asked your aunt for permission to seek your company, but my lawyer, Mr. Cullen…_

That name again! Bella growled in frustration, beating her free fist into the bed linens.

_Is heading to town today, and I have already engaged him to deliver to you an invitation to my birthday festivities, and I wanted to include this request. To kill two birds with one stone, if you will._

Bella imagined herself a female David with a sling and a stone facing down a rather Edwardian Goliath. She chuckled to herself, thinking no, perhaps Samson and his jawbone of an ass. At least this time the calling forward of a certain frustrating gentleman brought forth a laugh rather than a growl.

_Please extend my invitation to your aunt. She is more than welcome to accompany you and chaperone our afternoon._

_I pray you will honor me with your presence._

_I will send transportation for you and your aunt at half past eleven tomorrow._

_Until then, I remain, most humbly your servant…._

_X, Lord Masen_

Bella looked at the signature, trying to decipher the name but failed. She quickly reread the letter and sighed happily. She carefully folded it and replaced it into the envelope.

Downstairs, Bella heard a door open and voices move from room to room before settling in the kitchen. She stood and checked her reflection in the mirror, adjusting a few curls and the ribbon trim at her waist before heading downstairs.

"Auntie?" Bella called before her as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, Bella," L called, her voice light and cheerful.

Bella smiled as she entered the kitchen, seeing up close the gentleman from the garden. She noticed the sizeable distance between her aunt and her caller as well as the flush on her aunt's face.

Something was different. Bella could not quite put her finger on it but her aunt appeared a little taller, a little slimmer, a little more rested, a little…younger? The faint crow's feet that had been around L's eyes just that morning seemed to have faded slightly and she seemed to glow from within.

She's in love, Bella realized, tossing away the notion that there had been an actual physical change in her aunt. Surely any alteration in her appearance was due to the confidence L carried herself and the inner glow of a young love and not any other reason. Bella smiled, thoroughly pleased for her aunt.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Bella grinned.

"What? Oh, no," L stuttered. "Bella, this is my friend, Mr. William Lawrence. He just moved to Evermore today and came into the shop. We got to talking and he offered to walk me home this evening. Will, this is my niece, Bella Swan."

"Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Lawrence," Bella smiled, dropping into a shallow curtsey.

"Likewise, Miss Swan," he smiled brightly, giving a slight bow in greeting before his eyes returned to gaze happily at L. Bella noticed that Mr. Lawrence had a slight English accent and wondered where he was from.

L lowered her eyes, a rosy blush gracing her cheeks, and smiled.

"Are you from the area?" Bella inquired, politely.

"I am actually from the states, Miss Swan. My parents were from near here and I have come to settle their affairs."

"I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Lawrence."

"It was a long time ago," he said with a slight smile. "But thank you for the condolences. Since then, I've led a rather nomadic lifestyle, moving from place to place as the mood struck, especially after the war."

"The War of 1812?"

"Among others," Will cryptically answered.

A few moments of silence passed before Mr. Lawrence picked up his hat from the table.

"I should be going," he murmured, still watching L with beautiful amber eyes.

"Please don't rush on my account," Bella offered kindly. "Perhaps you would like to join us for supper?"

"Um…thank you, but I have…a special diet, and I ate earlier this evening," Mr. Lawrence offered. "Red deer. Most delightful."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bella gasped. "Auntie, Lord Masen has invited me to a picnic tomorrow. He apologized for not asking you first, but it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Bella, I do not feel comfortable with you going to Masen Manor by yourself," L started, shaking her head.

"He has invited you to chaperone. And he apologized in the letter that he did not ask in person."

"But I was going to…" L started, motioning between herself and Mr. Lawrence.

"Mayhaps we could both chaperone the picnic, Liriope," Will murmured, taking her hand and brushing a light kiss on her fingertips. His eyes never wavered from hers and Bella stifled a smile as she watched her aunt blush even more.

"Mayhaps," L squeaked.

Bella smirked at L, raising one eyebrow at the full use of L's name. L waved one hand as if to brush her away.

"Two sets of eyes are preferable to one," Will continued, tugging gently on L's hand to pull her a little closer to him.

"I suppose you have a point. Lord Masen has a fabulous library, I have been told. Supposedly, he has a first edition of Saint Sir Thomas More's _Utopia_. I think I would give my eyeteeth to see that."

"I prefer Bellamy's _Looking Backward_ but I doubt he would have that," Will smiled, hinting at the fact that the book would not be published for another fifty-one years.

"That would be quite a trick. Maybe we can explore together."

"Maybe."

Bella began to feel slightly uncomfortable as the two had eyes only for each other and she really did not want to venture into the notion of just what type of exploration they were planning. The older couple stood in silence, staring happily at the other.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Bella piped cheerfully, attempting to change the subject. "Lord Masen said he would send transportation at half past eleven tomorrow."

"Until then, I shall take my leave," Will whispered, placing another kiss on L's hand.

"Good night, William," L smiled.

"Good night, Mr. Lawrence," Bella said politely.

"Good night, Miss Swan." He bowed politely and turned toward the door. "Walk me out, Miss H…Mrs. McCarty?" Bella noticed a slight stutter in Will's address of L as he offered one arm to her.

"I'll be right back," L said quickly, looping her arm in his.

Bella grinned as she watched the two venture down the hall. A few minutes later, L returned, her lips slightly swollen and a dazed look on her face.

"He seems very nice," Bella offered, watching her aunt unpack the basket of garden produce.

"Doesn't he? We just spent the entire afternoon talking," L said, the contented grin never leaving her face.

"Only talking?" teased Bella.

"Such cheek! Is this what my brother taught you?" L turned absolutely crimson and shuffled across the kitchen to attend to the produce, intentionally avoiding making eye contact with Bella.

"So you don't mind chaperoning a picnic?"

"Do you mind having a chaperoned picnic with Lord Masen?"

"Not at all. Perhaps I can find out why he paid off your debts. And it would be a delightful way to learn more about him."

"I feel the same way. Do you have anything appropriate to wear?"

"I have no idea." Bella never really worried about her attire but for some reason, she wanted to put her best face forward for the mysterious Lord Masen.

"Neither do I." L dropped the knife she had begun slicing tomatoes with. "Let's go check."

Both women went upstairs, L at a much faster pace than Bella, and checked their individual wardrobes. Bella found a pale blue watered silk dress with a wide ivory belt and small matching ivory rosettes around the hem half-way back in the small chiffarobe. On the floor, she spied a matching pair of pale blue ballet flats with roses as trim.

"Auntie, is this your dress?" Bella called across the hall, holding up the delicate fabric.

"Oh, darling child, I haven't worn that size in years," L stated, shaking her head in denial as she crossed from her bedroom to Bella's. She reached out to gently caress the soft fabric. "It is beautiful, though."

"I wonder where it came from," Bella mused, holding it before her and looking in the mirror.

"Perhaps you have fairy godmother."

"Perhaps," murmured Bella, missing the fact that her aunt turned toward her own room, muttering, 'or more likely, a pixie godmother.'

The next morning dawned dark and overcast. Bella sat in the sitting room, staring at the threatening skies, pleading silently for them to roll back and reveal sweet blue skies. The meteorological gods ignored her, for in fact, as the time grew closer for Lord Masen's carriage to arrive, fat raindrops began to trickle down the windows in random patterns.

"If you do not like the weather here in Evermore, just wait a few minutes and it will change," L said softly, interrupting Bella's thoughts.

Bella turned to see her aunt fidgeting in a dark green dress with white trim. Had she looked closer and been less absorbed in her own thoughts, Bella may have noticed a few subtle changes in L's appearance, most notably the loss of a few pounds and a general increase in youthfulness.

"Do you like it?" L asked nervously. "I haven't worn anything like this in a very long time."

Bella, fortunately, knew little about the latest fashions and did not recognize the flounced skirt covering several stiff petticoats and slightly off the shoulder details that would not be popular for several decades. And, to be completely honest, her mind was already a few miles out of town at Masen Manor.

"I could not figure out how to do my hair, though," L continued. "It used to be the fashion to do a bun with little Martha Washington curls or a braid but it just takes so much time so I threw it into a snood and let that be that…what do you think?"

L stood there in silence, waiting for a response that did not seem to be coming any time soon. She hesitantly cleared her throat, smiling expectantly when Bella turned toward her.

"What? I'm sorry L, my mind is elsewhere," Bella apologized.

"Already up the hill?" L asked gently.

"He fascinates me. I felt this overwhelming sense of peace when we first met. As if this warm, comfortable blanket wrapped around me."

"And you were not afraid of the mask?" L asked softly, sitting next to Bella on the little bench in front of the window. "I think I would be, not knowing who it was, what he looked like or being able to read the emotions in his eyes."

"A little afraid."

"Don't think me shallow, Dear. That mask. It just is a bit…stern."

"Why does he wear it?"

"I truly don't know. I know very little about Lord Masen as a person. Some people say he was heavily burned when the manor house caught on fire. Others say he was born with some sort of disfigurement. And then there is my favorite that he just likes leather. Especially in his playroom." L playfully poked Bella in the side with her elbow.

"What?" Bella shrieked, turning to face her aunt in disbelief.

"I didn't say I agreed, I just said it was my favorite theory," she grinned wickedly.

"Oh, merciful heavens," groaned Bella. She paused for a moment and cocked her head to study L's face. "Not wearing your glasses today?"

"What? Oh. No. I woke up this morning and found I did not need them. They actually gave me a headache." L shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You look nice without them."

L smiled her thanks as she dropped the pair of low heeled black and cream soft leather boots she held in one hand and quickly slid them on.

"Now the part I hate," she muttered, pulling out a silver button hook and slowly hooking each pearl button over her instep and ankle. "There we go. Good and proper. You know, when I was a child, we used to have to do the buttons for the adults. Especially hated that job in the summer."

Bella smiled and silently said a prayer of thanks for good old slip-on flats.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as the skies lightened a bit.

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

"I didn't see anyone come up the walk," observed Bella, heading to the door since she was closer.

L shrugged as Bella opened the door, revealing a handsomely dressed William Lawrence with his hat in one hand and two small tussie-mussies in the other.

"Please do come in, Mr. Lawrence," Bella smiled, stepping back from the door to allow passage.

"I hope I am not too early," Will stated, holding out to Bella one of the small bouquets with a few strands of ivy surrounding a single red rosebud. Had she been schooled in the language of flowers, Bella would have recognized the friendship symbolized before her.

"Thank you," Bella smiled, lifting the tussie-mussie to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent.

"You are most welcome, Miss Swan," he smiled. "Is your aunt ready?" He stretched slightly to see over her shoulder.

"She is in the sitting room," Bella smiled, stepping out of the way to let him pass.

Will quickly stepped into the sitting room, his face lighting up upon seeing L who jumped to her feet.

"I brought you this," Will said, holding out a gardenia surrounded by purple statice. "I could not find a cleome in bloom, so I thought this would do," he added with a whisper.

Bella noticed L's quick intake of breath at the mention of the cleome before she quickly calmed herself, hiding her face in the gardenia bloom. In the recesses of Bella's mind, she wondered if she could Google cleome and learn why it had caused her aunt such distress.

"This is quite lovely, Will. Gardenias are my favorite flower," L smiled, nuzzling the fragrant petals.

"It pales in comparison with your appearance, if I may be so bold," he murmured, taking one of L's hands and lightly kissing it.

"Ever the charmer, Mr. Lawrence."

Another rap at the door interrupted the flirty rapport between Will and L. Bella quickly opened the door to find a gentleman in fine black livery standing at attention.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Isaac, and I am here to take you to Lord Masen's home." He waved a hand toward the enclosed coach and four at the end of the walk. "If you and your aunt are ready."

"There is one more accompanying us."

"That should not be a problem, Miss Swan," Isaac smiled. "Plenty of room in the carriage."

Bella and L grabbed their bonnets and with Will's help, boarded the exquisitely carved coach with the ladies facing forward and Will riding backward. Bella was extremely thankful for the gentlemanly qualities of her aunt's suitor because she had gotten sick on more than one occasion when riding in a car backward. Coach. When riding in a coach backward. Bella shook her head as if to remove the errant thought.

The three enjoyed a pleasant ride up to Masen Manor, affording Bella an opportunity to see more of the town. She noticed that several of the homes near her aunt's seemed to be empty and made a mental note to ask L about it at another time.

By the time the carriage arrived at the manor house, the sky had lightened enough to end the fear of a torrential downpour but still block the sun.

Bella sighed disheartenedly at the thought of their picnic being ruined by the weather.

"I wouldn't count anything out yet, my dear," L smiled, nodding toward the house. "I have a feeling your Lord Masen has a lot up those sleeves of his."

The carriage stopped at the front door and the party disembarked carefully. Bella noticed Will's hand resting just a little too long on L's waist as he steadied her when one heel buckled on the cobblestone drive in front of the mansion and the blush that rose as L thanked him for saving her from a fall.

"Welcome to Masen Manor," a cheery voice announced, interrupting the women's staring at the fabulous Georgian architecture.

Bella and L turned to face a woman that only the word Amazon could describe. She was tall and athletically built, easily dwarfing both L and Bella. Her dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun but was decorated with a silver and saltwater pearl spray, softening the severity of the style. Her black dress and lace cap identified her as a servant, albeit one of high standing.

"My name is Becca, and I am Lord Masen's housekeeper. He is expecting you in the gardens. This way, please."

Without another word, Becca hurried off around the house and to the neatly tended gardens.

"Oh. My!" L whispered upon spying a large white tent set up in the middle of a low cut boxwood shrub maze.

"I hope everything meets your approval," Becca smiled, dipping into a shallow curtsey and then returning into the house.

"I guess we just go on?" Bella asked.

"Unless you wish to dine in the elements," came a muffled whisper from behind Bella, causing her to shriek and jump.

Bella spun around, hand over her heart to find herself face to chest with Lord Masen.

"Steady there," he said, catching her around the waist to stop her from falling. If at all possible, the mask seemed to mock her, hiding a smiling face.

Even through the leather gloves and the fabric of her dress, Bella felt a tingle run up her spine at his touch and she flushed a soft petal color.

"I didn't hear you approach, Lord Masen," Bella stuttered.

"Hands, Lord Masen," L murmured, taking a step toward him. "I'll have no further besmirching of my niece's good name. Not under my watch."

"Lord Masen was just making sure I didn't fall, Auntie," Bella said softly, noticing her hands were comfortably resting on his forearms. She quickly pulled them away.

Lord Masen slowly withdrew his hands and turned to face the chaperoning couple.

"Welcome to my home, Mrs. McCarty. Mr. Lawrence." He gave both a nod. Bella noticed a slight change in intonation when saying her aunt's name but she gave it no further attention once Lord Masen finished.

"Good to see you again," Will smiled. "It has been years. Decades, it seems. Chicago, was it?"

Lord Masen nodded silently. The two gentlemen shook hands before Lord Masen motioned toward the tent.

"If you will…"

Bella and L led the way through the serpentine path with Lord Masen and Will lagging behind. Had the ladies looked back, they would have witnessed a rather one-sided discussion occurring behind them before Will nodded wisely and seemed to agree with what had been debated.

Upon closer inspection, Bella discovered the tent was in fact layer upon offset layer of gauzy material, capturing every breeze but protecting the contents from the elements. Inside the tent was a literal feast for the eyes. A sumptuous table set with fine Dublin linens and heavy silver service pieces, Waterford crystal shining and glimmering candles resided in the center of the room. It was truly a table fit for a queen or at the very least, a Lord.

"I hope this meets your expectations," Lord Masen murmured, limping slightly as he stepped forward to pull out a heavily padded high back chair for Bella.

"Certainly not a blanket on the ground with ham and cheese sandwiches," Bella stammered, carefully taking her seat. She winced as her knee caught on one leg of the table, rocking every glass on the table as well as the candelabra at the center of the table.

"Would you prefer that?" Lord Masen inquired with genuine curiosity as he gracefully sat across from her, showing no signs of the limp she had just observed.

"Perhaps another time."

"I will hold you to that promise."

Bella smiled shyly and watched as her aunt sat directly to her right, assisted into her seat by Mr. Lawrence.

"For our first course," started Lord Masen, waving toward the plates.

Bella, L and Mr. Lawrence looked up expectantly as Lord Masen stopped and gazed past Bella. The silence was almost palatable, causing the three guests to turn to see what had caught his attention.

Walking down the path toward the picnickers were two gentlemen that Bella did not recognize. One was a fairly handsome man with pale olive skin and longish dark hair. The other with short cropped light brown hair and sickly white skin. Had he not brown hair, Bella would have sworn the latter was albino once she saw his bright red eyes.

"Are we interrupting?" the first gentleman gently inquired, his voice hinting at a French colonial background.

"Not that it would matter one way or the other," the second gentleman stated flatly. He stepped into the tent and picked up an apple from the centerpiece, reaching over Bella's shoulder to do so, and started tossing it into the air and catching. Bella would have sworn she heard him inhale deeply as he leaned over her. She tried her best to stifle the shudder that threatened to shake her out of her seat.

"Manners, James," the first reminded. "I am Monsieur Laurent Victoire, and this is my business associate, James Hunter." Monsieur Victoire made a shallow bow to the ladies, never breaking eye contact with Lord Masen.

Bella stared unblinkingly at the two men as a sense of foreboding engulfed her. By the time she turned back to her dining partners, Mr. Lawrence had stood and taken a defensive stance behind L's chair, his hands gripping the ears of her chair. If hard pressed, she would have sworn a growl emanated from her aunt's beau.

"We have business to conduct with Lord Masen," Laurent continued.

"Of a rather…urgent manner," James interrupted, still tossing the apple up into the air and catching it as if he had not a care in the world.

"There is nothing we could possibly speak of that cannot wait until Monday," Lord Masen announced coolly. "You can make an appointment with my housekeeper."

"I don't think so," James said with a smirk, throwing something at Lord Masen who caught it in one hand.

"I believe you can spare a few minutes for us," Laurent smiled, showing all of his pearly white teeth.

"And you can then get back to your snack," James sneered, nodding toward Bella.

Lord Masen silently stood, throwing his napkin into his chair. He handed the tossed item to Will who quickly looked at it before shoving it into his pocket.

"Gentlemen," Lord Masen hissed, gesturing toward the house. He turned toward Bella and gently whispered, "Please continue your meal while I am gone. It will not be long."

Bella numbly stared after Lord Masen as L stood and pulled Will to a far corner of the tent. She began whispering frantically to him as Will continued to watch Lord Masen, Mr. Hunter and Monsieur Victoire disappear around the corner of the house. L grabbed Will's arm and motioned toward his pocket. He pulled out a silver hairpin with a spray of saltwater pearls and quickly returned it to his coat before Bella could see, causing L to clutch at her heart and stumble over and fall into her chair.

"Poor, poor child," L murmured.

"Are you okay, L?" Bella asked, taking her aunt's hand.

"No, dear. I don't think I am." L shook her head before taking a deep breath and pouring herself a glass of wine. "And I don't think any of us are going to be anytime soon." And with that, she drained the entire glass.

**Special heartfelt thanks to LadyExcaliber2010 who rec'd my story. I am in the habit of informing those I recommend that I have done so as a courtesy (I know I love hearing what people think of my work), and she graciously read EE, loved it and told the world. 2k hits later, I have a bunch more readers!**

**My daddy always said, good papers are always rewritten, not written, so if you happen to find a typo, shoot me a PM….even after reading and editing each chapter a dozen times, I'm sure I miss things and I can at least correct my master version (which I do).**


	10. Chapter 9: Resurrection

**Special thanks to those that gave EE a wonderful the shout out on the UoEM thread on Twilighted as well as Sparkling Citrus who gave EE a Canon Couple Review shout out and Fictionators who named EE a pwns of the week on 9/16. Y'all make my heart sing.**

~EE~

Chapter 9: Resurrection

Three very different men headed toward the manor house in silence, leaving Bella, L and Will in the tent to stew as they worried about what was going on. Laurent strolled, taking his time, but intent in his journey. His eyes did not wander from the path before him. Laurent had a mission and the sooner it was over, the better it would be as far as he was concerned.

By contrast, James almost bounced down the path, looking to the left and right, up and down. Not a single cell of his being remained at rest. It was like watching a Bohr model in action. His eyes took in every minute detail while his demeanor portrayed a man without a care in the world. This was part of the chase and the thrill of the hunt exhilarated him. His nostrils flared in anticipation.

Lord Masen silently followed the pair slowly, his steps calmly measured and his limp nonexistent. He looked a little taller, stood a little straighter, and his entire demeanor a little stronger than just moments before. He watched the other two gentlemen intently with his head cocked slightly as if listening to whispers on the wind.

"Just why are you here?" Lord Masen asked quietly, continuing to walk.

"It seems you and the others are having quite a game here. More's the pity to enjoy fooling the humans by yourselves. We want to play, too," grinned James, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. "No need to hog all the fun."

"Amazing the mass hypnosis," Laurent commented nonchalantly. "Rather nice trick. Easier to feed on them, I suppose."

"We don't feed on them," Lord Masen hissed, his body language revealing his horror at the suggestion. "We only drink from animals."

"Where's the sport in that?" scoffed James, turning to face the slightly taller man.

"It's called remembering what we once were. My family has made a choice. You can respect that or leave our territory."

"Territory," scoffed James. "As if you own herding rights."

"Fascinating, if you ask me," Laurent interjected before cowering back when receiving a glare from James.

"Cowardice and weakness," gritted James, daring Laurent to disagree with him.

Laurent wisely determined this was not the battle he wished to fight today and acquiesced to his comrade with a shallow bow.

"We all have choices to make and our family has decided to live this way," Lord Masen continued.

"Bunch of weak…" started James before Lord Masen spun around, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Lord Masen demanded harshly.

"Not sure yet. That tasty bit down in the tent looked like a great start," James grinned, causing Lord Masen to growl and step toward him. Laurent quickly stepped between the two, holding his hands up in a silent plea.

"Inside. Take it inside, gentlemen," Laurent requested, waving toward the door.

Upon arriving at the doorstep, Lord Masen deferred to the other two to lead the way. Laurent and James headed into one of the spacious rooms just off the main foyer.

"Let me go!" demanded a struggling Becca, her wildly disarrayed dark brown hair flying everywhere, her tattered black dress barely clinging to her shoulders. Her fighting was for naught as the two arms of a red haired woman wrapped around her like iron bands.

"Will you keep still? This is rather annoying. And rather useless." The red headed woman tightened her grip with one arm around Becca's waist and one hand around her throat.

"Then let me go!" Becca begged, tears running down both cheeks, her face splotchy red. "Please!"

"Humans. So cute," the red head sighed. "Always thinking they can get away." She ran her cold lips over Becca's exposed throat and playfully nipped at her jugular vein. "Always wrong."

Becca started gagging, threatening to vomit. Her captor eased her grasp enough to allow her to double over and dry heave. The woman with red hair shook her head in disgust.

"Victoria, stop playing with your food," Laurent stated flatly, checking his fingernails with a rather bored expression.

"Why haven't you finished her yet like I said?" demanded James, glaring at his mate.

The door behind him slammed shut just as Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the shadows. Even the most causal of observers would have recognized that they were ready for a fight.

Lord Masen's eyes darted from person to person, assessing the situation carefully. He gave the slightest of nods toward Alice who broke into a huge grin.

Laurent's eyes narrowed at seeing the tiny woman's shining face, and he could not quite determine if it was a bluff or if she were mad. Unwisely, he decided upon the latter.

"Perhaps she has a more refined sense of self-preservation than you," Carlisle murmured, taking a step toward Victoria.

"One more step and I end her," Victoria threatened, roughly tugging on Becca's hair, fully exposing her throat. Becca's eyes widened and another whimper escaped her pale lips.

"And then we will end you," Emmett threatened, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a good fight.

"Simple game theory, really," explained Jasper as if there really was such a thing as simple when referring to game theories.

James quickly assessed the assembled group, his eyes moving from person to person as if committing their images to memory, not stopping until he got to Alice. Immediately, his gaze stilled his eyes narrowed significantly.

Jasper suddenly whipped his head toward James, his entire being tensing. He took a protective step toward Alice who looked quizzically at her mate.

Alice's eyes momentarily glazed over before her gaze snapped back toward James.

"That really would not be a good idea," she hissed, glaring at James.

"Enough talk!" shouted James, flailing his arms as if to erase them all, causing Becca to whimper louder as she tried to make herself as small as possible. "Give me that girl in the tent, and we'll leave."

"Not happening," Emmett declared, stepping forward. "Not my little sis. No way, no how."

"Then how about you?" James demanded, staring coldly at Alice.

"Over my dead body," Jasper gritted, putting himself between James and Alice.

"That sort of goes without saying, doesn't it?" James smiled darkly.

James' eyes narrowed at seeing Esme grip at Lord Masen's arm in an effort to hold him back from lunging.

"Leave or we will be forced to take action," Lord Masen demanded stiffly, freeing himself from Esme's grasp.

"I was so hoping you would say that," James smiled as his red eyes seemed to glow with the fiery flames of Hell itself.

A growl arose from behind Lord Masen's mask.

"Merde," cursed Laurent nervously, quickly looking from person to person and mentally calculating the odds of survival. It did not look good for him and his compatriots. He turned toward James as if deferring the next move to him. "James, seven against three is not…A game is one thing but not worth dying for."

James stared at Laurent as if he had just proclaimed himself Queen of England.

"No one likes a turncoat, Laurent," James hissed.

"No one likes to die, James," Laurent retorted, his eyes darting from person to person frantically. "Our ability to adapt has guaranteed our survival from day one."

"There is still time for you to leave," Carlisle gently stated.

James' eyes slowly trailed from person to person as he further assessed the situation.

"It seems a strategic retreat is indeed the best course of action," James interjected suddenly, catching Victoria's eye. "End her."

In the mere blink of an eye, a flurry of activity erupted. Jasper and Emmett cornered Laurent as he raised his hands in surrender. James attempted a leg sweep on Lord Masen who proved to be more nimble than expected and easily jumped, effectively escaping the foray.

"More to you than meets the eye, eh, Lord Masen?" James grinned, apparently approving of the challenge, swinging at Lord Masen's face.

"Always," he replied, blocking the blow and replying with one of his own that met its mark, causing James to stagger backward onto a small drum table that went crashing to the ground under him.

Victoria lunged at Becca's throat with a grin of victory just as a loud crack, reminiscent of boulders colliding during an avalanche, filled the room, and her face quickly morphed into a howling grimace. She watched in horror as Becca fell free to the floor and her arms were thrown toward the fireplace.

"Damn, that was hot," Emmett murmured approvingly to Jasper as they watched their beloveds grapple with the red haired fury.

"James!" howled Victoria as she watched him head for the nearest window. "Help me!"

He stopped briefly, turning toward her and with a cocked eyebrow silently demanded 'why?' as Esme wrenched the shocked woman's head from her shoulders. James crashed through the window in a shower of wood and glass. He landed outside, just beyond the boxwood shrubbery surrounding the manor house, quickly looked back toward the window and then bolted for the woods.

Becca screamed hysterically as the body of her former captor was torn to pieces before her by Rosalie, Alice and Esme and then set ablaze in the enormous fireplace.

"I'll watch him, you two go!" Carlisle ordered, pointing toward Emmett who broke into a grin and Jasper who nodded solemnly.

"It's clobberin' time!" shouted Emmett as he bound out the window after James.

Rosalie shook her head with a small smile as she gathered pieces of Victoria and threw them into the fireplace.

"My monkey man," she sighed wistfully, watching Emmett and Jasper disappear out the window and into the woods.

"What? What?" stuttered Becca from her fetal position on the floor, pointing wildly from Alice to Rosalie to Esme to the fireplace and the burning corpse of Victoria. She closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth, clutching her knees while muttering, "I just wanted to study nutritional anthropology. Not this. This has to be a bad dream. Bad dream. Really, really bad dream."

"I think L's talents are needed here," Lord Masen whispered. "She's going into shock and coming out of the hypnosis. Can you fetch her, Alice?"

"Of course…Lord Masen," Alice added with a wink, kicking a piece of Victoria toward the now blazing fire.

"Tell Miss Swan I will be there momentarily."

"You or…"

"I."

And with a giggle, Alice danced out of the room.

"Come child, let's go get you cleaned up," Esme soothed, gently helping Becca to her feet.

Becca silently allowed herself to be guided out of the room, taking one last look at the fireplace before leaving.

"Where is he going?" Carlisle demanded.

"We were staying in one of the empty houses off Meyer Lane," Laurent replied, straightening his jacket.

Esme gasped as she steered a near-catatonic Becca out of the room, realizing how close Bella had been to James.

"He won't be returning there," Lord Masen assured.

"No. He's too smart for that. We stumbled across your hallucination here quite by accident. Then James found a fellow soul in that Mr. Newton. Greed and pride seem to attract him. It feeds him almost as much as blood. So he provided funding to Mr. Newton and posed as a land merchant." Laurent confessed.

"What did he want?" Rosalie demanded, poking at the now dying embers.

"It's the chase. The more complex, the better. Fifty tasty catatonic students? That is too simple. Play the game, lure them in and take them one by one. There's the challenge. James is a tracker. The finest I've ever seen in all my years, which is saying something." Laurent gestured toward the ashes. "Now you've killed Victoria. James may decide to avenge his mate."

"He didn't seem to be too upset when Esme ripped her head off," Emmett interjected, returning through the window. "We lost him," he shrugged. "Jasper's doing a final sweep before joining up with Alice."

Lord Masen shook his head. "He didn't expect us to be strong enough to take her down. Or have the desire to protect the humans."

"The most important thing in James' life is James' life," Laurent shrugged. "And once he chooses a quarry, I have never seen him give up."

"Bella!"Esme gasped, returning to the room. "L's taking care of Becca," she explained.

Lord Masen nodded.

"I'll go talk to Alice," he stated, turning toward the door. "We'll think of some way to protect her."

"And I would like to talk to you about this non-human blood lifestyle," Laurent said, facing Carlisle.

"What do you know about Alaska?" grinned Emmett, wrapping one arm around Rosalie and placing a kiss on her temple.

~EE~

Alice quickly arrived at the tent where an energetic L was entertaining Bella and Will with a story of the ins and outs of late fall hog killings.

"You hang it from a tree and split it open with an axe but it has to be cold out so you can see steam…" espoused L, waving her empty wine glass wildly.

"Alice!" exclaimed a slightly green Bella, jumping up and catching her knee on a table leg, shaking every piece of crystal. "Owwww!" She rubbed her sore knee while casting Alice the most thankful of smiles.

"Pardon the interruption," Alice smiled. "Lord Masen asked me to have L and her escort come up to the house for just a moment."

"Oh, believe me, your timing is impeccable," Bella gasped, clutching Alice's arm. "Truly." She tried to shake the image of hog entrails from her mind, failing miserably.

"What am I needed up at the house for?" hiccupped L, looking at her empty glass as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Becca could use your assistance at the house," Alice smiled.

"Fookin' A," L shouted in a perfect Scottish accent. She jumped to her feet and promptly sat back down. "Ooh…head rush. Not a good idea. Becca? Really?"

Alice nodded with another smile.

"Allow me, my dear," Will offered, presenting his hand with a courteous bow.

"Why, thank you, my shining patriot," L giggled at her own wit, blushing deeply as he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "You're not so bad for a Yankee." L hiccoughed before turning toward Bella and Alice, wagging her finger at the pair. "You two behave. Don't look at me so innocently, Alice Whi…Cullen. Whoever. Won't be a minute." She started to stumble off away from the house before Will gently guided her in a circle back in the right direction.

"Just how much has she had to drink?" Alice asked, watching the couple wander up the walk and disappear into the house but not before Will placed a soft kiss on L's cheek.

"About half a glass. She kept filling the glass and Mr. Lawrence kept pouring it out when she wasn't looking. It was rather humorous, actually," Bella smiled, likewise watching the couple walk hand in hand. "Apparently my aunt does not handle stressful situations very well and tries to hide it. Monsieur Victoire and Mr. Hunter quote, 'creeped her out' end quote. But Mr. Lawrence made sure she remained temperate."

"Power of suggestion?"

"Sure appears to be the case. Unless one can get drunk on air. You have fabulous timing, Alice. I am sure she was about to get more graphic than I cared for."

"Not into tales of the slaughterhouse?" Alice grinned, nodding toward the table.

"Oh, no. I've read _The Jungle_ and that was enough to make me vegetarian for a year." Bella paused. "Well, that's a lie. More like a week but it was something I could only read once." She shuddered at the memory.

Alice laughed, completely unfazed by the fact Bella had once again named a book that would not be written for almost a century. "You truly are something, Miss Swan. No wonder my brother is fascinated with you." She laced her arm through Bella's. "Walk with me?"

Bella barked out a laugh and promptly tried to cover her mouth, blushing at the unladylike sound. Alice waved her off, assuring her that it did not matter.

"He certainly has a strange way of showing it," Bella stuttered.

"He's socially stunted. Too many years studying at all hours. Nothing better to do. A perpetual teenager, if you were. You certainly seem to bring him back to life." Alice grinned wickedly, causing Bella to shake her head as a thin smile graced her lips, unable to imagine what better things Alice could imagine. "He'd be quite jealous of me spending a lovely afternoon with you. And more so that Lord Masen will be doing so, as well."

Bella gave a rather noncommittal sigh. She was here to enjoy a lovely picnic with Lord Masen and to learn more about him. In her blissful state of ignorance as to what had happened inside the manor, Bella felt that with the exception of the interruption from some business associates and her aunt's propensity toward inappropriate mealtime discussions, the day was going fairly well. She had not tripped or fallen or broken anything and some days, that was a high accomplishment. The last thing Bella wanted on her mind was the arrogant, albeit fascinating, Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, the human mind tends to pull forward and focus on things common sense tells one to push back, and Bella found her thoughts drifting back toward an arrogant, pig-headed, all together too handsome for his own good and the linens of any female with eyes lawyer. She concentrated momentarily on the electrical feeling that had coursed through her when he touched her and absentmindedly stroked her hand up her arm as if to relieve the sensation. Yet, she had experienced similar vibrations with Lord Masen, so perhaps it was some sort of meteorological phenomenon that surrounded Evermore.

In her mind, Bella began to make a pros and cons list, enumerating the good and bad qualities of each gentleman. Mr. Cullen received high marks on physicality while personality went to Lord Masen. Unfortunately, that made Bella feel as if she were gracing him with the kiss of death when it came to blind dates. Great personality. Wears a bag—or in this case, a leather mask—over his face. The more items Bella came up with, the higher her frustration level.

Deep, deep down, Bella really did not believe that the shock she felt when touched by Mr. Cullen or Lord Masen was merely due to the weather in her location, but she had watched her parents' marriage collapse and determined long ago a pre-conceived notion as to how new relationships should be built. This notion was most idealistic, necessitating countless steps and hoops and requirements both well established and those to be determined later. As a result, Bella's nights had always been empty of male companionship other than the ones found within the pages of her favorite novels. No human could possibly meet every attribute she desired in a mate.

Suddenly, the image of a tall handsome gentleman pressing against her in a dark hall, stealing frantic kisses while hands groped and legs hitched and breathing became ragged filled Bella's mind. She could feel him and his need wrapped around her. She could taste his lips and tongue as they ravaged her mouth. Her pulse began to race and Bella pressed a hand to her bosom as if to prevent her heart from beating out of her chest. To further her mental agony, Bella could not discern the identity of her suitor. Part of her mind imagined bronze locks entwined in her fingers while another part felt a smooth leather shield. Regardless, she wanted it all and she wanted none of it.

Suddenly, an additional issue came to the forefront of Bella's mind. Her parents were dead, not divorced. Right? She shook her head as if trying to loosen the cobwebs and clear her mind. The harder she tried, the more difficult it became to separate what was real and what was a dream. Bella realized she would be hard pressed to give any details of her parents' passing, wake or funeral should someone demand the information from her but she could give a lively account of a divorce proceedings. She felt very confused.

No matter how hard Bella tried and how lonely she had been, the example of her parents influenced her belief that attraction should be built up over the course of a long time. No flash in the pan, no sudden spark, no love at first sight. Not for Isabella Marie Swan. No, she was an educated young woman with a bright future and any romance would be built upon a foundation of facts. There had to be a logical explanation to the sparks and the indescribable attraction she felt toward these two men. There simply had to be. And she was starting to develop a headache trying to discover what this answer could be.

For the briefest of moments, Bella's brow furrowed and she cast a furtive glance over toward the manor house.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Alice asked, guiding Bella gently toward the rose gardens. "You are about to chew your lower lip in half."

"Nothing, really," Bella guiltily answered, quickly releasing her lip and lightly rubbing it.

"Bella," admonished Alice. "Really? I thought we were friends."

"It's silly."

"I highly doubt that." Alice waved at Jasper as he appeared out of nowhere. One moment he was not there, the next, he was at the edge of the rose garden. Jasper remained a good distance away from the two women, shaking his head minutely.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Several things, really. My parents. Lord Masen and your brother."

"Lord Masen and Edward? Oh, what fun! Tell me what you're thinking!" Alice fairly bounced out of her shoes in her excitement.

"Alice!" Bella blushed, cutting her eyes toward Jasper. It was embarrassing enough that she was thinking about the pros and cons of the two men but to discuss it with the brother of one of the men and in the presence of another man would bring her mortification to astronomical levels.

"Jasper won't listen in. I promise. He can't even hear us," Alice lied smoothly. "Watch. Jasper, can you hear me?"

Jasper ignored Alice, appearing to study the fenced in horse yard just up the hill.

"Lord Masen has been so very kind, very proper, albeit unconventional," whispered Bella. "And Mr. Cullen is rude, overbearing, and….and L said he has been a dandy."

"Did she now?" Alice smiled.

Bella thought for a moment before realizing her aunt had hinted at it, but never said the actual words.

"She said he's been known to enjoy the company of women."

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the air, causing Jasper to turn and smile. He graciously returned to his musings, giving Alice and Bella the privacy they desired.

"Of all the words to describe my brother, dandy fails miserably."

Bella was left in silence to muse whether Alice meant Mr. Cullen was wrongly branded or excelled to a level beyond. The two women silently strolled through the gardens, enjoying the beauty of the flowers. Bella glanced up at the gray sky and sighed, a slight shiver running up her spine.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"I miss the sun," Bella sighed. "The warmth, the heat. Seems like you do, too. Your hands are freezing, Alice!"

Bella clasped her tiny friend's hands between hers and tried to warm them.

"I know for a fact tomorrow will be sunny," Alice smiled, ignoring the commentary on her body temperature.

"Really?" Bella's face lit up in a bright smile, releasing Alice's hands.

Alice tapped her temple with a grin. "Absolutely. I tend to just know these things. You should have your fiancé take you for another picnic."

"Fiancé?" choked Bella, stumbling at the same time.

A pair of strong arms grabbed Bella around the waist, steadying her.

"Careful, Miss Swan," a low hiss whispered in her ear. "Just what tales are you filling her with, Alice?"

Bella spun around to find herself face to hard chest with Lord Masen.

"Miss Cullen seems to think I have a fiancé, Lord Masen," Bella stuttered, gripping his arms to prevent herself from falling.

"It would be poor form to accept my invitation for today if that were true."

Bella could almost hear the smile from behind the mask and returned it shyly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"Well, why else would Mrs. McCarty trust you alone with Lord Masen?" Alice said, smiling mischievously. "Unless she had plans to marry you off?"

Bella's heart dropped, realizing that it was quite possible for her aunt to be planning such a thing, but deep inside, she had a difficult time accepting L would arrange a coupling without mentioning it to her first at the very least. The few short days they had lived together had taught her that her aunt was quite the independent woman, years ahead of her contemporaries, and would not just marry a niece off without the slightest bit of affection between the man and woman.

Bella remembered the anger her aunt had shown when Lord Masen had paid off her debts and the possible besmirching of her character that such a deed could have committed. No, L would not be arranging for her to be married off. She refused to believe it. Now, if the match were amicable on both parties, she did not think her aunt would have any issues with it, but so far, Lord Masen had not shown even the smallest modicum of romantic interest in her. And while she realized that she truly enjoyed his company, two days a love match did not make.

"Would you mind if I stole Miss Cullen away from you for just a moment? Or do you need to return to this fiancé of yours?" Lord Masen whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

Bella's face turned beet red as she shook her head in denial.

Lord Masen impassively stared at Alice and for several minutes, the two remaining statuesquely still. Bella looked from Alice to Lord Masen and back as neither seemed to move or even breathe. She began to feel slightly uncomfortable at the way the two merely stared at each other rather than begin to talk.

"May I speak to Lord Masen in private for a moment, Bella?" Alice asked sweetly, suddenly moving as if coming out of a trance. "It will only take a few minutes and then I can leave you two."

"Oh! Forgive me!" Bella shook her head in bemusement and continued down the path a few steps, turning her back on the couple.

"Just what are you trying to do, Alice?" Lord Masen demanded quietly.

"Desensitizing her to the notion of being your fiancé, dear brother." Alice casually picked a few pieces of lint off of Lord Masen's coat and let them fly in the breeze. "You're both more than a little emotionally stunted, and I saw that a gentle nudge would be necessary. You like her, right? You're interested in her, yes?"

He silently nodded.

"She's already much more receptive to the idea of being married," Alice continued. Maybe not to Lord Masen, but at least married." She paused briefly before grinning wickedly. "A few minutes ago, she was very receptive to dark corners and full out…"

"I hate it when you do this," he sighed bitterly. Lord Masen's body language took on that of a child ready to stomp his foot and pout.

"What? Be right all the time?" She smiled brightly up at him. "Better me than Emmett."

She had a good point but not one Lord Masen wished to spend any more time pondering upon.

"Besides," she continued. "James is going to be gone for at least a few days while he regroups. You'll have plenty of time to make at least a few moves." Alice waggled her eyebrows suggestively, receiving a long sigh in response.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. I don't recognize it, so I guess it's far enough away from Evermore. He keeps changing his mind on what he wants to do. She's safe for now."

"Not all your visions are foolproof, Alice."

"Don't bet against me. And don't be so pessimistic. You have a lot of wonderful qualities. Not as wonderful as my Jasper, but you'll do." Alice glanced over at Jasper who was cautiously guarding Bella.

"She is not going to fall for a monster. Much less marry one."

"Already seen it," Alice replied glibly. "Nothing elaborate, just a few words in the library."

"Banns? Those take three weeks."

"License. Pay Reverend Webber a few extra dollars or pounds or bars of gold, no wait. It'll be just like a Vegas wedding. Without Elvis. Which, if you do run off to Vegas, I will destroy your music collection. And I don't just mean rearrange it."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. She'll have to, and you'll want to so just let it be."

"And why would she have to marry me? And what about in a few weeks when this is all over?"

"Not saying anything more."

And Alice, true to her word, did not. Rather, she spun on her heel, motioned for Jasper to join her and together they strolled up the gravel walk to the house.

Lord Masen stared after the tiny woman as she all too quickly disappeared into the manor house. Had Bella better hearing, she may have heard him mutter about damned frustrating women and their stubbornness but thankfully, for his sake, she did not. Likewise, she did not hear the lighthearted giggling coming from the house.

Lord Masen looked up to see Bella watching a butterfly glide through the air. She looked so carefree and innocent as her eyes followed each dip and swirl. He briefly wondered what it would be like to lay on a blanket with her and enjoy an afternoon watching the clouds, talking about nothing consequential.

"Shall we continue your walk?" he whispered, startling her.

"What is it with you people here?" she gasped, clutching one hand over her heart. "I swear Aunt L, Alice and now you all can sneak up and scare the daylights out of me."

"Perhaps you should pay closer attention to your surroundings."

Bella stared at him unblinkingly for a few silent moments, her deep brown eyes filling with unshed tears. The confusion and disorientation she felt earlier compounded with his unintentional insult overwhelmed her senses.

"Breathe, Bella. I did not mean to insult you," Lord Masen murmured, bowing his head slightly as if a chastised child. He watched in horror as a single fat tear escaped her lashes and rolled down the side of Bella's nose. "I only meant that you looked so engrossed in thought that…"

Bella raised a hand to stop him, ignoring the tear that hung precariously onto her jaw.

"I understand." She smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes. "I was just trying to figure out a few things, and I feel a little overwhelmed with it all."

Lord Masen silently offered a neatly pressed, starched handkerchief. Bella took it with a watery smile and lightly dabbed at her eyes.

"Such as?" He presented his arm which she took and the two slowly walked through the garden.

"Sometimes I feel as if I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. As if I'm not supposed to be here," she quietly responded. "As beautiful as this all is, I don't feel as if this is right. I have thoughts and visions of things that don't exist. Of things I've never imagined and they frighten me."

"But if you were not supposed to be here, how would we have ever met?"

Bella blushed, ducking her head. Lord Masen gently lifted her chin with one gloved hand, forcing her to look him in the face.

"I, for one, am very glad you are here." He motioned toward a teak courting bench. "Shall we?"

Bella nodded silently, following Lord Masen to the seat. She smoothed her dress after sitting, afraid to look into the eye slits of the cold leather mask. After her emotional outburst, she could not bear to look into the stony visage of Lord Masen.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Bella blurted suddenly, immediately embarrassed for her own lack of tact. "I mean, I…I am sorry. I guess living with L has rubbed off on me a little."

Lord Masen waved off her excuse.

"It allows me a little freedom," he responded. "I can conduct business without giving away anything. It truly is the ultimate poker face."

Bella laughed, clutching the now-crumpled handkerchief to her lips.

"So much better," Lord Masen murmured, cautiously reaching up and lightly caressing Bella's cheek.

Bella sighed softly as the rough leather lightly scratched against her skin. She immediately relaxed and felt a level of peace and contentment rarely attained.

"O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," he softly whispered.

"Aye, me," sighed Bella, closing her eyes.

"She speaks: O speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven."

"That is one of my favorite plays," Bella murmured, slowly opening her eyes.

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of accompanying me to a production sometime."

"I would like that."

"I will have my staff find the nearest performance immediately."

Bella laughed at his eagerness.

"I am sure you have more important things to do than take me to see Romeo and Juliet," she smiled. "As lord of the manor, I'm sure you have quite a few responsibilities to attend to rather than take a simple governess to a play."

"I assure you, there is nothing I would rather do, Miss Swan."

"Be careful, there, Lord Masen or people will talk."

"About?"

"Someone may get the wrong idea about your desire to spend time with me."

"And what idea would they get? That I enjoy an afternoon with a beautiful woman? That I am intrigued by this bright mind before me and wish to learn as much as I can about you?"

Bella ducked her head as her cheeks flamed red.

"Certainly there are other women more suitable of your attentions," she demurred.

"Possibly. But none I'd rather entertain."

"Entertain? Is that what I am? Entertainment?"

"No, Miss Swan. As enjoyable as this afternoon may be, you are the type of woman one marries, not entertains as you so delicately put it."

"Is that a proposal?" Bella teased.

"Of?"

"Marriage?"

"Would you marry me?"

The discussion was interrupted by the sound of a gasp, followed closely by the clanking of a silver tea service tumbling to the ground.

Both turned to see Becca standing behind them.

"I'll…I'll just go get another bit of tea," Becca stuttered, quickly gathering up the silver pieces and dashing for the manor house.

"You don't think she heard…" started Bella.

"I doubt it," Lord Masen replied, taking her hand in his. "Though it is possible."

"Then you had better stop her before she tells your entire staff."

"And why would I want to do that?"

~EE~

**True story...the first winter I dated my now DH, I arrived at his family's farm in the middle of a hog killing. His grandmother was quite impressed this city girl stuck around.**

**Personal note, 8 years ago this week, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. It was found early, removed, and she is now an 8 year survivor. Men and women, check monthly. It's not an October only thing.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rumors and relations

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns the original copyright. I own these characters & a survival badge after DD1's 10****th**** b'day party with 7 girls. Oye.**

**Welcome to all of my new readers from my Under The Radar article on The Twilight Awards!**

**Another special thank you to Georgeygirl who urged me several months ago to write. I've spent a lot of hours on my laptop thanks to you, bb!**

~EE~

Chapter 10: Rumors and relations

Bella turned in her half of the courting bench to face Lord Masen with an incredulous stare.

"Were you serious?" she whispered, all of the color draining from her face.

Bella knew that the moment Becca returned to the house, the entire staff would think he had proposed to her and by all rights, any sane woman in her position would have accepted. She was as good as wedded, bedded and with six children. How dare he pass this off so casually when it was her reputation on the line!

"About not caring what she tells the staff? Of course. I have no time for idle gossip and pay it no attention whatsoever."

"Of course not. You're male. You're a lord. You have a comfortable life with a steady income. You're beautiful. You're rich and you have huge tracts of land. Who cares what people say about you. Why should you give a shi…"

Lord Masen gently grabbed the hand Bella had been waving wildly while berating him, effectively stopping her tirade.

"Did you just paraphrase Monty Python to me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Bella would have sworn she heard him chuckle beneath the mask. His grip on her hand lessened slightly but neither made a move to pull away.

"I…I think I did." A deep crease furrowed her brow as she tried to remember who Monty Python is and what he had to do with anything. "Is he the prime minister or speaker? Where do I know that name?"

Bella shook her head as if it were an Etch-a-sketch she could clear and turned back toward the impassive mask of Lord Masen.

"What I mean is," she started with a squeak before clearing her throat and beginning again, "are you sincere with your proposal?"

"I…" started Lord Masen.

"There you are!" L exclaimed, bouncing down the walk with Mr. Lawrence following at a much more relaxed pace. "I was afraid you had gone on without us. Becca's doing just wonderfully, Lord Masen. Just needed a little faith and pixie dust, and she's now right as rain." L practically beamed at the couple who both seemed to be guilty of muttering choice words under their breath.

"Now, Lord Masen, Will here was so looking forward to you showing your stables. He said they made him homesick for Virginia," L smiled, looking up admiringly at her beau.

"I thought you said he was a Yankee, Auntie," Bella blurted out, secretly wishing the ground would swallow up her aunt so she could continue the conversation with Lord Masen. The proposal needed to be cleared up and damage control conducted immediately as far as she was concerned.

"Darling, where I'm from, anyone from further north is a Yankee. Ask Jasper. He'd agree with me. To him, I'm one! Isn't that the silliest thing? And most of Florida is as well, but that's another story. And since they don't become a state for another few decades, I'll let them worry about it."

L grabbed Bella by the arm and yanked her to her feet. "Come, come. Lots to see, lots to do." She pointed toward a gathering dark cloud. "Besides, getting in out the elements may be prudent. I don't think either of our dresses are particularly waterproof and we certainly don't want a wet t-shirt contest, do we? Chop chop, Lamb Chop."

L took Bella by the arm and marched her out of the garden and over the hill to the massive barn that housed half a dozen fine horses. Bella cast a pleading look over her shoulder as her aunt fairly dragged her down the walk.

Will and Lord Masen lagged behind, talking quietly to each other.

"She is a headstrong one, is she not?" Will smiled.

"Bella or L?"

"Both, actually, but in this case, L. Fine woman, L is. Bit silly at times, but quick witted. Kind. And Jesus in a petticoat, she's a control freak."

Lord Masen nodded knowingly as Will continued on, "I'd worry about a heart attack with her type A personality, but I don't think halvsies have those, do they? I've asked Carlisle about…"

Lord Masen waved Will off and lightly motioned toward Bella who was looking back at the two of them with another look of desperation as L talked and talked and talked some more. Thankfully, it was on safer, more stomach friendly topics than hog killings.

"It should work just fine," continued Will once Bella's attention was otherwise occupied. "L doesn't like the notion of hurting Bella. But I don't think we can wait any longer."

And it was true. Since Mr. Lawrence's arrival, L had been happier and as a result, the prior effects of her enchantments were disappearing at a mind-shattering rate. What had once been an overweight middle-aged woman with half-moon glasses and graying frizzy curls was rapidly morphing into something very, very different. Genetics would ensure that no one would call her petite by any means, but L was quickly approaching healthy weight status and her locks were turning back to their original golden brown, though they always would be a foreteller of weather to come. A curl-ometer, if you will. People were going to notice and since 1827 was long before the age of Weight Watchers, Botox, Restylane and fast-food style cosmetic surgeries, something had to be done before too many questions could be asked.

"I guess with your talent, we don't even need to be having this conversation out loud, do we?" Will continued.

Lord Masen shrugged, still carefully watching Bella and the sway of her hips as she walked carefully through the stable, lifting her pale blue dress ever so gently.

"'Twould seem odd if I were to answer you without them hearing the question unless reading minds is part of your talents as well," Lord Masen stated.

"No. Dabbling with the weather, yes, but mind reading, no thank you. I prefer some secrets, especially when it comes to a certain young lady."

"I can't hear Miss Swan."

"What?"

"Her thoughts are silent to me."

"No wonder you're so tied in knots over all of this. You have no idea how she feels about you, do you?"

The silence that met Will's question told more than any answer could.

L leaned over to whisper something into Bella's ear. Both women cast guilty glances back at Lord Masen and Will before laughing loudly, causing Will and Lord Masen to look over at the two who promptly covered their mouths with both hands and blushed bright red.

"Are you sure they aren't truly related," Lord Masen murmured.

Will shrugged with a shake of his head.

"L said that she just recently started learning about her family tree, but that she was certain of what she knew and then changed the subject. Rather quickly, too. Woman does keep her secrets, I've learned."

"She cannot lie," Lord Masen explained. "It is just part of her makeup. So she has gotten very good at partial truths or evasive answers."

"Makes sense, I suppose. As much researching as she does, I figured she knew something and that she avoided answering me intentionally."

"The woman who raised her was quite abusive. And with her being half-vampire, L cannot forget what was said and done," murmured Lord Masen, closely watching Bella scritch Twilight on the nose.

"I imagine it has been quite difficult for her."

"She has a very hard time letting anyone too close. Once you're in, though, she'll have your back to the bitter end. It just takes her a while to completely trust anyone."

"Good qualities to have."

"And yet, you appear in one day, and she is head over heels." Lord Masen did not even attempt to hide the jealousy from infiltrating his tone. "I can see you and L are going to be quite the couple."

"As long as she'll have me." 

"She deserves to be happy. She has been alone a very long time."

Will nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us. Rather funny that we lived so close to each other at one time. Then came Lexington, and I moved around a bit helping take out the Redcoats. Twice. Fucking damn fools." Will continued to stare at L who cast him a quick look, smiling broadly upon catching his eye. "At least you did not have to wait two centuries to find your intended."

"What are you talking about? I haven't…"

"Please. Save the denials for someone younger and less experienced in the world. I have over two hundred years of watching people pair up, hook up, and make all sorts of long and short term connections. I have been here one day and can see how she has you ensnared. Instead of worrying about the what ifs, get your head out of your fucking ass and go ahead and enjoy a little happiness."

Lord Masen's posture stiffened slightly, causing a smile to overtake Will's face.

"Truth hurts, does it not?"

"I don't have my head up my ass as you so bluntly stated."

Will laughed loudly at the rather pathetic sounding denial, causing both L and Bella to look their way before L grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her toward another stall.

"Then quit trying to make decisions for her and act on your own feelings," continued Will. "L's mentioned Bella's quite fascinated by you in either incarnation."

Lord Masen appeared to ponder the statement silently.

"Why are you doing this dual bit, anyhow?"

"Oh, some romance novel L read back in the '80s. She thought it would add a bit of glamour to the experience." Lord Masen's tone told Will of his lack of faith in L's vision.

"Huh…"

"Maybe now with a little romance in her own life, she'll leave mine alone."

"Wouldn't count on it."

"One can dream."

"She cares about you. No denying it, they all do. They just want you to accept Bella's your singer and take action. I'm not saying to go caveman on her and toss her over your shoulder or anything. That would be more Emmett's style from what I've heard. But this hot and cold attitude you throw at her cannot be good on her self-esteem."

"And me trying to kill her would be any better?"

"Oh, you do have snark. L said it would come out to play if provoked." Will smiled up at Lord Masen, earning him another sigh. "You know she calls to you. Why torture yourself any longer?"

"Because she…"

Will waved off the denials with a glare.

"There is nothing that says you cannot have the same thing any other mated couple you know has if you just let go of this I know best attitude and let Bella decide for herself."

"She's human, Will. It could never work."

"It could," he assured. "When it hits, it hits. You know there will be no one else for you. You just have to decide whether you want to pursue her or leave her to someone else," Will whispered in a voice too low for anyone to hear.

Lord Masen sighed deeply and attempted to run one hand through his hair but was blocked by the leather hood over his head. He flexed his gloved hand in frustration, listening to the slight creaking noises the leather made.

"Carlisle always wondered if L's mate would be human, hybrid or vampire. I'm pretty certain Emmett has a wager placed on it," Lord Masen finally said.

"Changing the subject won't make a difference."

"I'll decide soon."

"Sooner the better, and I say that out of mostly selfish means. L won't leave until she is certain Bella will be alright."

"So happy my love life is interfering with yours," Lord Masen said dryly.

Will laughed freely, slapping Lord Masen on the back.

"Maybe a good fuck will loosen both you and L's need to be in complete control of every situation," Will grinned, earning a deeper sigh from Lord Masen. "Hey, I'm working on my end of the deal. You have to handle your part on your own."

In the far corners of his mind, Lord Masen knew he needed to make a decision. This infernal duality both physically and mentally provided him with an out but what would make him satisfied? He knew the answer. He wanted Miss Isabella Marie Swan in his life in whatever extent she would allow. Now he only needed to decide which aspect of himself did he wish to attempt to woo her with and how to proceed.

"If it were me, I'd go after her in a way as close to human as possible. No masks, no mysterious strangers. But that's me. My sense of romance is more what was done in the Eighteenth Century than Nineteenth or Twenty-first," Will continued, interrupting Lord Masen's thoughts.

Lord Masen made a rather non-committal grunt.

"Any idea what they are laughing over?" Will inquired, nodding his head toward the two women who were quietly talking back and forth.

"Oh, L is making it quite clear." Lord Masen nodded toward Twilight who pranced around his stall in a rather heightened state, showing off for the two ladies. "Apparently she has a somewhat bawdy sense of humor. L has been speculating and asking Bella's opinion. Which has embarrassed Miss Swan to no end."

"Hmmm…" Will smiled, staring openly at a blushing L who was having a great deal of difficulty meeting his eyes. "God, it reminds me of my human time. When the entire family sleeps in one room, it is a bit difficult to hide what is going on. Ne're mind what you saw in the field animals. No real need for faulty and unrealistic public education edicts and then came the damned Victorians and their skirts on chair legs."

Lord Masen coughed slightly.

"Sorry. Forgot you're a product of all that." Will winked, teasing the younger man. "Thank God I just had to see what was in front of me, not what was going on in the minds of everyone around me. The Sixties must have damn near killed you."

Lord Masen shook his head, laughing softly.

"You'll find me rather blunt at the best of times," Will shrugged, completely unapologetically.

"God help us all if you two ever team up with Emmett," Lord Masen said with a smile in his voice.

Bella turned and cast a pleading look over at Will and Lord Masen as she tried to escape her aunt's attentions.

"Help me!" she mouthed plaintively, taking a futile step away from her aunt. L closed the distance between the two and took Bella's arm. Suddenly L began to point out the differences between hay for horses versus hay for cattle, the types of curry brushes and more. "Please!" Bella mouthed again.

"I do believe L has monopolized Bella's time quite enough, don't you think?" Will asked quietly, nodding toward a dark cloud on the horizon.

"That would be a wonderful idea considering how much she hates thunderstorms."

"Does she now? Then I think I can help with this," Will murmured, staring at the black cloud as it slowly grew larger and larger. "Not a word of this to her, mind you, or I'll make sure you see nothing but sunshine until September. I don't want to be in the doghouse before I actually get into the house."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You'll be doing me a favor."

Will smiled broadly as the overcast sky grew darker and darker. A slow rumble rolled through the air. L suddenly stopped her talking and froze in her place.

"Is everything alright, Liriope?" Will asked gently, appearing next to her immediately.

"What? Yes, Will. I just…I just don't care for thunderstorms." L's voice grew thinner and thinner until it sounded like a small child's.

Bella looked curiously at her aunt whose already fair skin turned even paler.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment, Mrs. McCarty," Lord Masen offered, pointing to a bench at the far end of the stables. "I am sure the storm will not last very long."

"I will be more than happy to distract you," Will whispered into L's ear, causing her to shiver. "Cold?"

He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders without waiting for her to respond while guiding her toward the much darker part of stable. Will smiled as she shook her head in denial but wrapped the coat closer around her upon hearing another low boom of thunder. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster, reminding him of a hummingbird's wings.

"There are fewer windows over here. You won't be able to see the storm."

"But I need to chaperone…" L started before Will placed a finger over her lips.

"They are adults, L. And in the real world, I really don't think she would want you interfering. Agreed?"

L nodded mutely, looking up into his warm caramel colored eyes.

"I much prefer this fashion on you," Will murmured softly, lightly tracing her neckline with one finger while pushing the coat off of her shoulders. "This is a wonderful color as well. And I've so missed corsets and petticoats." He wrapped his arms around her waist, playing gently with the white trim just at her waist. "All of those laces and ties just crying to be undone. All those layers to imagine removing one at a time."

"I know what you're doing," L stuttered, blushing.

A bolt of lightening flashed through the sky quickly followed by a crash of thunder. The storm was growing in intensity and rain cascaded from the sky in sheets. L's eyes darted toward the window nervously.

"What am I doing?" Will whispered, placing a kiss on her exposed collarbone before turning her away from the window. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her while pulling her flush against him.

"Distracting me." L's breathing hitched when Will's hands edged up closer and closer to her breasts.

"Is it working?"

"I don't like thunderstorms. They hold very bad memories for me."

"Then why don't we make some good memories during this one?" Will toyed with the dark green ties on the front of her bodice.

"But they are right there!" L whisper yelled. "And I haven't…We can't! I'm not going to … in a stable!" She glared toward the other end of the building, hearing the faint laughter coming from Lord Masen. L growled in frustration.

"Bella can't see back here, and he won't look."

"You are going to be the death of me, William Lawrence. The absolute death of me."

"I've waited too long to find you, Liriope. I'm not letting you go just yet."

"What are you laughing at, Lord Masen?" Bella asked, watching as the rain poured down outside the stable.

"It would be indelicate for me to say," Lord Masen whispered, bending to be close to Bella's ear, smiling at the goosebumps that erupted over her smooth, pale skin. "But I do believe your aunt may be the one needing a chaperone."

Bella glanced back into the dark but fortunately, could not see anything. She could, though, hear whispers and what came too close to sounding like a moan of pleasure. Bella spun around and quickly moved as far away as possible.

"You don't think…Aunt L would…With Mister Lawrence…Here?" Bella's horrified look was almost comical as she tried to blot out the mental image of her aunt and Mr. Lawrence having a tryst in the hay.

"No. Just be mindful that your aunt has a passionate hatred of thunderstorms. And sometimes passion needs to be channeled in more constructive ways. Mr. Lawrence is merely taking advantage of the situation in what I would assume is a mutually pleasurable way."

Bella and Lord Masen stood in relative silence for a few moments, watching the rain beat down on the lawn. Lord Masen stood behind Bella, leaving a respectful distance between the two but close enough to watch her every move.

"You seem to know a lot about my aunt," Bella said cautiously, breaking the silence, keeping her back to him.

"I have known her a long time and Mrs. McCarty has very few secrets. It goes against her nature to either have them or allow anyone else to have them, for that matter."

Something about Lord Masen's tone struck a dissonant chord with Bella, and she instantly bowed up to defend her aunt. She spun around, glaring up into his blank face. For the briefest of moments, the memory of L telling her how little she knew of Lord Masen flitted through Bella's head, and she wondered where the truth lay. Since she was inherently closer to her aunt, Bella felt obligated to believe blood over water.

First, Bella felt confused. And then, the longer Bella pondered the point, the angrier she became, and she decided to vent a bit of her frustration upon Lord Masen, especially after the proposal debacle that had yet to be settled.

"Sir, you make it sound like not having secrets is a curse rather than a blessing. I, for one, find it refreshing that someone like my aunt is brave enough to face the world honestly rather than hide behind a mask be it figurative or literal."

"Do not think for one moment, Miss Swan, that Mrs. McCarty is without her own."

"My aunt has been nothing but open, kind and accepting of me since I came to Evermore and has looked after me when I had no one else to turn to, Lord Masen. She has supported me in whatever decisions I have made and helped me attain employment so that I may financially provide for myself. And at least she had the nerve to stand up to you albeit in proxy when you purchased her debts and insinuated yourself into my life." Bella clutched her hands into fists at her sides, her back straight and proud in her anger.

"Would you rather I have no part of your life?" Lord Masen inquired softly, not quite sure what had awoken the tiger inside of this kitten before him but a large part of him was completely and utterly fascinated. Perhaps this slight young woman could handle more than he gave her credit for. He suddenly felt compelled to learn more and more about this inner strength she had given him a quick glimpse of.

"I did not say that. I only mean that I do not like decisions to be made for me. I am a grown woman. I may not have a fancy title or expensive education but I can guarantee I have handled myself quite well up to this point and plan to continue for many, many more years. I deserve to make my own choices as to who I wish to associate with without worrying about what others may think."

"So what would you like from me?"

"I want to know why it was so important to buy your way into my good graces. Surely you could have simply introduced yourself to me without casting aspersions upon my character. And why you are so adamant at denying how potentially damaging to my good name it is that your housekeeper thinks you have proposed marriage to me!"

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"My reasons."

"Oh, not this song and dance again," growled Bella. "I take it you do not plan to enlighten me any time soon."

"No."

"Nor do you intend to rectify the misinformation being spread as to our fictional engagement."

"No."

Bella looked down at her hands clasped before her. She took a deep breath and slowly released it, attempting to tamp down the fury that brewed inside of her.

"Is there something in the water here in Evermore or are all the men as infuriating as yourself and Mister Cullen?" Bella demanded, glaring into the blank face of Lord Masen.

The silence that met her pushed her over the edge, angering her to the point Bella stomped out of the stables and headed toward the manor house in the rain.

Lord Masen stared after her in stunned silence. Did she always run when her temper reached a boiling point? Was it fear of losing control or was it out of concern for the other person involved? He was curious, fascinated and completely enraptured.

"What the hell did you say to her?" L demanded, suddenly appearing next to Lord Masen, grabbing his arm, wakening him from his ruminations.

"Not now, L," Will stated, removing her hand from his arm. "This is between them and not you."

"But…"

"Liriope," Will warned, casting her a look that brooked no discussion.

L was both offended and thrilled at being spoken to as such and withdrew to sort out her own feelings. Years of being alone had allowed her a certain way of being without care or concern to those around her. Now that Will had entered her life, she was quickly becoming schooled in how to act around others in a way completely unfamiliar to her. It would take time to develop those social skills but when you are basically immortal, you had nothing but time. She shrugged slightly to herself and stepped back from the two men.

"Thank you," Lord Masen murmured with a deep sigh.

"I am giving you the benefit of a doubt, Lord Masen," Will said, gently pulling L a few steps further back. "This is about what we were discussing?"

"Yes."

"Then I assume your alter ego needs to be getting his ass to the manor house."

Feeling thoroughly dismissed, Lord Masen gave quick bow before running out the stable and toward the manor house.

"What just happened?" L demanded, whirling around to face Will. She hastily attempted to straighten the bodice of her dress.

"Just some decisions that had to be made were made, my dearest one."

~EE~

**AN: Hope this all made sense…it's been a stressful 2 weeks in my RL but we're all clear until Thanksgiving! I hope.**

**Oh, and I'm doing EE as my NaNoWriMo challenge next month (what? You don't know what that is? Check out ****www (dot) nanowrimo (dot) org**** !) 50,000 words in 1 month…I did it last year (a non-ff work) & hope to do it again.**

**Have you checked out Jaxon22's A pound of flesh? *fans self* PAW (you'll have to read to find out what that means) and Bella have AMAZING chemistry. It is AU-H & I wait on pins and needles on update days.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11: Two of a kind

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N at the end. Please read it!**

~EE~

Chapter 11: Two of a kind

A clap of thunder boomed through the dark skies over Evermore as Isabella Swan marched through the rain up the hill and down the walk into Masen Manor. Her anger made her a force to be reckoned with and no amount of precipitation was going to stop her from her determined march away from the infuriating Lord Masen. She slammed the door behind her in frustration, causing her carefully arranged curls to bounce weakly as they dripped over her shoulders. All in all, she looked and felt like a drowned rat.

The entryway was empty. In fact, upon looking into the doorways surrounding the foyer, Bella saw no one which was fine with her. The mood she was in was not one welcoming of company and for just a few minutes, she stood stock still with the only sounds being the squish of her shoes on the flagstone entryway as her weight subtly shifted from leg to leg and the constant rain outside.

Bella took several deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, attempting to calm herself, her eyes closed to remove any outside stimulation. Her mind bounced from what had happened with the letter from Lord Masen where he had come across so gentlemanly, so kind, to the actual discussion in the stable where he basically dismissed her feelings and concerns for her own reputation. It was almost as if they were two different people, and she was furious at this dichotomy.

Normally, Bella was much more even tempered and for the briefest of moments, she wondered why Lord Masen and Mr. Cullen seemed to push all the wrong buttons on her. She usually addressed adversity calmly, evenly and with a maturity well beyond her years. With a sigh, she began running through the usually suspects in her brain, stopping only when she reached her mental calendar.

"Damn," she sighed, realizing the next few days were going to be full of pain relief, chocolate and possibly a heating pad. Well, at least she now knew why her moods were shifting so quickly.

Suddenly, the sounds of a piano being played in an upstairs room softly drifted down the hall. It was a lovely tune, sweet and full of longing and promise. Bella had never heard this melody before but it seemed to call to her very soul. Without thinking, she cautiously moved toward the stairs.

Two steps into her journey across the foyer, Bella skidded wildly and barely caught herself as her feet slid out from under her on the slippery stones of the floor.

"Knew it was too good to be true," she muttered, catching her footing and quickly looking around to see if her clumsy nature had been witnessed. She sighed happily when she spied no one.

With one hand on the polished wood handrail, Bella climbed the stairs in search of the music. She peeked into on opulently decorated room to see the figure of a coatless man bowed over the keys of an ebony Pleyel grand piano. Bella watched as the man's hands caressed the ivory keys and the muscles of his back flexed under the white shirt as he reached out, incorporating all seven octaves into his music. Her heart soared at the passion the player and his music evoked as if he was willing the symphony out of his very soul.

Even with his back to her, Bella imagined the player's eyes closed and lips pursed in deep concentration. It was like watching a graceful ballet, and she was completely mesmerized. The man sat up slightly, his head lifting, revealing a haphazard mass of bronze curls. She gasped softly, realizing the grand musician was no other than the infuriating Edward Cullen.

"It's rather rude to stand in doorways without alerting one of one's presence," Edward murmured softly, continuing to play, albeit with less intensity.

"I….How?" stuttered Bella.

Edward motioned toward a mirror with a nod of his head, looking into it and thereby into Bella's eyes. Bella caught her own reflection and shuddered at the wet mess she saw. The music stopped as his hands stilled, hovering over the keys.

"Let me get you a towel," Edward stated kindly, silently standing and gracefully leaving the room. A moment later, he reappeared with two soft, white towels.

Bella stared, frozen in shock as he wordlessly offered them to her. She made no move to take them from him.

"I promise, you will feel better dried off," he smiled shyly, holding them up yet again.

She cautiously took them and watched in mute amazement as he returned to the piano bench and began to play the opening notes of the tune most commonly known as The Moonlight Sonata.

"Thank…Thank you," Bella stuttered, squeezing her hair with one towel before wrapping it over her shoulders and then blotting her face with the other.

"It was nothing."

Edward continued to play softly.

"I can have a fire laid if you are cold," Edward murmured, not looking up from his playing.

"Thank you, but I am fine. You play beautifully." Bella spoke softly as if she were afraid that if she were too loud, the magic of the peaceful moment would be broken.

"Thank you." He continued to play for a few more moments. As the final notes died out, he looked up into the mirror, staring into her eyes. "I'm afraid our meetings so far have been rather filled with animosity."

"They have."

"I regret that."

"I see." Bella was uncertain where he was leading and after her experience with Lord Masen in the stable, she was not about to let her guard down.

Edward stared at her for a moment before silently standing and sliding on a dark gray coat that had been lying over the back of an ornately carved armchair. He straightened the lapel and tugged his cuffs into place before turning back to face Bella.

"Let us start over, then. Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He made a slight bow from the waist yet his eyes never left Bella's.

"Isabella Swan," Bella murmured, dropping into a shallow curtsey. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and quickly closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away the ever present blush.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan." Edward presented one hand to take hers.

"My friends call me Bella," she whispered, presenting her hand which he took and lightly brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Twice. Bella's breathing hitched just slightly at the gesture, earning a small smile from Edward.

"You really shouldn't be friends with me, Miss Swan."

"I think I'm quite capable of determining who is and is not my friend, Mr. Cullen," Bella stated calmly, straightening her back ever so slightly. The memory of her confrontation with Lord Masen was still fresh and the burn of her anger threatened to bubble up.

"I am sure of that," he smiled gently, still holding her hand.

Bella gently pulled her hand away and adjusted the towel around her shoulders.

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" he asked, motioning for her to take a seat.

After Bella sat in the armchair next to the piano, Edward moved to the piano bench and took his place, stretching his long legs before him, crossing them at the ankle.

"For?"

"When I arrived, the house was abuzz with news of your engagement. To the point, I was getting a headache and came up here to hide."

Bella's face fell. Her greatest fear had been made manifest. Becca had taken the proposal seriously, and the word was spreading with lightening speed.

"I take it this is not a happy occurrence?" Edward inquired.

"Lord Masen and I were talking and it was taken out of context. I have not been offered nor accepted any proposal of marriage."

"That certainly is a most unfortunate turn of events."

"Ya think?" Bella asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Edward cocked his head slightly and gave a crooked smile at the very un-1827 language that had sprung from Bella's lips without her ever realizing it.

"What?" she inquired, checking her dress for rips or tears. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I am just surprised that a woman with no close family would not jump at the opportunity to accept a marriage proposal from a wealthy suitor."

Fortunately for him, Edward's comment came in a tone that held no judgment. He was merely stating a fact and Bella took his words just as intended. Had she misinterpreted his statements, Edward felt sure there would have been Hell to pay.

Bella sighed tiredly and sat back in the chair, contemplating what to say.

"I do not care about Lord Masen's money. I have known him for less than forty-eight hours. That is hardly enough time to develop a relationship."

"Perhaps he sees it as more of a business transaction. He needs an heir, you need financial security." 

Again, Edward's commentary held no ill will, and Bella did not feel as if he were casting aspersions upon her character. Rather, she felt as if she were talking to an old friend, a sense of ease filling her. After her prior interactions with the handsome Edward Cullen, this turn of events was quite puzzling but comforting at the same time.

"I do not care if that is what he is sees it as. A proper gentleman asks in a proper way, not in some half-assed discussion of what ifs that get misinterpreted by the housekeeper and then refusing to readdress it once the effin' rumor has started! A proper gentleman would actual inquire if the lady in question was actually romantically inclined toward the said gentleman rather than making assumptions!"

Edward laughed at Bella's continued mixture of proper and anachronistic language. His eyes sparkled and his face lit up and Bella immediately thought she had never seen a more handsome man in her life.

"You are quite something," he murmured, half under his breath.

"It wasn't even a proper proposal. It was a theoretical would you. Big difference."

Bella crossed her arms and huffed lightly. Again, she realized her emotions were starting to bounce all over the place and tried to rein them in.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Edward's eyes darted to the window.

"I believe it has stopped raining, and I see your aunt and Mr. Lawrence heading up the walk," Edward stated, standing and offering his arm. "It appears it is time for you to depart, unfortunately."

Bella stood, folded the two towels neatly and placed them on the chair. She cautiously took the offered arm and gave a wan smile up at Edward.

"I have enjoyed our time together, Miss Swan."

"As have I, Mr. Cullen," Bella smiled genuinely as he gently guided her toward the door.

The two paused just before passing through the doorway, looking at each other in silence. For the briefest of moments, Bella thought he might kiss her and for an instant, she felt she would like that very much. She moistened her lips with a quick dart of her tongue and gazed up at Edward expectantly. Their eyes met and they were amazed at the intensity of emotion they could read in the other's eyes.

And then, the moment passed as quickly as it had arisen. With a quiet sigh, Edward motioned for Bella to lead the way, effectively breaking the spell.

"I would look forward to the opportunity to talk with you again, sometime, Miss Swan."

Bella felt herself redden to the tips of her ears at the invitation and nodded mutely as they walked down the narrow hall.

Edward stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs and turned toward her.

"I will do what I can to clear this matter up for you with Lord Masen. I promise you this."

"I would be ever so grateful, Mr. Cullen. Thank you."

Bella smiled up at Edward, completely certain he would be true to his word.

Together they descended the steps and met L and Will in the foyer.

"Bella, my dear! I was worried sick that something had happened to you!" L rushed toward her niece and threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Can't. Breathe," Bella gasped, shocked at her aunt's vise-like grip.

"Oops! Sorry!" L stepped back and flushed red in embarrassment. "What happened, Bella? You just disappeared."

"I…" stuttered Bella, unsure of how to explain what had happened.

"Apparently one of the servants overheard a conversation between Lord Masen and Miss Swan and implied that he had proposed marriage," Edward said smoothly. "The rumor has run rampant through the house and will no doubt reach the rest of the town by nightfall tomorrow."

"How could this happen?" L demanded, horrified.

"Eavesdropping never is a good substitute for actually hearing the facts," Edward continued.

"And Lord Masen did not seem to think there was anything inherently wrong with everyone thinking I was his fiancée," Bella explained, her anger reappearing.

Edward gently ran one hand up and down her back in attempt to soothe her. Just once. Bella sighed slightly, relaxing at the touch. Edward suddenly realized the impropriety of his action and took a step away which went unnoticed by Bella who looped her arm through L's and headed toward Isaac and the waiting carriage outside, the two chattering like magpies over what had happened.

"I take it you decided to make your intentions known in this incarnation," Will murmured, too quietly for Bella to hear.

L's head whipped around to look back at the two gentlemen, her eyes wide in shock.

_You and I need to talk, Edward_, she thought pointedly, glaring at the younger man.

Edward nodded minutely before turning back to Will.

"Not exactly," he murmured.

"Oh, Jesus in a petticoat," sighed Will, slapping his hat against his leg. "You really are fucked up, you know that?"

"You wanted me to give her options, I'm giving her options."

Edward and Will watched Isaac assist Bella and L into the carriage. Bella appeared to comment on a large gold ring engraved with interlocking NC and S that Isaac wore. Bella could not see the School of Veterinary Medicine embossed on one side, but she did spy the howling wolf on the other and complimented it, much to Isaac's pleasure.

"L is going to have a fit," Will sighed, resigned to the fact. "An absolute fit. Her and her fucking script."

"This is all Alice's additions," Edward muttered, peckishly, grabbing Will's arm and guiding him out of the line of sight of the ladies. "I'm usually running away from this whole immersion in another time period. Carlisle sets this all up for L's benefit every few years. Gives her something to do since she's a bit gun-shy when it comes to meeting people. Usually, I have an out. This time, Alice insisted I participate. Now I see why. She added this Lord Masen bit based off of one of L's favorite romance novels and lucky me, I get cast in the role."

Edward ran a hand through is already wild locks and heaved a sigh of frustration.

"But?" Will asked, folding his arms across his chest and trying to hide the smile that threatened to split his face apart.

"This would be so much easier if…"

"And if frogs had wings, they wouldn't bump their ass. Be honest."

"There's no honesty in this entire charade."

"And your feelings for Bella?"

"All consuming."

"Then let's just go from there."

~EE~

**So…FF fubared my story last week & as an apology, I'm posting this shorter chapter a week early!**

**Personal news…I've just done an interview with Sue from So You Think You Can Write which should be up in the next week or so AND this Friday, L and I will have interviews with Sparkling Citrus to be posted in November.**

**Also, EE is up for a Twinklings Hidden Gem award. Voting stars December 1****st****.**

**And finally, I usually post teasers over on my Twilighted AU thread…not for this chapter since it was so quick, but…y'all like that. Right?**

**And as always, let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12: Can we talk? : L's story

**Standard disclaimer applies. Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. I own this alternate reality.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 12: Can we talk? : L's story

Will opted to spend a little more time visiting with Edward and ostensibly Lord Masen while Bella and L returned to 321 Meyer Lane. During the trip home, Bella sat silently, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Are you alright, Dear?" L asked softly, almost afraid to interrupt Bella's ruminations for she looked deep in thought and her furrowed brow was a bit off putting.

"Just thinking, Auntie," Bella replied softly. "So much to process."

"You're looking a little peaked, that's for certain." L gazed at her niece as if she was trying to read a text written in a foreign script and if she just stared long and hard enough, the words would magically rearrange themselves into perfect sense.

"My mind has run so many circles today that I feel as if I've run a marathon." Bella sighed tiredly, falling back into the carriage seat's velvet pillows. She picked absentmindedly at a loose string on the seat cushion only to manage to rip a few stitches out. She winced at the damage done and quickly moved her fingers away, hoping L had not noticed the destruction.

"Anything I can give an ear to?" L spoke out of genuine concern and Bella could tell that this was more than a town gossip wanting to ferret out the latest tale and she greatly appreciated the gesture.

"One minute Mr. Cullen treats me as if I'm less than the gum on his shoe and then the next, he is a perfect gentleman, offering towels to take care of my drowned rat impersonation." She smiled faintly, remembering the greatly appreciated gesture. "And then Lord Masen wrote the most romantic of letters to invite me to a picnic but once there, through a comedy of errors, the housekeeper overhears him make an obtuse reference to marriage and now half of Evermore probably thinks I am his fiancée. And he does not care a whit about my reputation or the fact that I was not even asked."

Bella took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. Her brain was jumping from topic to topic at lightening speed. Add to the mix the impending arrival of Eve's curse and she was feeling the need for a good night's sleep and a large hot fudge sundae. Probably not in that order.

"And that does not take into account the calendar," Bella murmured conspiratorially.

L looked puzzled for a moment before the epiphany hit, lighting up her face in understanding. She smiled sympathetically and patted Bella on the knee, thankful that hybrids did not have to worry about such human matters.

"I am certain it will all work out in the end. It always seems to whether we think it will while we're going through it," L smiled wanly, returning her gaze to the passing scenery.

Bella noticed her aunt seemed rather subdued.

"Are you feeling okay, L?"

L shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?" Bella continued.

"It's silly."

"I highly doubt that."

"Do you think I've fallen for Will too fast? I mean I just met him yesterday but it feels like…"

"Forever?" Bella smiled to herself. She completely understood. Unfortunately, she had the same doubts, fears and concerns that her aunt was facing. And to complicate matters even further, she had two potential suitors and been confrontational with both gentlemen in question.

"I just never thought I'd see the day…" L trailed off as she realized they were stopping in front of her home.

L and Bella silently disembarked from the carriage, politely thanked Isaac and shuffled up the steps into the house.

"I'm not that hungry. I think I will just go upstairs and write a little before I lay down," Bella said, taking off her bonnet and laying it on a hook on the hall tree.

"Everything okay, Bella?" L asked, concern darkening her visage as she removed her own bonnet and shawl.

"Nothing a hot water bottle won't fix."

"Oh. Ohhhhh! I forgot. You go on up, and I'll fetch you one right away."

L hurried off to the kitchen while Bella went upstairs and changed clothes into a white floor length nightgown with ivory satin ribbon trim and small mother of pearl buttons. It was rather ornate, and she had not remembered seeing it in her armoire the day before but here it was but she simply chalked it up to a poor memory and enjoyed the relaxing feeling of it as it swept over her body. Bella then sat down at the small dressing table in her room and attempted to brush out a few of the snarls as she thought about her afternoon.

Mr. Cullen had been very cordial and kind. Had this been the first time she encountered the handsome gentleman, she would have had nothing but positive things to say about him. She also could not discount the fact that there was an intense attraction on her part. Those eyes that seemed to see right through her. Those hands that were so gentle as they played the piano yet belied a deep seated passion underneath, pulling emotions from the instrument she could not begin to comprehend. That face that no woman with half a brain could claim to be anything less than perfect.

Bella sighed as she put the hairbrush down, closing her eyes in a futile attempt to block out the vision of his physical perfection. Mr. Cullen had also proven twice to be an utter ass. And she had called him on it. Oh, dear Lord, she could not believe that she had called him an ass to his face and then walked out on him. And yet even after that, he had been kind to her after she had run from Lord Masen after the picnic debacle.

L hesitantly knocked on the door and pushed it open, revealing a tray with a cup of tea and a hot water bottle. Bella sat up straight in her chair, shaking the thoughts of Mr. Cullen and Lord Masen from her head if only for a moment.

"I brought you some willow tea," L murmured, setting the tray down in front of Bella. "It can alleviate pain during this time. I'm out of sugar or honey, though, so I'd drink it quickly."

"Thank you," Bella smiled softly, picking up the cup carefully.

"I'm…I'm going downstairs to crochet some and then go to bed," L murmured. "Love you, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Auntie," Bella whispered back, watching L turn and close the door behind her.

Bella listened as she heard the stairs creak as L descended the stairs and as was her habit, tripping on the next to the last step. Bella smiled as she heard a muffled curse and thud as L fell against the wall in an unsuccessful attempt to catch herself. She took a hesitant sip from the tea cup and hissed at the bitter taste. The cup was quickly placed back on the tray and pushed away.

"Yeah. Not happening," she murmured, pulling open the drawer of the dressing table and taking out a small bottle. She flipped up the lid and dropped two pills into her hand before popping a pill into her mouth. After washing it down with a sip of water poured from the pitcher next to her bed, Bella pulled out a small leather-bound journal and began to write about her day in an attempt to sort out just what was going on in a semi-logical way.

Downstairs, L nervously straightened up the spartan living area. She glanced in the mirror and realized her waist had gotten even narrower as the day had progressed. L reached behind herself and tried to tighten the sash. With a flourish, she retied the bow before she turned to head toward the kitchen only to come face to face with Will, Edward, Emmett and Alice.

"Jesus in a petticoat!" shouted L, clutching her heart.

"Everything okay down there?" Bella called down the stairs, not bothering to open the door to her bedroom.

"Just tripped," L called up, glaring at her visitors. She waved one finger admonishingly at Will who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Be careful, Auntie!"

"I will," L stated before closing the door to the sitting room.

"Rubbed off on you already, Liriope?" smiled Will, wrapping his arms around her and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"More likely giving me a heart attack, Mr. Lawrence," L griped, half-heartedly pushing him away. "Damned vampire speed."

"There are other things we like to do quite slowly," Will whispered, placing another kiss close to her ear.

L turned a shade of red that would have made Bella proud and tried to bury her face into Will's shirt.

"And if the two of you are quite done," Edward announced sourly, waving his hat back and forth absentmindedly.

"Oh give them a minute, Mr. Grumpypants," Alice grinned. "I think it's sweet."

"Bah," he scoffed.

"Don't make me middle name you, Edward," L said calmly before sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't begrudge you some happiness…"

"Speaking of which, thank you, Alice," L smiled, moving to give her friend a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Alice accepted the hug with a smile before relinquishing L back to Will's arms and taking a perch in the window seat.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Edward muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the others mulishly.

"What got your knickers in such a twist?"

"It appears our young friend cannot decide which incarnation of himself should court your niece," Will stated, sitting on the rocking chair and pulling L onto his lap. He placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"But he does want to court her?" L's excitement lit up her entire face.

"Appears so. Do you give your blessing?"

"Well, I don't know…he can be a bit of an overbearing type-A over-controlling emo dork." L giggled lightly at the description and smiled over at Edward who simply huffed and turned away from her.

"Takes one to know one," chirped Alice from her seat.

"I'm working on it," L smiled, snuggling further into Will's arms.

"I am right here, you know," sulked Edward.

"So you are. What made you change your mind?" L asked.

"Your beau and I had a talk," Edward muttered, indicating it had been a rather one sided discussion.

"My beau?" L's face lit up even brighter. "I never thought I'd have a beau!"

Will chuckled lightly and brushed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"After you left the manor, Alice and I tag teamed our dear Edward," Will started.

"Showed him the errors of his ways," Alice interjected cheerfully.

"Ambushed is more like it," grunted Edward, earning a sympathetic smile from L.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the duplicity of Edward's role, L," Alice apologized, "but I knew you would never allow him to meet your niece at least not in a romantic sense if I didn't do something. So I took the liberty of writing him in like one of the characters from your favorite romance novels."

L nodded at this explanation as if it made perfect sense.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Emmett. "Bells is really related to you, L?"

L nodded, turning pink. "Mary Frances had a son long before I was born. He was fifteen or sixteen when she found out her sister was pregnant with me. That boy had a child. That child begat one who begat one who begat Charles Swan. Bella's father. She never applied for the experience. But when I found out about her, I just had to meet her, and Alice thought it was a wonderful idea."

"And possibly put her life in danger," muttered Edward.

"How? I take every precaution when I write these up. I spend too much time making sure every detail is taken care of and that the contracts include enough modern conveniences to prevent any danger to the participants," insisted L, anger tingeing her voice as she slammed her hand down on the drum table in frustration.

Will ran one hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her. It failed.

"Oh, really? What about James, Laurent and Victoria?"

"I'm not the mind reader here, Edward. Nor am I the fortune teller. Sorry, Alice." L looked slightly contrite at her friend.

Alice waved her off with a genuine smile.

"I had no idea they would interrupt all of this," L insisted. "We've done three other experiences and there has never been any interruption. Even the Volturi ignore it."

"She's right, Ed," Emmett shrugged. "So Bella's really my cousin? Coolio!" Emmett had the look of a child who had just found everything on his list under the tree Christmas morning.

Edward dropped his head in defeat.

"You are missing the point," he muttered. "She doesn't have to be here. You don't have to do these experiences."

For a moment, no one broke the silence. Alice looked at L expectantly. The two appeared to have a silent conversation before L nodded with a small sigh.

"Can I talk to Edward alone for a minute?" L stated quietly.

No one moved though Emmett and Will looked at each other in confusion.

"Really. I need to talk to him. Y'all go for a run or hunt or something. Far enough away from Evermore that we have at least a little privacy."

Alice tilted her head slightly as if reading a strange sign on the wall before smiling broadly and jumping up from her seat.

"I think I'll go visit Jasper," she grinned, blowing a kiss at L and then disappearing out the door.

"Will, really. I need to talk to Edward alone," L said softly, standing. "Emmett?"

"I'll go talk to Carlisle. Since I'm a new character to all of this, maybe he can give me a task that fits your story," Will agreed, standing.

"Be nice," Emmett said, glaring at Edward. "No, seriously. Be nice to my mama or else."

Will and Emmett cast one last look at L and Edward before quietly leaving.

L stood in silence for a moment before picking up the tintype picture of herself that Bella had found in a book. She sighed softly as she touched the picture reverently.

"Did Carlisle ever tell you the story of how we met?" she asked softly, not looking over at Edward.

"He only said it was your story to tell."

L sadly tossed the picture onto the drum table and started toward the entryway.

"Come walk with me." Something about her voice indicated it was a statement, not a request. "I can't sit still and talk at the same time."

L quickly tied on her bonnet, threw a shawl around her shoulders and headed out the door, closing it with a soft click behind her. She threaded her arm through Edward's and guided him down the front steps.

"Where are we going?" he asked, unsure of what she had in mind.

"Just for a walk. I need to be out of the house when I tell you this."

The two walked the darkened streets of Evermore for a few minutes before she took a deep, ragged breath.

"My story isn't a very happy one. But it does seem to have a happy ending coming, so don't fret too much."

"I don't fret, L."

"Horse hockey. You fret as much as I do. You like being in control of your surroundings as much as I do. That is why I think Alice pushed to have Bella come to Evermore. She saw just how helpful Bella would be. For both of us." L led the way toward the town center.

"I never knew my daddy," L started suddenly. "Apparently, he was a vampire, and he fell in love or at least lust with my mama. I don't know much about him other than he wasn't Will. Or Carlisle. Or any other vampire I've met that is older than I am. He could be completely dead for all I know."

L motioned for the two of them to walk toward the town park.

"Mary Frances, the woman that raised me, was my mama's sister. She's the one that found me after…well, after. Mama died giving birth to me."

"That was quite normal for even my time, L," Edward murmured.

"Not this way. Apparently, I… You know, it's not important. What is important is what happened after I grew up. Times were tough. Before and after the Civil War. Bad harvests, diseases, high death rates. But Mary Frances discovered I never got sick, I grew faster than anyone, I never forgot anything, and I was stronger than most men. She figured since she got saddled with another mouth to feed, that mouth was going to earn a living. So she…" L took a ragged breath.

Edward sympathetically covered her hand with his.

"You really don't have to tell me this," he said, his eyes full of sadness and pity.

"Don't look at me like that. And yes, I do. You need to understand why Carlisle started all of this for me. Mary Frances started putting me up at county fairs. She hoped I'd be the next Chang and Eng since they retired just before I was born. I was the girl that could lift a hay cart. The girl that could chop a cord of wood in 10 seconds. The girl that could run a circuit so fast. The girl that could not die whether you shot at her, stabbed her or poisoned her. I was a freak show. Hell, I was the freak show. People actually paid to shoot at me or see someone stab me or give me rat poison to drink." L shook her head sadly at the memory.

The two walked quietly through the streets for several minutes, not saying anything. L took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"I worked the shows until Mary Frances died. Old biddy ended up living until she was 84. So, in 1878, I finally was free. Her son had disavowed her long before so when she died, I was alone. I went back to the Appalachians, built myself a cabin and stayed for the next twenty-six years, keeping to myself. Then, in 1904, this traveling doctor came to Maggie Valley."

"Carlisle?" 

"Carlisle. He realized what I was almost immediately. No sixty-four year old woman looks like a twenty year old even in 2010. He helped me a lot. Emotionally. He became a brother I never had. He listened to my past without judgment. Without interruption. Just with a handkerchief and a hug. Spiritually. We talked about God's place in all of this. Don't you scoff at me, Edward Anthony. You may think your soul is dead but I don't."

Edward rolled his eyes, earning a pop on the back of the head.

"What the…"

"Educationally," L continued, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Edward as he rubbed the back of his head. She smiled in spite of herself over the fact that her strength was returning and that she had actually managed to hurt him even if it was only a tiny sting. "I finally learned how to read and that was amazing. He even assisted me financially." L smiled a bit, remembering her first computer and the world it had opened up even if it had taken up all of the extra space in her cabin.

"But I wouldn't leave my mountain for more than a few short visits" she continued. "He sent for me right after you awoke. After Esme and Rose. After Rose found Emmett. And after Jasper and Alice joined the family. Always welcome. Always as the maiden aunt. Always alone. I couldn't handle being around people too much because I'd remember what had happened to me while Mary Frances was alive. Finally, after one of our discussions, we decided to create the Evermore Experience to give me something to do. I would relive my life from my birth in 1840 to my first meeting with Carlisle in 1904. I could live it like I was supposed to live it. Free from any influence of Mary Frances in my life."

"But this isn't 1840," Edward pointed out, motioning toward the buildings around them.

"No. But Bella loves the Regency era. The time of Wuthering Heights and the Austens. I so wanted to meet my niece, Edward. To give her this gift even if she never knows who I really am."

"So why am I here?"

"Alice. As soon as she saw me find Bella in my genealogy research, she called me with the idea of this Experience. I had no idea she saw the two of you together, though."

"Damned high handed decision making…"

"Oh, please. You are no better. I truly think it's a vampire trait. Always determining what is best for someone else rather than letting them make the decision and then getting your knickers in a twist when the plan changes."

"Pot, kettle. Kettle, pot."

"True dat!" L grinned genuinely as she sat on a bench in the little park off the town square. She patted the seat next to her.

Edward took the seat next to her, straightened his jacket and looked up at the stars.

"We both have control issues. I think that's why I care the most for you out of all my nieces and nephews. We're the most alike."

"You've never killed, L. You're not a murderer. You have no idea what it is like to completely lose control of that beast inside. I can't get too close to Bella. If I were to hurt her, if I were to lose control…"

L bowed her head for a brief moment, staring silently at her hands, playing with the small silver chain around her wrist.

"L?" Edward murmured questioningly, ducking his head to get a better look at her face. She promptly scooted a few inches away from him, almost burrowing into the armrest of the bench.

"We all have our points of no return, Edward," L stated calmly and quietly. She stood facing away from him, straightened her skirts and adjusted her shawl. "Walk me home."

"L?" Edward gently took hold of her arm and turned her to face him. One look into her blue-green eyes told him what her words would not. She completely understood reaching a breaking point.

L took a few steps before stopping and turning to look up into his almost black eyes. She reached up and gently patted his cheek.

"You need to hunt. This torture isn't worth it, my dear." She smiled wanly up at him, wrapping a bronze curl around her forefinger and letting it spring free. "I understand more than you think I do, Edward. And I know that even if your heart doesn't beat anymore, it's still there." Her hand moved from his cheek to just over his heart. She patted it softly. "It's still good, and you are worthy of my niece. So quit making decisions for her. I'll try to do the same for everyone else."

Edward escorted L back to her home in silence. As soon as they reached the bottom of the front steps of 321 Meyer Lane, L turned toward Edward.

"So which of you is going to court my niece?"

"Which do you think she would prefer?"

"Don't really know," L shrugged with a small smile.

"That's helpful."

"Sarcasm, Edward? I thought that was below you."

"Now you're teasing me."

"Better to laugh than to cry and after today, I really want a good cry." She paused as he pulled her into a big hug. She sighed happily, enjoying the scents of cinnamon, evergreens and all man.

"Thank you for sharing your story, L," Edward murmured. "I understand what you are trying to do here."

"Doesn't mean you forgive Alice for forcing you here, though, does it?" L asked with a smile.

"No," Edward smiled. "It doesn't."

"I'll help you get revenge. Maybe we can rearrange her shoe collection or something," L grinned wickedly.

In the distance, a loud wail pierced the night air. L giggled as she recognized Alice's agonized cry.

"She can't take a joke, can she?" L grinned.

"Not when it comes to her shoes."

"No. Deathtraps, though they may be. Of course, I may be interested in her getting me a pair of hooker heels before too much longer." She smiled dreamily, thinking of a certain handsome Virginian vampire.

"Not you, too."

L shrugged unapologetically.

"I found my mate, Edward. My one and only. I cannot apologize for that. When it hits, there's nothing you can do but hang on for the ride."

"Now you're sounding like Emmett."

"No, he would be much more graphic."

"Don't I know it," Edward sighed, remembering the countless overly detailed thoughts he had been privy to from his younger brother.

"I say both of you court her. Let her pick. She's going to be peeved when she finds out you're one and the same but the romantic in me can't help but think she'll be more heartbroken if you were to drop her suddenly in either incarnation."

Edward nodded.

"Now I just have to decide what I'm going to do."

"About?"

"Alice isn't sure just how young I'm going to get. Average is around 24, but I can hardly be Bella's aunt when we look the same age. Options are kill myself off, leave Evermore, or get sick and become bedridden. All have benefits. All have deterrents."

"It'll all work out, L."

"Just remember that when you're fretting over turning my niece." L wagged a finger at him earning a small laugh. "Oh, and you may want to be scarce for the next few days."

"Because?"

"Um….you just do."

"Oh…kay."

"Don't make me spell it out, Edward. Please!"

"As long as you quit singing Wham in your head, L." He smiled a little at her.

"Oh, you don't like a little Wake me up before you go-go?" She shook her hips as she mentally went through another chorus in her head.

His frustrated sigh told her all she needed to know. A lighthearted giggle escaped her lips.

"Deal," she smiled. "I'll see you at the party?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Probably not." L turned as if to climb the steps before turning back toward him. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"She really likes letters."

"Good to know, L. Thank you."

L climbed the steps to her front door.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, L?" He looked up at her, slightly shocked by the coldness her blue-green eyes held.

"There's a reason Mary Frances doesn't have a gravesite. Hurt her and you will find out why."

"I understand."

"I thought you would." L smiled, her eyes melting back into their normally friendly gaze, and nodded briefly before closing the door behind her.

**~EE~**

**AN: Just a few things…**

**I now am on Twitter….follow me at DeJeanSmith**

**My author interview is up on the So You Think You Can Write blog & an interview with Liriope is up on Sparkling Citrus. My author interview for Sparkling Citrus should go up 11/10.**

**This week's rec…For whom the bell tolls by CyraBear (AU)—Edward owns a bookstore, Bella works in library. Their paths cross, and I am just completely sucked in! It's only on Twilighted as far as I know. We share a validation beta so there's a really good chance our stories update on the same day!**

**As always, I love to hear what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13: Fallout

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a Chevy minivan. I think she wins…**

**~EE~**

Chapter 13: Fallout

Sunday passed without incident which in itself was a miraculous event after the excitement the first week of the Evermore Experience had enjoyed. Bella spent most of the day outside under a large oak tree, enjoying the sunshine, writing furiously in her journal and earning a hand cramp from going back and forth between inkwell and paper.

Someone should invent a device that would require less work to put ideas to paper, she thought ruefully, rubbing her sore knuckles. Something like a printing press but with keys or buttons or something easy to work on, she mused, flexing her sore digits. That certainly would be an improvement.

L stayed in her room, begging off on public appearances with the excuse that she was feeling ill and possibly coming down with the grippe, though every now and then, Bella would swear she heard talking but shrugged it off due to her aunt's idiosyncrasies. She would never put it past L to be so addicted to a good conversation that she conducted both sides of the debate just to get her personal fix.

Monday morning, the sky was once again dark with low-hanging gray clouds. As she walked down Meyer Lane, Bella felt as if every eye was on her and people were whispering behind her back yet after the third person passed her on the street without so much as a how-do-you-do, she realized her fears were completely irrational. Perhaps Mr. Cullen had been able to convince Lord Masen to conduct some sort of damage control and that the town realized her engagement was a hoax. She brightened at the idea and stood a little straighter, a little more bounce in her step as she turned the corner.

Bella arrived at the Newton household, anxious to commence week two of tutoring Jane and Alec but not without a sense of trepidation. She was looking forward to seeing the children again but not relishing the thought that word of her supposed engagement had spread to her employers. The Newtons and the housekeeper, Mrs. Stanley, were odd enough birds that the truth may not be enough to set her free from accusatory looks and stares.

How would she explain to Jane and Alec that it was just a simple misunderstanding and what if the adults refused to believe her? But then, Jane and Alec had much better heads on their shoulders than any of the adults in that household. Bella took a steeling breath as she ascended the front steps to the Newton household and knocked on the door.

After the third round of rapping on the door, Mrs. Stanley threw open the portal and gave Bella a good open-mouthed stare. Bella instantly drew parallels to gaping codfish and stifled the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Didn't expect to see you today," Mrs. Stanley announced, dropping into a quick curtsey.

"Are the children ill?" Bella asked, stepping into the house and removing her hat.

"No. We just didn't expect you to continue working seeings how you're 'bout to be a Lady."

"I do believe I was born female, Mrs. Stanley. Being a lady is what comes naturally."

"I mean you're pledged to Lord Masen. You won't need to work."

"Mrs. Stanley. I am not pledged to anyone. It was a misunderstanding, and I am sure if you were to ask Lord Masen himself, he would tell you that he did not propose and has no intention of doing so." Bella straightened her back proudly.

"Well, that's a relief to hear. Found it hard to believe he'd go after a rather mousy tutor when he could have his pick of any other woman in Evermore. I certainly know they would jump at the chance to wed and bed him. I'm sure he could more than make up for any physical deficiencies with a few pricey baubles." Mrs. Stanley brushed past a shocked Bella, leaving the lingering scent of cedar and soured milk.

"Some people find other traits more important than a large wallet," Bella muttered, hanging up her hat and shawl. "Some people actually like a good conversation, sharp wit, and maybe a touch of romance before agreeing to marry. But nooooo…that would be too radical for these small minds."

Bella climbed the stairs to the classroom where she found Alec and Jane sitting silently in their seats, waiting for her she assumed. She stood silently at the door, watching the two children remain at attention at their desks. Bella gently closed the door behind her. Upon hearing the door creak, Jane jumped up, turned to face Bella, her face breaking into a huge grin before she bolted across the room and threw her arms around Bella's waist, hugging her fiercely.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Miss Jane," Bella smiled, trying to remain on her feet.

"Mrs. Newton said you left us!" Jane cried, not releasing Bella from her grip.

"No, my dear heart. I enjoy seeing my two favorite students too much to stay away," Bella soothed, gently caressing Jane's hair.

"She said you were getting married," Alec said accusingly, hanging back at his desk. "And you would sooner eat glass than come back and see us ever again."

Bella gasped in shock at this revelation, her face turning bright red in anger that anyone would ever say such a thing to a child. She could tell Alec was fighting with himself as whether or not to approach her. She shuffled over toward him with Jane still attached around her waist and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, receiving a big smile in return.

"I promise. I will not leave without discussing it with you two first," Bella smiled gently. "What are the two of you doing sitting in here if you thought I would not return?"

"Mrs. Newton said we had to stay in here at our seats for the entire morning if we wished to have supper," Alec said simply.

Bella shuddered at this revelation, closing her eyes for a moment to re-center herself. The Newtons were absolutely the most vile people she had ever met and wondered briefly if Evermore had a Department of Child Welfare Services. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes and smiled thinly at Jane and Alec.

"Well, now you won't have to worry about that, will you? I am here, and we can begin our day together."

Jane relaxed her grip enough for Bella to extricate herself. She straightened her pale blue dress and took a deep breath. For one so small, Jane certainly had knocked the wind out of her.

"Now," Bella continued, "let us take our seats and pull out your mathematics. I assume you completed your homework over the weekend?"

"Yes, Miss Swan," both children chimed in unison as they returned to their seats.

"Then please pass your work forward to me to grade and turn to page eighteen and begin recitation of the times table you find there."

And to the monotonous droning of the sevens, eights, and nines multiplication tables, Bella quickly graded their papers. Of course, they were perfect and Bella smiled with pride at her young tutelages.

The rest of the morning sped by filled with more mathematics, a sprinkling of possessive nouns, and soon it was time for French.

"Répétez-vous après moi, s'il-vous plaît," began Bella, judiciously ignoring the small, disgruntled sigh from Alec when it was announced which lesson would be next. "I am…Je suis."

"Je suis," the children parroted.

"You are…Tu es." Bella paced slowly around the room as she spoke.

"Tu es."

"Très bien," she smiled, patting Alec encouragingly on the back, earning a small smile in return. "He and she are…Il et elle est."

And so they continued through the rest of the irregular conjugation.

"What the blazes is all that?" a shriek pierced the air, causing Bella and the children to jump. All eyes turned toward the door where Mrs. Newton stood, mug in one hand, doorknob in the other, swaying slightly.

"Jesus in a petticoat, give me strength," muttered Bella to herself before turning fully toward the door, a fake smile plastered to her face. "How may I help you, Mrs. Newton?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mrs. Newton demanded, taking a drink from her mug.

Bella's eyes quickly scanned over the garish lime green empire-waist dress Mrs. Newton wore. At least she was in a modern fashioned dress even if it did remind Bella of a psychedelic Saint Patrick's Day parade gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"Teaching irregular French verb conjugation," Bella answered coolly.

"Why?"

"Because it is part of the curriculum your husband and I set up last week."

"No, no, no. Not why are you teaching Irregular, whatever country that is spoken in, but why are you even here? Shouldn't you be planning a wedding or something?" Mrs. Newton swayed even more on her feet. She took a few steps forward before plopping down into Bella's chair, narrowly missing landing on the floor. Mrs. Newton loudly slammed her mug onto the corner of Bella's desk and atop the textbook laying there, sloshing a little of the contents upon the book and thereby earning a glare from Bella.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, silently daring Mrs. Newton to continue the discussion.

"But I heard…"

"You heard what?" Bella unblinkingly met the shorter woman's gaze.

To the outside observer, the play back and forth would have been quite comical with Alec and Jane's heads turning from speaker to speaker. To the two women having the confrontation, it was anything but. The tension between Bella and Mrs. Newton was palatable.

"I heard you were engaged to Lord Masen and having his bastard."

The quick inhale of breath from Bella as she stood even straighter caused Mrs. Newton to scoot back in the chair, her eyes wide with fright.

"Children, gather your literature texts and go read whatever story appeals to you in the garden. We will discuss them when I come downstairs. I will be there momentarily," Bella requested coolly.

Jane and Alec obediently shuffled out the door, unable to get away from their aunt fast enough. Bella closed the door behind them before taking a deep breath and turning toward Mrs. Newton. Fire flashed in her eyes as she slowly released her breath.

"Mrs. Newton," Bella started calmly, taking a single step toward the obviously petrified woman. "I will not have you undermining my authority in my classroom."

"I…"

Bella cut her off with a sharp wave of her hand and a glare that would have cut steel.

"Not. A. Word." Bella placed both hands flat on the desk and leaned over it, enunciating each and every word as she spoke. "You may think what you will of me. You may thrive on misinformation. You may even feel you are a better woman than I am, but you will not come into my classroom and spread lies about my person and my friendships in front of Alec and Jane."

"The entire town knows you're engaged!" wailed Mrs. Newton, standing quickly and scurrying around the teacher's desk, trying to put the children's desks between herself and Bella.

"Then the entire town is misinformed. And I only arrived a week ago. That is hardly enough time to conceive a child."

"Conceive?" Mrs. Newton cocked her head to the side like a puppy trying to figure out where the noise outside was coming from.

"To make a baby," Bella groaned, exasperated at the complete lack of firing synapses she was in the presence of. Through the back of her mind, she almost thought she could hear the poor things dying off one at a time, preferring to dive lemming-like off of a cliff than to be housed for one more second inside such a vapid head. She could not say with a clear conscience that she blamed them one bit.

"Oh!" Mrs. Newton said brightly. "To fuck. I know all about that. I was voted most popular in school…"

"That's quite enough!" roared Bella, as she shook her head back and forth, trying to erase the image from her own mind of just how popular Mrs. Newton had been. "It is physically impossible for me to be carrying Lord Masen's child."

"Why? Does he a have a tiny pe…" started Mrs. Newton innocently.

"Enough!" Bella tightly closed her eyes. She took a few calming breaths, thinking of peaceful images. She remembered a certain bronze haired gentleman as he played The Moonlight Sonata and felt the stress ease from her body. When she opened her eyes, she discovered Mrs. Newton attempting to escape the room, recovered mug in one hand and her free hand on the doorknob. Bella watched as Mrs. Newton tried to push the door open but to no avail.

"Please! I just want to leave!" Mrs. Newton howled pitifully, still gripping the knob and pushing with all her might.

Stifling a giggle, Bella marched to the door, lightly batted Mrs. Newton's hands away from the doorknob, and pulled the door open.

"I knew that!" Mrs. Newton announced, trying to avoid eye contact with Bella as she flounced down the hall and to her own bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bella shook her head as she watched the personification of insipid disappear into the pink abyss, counting her blessings she had been born with a decent head on her shoulders. She spent a few minutes straightening her desk before peeking out the window to check on Jane and Alec in the garden below. She found them sitting under a sprawling oak tree reading contently. Bella smiled to herself in the knowledge that these two young minds were not at all like their aunt and uncle.

She exited the classroom and quickly descended the steps, stumbling only once. As soon as she reached the main floor, Bella heard voices floating from Mr. Newton's study.

"So what are you going to do about Miss Swan?" a female voice demanded.

"What should I do? If she truly is engaged to Lord Masen, then we have a fabulous opportunity to move up into the upper echelon and secure a place within his financial interests," Michael Newton's voice stated firmly. "She owes us for hiring a woman with no experience, no social standing, no recommendations. It will be easy enough."

Bella felt herself flush with anger at hearing how little her employer thought of her and quickly looked toward the front door to see if the words "Abandon hope all ye who enter here" were above it. Sadly, they were not for it would have cleared up quite a bit of her questions as to why certain things happened in this household.

"And if she is not as she claims?"

Bella recognized the voice as that of Mrs. Stanley.

"Then it is no skin off our noses. Mr. Hunter will return in a few days and we can continue that business venture with enough profit coming in to make it worth our while."

Bella could tell by the tone of voice that Mr. Newton had dismissed Mrs. Stanley and hurried back up the stairs. She hid around the corner until she heard Mrs. Stanley walk down the hall before descending the steps.

"Is that you, Miss Swan?" Mr. Newton called from his office.

Bella sighed, hanging her head slightly as she approached the door. Just before reaching the doorway, she straightening herself up, plastered on a fake smile and came into Mr. Newton's line of sight.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Bella asked, remaining one step outside the office. She internally shuddered at the lime green suit with a burgundy cravat and plain white shirt Mr. Newton wore that matched Mrs. Newton's dress. Apparently the people in this house were completely colorblind.

"Come in, please," he motioned to the chair across from himself at his desk. Mr. Newton stood slightly as Bella started to sit, making at least an effort at showing some decorum, a stark contrast to his wife upstairs. She was instantly on high alert for ulterior motives an warily took the offered seat.

Bella sat primly at the edge of the red velvet armchair, her hands clutched together and resting in her lap. Her mouth was set in a tight line, belying the tension she felt coursing through her.

"Are you enjoying your time with us?" he asked casually, leaning back slightly in his chair.

Bella watched as he lost his balance and started to tumble out of his chair, catching himself quickly but knocking a large pile of papers over, sending them in a shower all over the floor. She tried her best to remain placid and provide an outward image of the professional tutor that she was but internally, Bella was rolling on the floor.

Mr. Newton scooped up the papers and threw them on the table, his face red with frustration and embarrassment. Once satisfied with the jumbled stack on his desk, Mr. Newton stared expectantly over at Bella.

"Oh! Yes. Alec and Jane are pure delights," Bella started.

"Really? Jessica keeps telling me what terrors they are."

"Oh, no. I have never taught children who are more obedient, more eager to learn, more respectful…"

"Are we talking about the same children?" Mr. Newton laughed disparagingly.

"I do believe so," Bella responded, arching one brow at Mr. Newton who ceased laughing immediately, harrumphed quietly and straightened in his chair.

"So you have no reason to be leaving our employment any time soon?"

"No, sir. No reason at all."

"Well, I had heard…reasons…that you might be no longer needing this position." Mr. Newton stood and walked over to the sideboard. He picked up a crystal decanter and removed the cap before taking a quick sniff of the contents. He poured a healthy three fingers worth of amber liquid into a cut crystal glass and returned the decanter to its resting place.

"I have every intention of remaining Alec and Jane's tutor, Mr. Newton," Bella insisted, watching in minor horror as Mr. Newton drained his glass in one long swallow.

"I am very glad to hear that." He placed his glass on the table, barely stifling the belch that consuming several ounces of brandy in one swallow elicited. "Very glad."

Bella bit back the shudder that threatened to over overwhelm her, turning slightly away from Mr. Newton. She listened to the ticking of the carriage clock for a few beats, staring at the paperweight on Mr. Newton's desk, trying to decide how she could make a graceful exit from Mr. Newton's study. Suddenly, he was before her, crouched down, his hands on either armrest. Bella's eyes began to water at the strong stench of the brandy combined with an overly liberal drenching of toilet water.

"So, what is your relationship with Lord Masen?" Mr. Newton demanded, his watery blue eyes boring into Bella's.

"My relationship?" she squeaked, trying to sit as far back in the chair as possible.

"Yes. Yesterday all I heard was how you were his fiancée. Now, you say you are not leaving my employ and if you were to marry, there would be no need for you to work." He leaned even closer to her and whispered in her ear, "So which is it? Are you his fiancée or just a plaything?"

"Neither."

"Really?" He cocked one eyebrow in disbelief.

Bella felt an overwhelming need to slap that disbelief off his face but wisely restrained herself.

"It was a misunderstanding. I am an acquaintance of Lord Masen and nothing more," she stated calmly.

"I find that very hard to believe. You are quite attractive." Mr. Newton placed one hand on her thigh, earning a shudder. "And he is a man of discerning tastes." His voice took on what she assumed he felt was a seductive purr but in reality, came across similar to ungreased gears grinding upon one another. "Perhaps I can convince you to use your influence with him to view favorably upon some of the business ventures I have proposed to him, hmmm? A little I scratch your back and you scratch mine?"

"I have no itches that need attending," Bella said bluntly, removing his hand from her leg. He quickly replaced it, a little higher than before.

"Oh, my dear, all women have itches I can scratch. You just need to loosen up a little and enjoy the wonders of Michael Newton."

Bella felt the beginnings of retching begin and swallowed back the bile that threatened to escape her throat.

The sound of the garden gate slamming shut startled Mr. Newton enough that Bella was able to push him out of the way and dash for the door.

"Mr. Newton! I am sincerely hoping that your behavior is due to the brandy and not part of your normal demeanor! As far as you are concerned, there will be no scratching but if you ever approach me in such a way again, I can guarantee there will be some rather damaging cutting!"

Without waiting for a response, Bella fled to the garden to find Alice sitting between Alec and Jane whose attention was firmly held as the tiny woman recited from John Newbery's _A little pretty pocket-book_. The image was so very sweet that Bella could not help but smile and feel the tension in her body relax just a little.

"The ball once struck off, / Away flies the boy to / The next destin'd post, / And then home with joy," Alice chimed, using proper hand motions to mimic someone playing baseball.

"Bravo!" Alec smiled, his face shining. "Miss Swan, you never said poetry could be about fun stuff! We're always reading about stodgy old men fighting overseas or fairies searching for their lost loves. Girl stuff." He winced and stuck out his tongue at the idea.

"I like the poetry we have read," Jane said defensively.

"Girl stuff!" insisted Alec.

"Alec, Jane," warned Bella with a smile. "There are many types of poetry in the world and as long as it speaks to you, there is nothing to say what is good. What I may enjoy, you may not and what you enjoy, I may not. My purpose as your teacher is to open the world to you so that you may make your own selections as you mature."

"Oh," Alec said, instantly deflated. Had Bella not known better, she would have sworn that Alec had been hoping for an altercation with his sister. Being an only child, Bella did not know that it was exactly what Alec had been aspiring toward because that was what siblings do best—annoy each other to death.

"And thus ends the poetry minute for the day!" chirped Alice, jumping to her feet. "Now I am going to steal away your teacher!"

"But…" started Bella before being pulled toward the garden gate. "What do you say, children?"

"Thank you, Miss Cullen!" Alec and Jane chimed, waving goodbye to the two women as Alice dragged Bella to the street.

"What do you think you are doing, Alice?" Bella demanded. "I don't have my bonnet or shawl! I'm supposed to be here for another two hours."

"I'm kidnapping you, dear Bella," Alice grinned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?"

"To shop, dear Bella. If you are attending Lord Masen's party on Saturday, you will need a proper dress and a proper dress requires shopping."

"Alice, I have not even decided if I am going to attend the party after Saturday."

"So tell me what happened Saturday as we go to your aunt's shop." Alice gently tugged Bella toward McCarty's on the square.

"You haven't heard?"

"I was visiting my fiancé and have been quite out of the loop."

Bella retold her entire day in excruciating detail as the two headed toward L's store.

"So you are the not really fiancé of Lord Masen," Alice stated sympathetically.

"And the entire town probably thinks I am," Bella replied, shaking her head.

"Do you want to be?"

"I hardly know the man. I'm not the type of woman that just leaps at the opportunity to marry for money. I don't believe in love at first sight, either."

"Why do I think you aren't entirely truthful with that last bit of information?"

Bella sighed in frustration. "I never did believe in it before. I just…there have been too many…" She growled and threw her hands up in the air, giving up on trying to verbalize what was going on inside her head.

"You never believed in finding your soul mate and instantly realizing who they were instantly until coming to Evermore and now that you're here, there are two gentlemen that you have feelings for and it is irritating the snot out of you," Alice replied with a wan smile.

"Exactly!" Bella felt a bit amazed at how succinctly Alice had summarized her internal battles.

The two continued on their way to McCarty's in silence. Just before arriving, Alice recommenced their discussion of Saturday's events.

"And so my brother actually was considerate when you came into the house after running through the rain." Alice opened the door to the shop, ushering Bella in.

"More than considerate," Bella said, remembering the gentleness and kindness Mr. Cullen had showered upon her. A small smile played on her lips.

"Bella?" L asked, rounding the corner of the service counter. "Is everything alright? Aren't you supposed to be at the Newton's?"

"Alice kidnapped me, Auntie. She seems to think I need a new dress for Lord Masen's birthday party," Bella explained, plopping herself down in the chair next to the window.

"Well, that you do," L agreed.

"Way to have my back, Auntie," sighed Bella, missing the smiles passing between Alice and L.

"I think I know the perfect fabric. You two just wait." L disappeared to the back of the store and returned with a bolt of sapphire blue heavy silk.

The gasp that escaped Bella's lips when she saw the material brought a smile to both L and Alice's lips. She silently stood and approached the service desk, watching the bolt closely.

"It's a fancy dress party, Bella. Nothing you have at the house will suffice. I'm even having one made," L smiled, blushing furiously as she unfolded a yard of fabric from the bolt.

"I didn't think you were invited," Alice said, fingering gently the silk.

"I wasn't. But Mr. Lawrence was and has invited me as his guest. We're going as colonials. I hope I managed to talk him out of his original idea."

Bella did not fail to notice the blush that colored L's cheeks.

"And what was that?" Alice said, biting back a grin.

"He wanted to be a colonial at the Boston Tea Party."

"I don't understand what the problem would have been," Bella said, confused.

"He wanted to go as a colonial interpretation of a Native American," L explained. "The only redeeming value would have been he would be shirtless, but I'm not sure how appropriate that would be."

"Oh."

"Maybe you can get him shirtless after the party," giggled Alice.

"Alice Cullen!" L gasped, turning even redder. "I never!"

"And that may be the problem," Alice replied in a sing-song voice.

L stared open-mouthed and silent at the young woman who gazed at her innocently.

"I think this may be the first time my aunt has been speechless, Alice," grinned Bella, enjoying the opportunity to tease L.

"The youth today," muttered L, disappearing in the back.

"I think we offended her," Bella murmured.

"Oh, no. It's just been a long time since she's had a suitor," Alice said airily, waving away Bella's concern. Truth be told, it had been her entire life but Bella did not need to know that just yet. "Everyone deserves someone special to treasure them and make them feel as if there is no one else in the world."

"That is true," Bella agreed, thinking that she had never experienced such a thing but gladly looked forward to that day.

"And if you are quite through discussing my love life," L huffed, plopping down a black hat box in front of Alice and Bella.

"What do you have here?" Alice asked, removing the lid and peering in. "Ooh! How lovely!"

She pulled a highly decorated face mask out of the box and holding it in front of her eyes. The mask was made of heavy gold brocade with black feathers around the top. Small pearls arranged like tears flowed from one eye and a thick black velvet ribbon hung from both sides to tie around the wearer's head.

"Do you really think so?" L asked, smiling proudly.

"They are quite exquisite," Bella agreed, picking up a burgundy mask with black and gold threads laced over it. She toyed with the lacy decorations covering the mask.

"I thought so when I made them," L smiled, pulling a sapphire blue mask with a spray of sparkling crystals across the cheeks that perfectly matched the bolt of fabric laying between the three women.

"You made these?" Bella exclaimed, tenderly picking up the sapphire mask, lightly brushing one finger over the crystals.

"That I did. Have to do something to fill my evenings," L smiled.

"At least until a certain gentleman appeared," Alice piped in teasingly.

"Yes, hopefully my dance card will be filled Saturday." L picked up the burgundy mask by the attached black velvet wrapped stick and held it up to her eyes, blinking coquettishly. "Try it on for size."

Bella hesitantly held the sapphire mask up to her face.

"Oh, that really is quite lovely," L smiled encouragingly.

"I still don't have a dress, L. And there really isn't any time to have one made between now and Saturday," Bella sighed, putting down the mask.

"Have the silk sent to my seamstress, L," Alice announced suddenly, waving at the entire bolt. "You can send the bill to Esme or however you normally do such things."

"It will be a lovely dress for you, Alice," Bella said sadly, watching L refold the fabric.

"Who said anything about it being for me, Bella? That silk was made for you." Alice grinned before grabbing Bella by the arm and dragging her out of the store without so much as a fare-thee-well to her aunt.

"Alice, there's no way…" Bella started, stumbling slightly on the uneven cobblestones as Alice pulled her across the street.

"Careful!" Alice sing-songed, righting Bella without bothering to pause in her mission to cross the street at an inhuman pace.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" demanded Bella, trying to keep up without tripping further.

"To my house, of course, silly. Where else would I be able to take your measurements in privacy?"

"Measurements?" swallowed Bella, turning pale at the idea.

"Just a few. Don't want the dress too long or anything. Come, come!"

Before she knew it, Bella and Alice were in front of the Cullen home.

"Alice, I know you cannot have a seamstress finish a dress in less than a week," Bella insisted.

"Shows how much you know!" Alice grinned, ushering Bella upstairs and in a matter of moments had taken at least a dozen measurements without writing a thing down.

"Don't you think you should make notations, Alice?" Bella asked, trying to stop her spinning head.

"Photographic memory," Alice blurted out, tapping her temple. "Comes in handy quite a bit." She spun Bella around again, taking another measurement.

"I can imagine." Bella tried to steady her spinning head.

Downstairs, the front door flew open with a thud. Alice winced at the sound. She peeked out the window and nodded as she saw Twilight tied to the hitching post.

"Alice!" a male voice roared from downstairs.

"Upstairs, Edward," Alice called sweetly, patting Bella on the shoulder as she felt her friend stiffen. "I'll be down in a minute."

"What was so important you had to see me?" Edward muttered as he began to ascend the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute! You stay downstairs!"

Alice giggled as they heard muttering as he marched back down the stairs and started pacing in the sitting room, the floorboards creaking with every third step.

"He's really rather put out, wouldn't you say?" she smiled.

"I can leave if it is an inconvenience," Bella said, stepping down from the footstool in the middle of the room.

"Don't you dare. Edward forgets he wanted to ask me a few questions. He just wants to know the name of a good bookstore."

"And he comes to you for this?"

"When it comes to shopping, Bella, I am the all-knowing goddess." Alice bowed up slightly in pride at this assessment.

"So what would be the name of the best bookstore in Evermore?"

"Flourish and Blotts, of course. If you cannot find what you are looking for there, you probably do not really need it. Absolutely fabulous papers selection. Everything from plain old plain old to linen. And a truly wonderful pen display."

"Perhaps I should pay them a visit sometime."

"Not today, though," Alice said suddenly. She paused and got a momentary blank look over her face. "No. Friday after you leave the Newton's. Late afternoon. Yes, I think that would be best for all concerned."

"Okay," Bella said slowly, not knowing what to think of this declaration but deciding it was easier to just give in than to fight. "That is if I still have a job with them."

"Why wouldn't you?" Alice wound up the measuring tape and tossed it into a brocade sewing basket.

"Mr. Newton made a pass at me," Bella whispered.

For a moment, Bella thought she heard a growling coming from downstairs.

"Do you have a dog, Alice?" she asked.

"No."

"Must be hearing things." Bella shrugged. "Anyhow, Mr. Newton was very interested in whether or not I was engaged to Lord Masen and made overtures that we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"He did not!" Alice was properly shocked or at least appeared to be.

"He did. Fortunately, the garden gate slammed shut and distracted him and I was able to make my escape."

"That must have been when I arrived," Alice mused.

"Must have." Bella stole a quick glance at the carriage clock on the small table next to the door. "I really need to be getting home to help L with supper. Thank you for all your help this afternoon."

"Don't mention it, Bella." Alice grinned as she began to head out the door. "Just give me a few minutes to distract Edward and you can scoot out the door without him ever knowing you were here."

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow!" Alice gave Bella a quick hug and dashed downstairs.

**~EE~**

**AN: I hope to keep up the weekly updating (with the exception of Thanksgiving week here in the US. I'm to be out of town and the fam thinks I should spend time with them instead of in Evermore. The nerve!)**

**This week's rec: Parachute by KitsuShel (AU-H). Bella finds an abandoned boy, Jack, one fateful night. What happens 5 years later when his birth family is found?**

**I'm blowing out another candle on 11/18 and would love a review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Romance in the air

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. I own Evermore.**

**As my birthday present to my readers, I present the next chapter a little earlier than expected. I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and that M rating? It's going to start with this chapter (slowly) & build.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 14: Romance in the air

Wednesday passed without incident. In fact, Bella saw neither hide nor hair of Mr. and Mrs. Newton or Mrs. Stanley, a blessing she was quite thankful for. After the incident in Mr. Newton's study, Bella was quite certain she would pull a Lorena Bobbitt if he came anywhere near her again.

Bella arrived at the Newton house bright and early and found the front door slightly ajar. Considering how odd the entire household had been lately, Bella shrugged it off and ascended the stairs to the classroom and taught the children their lessons. Throughout the day, she did feel as if eyes followed her wherever she went, but every time she tried to discern the culprit, she found herself disappointed. Eventually, she grew tired of chasing ghosts and went about her day, ignoring the sensation of being under surveillance.

Thursday, the Newton's were bustling around the house, obviously attempting to avoid contact with Bella which suited her just fine. Any time Mrs. Newton spied Bella in the hall or in the garden, she would pause, swallow hard, and quickly scurry in the opposite direction like a cockroach exposed to daylight. After the fourth time, Bella found the entire interaction most amusing and looked for excuses to wander the house just to cause Mrs. Newton heart failure. She may be going to Hell for her actions, but Bella decided she was going to enjoy the trip.

L grew more and more excited as the week wore on and began to remind Bella of a small child with Christmas morning was approaching. At first, L tried to play it off as being over the moon for Bella when it truth, it was due to the fact that in all her years, L had never even been to a dance much less as the escort of an invitee. The closest she had ever been was one time watching a barn dance long, long ago from behind a bale of hay in the upper loft. Mary Frances had made her do the entire household's chores for a week after finding L spying on the adults but to L, it had been worth it. The beautiful dresses, the whirling of the dancers, the joyful sounds of the music filled her memory to the brim and had helped her cope with sadder days. Now, L felt as if this was her high school senior prom, and she was going to enjoy every single minute of anticipation.

Bella smiled indulgently any time L brought up the dance, but since she was cursed with two left feet, Bella was not looking forward to sitting on the sidelines while watching others dip and swirl. Having had a happier upbringing and through her mother Renee's insistence, Bella had attended a few high school dances, but after breaking Eric Yorkie's foot in a freak line dancing accident, Bella had retired herself to the sidelines.

L assured Bella there would be plenty of handsome young men willing to teach her the finer arts of the latest dance craze, the Viennese waltz, blushing as she explained where a man's hands went and the closed-in space between partners. Bella listened patiently but was certain that if she heard one-two-threeeeee counted off one more time, she was going to lose her mind.

After a long day covering more French irregular verbs, two digit by two digit multiplication, and beginning diagraming of sentences, Bella tiredly trekked home with L at her side, idly chattering about the latest news from the shop.

"So Miss Weber apparently is attending the party with a Catholic. Her father is fit to be tied. You do remember that Reverend Weber is her father, don't you? He's Church of England, of course. Can you imagine? Not that I mind either way. I mean, really. Is there going to be a Catholic part of heaven and a Methodist part and a Baptist part? I don't think so." L hardly took a breath between her words, amazing Bella with her aural abilities.

Bella nodded absentmindedly as L chatted away. In her mind, she was already upstairs in her room, clad in her nightgown, writing furiously in her journal. Sometimes real life provided characters far more creative than what an author could come up with and the comedy of Mrs. Newton scurrying off every time Bella saw her was pure writing gold. Bella only hoped she could accurately capture every nuance of Mrs. Newton's Pekinese-like face in her descriptions.

"Have you seen your dress yet?" L asked curiously. Upon receiving a negatory shake of the head, L continued her homily. "Oh, I have. You are going to be absolutely stunning, Darlin'. Not that you aren't already, but that dress is going to have every man's head turning your way. Well, every head but Will's. And Carlisle's. And probably Emmett and Jasper's as well. But I have a feeling every other man…and possibly some women…will be completely enchanted."

"L!" Bella gasped, shocked at what her aunt had insinuated.

"Not judging, Dear. Just saying if you're interested, I am sure there will be more than enough interest on either side of the plate."

Bella bowed and shook her head at her aunt's complete and total lack of filter.

"I had to deliver some shoes from Paris that Esme ordered," L continued, ignoring the interruption. "They are the loveliest shade of silver with little burgundy rosettes across the toe. A little high in the heel for me, but I'm sure a woman of Esme's grace will have no problem…"

Bella and L had just turned onto Meyer Lane when L stopped talking suddenly. Bella looked over at her questioningly to see L's gaze focused on Twilight lashed to the hitching post in front of her home.

"It appears you have a gentleman caller," L murmured with a small smile.

"Who…" started Bella before she saw Mr. Cullen leaning casually against the tree in the front yard. Her breath caught slightly at the handsome figure he made, dressed in tan breeches, high black boots, black coat and overcoat, white shirt and emerald green cravat. He wore a black tall hat atop his bronze curls, presenting quite a fine figure.

"Wouldn't kick him out for eating crackers in bed," L muttered, tugging on Bella's arm.

"Auntie!" Bella exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Afternoon, Miss L," Will murmured, appearing suddenly, placing a chaste kiss on L's cheek. Bella noticed Mr. Lawrence wore a similar suit but with his cravat a fine royal blue and his hat in his hand.

"I was talking about Mr. Lawrence," L grinned mischievously, placing a kiss of her own on Will's cheek. "But if you feel the same about Mr. Cullen, I'm not about to argue. He is a cutie, but I prefer my men a little older. And with a little more experience."

"God, just kill me now," Bella murmured too softly for L to hear.

From across the front yard, Edward tried to bite back a laugh by disguising it as a cough. Bella looked up at him questioningly. Surely he had not heard her. Had he?

L released her hold on Bella's arm and laced her arm through Will's, smiling broadly up at him, completely ignoring Bella's open-mouthed gaping.

"Why don't you go welcome your guest, and I'll get us all some refreshments," L prodded, smiling at Edward as she entered her home.

Bella stood at the end of the walk, slightly in shock at being left alone with Mr. Cullen. Gathering up her nerve, Bella slowly approached the front door.

"Miss Swan," Edward murmured, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Mr. Cullen. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Bella absentmindedly pushed a curl back behind her ear.

"Lord Masen asked me to deliver this letter," Edward said softly, holding out a cream colored envelope with a red sealing wax seal.

"And that is part of your job description as lawyer?" she teased, taking the letter and running her finger lightly over the elegant script of her name on the front. "Is it a cease and desist notice or a restraining order keeping me no less than 500 yards away from Lord Masen?"

"No," Edward laughed. "Nothing so drastic. It is just a letter as far as I know. I must admit, I did want to see you again. So I offered to deliver it when I saw it on his desk."

Bella beamed at the realization he had volunteered to deliver the letter. Then the insight that it was Lord Masen who had written the missive struck and her smile faded slightly.

"Would you like to come in, Mr. Cullen?" Bella motioned toward the front door.

"Well, I am supposed to wait upon your reply. Lord Masen was quite specific on that. Shall we?" He offered his arm which she took with a wan smile and escorted Edward inside.

"Just head straight to the sitting room!" L called from the kitchen as soon as she heard the front door open.

Bella removed her bonnet and shawl and placed it on the hall tree as was her habit as Edward removed his hat and overcoat, handing them to Bella who held her hands out, waiting for them. Bella carefully hung them up as well. She noticed just how comfortable this felt and sighed contently at the hominess of their interaction. For the briefest of moments, she imagined domestic scene after domestic scene all featuring herself and Mr. Cullen and felt a fluttering in her heart that she had never experienced.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, cocking one eyebrow, obviously concerned. "You are looking a touch flushed." He carefully raised one hand and lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Edward smiled soothingly, earning a smile in return.

Bella gently closed her eyes and sighed contently at the coolness of his hands and for a moment, lost herself completely in the gentleness of his actions. She suddenly remembered where they were, her eyes flying open in fear of being caught in a compromising situation.

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you." Bella cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure while placing her hands on both cheeks, trying to erase the blush she knew was there. "I just felt a little warm for a moment. But it has passed."

"Perhaps you should take a seat. Which way?"

"This way," Bella murmured, ushering Edward into the sitting room.

Bella noticed the small table that normal sat along one wall had been moved to the center of the room and four chairs placed around it. It was close and cozy albeit slightly shabby. A clean, white linen tablecloth had been thrown over the table, covering the patina of water stains and pock marks the old wood bore. The walls filled with bookshelves and books gave the room the scent of old oak and leather bindings, reminding Bella of her favorite used bookstores back home and put her quickly at ease.

Bella loved this room for its hominess and hoped L's humble abode did not feel uncomfortable to Mr. Cullen. She knew he was used to being surrounded by much finer things and prayed her aunt's meager home would not be a deterrent to his attentions for she suddenly realized she would very much like to be on the receiving end of a relationship with a polite Mr. Cullen. Now a relationship with the rude, insolent gentleman that had run her over on her first day of working at the Newton's, that would be out of the question.

Bella smiled in appreciation as he pulled out a chair for her and took the offered seat. Her heart beat faster at this small kindness.

Had Bella looked closer at Edward in the dimly lighted sitting room, she would have noticed his normally amber eyes had darkened to almost black and that he seemed to swallow frequently between the hallway and the sitting room. But, she was too busy intentionally avoiding looking him in the eye that she missed it all.

"Take a seat," L smiled up at Edward as she carried in a tray with two cups and a pot of tea. "I made us some tea, Bella, while the menfolk enjoy their stronger stuff." She nodded toward a decanter set across the room, darting her eyes over at Edward who tilted his head, letting her know he understood. "Will brought it by just this afternoon from his own collection. He thought it might be something soothing at the end of the day."

As if on cue, Will entered the room with two ruby red glasses and crossed the room to where the decanter stood and poured two servings. He silently offered one to Edward who made a quick toasting motion and drank deeply. Edward enjoyed the pacifying sensation the drink made as it quenched the thirst that burned in his throat. At least for a moment.

Bella happily accepted a cup of tea from L and started to stir in a single lump of sugar when her face paled yet again. She dropped her cup and saucer with a loud clank onto the table, staining the linen tablecloth.

"Bella?" L asked, concerned at the sudden change in her niece. "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

"Copper. Salt," Bella murmured before everything went black. Edward caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"What happened?" Will asked, pulling the table back so Edward could lay Bella prone on the floor.

"I…I don't know. One minute she's smiling and stealing a glance at Edward and the next minute, all color left her face and she just fainted!" L exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

Edward looked up as he remained on one knee beside Bella. He nodded curtly, pulling his angrily vibrating cell phone from his pocket.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward murmured.

"You have your phone on you? Edward! You know that's against the rules!" L berated before Will pulled her back and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Shh, Liriope. You don't know what's going on," Will chided. "Don't get your knickers in a twist before he gets to explain."

"Fine," L huffed, pushing his arm away. "But he better have a damned good excuse."

Will nodded as they waited for Edward to finish his quick phone conversation. With a decisive click, Edward snapped his phone shut and stood.

"Bella faints when in the presence of blood," he said simply.

Will burst out laughing before quickly covering his mouth, trying to look contrite. He failed spectacularly.

"You are quite possibly the only vampire in the world that could fall for a girl that faints at the mere presence of blood, Edward," Will chuckled, earning a dark glare from Edward and a punch in the arm from L.

"Be nice, Will," L ordered, furrowing her brow and trying to look mean. "It's not Bella's fault. I'm not all too fond of the stuff myself. What did Alice say?"

"She'll be fine in about five minutes." Edward continued to kneel beside Bella, lightly rubbing her hand between his. "Embarrassed, but fine."

"Maybe we should move her from the floor? Take her upstairs to her bed or something," L fretted.

"And how would we explain that?" Edward demanded a little harshly, returning his gaze to Bella as she lay perfectly pale and still on the carpet.

"I was just trying to help," L sulked. She pondered silently for a moment before dashing to the kitchen and returning with a small towel.

"Give me your glass," she demanded of Will, taking it once offered.

L carefully poured a little of the contents on the towel, handed the glass back and then folded the towel up and wrapped it around her hand.

"Tie, please," she asked, holding her hand up to Will who carefully knotted the ends. "Perfect."

"And what purpose is all that?" Edward asked, cocking one eyebrow at L.

"I haz a boo-boo," L grinned. "Bella won't remember what happened just before fainting, right, Mr. Three Medical Degrees?"

Edward nodded.

"So, she won't remember I didn't have the bandage before she fainted. The blood on this," she held her hand up, "will explain everything. Now, Will, darlin', please dispose of the swoon juice."

Will rushed to comply, removing the decanter and two ruby red glasses, returning with new, blood-free copies.

"So much for trying to be the perfect hostess," L murmured, staring down at Bella who began to stir.

"Miss Swan?" Edward cooed softly, stroking her hand gently. "Are you alright?"

Bella's eyes fluttered momentarily before shooting open with a loud gasp. She tried to sit up only to be lightly restrained.

"It's alright, Miss Swan. You fainted."

"I…I smelled blood," Bella said softly, continuing to try to sit up.

"You gave us quite a scare," L said, kneeling on the other side of Bella, carefully hiding her hand for the moment. "Up you go."

L took one arm while Edward took the other and together they eased Bella to her feet. L discretely pulled away, leaving Bella in Edward's arms as he tried to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Bella nodded silently and tried to sit down. Once in place, she smiled embarrassedly up at the anxious faces around her.

"I think this was the culprit," L said, holding up the bandage and then hiding it behind her back as Bella's face began to pale again. "I cut myself fixing the sandwiches. You know I'm sometimes a hazard with a knife. Perhaps it would be best for Will and I to enjoy our tea in the kitchen. I know it is not quite proper but under the circumstances, maybe?"

"I can return at a later time," Edward offered.

"No!" exclaimed Bella, reaching for his arm. "I mean, you traveled all this way to deliver a message, and I would hate for you to get in trouble with your employer just because of a little fainting spell. I'm fine. I promise." She motioned for him to sit across from her.

A huge smile lit up Edward's face as he took the offered chair. Bella noticed his smile was not perfect. In fact, it was slightly crooked, giving him a very mischievous countenance which she found very attractive.

"We'll just be in the kitchen, then." L picked up a single cup and grinned at the couple. "Remember, I can hear everything from in there."

"So can we, Auntie," Bella giggled, earning a harrumph from her aunt before she and Will disappeared into the other room. "She is quite fun to tease."

"Was that a lie I just heard you utter, Liriope?" Will whispered teasingly as they exited the sitting room.

L silently nodded, her eyes wide in shock at this revelation.

"I think we'll make a vampire of you yet," he smiled, following her to the kitchen, giving her rump a loving pat and earning a giggle in return.

Bella picked up the simple teapot and motioned toward one of the mismatched tea cups on the table. She quickly thanked the maker that L had made sure to bring out the cups that were free from chips and crazing.

"Thank you," Edward replied to the unasked question, taking the hot cup of tea with a smile. He made a show of taking a sip before placing the cup on the table. "I suppose you should read the letter."

Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, and she wondered if he was trying to bring an end to their time together which after her fainting spell. If that were the case, she could completely understand.

"But I am supposed to stay until you compose a reply, and there is nothing that says you have to do it right now," he continued. "I have nowhere else I need to be until morning. I mean. I do not have any other plans until a meeting with Lord Masen at ten."

Now, had it been Bella who verbally slipped in such a way, she would have turned fourteen different shades of red but because it was Edward, he simply smiled gently and hoped she was not offended by what he had said. It did not appear as though she was affronted in the least.

"I see. Well, I don't want you to get into any trouble by me not replying, but I am afraid I do not have any proper writing paper. I used the last on Sunday and was planning on going to the booksellers tomorrow to procure some more. I hope Lord Masen will not be too put out by this dilemma. Perhaps you can return late tomorrow afternoon for tea and my response?" Bella took a sip of her tea and carefully replaced the cup.

"I am sure he will overcome any discomfort when I explain it was unavoidable. Besides, it will provide me another opportunity to spend time in your company." Edward grinned broadly at her invitation.

"And that is something you would like to do?" she asked, ducking her head ever so slightly as she inquired. Bella caught herself starting to bite on her lower lip and made a conscientious effort not to do so. She hated that habit and really was working on breaking it.

"Very much so," he smiled. "I find your company most enjoyable, Miss Swan."

"Especially when I'm not passed out on the floor?" Bella's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Especially then."

The two silently took a few more sips of their tea. Bella straightened her dress and then crossed her ankles, trying to sit properly.

"I believe I owe you a debt of thanks, Mr. Cullen," Bella murmured, brushing a curl behind her ear before resting her arm on the table.

"How so, Miss Swan?"

"For speaking out on my behalf to Lord Masen. It appears quite a few people knew that news of my engagement to Lord Masen was a misunderstanding. Either that or they did not care. The only people who have caused the slightest problem were my employers and they are quite…different to say the least."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Swan." Edward gently took Bella's hand and lightly brushed a kiss across the tips of her fingers, earning a smile in the process. "Anything to help a lady in need."

L silently appeared at the sitting room door, announcing herself with a slight cough. Bella sadly and slowly pulled her hand away, immediately missing his touch.

"I am afraid courting hours are over, Mr. Cullen," L grinned, not missing the groan that escaped her niece's lips.

"Then I shall take my leave and see you tomorrow afternoon, Miss Swan?" Edward said smoothly, standing as he spoke.

"I would like that very much." Bella stood, slightly self-conscious as to what to do next.

"Until then. Mrs. McCarty." He made a slight bow toward L who curtsied in reply. "Miss Swan." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss across the back. "I'll see myself out."

"I don't think sharing a cup of tea is courting, Auntie," Bella hissed embarrassedly, watching Edward disappear down the hall.

"And what would you call it, Darlin'? Foreplay?"

"Auntie!"

"Child, you light up like a Christmas tree when you see him. He 'volunteered' to bring you a letter? He was holding your hand when I walked in. You like him, he likes you."

"It's not that simple."

"Then enlighten me as to why you cannot enjoy his attentions."

L stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for a response. Bella stood there silently, trying to figure out how to answer her aunt.

"You know you can still catch him in the hall," L murmured softly. "Good manners would see him out to the door. Maybe for a good night kiss?"

Bella started to make her rebuttal but decided against it and rushed down the hall in time to catch Edward with his hand on the doorknob. She skidded to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Is something wrong, Miss Swan?" he inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"I just wanted to make sure you found your way out."

He paused before replying with a slight smile, "Yes, the left turn out of the room did throw me slightly."

"Now you're teasing me," Bella pouted slightly, feeling embarrassed at her actions.

"Never, Miss Swan."

"Well, um, good night, Mr. Cullen."

"Good night, Isabella."

Bella shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She wondered if there was a male version of the sirens and if they sounded half as sexy as one Edward Cullen. Deep down, Bella extremely doubted it. She was broken from her ruminations by the sound of her name being called.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" Bella looked up to see Edward standing directly in front of her, a few inches separating them.

"I would like to try something," he murmured before leaning down and gently kissing her on the cheek.

Bella opened her eyes to look up into his beaming face. She felt sure the smile on her own face eclipsed his but now was not the time for quantifying the results.

"Good night, Isabella."

"Good night, Edward."

If possible, his smile grew larger as she said his name and with a tip of his hat, Edward departed the house, leaving a weak-kneed Bella in the foyer. She started to turn back toward the sitting room when the door flew open. Bella spun back toward the entryway to see Edward standing there.

Without a word, he approached her, closing the distance in a mere two paces. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he lowered his face to hers. Bella closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she knew was coming soon.

"What do you do to me?" Edward whispered, hovering just over her lips.

"I…" Bella started before he silenced her.

"Rhetorical question," he murmured with a smile.

Edward hesitated just slightly before leaning down further, gently kissing her. Bella instantly felt as if a circuit had been completed. Her entire body, electrified at the moment of contact, tensed slightly before relaxing into and focusing on nothing other than his lips against hers. Without thinking, her hands clutched at the lapels of Edward's coat, pulling him closer, losing herself in a firestorm of lips and teeth and tongues, of need and passion and want.

All too soon, Edward stepped back slightly, breaking their connection. He took in Bella's slightly panting form and smiled when he realized she was still holding on to his jacket.

After a moment, Bella became aware of what she was doing and quickly released her hold and gently smoothed out the wrinkled lapels. Edward could see her blush as she did so and tenderly took hold of both of her hands in his.

"Sorry," she murmured contritely.

"Don't be," Edward whispered.

The two stood in unmoving silence for several minutes before hearing the carriage clock in the sitting room chime the hour.

"I must go," he said sadly, releasing her hands.

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"I am looking forward to it, Miss Swan," Edward smiled before turning and departing but not without a last look over his shoulder to see her tentatively wave farewell before the door closed.

"Good evening?" a small voice piped up next to Edward's elbow as he prepared to mount Twilight.

"Very good evening, Alice," Edward murmured, glancing back toward the house as if he could suddenly see through the walls.

The two slowly walked with Twilight down the street.

"Something's amiss," Alice murmured.

"What do you see?"

Alice sighed sadly as she replayed the vision that had plagued her just a few minutes before. In it, Edward saw L's sitting room torn completely to pieces. The books normally filling the shelves in an orderly fashion were thrown hither and yon with a good number of them torn to pieces. The furniture was shattered into unusable kindling and the few pictures on the walls, torn from their frames in a broken heap. But the most disturbing thing image of all was the puddle of dark blood on the floor.

"Who?" Edward demanded.

"That I can't tell. I don't know if it's Bella or L or someone else. I just see what you just saw." Alice looked even smaller than normal, frustrated at the lack of clarity this vision held.

"When?"

"Sunday. Maybe Tuesday."

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"There are a lot of variables at work here, Edward. The opportunity occurs on both days. I'm not completely fool-proof."

"I know," he sighed, bowing his head in contrition. "I am sorry."

"By the way, how was the kiss?"

"You said she'd be engaged to Lord Masen when it happened."

"And she decided she didn't want to be engaged to him which was a variable in the future. He sort of asked. She completely refused. Lousy proposal, by the way, dear brother. I hope your real one isn't the clusterfuck that one was."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Always here for you," Alice chimed with a smile. "You didn't answer."

"I'm stronger than I thought I was."

"I knew that. You just have to have a little faith in yourself."

The two walked to the end of the block in companionable silence.

"Well, right now the ball is in Lord Masen's court," Edward stated flatly. "She has his letter to read and compose a reply upon."

Alice gazed up at the stars contemplatively for a moment. Edward looked at her inquisitively, secretly wishing she would cease and desist in the mental cataloging of shoe fashions through the ages.

"She doesn't care for the mask so that's a point in your favor. She's drawn toward you over Lord Masen, but some circumstances are going to push her toward him."

"Alice," he growled.

"And she's going to feel terribly guilty about it all. Good luck with that. Carlisle wants us all to come by the house at eleven. Dress nice. Byeeeee!" she giggled before disappearing down a side street.

"Damned sisters," Edward muttered, mounting Twilight and riding toward Masen Manor, sincerely wishing that Alice would just keep her mouth shut sometimes.

Meanwhile, Bella assisted L in cleaning up the few dirty dishes and moved furniture back to its proper places.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs to read my letter," Bella said, holding up the cream colored envelope.

"Sounds fabulous," L smiled. "I think Will and I are going to start supper."

"Will he be joining us?"

"I don't think so. I do believe he said he had a meeting with Dr. Cullen."

"Okay. I just wanted to know if I should change for supper or if I could wear my dressing gown."

"Lord, yes. Get comfortable. I know I'm going to lose a few layers once he's out the door." L gripped her sides tightly and shook her shoulders lightly. "These underpinnings have to be designed by men."

Bella ascended the stairs, closed her bedroom door behind her and flopped onto her bed with a deep, satisfied sigh. She quickly replayed the evening's events through her mind, her pulse quickening when she remembered the farewell kiss at the door. Bella could see herself falling hard and fast for a certain handsome bronze-haired gentleman and for the first time in her life, she did not feel the urge to run for the hills at the idea of a romantic relationship.

She rolled over on her stomach, kicking her feet gleefully as she analyzed each and every split-second of his throwing open the door, pulling her close, and kissing her like she was the only woman in the world. A fan-girl worthy squeal may have escaped her lips, causing Bella to quickly clasp her hands over her mouth and look around the room guiltily to see if anyone overheard. Bella released a thankful giggle that no one was around.

With a blissful sigh, Bella relaxed onto the duvet, spread-eagled atop the bed. Her head popped up when she felt the smooth linen paper just at her fingertips. With a sigh, she picked up the envelope holding Lord Masen's letter and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well, Lord Masen, what do you have to say this evening," she murmured, opening the letter. Inside the envelope she found a single piece of ivory linen paper inscribed with Lord Masen's elegant handwriting. The slightest hint of lavender floated up from the paper and Bella realized the ink was scented with the most soothing of odors.

_Miss Swan,_

_I have paced restlessly across the floor of my bedroom for hours, futilely attempting to determine just how to right this egregious wrong I have committed against you. I was rude, insensitive to your person, and completely out of line. For that, I do apologize._

_I am reminded of the poet, Lord Byron, when I think of you…_

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

_In only making your acquaintance, you have brought me out of darkness and into light. I can only plead on bended knee for you to forgive my inconsiderate behavior. Assume I was merely dazzled by your beauty, your wit, and your being and could not think straight while in your presence._

_As a result of my poor decisions, I can completely understand if you were to ignore me completely, but I humbly beg your forgiveness and ask for yet another chance._

_If it is not too late, I would be forever indebted to you if you would reserve the first dance for me on Saturday. _

_Ever yours,_

_X, Lord Masen_

Bella reread the missive before gently laying it on the table beside her bed. The entire message left her slightly emotional, slightly disappointed, and entirely confused. On the surface, it was a lovely, swoon-worthy letter. He felt bad for upsetting her, apologized, and quoted a Byronic love poem. All in all, it was absolutely perfect. Stiff, stodgy, but gentlemanly perfect. To top it all off, Lord Masen was willing to put his life in danger by inviting her to reserve a dance for him. That had to be worth something after all.

She suddenly realized that more than likely everyone's eyes would be centered on Lord Masen at the party. After all, it was for his birthday and it would be poor form for the gathered to ignore the host. Bella was not sure she wanted to showcase her inability to walk across a flat surface much less whirl around a dance floor with who knows how many other people around to be the night's entertainment. That could be more temptation than the fates would allow. Perhaps reserving him a dance would not be such a good idea, she rationalized, conjuring images of broken limbs on several party goers.

And then there was the entire issue of Edward Cullen. He had taken the initiative to deliver the missive in order to see her. That was worth something, was it not? He had sat with her through tea, even after the disaster of her fainting spell, without a single word against her. That proved he could be polite and charming. And it was Edward that had kissed her cheek.

Bella's hand flew to her face as if to press the kiss further into her skin and to burn it to her memory. It had lingered just a few seconds longer than a mere peck on the cheek between friends. It had to have been the most sensual kiss of Bella's young life up to that point which unfortunately, did not take a whole lot.

And then there was THE kiss. The one where he threw open the door, stared at her for a second and then pulled her to him and inquired what she was doing to him. Bella snorted. What she was doing to him? Great day in the morning, it was the other way around, was it not? He was doing everything to her!

From the second his lips touched hers, she felt whole. As if two parts and rejoined and become whole. Angels sang, chocolate became calorie-free and life was fabulous.

Then reality came crashing down on Bella. She realized she had not one but two gentlemen vying for her affections. Emotionally, she was pulled toward one. Logically, she was pulled toward another. What to do, what to do?

Ever the logical one, Bella quickly pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a graphite pencil and quickly drew a T-grid on the front and back and frantically began scribbling the pros and cons of continuing any form of relationship with Lord Masen on one side and Edward Cullen on the other.

"Be honest, Bella," she muttered to herself as she furiously jotted down first one idea and then another, flipping her paper as the ideas came.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, things were heating up that had nothing to do with suppertime. L sat contently on Will's lap with one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other draped casually over her legs. He gently nuzzled up against her cheek as his hand lightly trailed down over her calf and circled her ankle.

"Will," L warned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, L?" he murmured, continuing to trace one finger over her ankle, under her dress.

"You need to stop."

"Why?" He smiled broadly as his hand slid up to her calf.

"You're frustrating me," she pouted.

"How?" Will softly kissed the little spot below her ear that he knew would make her shiver. He was not disappointed and chuckled at her reaction.

"William Alexander Lawrence," she warned, trying to wiggle off his lap but only felt his arms tighten around her.

"Liriope Missouri Hermitage," he parroted, earning him an elbow to the ribs. His eyes darkened slightly and his voice deepened as he whispered, "Soon to be Lawrence."

"Someday," L smiled, settling into his arms and closing her eyes.

"No."

"No?" she asked quite startled by his denial, opening her eyes wide. L spun around to face him, trying to figure out what was wrong, her heart tightening in her chest.

"No." Will wiggled the pinkie finger on the arm wrapped around her waist, catching her eye.

L looked down and gasped. Just before the first knuckle, at the very tip of his finger was a gold ring with black enamel. She could make out that there were gold letters set into the black but she could not read them.

Will smiled broadly as he removed the ring from his finger and placed it in the palm of her hand. It was deceptively heavy but beautifully done. L could make out the words, "I am my beloved's" on the outside of the ring. She carefully picked up the ring and saw her own name as well as Will's engraved on the inside. The biggest shock came with the date inscribed.

"Will," L whispered, clutching the ring tightly in her closed fist.

"I already talked with Carlisle and he said if you were willing, he would conduct the service."

"Tonight?" L squeaked, sitting straighter on his lap, not noticing the wince as she bumped hard against him.

"If you say yes."

"Will…"

"I have a matching ring for me." He held up his right hand. L noticed that his continued the verse with the words 'and I am my beloved's' set into the black enamel. "Even if you say no, I am still yours, L."

"I could never say no to you, Will," L murmured, lightly touching the ring on his hand.

"You haven't exactly said yes, Liriope."

"You haven't exactly asked, William," L teased.

Will gently slid L off of his lap and knelt at her feet, causing L to blush furiously. She tried to tug her hand away from him but he refused to release it.

"Miss Liriope, you have owned my heart which hasn't beat in over two hundred years, from the moment I first saw you. I am not perfect, but for you, I want to be. I've talked to Carlisle and Emmett and they have given me their permission. Will you please be my wife?"

Unable to answer, L nodded furiously before throwing her arms around Will's neck.

"Are you okay, Darling?" Will asked, laughing when L nodded mutely again.

"Shush," she chided, slapping him in the chest. "Don't make fun of the bride."

Will laughed, stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple.

L suddenly stood up straight, a look of absolute terror on her face.

"Will! I don't have a dress! Do we tell Bella? What about…"

Will gently put one finger over her mouth to silence her.

"Alice was there when I asked Carlisle and Emmett for permission to ask you for your hand. She has everything taken care of."

"Oh, God."

"She's even arranged for a place for us for tonight."

"Oh, God."

"And she and Rosalie and Esme want to talk to you immediately."

"Oh, God!" L covered her mouth. "They're going to…"

"They're going to what?"

"Give me the sex talk," L whispered, burying her head in his chest. "They've threatened for decades. Teasingly, mind you, but I just know they have a PowerPoint presentation and slides and…"

Will could have sworn he heard L whimper before a light tap at the kitchen door disturbed them. There, in the doorway stood Esme, Rosalie and Alice with huge grins on their faces.

"Don't let them take me," L whispered, clutching tighter to her new fiancé.

"Now, L," Alice giggled, prying her free from Will's arms. "You know as well as I do this has to be done. We couldn't let our favorite sister and aunt get married without a bachelorette party, now could we?"

"You really don't have to throw me a party," L insisted, trying to get back to Will who wisely stepped back and let the three women take L by the arms.

"Well then, what are you going to do while the guys take Will out?" Rosalie demanded, pointing toward the foyer where Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stood.

L slumped over in defeat and threw up her hands in surrender.

"Can Bella be there? Please? I can try to erase the memory or alter it or something, but she's the only family I've ever met," she pleaded.

All eyes flew to Alice who after a brief moment shook her head.

"Not this one. I'm sorry, L. I really am," Alice replied. She truly looked contrite which eased L's mind a bit. "Edward will watch over Bella tonight to make sure James doesn't return so you two can enjoy some time alone."

"But he'll be at the wedding?"

"He wouldn't miss it."

L nodded in understanding and gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just a few hours, Liriope," he whispered, lightly caressing her jaw with his fingertips, earning a shiver that made him smile.

"I'll be the one in…" L trailed off, not knowing what color her dress would be.

"White," Alice offered.

"As if there would be any other color for the world's oldest…" Rosalie started before Esme elbowed her.

"It's alright, Esme," L assured her friend. She turned back to Will. "I'll be the one in white."

And with that, the women headed out one door while the men went their own way into the darkness of an Evermore evening.

~EE~

**Thank you for all the birthday well wishes and reviews!**

**This week's rec is….Let's get physical by Lalina (AU-H). Overweight Bella promises herself a night of passion if she loses 70 pounds with the help of trainer Edward. If only…**

**My birthday resolution was to stop being a ninja reader (one who reads & never reviews). Join me & let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 15: Nightmares and dreams, pt 1

**Welcome back! I've split this chapter into 2 parts as it became quite unwieldy and a few people indicated they preferred quick, shorter chapters. Part 2 should come tomorrow or the next day.**

**EE has been nominated for 2 Original Character awards (Best Multi-chapter and Best Supernatural). Voting is from now until 12/14 at ****http:/originalcharacterawards (dot) blogspot (dot) **

**I'd greatly appreciate your vote if you feel so moved!**

**~EE~**

Chapter 15: Dreams and nightmares (part 1)

Giggles erupted for the umpteenth time in an opulently decorated upstairs bedroom of Esme and Carlisle Cullen's home. The room looked for all intents and purposes like the perfect Regency era dressing lounge of the upper class. Fine wooden and red velvet furniture, silver appointments, and heavy red silk brocade window dressings gave one the impression of proper decorum and fine breeding such a home would have best suited. Yet there was an ease and grace that made a visitor feel comfortable in these opulent surroundings.

Everything in the room exuded class and refinement. That is, until one spied the 17 inch laptop sitting on the dressing table, around which four women giggled, pointed, and gawked at a PowerPoint presentation made to educate as well as embarrass one Liriope Missouri Hermitage. As if the visuals were not enough, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had incorporated appropriate musical selections depending upon the mood of the slides. L was more of a 60s and 70s music kind of woman. The 1860s and 1870s. Alice and Rosalie had intentionally picked music of a much darker, more powerful beat and lyrics that often made L choke on her own tongue when she heard them, much to the younger girls' delight.

The longer the PowerPoint slides cycled through, the more red-faced L became and the more carnelian her face, the louder the group became until Carlisle appeared at the door with his finger pressed to his lips in an attempt to quiet the ladies all the while failing at hiding a grin. He succeeded for approximately 3 and a half seconds for as soon as the door closed, the cackling began again.

"Stamina," roared Rosalie as L finished the section entitled Role Play and the Bedroom. "That is one thing you never have to worry about with a vampire. That and never needing to sleep. Will will just keep going and going and coming and coming."

"You're just getting even for me sending you that toilet paper cover for your last wedding, aren't you?" groused L.

"That thing was the tackiest piece of shit ever," Rosalie giggled. "I think we still have that in the house in Rochester. Emmett won't let me get rid of it."

"Oh, the one shaped like a chicken on a nest?" Esme laughed.

"Where the paper comes out its ass?" Alice giggled.

"It was meant as a joke," sighed L. "I mean, really, what do you get for someone getting married for the umpteenth time?"

"Certainly not that!" Rosalie guffawed, slapping her leg before unpausing the slideshow. "Keep going, L. You're only about a third of the way through!"

"Oh, dear Lord, help me now," L muttered after slide 405—subtitled, Lingerie and Underpinnings-appeared. She tried to cover her eyes but found herself powerless to avoid the visual assault. It was not that L was a prude. On the contrary, she appreciated the more bawdy side of life but usually it was from a lack of actual hands on, real life experience and some of these lessons were things she would just rather learn on her own. Or at least view the slideshow in the privacy of her own home and not with an audience. Or the constant unsolicited advice tossed in at a mind-boggling rate.

"Oh, please," Alice giggled, presenting a large embroidered bag in front of L. "Every girl needs a few power panties."

"And other things," Rose continued, placing another bag alongside.

L, clad in a fine dressing robe and her hair in rag curlers, peeked in the bags and turned even brighter red.

"Aren't you going to help me, Esme?" L whispered, pulling out a black lacy corset.

"Who do you think bought those, my dear?" Esme grinned from her seat on a chaise lounge in the corner.

"This is really too much," L insisted.

"Nonsense. You only get married a few dozen times," Rosalie said, pulling a pair of mile high heels out of another bag that L could only describe as hooker heels. "Did they even have things like this in the 1700s?"

Alice shook her head in response to Rosalie's question.

"Not for me," L murmured. "I'm only doing this once."

"What?" Alice demanded suddenly, whirling around and placing her hands on her hips. "Of course you'll do this again. I've already started planning the party and…"

"I'm only getting married once," L interrupted. "Will and I talked about it, and we decided that it was just not us to do it over and over. That's why I'm kind of upset that Bella can't be here."

"Of course you can do this again," Alice muttered, waving L off while holding up a lacy creation in black with sapphire blue trim. "Oooh! These are crotchless."

L quickly snatched the underwear away from Alice and plunged it into the bag at her feet.

"No, Alice. I'm not going to. I don't want to…" L trailed off, suddenly realizing what was going on. "That's why you said no to her being here, isn't it? You thought we'd marry again and…"

"Well it made sense," Alice muttered.

"Alice…" L growled, scowling at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I can't believe you manipulated me like that!" L jumped to her feet. "I thought her life was in danger or some other such dire reason."

"Nope," Alice grinned. "Just that I thought you should save her presence for the big party. I mean, really, L, this is tiny. Just us. You can't really intend for this to be your only wedding day."

"Fuck, Alice!" L shouted, stomping her foot.

"Language, L," Esme muttered more out of habit than actually trying to reprimand her friend, not even bothering to look up from the small box of bedroom toys L had opened earlier.

"Sorry, Esme," L muttered. "Yes, Alice. I do. At least at this point in my life, I cannot imagine needing to do this again. I want one special time to look back upon and not some series of meaningless events."

"Hmmm…." Alice muttered, getting a blank look on her face.

"That a she can come 'hmmm' or a sorry, still not a good idea 'hmmm'?" L demanded.

"I'll have to rearrange the standing arrangements…"

"Oh, for effs sake," muttered L, storming from the room. "Emmett!" L searched every room, trying to find her 'son,' calling his name every few steps.

A few seconds later, L found Emmett and Jasper and Edward in the sitting room downstairs. Emmett and Jasper sat playing cards at one table while Edward looked out the window with a rather pensive look on his face.

"You bellowed?" Emmett grinned.

"Where's Will?" L demanded, suddenly realizing she was in curlers and a robe and was not sure she was ready for her soon-to-be husband to see her yet. Decades with the Cullens had erased that sentiment long ago, though.

"He and Carlisle went out for a bit. Why?" Emmett replied, cocking one eyebrow at L.

"There's been a misunderstanding. I need Bella here," L muttered, still angry at her friend.

"Misunderstanding?" Jasper inquired, his eyes darting toward the door where Alice had joined L.

"I was certain they'd want a second or third ceremony and that Bella would be there for those so that would be good enough," Alice sighed, acting as if it were the most perfectly logical explanation in the world.

"Once, Alice. Once is all I need," L replied, her voice getting louder in her agitation. "Not all of us enjoy being the center of attention."

Alice threw up her hands in defeat.

"So will you go get her?" L pleaded.

"I'll do it," Jasper offered, throwing down his cards.

"That's not exactly proper," Esme offered, joining the group. "Emmett's at least her cousin here in Evermore. He can go to L's home and not raise suspicions."

Emmett picked up Jasper's cards and laughed as he saw he won the hand before picking up his coat and shuffling into it.

"What do I tell her?" Emmett asked.

"Tell her the truth," L shrugged.

"That a hybrid and a vampire are soul mates and are getting married in just over an hour?"

"Okay, not the exact truth," L sighed, throwing him a 'you know better' glare. "Tell her that Will and I are eloping and we want her here. She can stand with Edward. If that's okay with you." L looked over at Edward who nodded slightly yet remained silent.

L cocked her head and gazed at him inquisitively. He shook his head minutely.

"Um…I have a present for Will upstairs. Edward, will you come up and get it and give it to him for me?"

"Of course," Edward murmured, still uncommonly quiet.

"Give us a moment," L requested, looking at Esme, Alice and Rosalie who all nodded silently. "Send Bella up once she gets here," she called as she pulled Edward's arm, guiding him toward the stairs.

L and Edward walked back up to the dressing room where L found her reticule and began digging through it. She pulled out a small gold coin and held it out to Edward. He quickly glanced at it and saw her initials engraved onto the face. He gently fingered the short gold chain welded to the coin which would enable it to be attached to a pocket watch or belt loop.

"In my youth, it became popular to give a love token," L explained. "For as long as the coin lasted, the love would last. I don't know if they did it during Will's time, but it's a tradition I've long wanted to continue."

"I'll give it to him," Edward murmured, still eerily calm and quiet. He turned to leave but not before L caught him by the arm.

"What is bothering you, Hon?" L whispered.

"I don't like the dual courtship. I don't like how it treats Bella like a thing rather than a person."

"Unfortunately, that's pretty standard for 1827, Darlin'," L smiled wanly, earning an exasperated sigh from Edward. "Sorry."

"I don't want her to worry about her feelings about one of us as opposed to the other when we're the same person."

"You sure that's it?"

Edward stood for a moment in stony silence.

"Are you sure it's not because you don't want to share?" L murmured.

"Share?"

"Edward."

"What?" he barked petulantly.

"Don't put on the emo for me, young man. You don't like the fact that her attentions are split between Lord Masen and yourself. You want her entirely for yourself. You want her to know you in ever sense of the word. Emotionally, spiritually, and Biblically. I know."

"And how do you _know_ that?" he demanded.

"Let's just say I've had my own head pulled from my ass."

She was met with more silence.

"I sort of wondered when this was going to happen." L gently patted Edward on the cheek, smiling wistfully. "We're selfish creatures, Edward. Part of the being a vampire. Or even a half-breed. We can dress up, act civil, be in good company but under it all, we're still pretty selfish creatures who are driven by powerful, powerful urges. The more we try to hide those urges, the more violently they fight to be free."

"You were the one who said court her as both and let her decide."

"Yeah. And my track record with romance is oh so sterling. I went on my first date at 170 years old. I'm not exactly the best person to ask now, am I? Too many empty nights, reading romance novels, dreaming of some tall, dark stranger with ripped abs and long flowing hair to cart me off to his castle in the Alps. My idea of romance isn't exactly grounded in reality. Yes, Will is handsome but he's only a little taller than me and his hair doesn't cascade down his back in…" L cut herself off, realizing she was starting to ramble.

Edward flopped petulantly into the red velvet loveseat and stared at the coin in his hand. L gently sat next to him, weaving her arm through his and giving it a slight squeeze.

"What did Carlisle suggest you do?" L asked. "Don't look at me like that. I know he's given you advice. My brother cannot help it, can he?"

"To be honest with Bella." Edward thought back briefly to the mini-sermon he had been treated to by Carlisle. Once a preacher's kid, always a preacher's kid.

"And Will's advice?"

"Go get my head out of my ass and court her in as way as close as humanly possible."

"I think they may know a little more about such things than I do."

"Hmmm…" Edward murmured, noncommittally.

"Life has bits of a romance novel in it but there's also reality, Edward. What does Alice say?"

"She says Bella's my singer. That her entire being calls to me and that there is no escaping it."

"Do you want to escape it?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "But I don't want to cause her death, either."

"Rather noble of you," L teased, earning a snort in return. "I'd hate to lose my niece when I've just met her."

"You do know she's technically your cousin, don't you?"

L sat for a moment, thinking before shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose she is since my birth mother and Mary Frances were sisters. I just guess I considered Mary Frances my…well, you know."

It was still uncomfortable for L to refer to Mary Frances as her mother even though it had been decades since her demise and her discomfort was obvious. Edward squeezed L's hand encouragingly.

"So what are you going to do?" L asked suddenly.

"What can I do?"

"Only you can make that decision. Not me, not Alice, no one else. I wrote the script for the experience, but we're so far off the script I really don't think it's mine any longer. Alice is having her own problems seeing what's going to happen. I don't know if this James person has figured out a way to block her or confuse her or if she's just a little haywired."

A loud scoffing noise from downstairs broke her diatribe, making L grin.

"Never will get used to vampire hearing," she muttered. "Anyhow, she's not foolproof, Edward. You have to do what you feel in your heart is right."

"Right. My heart," Edward mocked.

"You have a heart, Edward. I know that. You just have to follow it like I've followed mine. Even if it is damned frightening at times."

"So if Lord Masen were to suddenly…"

"Become a self-righteous asshole?"

"Ever with the turn of the phrase, L."

"Will's rubbing off on me."

Edward laughed lightly, his face breaking its somber demeanor.

"There's the crooked smile I know and love," L grinned, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. "But if he were to become boorish—a better word, yes?"

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Maybe make some decisions for her that she is capable of making on her own? Then," L continued, "the path would be clear for you to court Bella. But you'll have to be careful because if you spin it wrong, once she finds out it was you, she'll be furious."

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't," Edward sighed.

"And you'll need to make sure she sees both of you together so she'll know at least some of the assholery wasn't Edward."

"Assholery?" Edward smiled. "And what page of the OED does that appear on?"

"It's a special edition, M'Dear. I do believe you and I have had the market cornered on that type of behavior. At least up until now," L smiled.

"Do you now?"

Both heard a door downstairs slam shut, signaling the potential arrival of on Isabella Marie Swan.

"Pretty much. Ooh! I have an idea!" L's face grew into a big grin as she thought through her idea, earning an appreciative nod from Edward.

"Auntie?" Bella's voice called down the hall.

"In here, Dear One," L replied, pulling her dressing gown tighter together and thereby releasing her hold on Edward's arm.

Bella flew into the room, stopping short when she saw L in her gown and Edward sitting side by side on a chaise lounge. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Mr. Cullen was making a delivery for me," L stated, waving Edward out of the room. "Thank you, Dear Boy!" Once the door closed behind him, L took her seat at the dressing table.

Fortunately, Bella watched Edward leave the room and did not see L quickly close the laptop and throw a nearby shawl over it while her niece was distracted.

"Is everything okay, Auntie? Emmett just showed up at the house and told me to come quickly and here I am," Bella blurted in a rush.

"Oh, yes. I just wanted you here for my wedding," L smiled brightly.

"Wedding? You and Will?" Bella's face lit up in a huge smile, relief filling her entire body.

L nodded happily, and motioned for Bella to take as seat so she could explain everything to her.

~EE~

Just past one in the morning, Edward silently ascended the stairs of 321 Meyer Lane and paused outside Bella's bedroom. He was glad L had given him the key to the house. Not that he could not pick the lock or simply climb the trellis that ran up the back of the house, but it felt less like spying on Bella to be allowed to enter through the front door. He was, after all, a gentleman and his mother had raised him with a modicum of common courtesy. At least, what he could remember of his human life. After Esme had joined the family, all of those mothering lessons came back into the forefront of his memory.

Edward paused for a moment to reflect upon the last time he had walked through the door. Part of him wondered just what had possessed him to kiss Bella. Not that he had regretted doing it in the least. On the contrary, it had been possibly the best moment of his vampire life. But the beast within had barely remained under his control, wanting more. Craving more. Demanding more. He wondered just how much more he could push his luck before caving into the beast.

At the very least, he would take her virtue. The beast roared in agreement. Yes, that would be a good start. Take her. Ravage her. Make her his in every sense of the word. Feel that warm body respond to his touch. Experience the height of intimacy while watching her pulse quicken with each and every thrust. Maybe he would be able to resist the urges to sever her jugular just as they climaxed.

_Yes, Yes_, the beast agreed, giving Edward a standing ovation at the idea, pushing and prodding him to do just that. _Bite her. Drink her. End her._

Edward could almost taste the warm, dark blood dripping down his chin and feel Bella's broken body quickly growing cold under him as he continued to thrust into her.

Edward's jaw flexed and twitched as he gritted his teeth and swallowed the bitter venom that filled his mouth. At the most, he would end her life forever. And he knew he would end his own life immediately afterward.

The most logical solution would be for Edward to remain as far away from Bella as possible. That would have indeed been the most rational course of action. But something about her called to him, pleaded with him to be near. He could no more remain apart from her than he could split himself in two.

L had confided in him that she had every confidence that he could control himself around Bella. Edward smiled to himself, remembering how even in the middle of her own whirlwind nuptials, L had felt the need to take care of someone else. Either that or she just wanted to control the outcome of Edward's character at Evermore. One was just as likely as the other, to be honest. But the thoughts she sent during Carlisle's rather lengthy prayer at the beginning of the service were nothing but her hope that someday soon he would have the happily ever after she was experiencing.

The wedding had been a simple affair. L clad in an elegant white gown typical of her youth during the Civil War while Will had managed to procure a fairly accurate copy of his uniform when he was a member of the 8th Virginia Regiment. Alice had blended the two together so it was a seamless merger rather than seeming like a re-enactment or costumed affair. Fortunately for all involved, Bella was completely ignorant to fashion of the time and did not recognize the almost 100 years of style spread before her as she stood at Edward's side, blushing furiously as her aunt took her vows, especially when Edward chanced to glance at her.

Carlisle married Will and L in a modest ceremony but both seemed blissfully happy with the event which was really the only thing that was important. And after several rounds of photographs, a champagne toast and congratulations all around, the two slipped off to the secluded cottage Alice, Rosalie and Esme had renovated on the Masen Manor property for the newlyweds. L paused for just a moment before leaving to quietly thank Jasper for figuring out how to mask a state of the art digital camera inside of a wooden housing, making it look like a primitive, early nineteenth century piece. She was eternally grateful that she would have a few happy pictures to place alongside that tintype image Bella had found in her sitting room.

To Edward, the ten minutes had seemed like an eternity. As happy as he was that this woman he considered his aunt had finally found her soul mate, he could not help but feel a little jealous at the fact he was now the only unpaired member of the family. The wedding had only reminded him his solitude and the sadness pressed down upon him like a heavy weight.

Equally frustrating to watching his maiden aunt wed her true love were the thoughts that constantly bombarded Edward as the service was conducted. It was not the first time Edward wished he could turn off his ability to read minds, and he knew it would not be the last but the constant barrage became overwhelming as the seconds ticked by. He had caught himself straining throughout the ceremony to pick up the slightest thought from Bella but to no avail. She remained ever silent to him, forcing Edward to listen to his family and their rather boisterous internal monologues.

Edward could understand the nervousness and insecurities rolling through L's mind as she tried to imagine what the honeymoon was going to bring. He dismissed Will's doubts and fears as well as they followed along the same lines. But to be subjected to the lusty thoughts of his parents and brothers and sisters as they each relived their own honeymoons—and in the case of Rosalie and Emmett, it was truly multiple times-almost was more than he could stand. Compounding the issue was the fact that his brothers had placed bets as to the condition of the cottage come morning with speculations as to what would happen. Some images just should not be thought. Edward could not leave the reception fast enough, giving his congratulations hurriedly and excusing himself, much to Bella's chagrin.

Now he found himself outside Bella's bedroom door, listening to the soft, even breathing that came from her bed. The peace and quite of being unable to read Bella's mind while normally infuriating, was now a panacea and provided Edward with a respite from all the internal noise of the evening. He gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Edward quickly scanned the bedroom, taking in every minute detail and committing them to memory. To the average viewer, the room was neat and cozy. To a slightly OCD vampire, it was a complete and utter mess. Bella's dressing table was covered in journals and odd pieces of paper and a left-open inkwell. Over the back of one chair lay the dress Bella had worn earlier in the evening, neatly placed but not on a hanger nevertheless.

The shoes she had worn during the ceremony were at opposing ends of the room. Edward could almost imagine her laying on her stomach on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth before they flew off in either direction, which in fact, is exactly what had happened.

The sounds of Bella snuggling deeper into her bed brought Edward's attention back to the present. He turned in time to see her roll onto her side, gripping her pillow and nestle into it.

"Edward," she murmured softly before returning to a soft, even breathing pattern, a small smile on her upturned lips.

Edward suddenly wished he could read her mind and know just what she was dreaming about. He stared momentarily at the beauty spread before him, her long hair splayed over the bed, her fair skin wrapped in white sheets and a white nightgown, her rosy lips slightly parted as she breathed softly, her long, dark lashes fluttering to the rhythm of REM sleep, her pulse beating serenely through her veins, calling to him. Before he knew it, Edward had taken a step toward the bed, venom flooding his mouth.

The silent hum of his cell phone broke him from his reverie. Edward pulled out the offending electronic device and quickly read the text message.

_Don't_

With an unnecessary sigh, Edward pocketed his cell phone and returned to watching Bella sleep. His eyes lighted upon a piece of paper next to her. He carefully picked it up and began to peruse what she had written.

Edward's eyebrows shot up, realizing that it was Bella's pros and cons list comparing and contrasting himself and Lord Masen. A part of him felt he was intruding on her private musings. A larger part of him wanted to know what was going on through Bella's mind since he was not privy to her thoughts.

His cell phone buzzed again. With another completely unnecessary sigh, Edward quickly read the screen.

_Read it_

Just before he closed his phone, another message came through.

_Trust me_

Edward clicked shut his phone and replaced it into his coat pocket before turning back to the paper in hand. Yet another benefit of vampire eyesight was he did not need to move from Bella's side in order to read the list.

Now pros and cons lists for the average person are simple bullet points. Nothing elaborate, just ideas barely fleshed out. Not so for one Isabella Marie Swan. She had frenetically jotted down idea after idea and then wrote commentary next to her own thoughts, giving Edward a very personal glimpse into just what she was thinking.

On the first side, Edward found in Bella's cramped writing…

_Pros and Cons of Lord Masen._

_Pros:_

_*wealthy—house, grounds, Twilight (gorgeous)_

Edward paused briefly and wondered just what significance it may have that the first pro on her list was his supposed financial status. He could appreciate a woman of this time wanting to consider monetary security when forming a relationship but the more modern part of him did not want to think any affiliation between them would be based only on how big his bank account was.

_*literate—poetry, letters; appeals to intellectual side, he's no slouch; romantic!_

Ah, so Alice and L were both right. She did appreciate his letters and the touch of romance they provided. Good to know. Edward quickly went through Regency era poets and noted several poems he could pull from in future letters. Perhaps a Shakespearean sonnet or two and maybe even …

Edward was pulled from his ruminations when a flash of movement outside caught his eye. He approached the window, his entire body tense in anticipation of what could be outside. Edward relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Alice skipping though the streets on her way toward the Cullen home in Evermore. Alice turned toward 321 Meyer Lane and waved with a big smile. Edward threw up a hand without thinking before turning back to the list.

_Romantic but stiff. Very formal. Almost didactic._

Edward thought about this revelation briefly. So she liked the romance but wanted something more natural, more organic than quoting poetry. He wondered if the song that had flowed through his mind lately would be something she would find more appealing. After all, she had been the inspiration for the piece and their time in the music room had been most enjoyable.

_*kind—well-mannered, considerate, polite, so unlike the Newtons!_

Edward chuckled lightly at this comparison. From his experiences, one would be hard pressed to find anyone like the Newton/Stanley household and he thanked his lucky stars that she did not consider him in the same company.

_*considerate—did finally tell people the engagement was a hoax (he did, didn't he?) Invitations to party, picnic, etc._

Edward smiled at the conflict evident in this bullet point and wondered if Bella's eyebrows had knit together in thought as she considered this item. He hated to be the cause of such confusion on her part but the way her face portrayed her every emotion was such an essential part of her being and since he could not hear her thoughts, her face often was the only means he had to understand what she was thinking.

_*willing to apologize when wrong—and he was!_

Again, Edward laughed at how fiercely Bella argued the point even if only in writing that was ostensibly for her own eyes.

_*romantic—picnic (swoon), letters, poetry quotations_

Edward took note that Bella was a romantic at heart for she had included the point twice. Perhaps she had thought of additional points and wanted to write them down, perhaps she just did not realize she had done it. Either way, it was obvious to him that she craved it. She may not be the girliest of girls and desire fancy things and clothes, but she did believe in the power of passion.

_*mask—romance (atypical hero)_

An interesting development. The mask reminded her of a hero rather than a villain. Most interesting insight indeed. And a complication. Should Bella find the mask a pro then finding a means to push her away may prove more difficult.

_*electricity—when I touch him, I feel as if a circuit has been completed_

Edward unconsciously nodded to himself. He felt the same thing. That indescribable sensation that flowed from him to her and then back.

_Cons:_

_*wealthy—house, grounds, etc. Whatever could he see in me? Poor, shabby, no dowry. Yet it is who I am and I desire someone to want me, not my intrinsic value._

Edward wondered if she saw herself clearly. Yes, during the early part of the nineteenth century, the need for a dowry was a genuine concern but shabby was not a word he would ever use to describe Bella or her surroundings. Her sense of pride in her status spoke volumes to him.

_*mask—creep factor…ew!_

And there it was. The mask did repulse her slightly as well as intrigue her. Edward could work this to his advantage and quickly planned a few ways to do just that.

_*paid L's debts—controlling, greatly upset L_

Edward reflected back to that night where L had been informed that her debts had been paid. Even though it was logically a windfall, L had fought against the notion and to this day did not understand the reasoning behind the action. Edward pondered for a moment whether the information he had gathered that day when Lord Masen first met Bella at the Newton's had been a blessing or a curse. After realizing it involved a threat to Bella, he decided it was a blessing.

_*inconsiderate—didn't care about my feelings, engagement_

Edward nodded in agreement. He had not acted in her best interest by ignoring Becca's presence when theoretically talking about engagements and for that, Edward was sorry. He tried to think of a way to make it up to her or to apologize but other than the letter Lord Masen had previously sent, there was simply no way.

_*only known 2 weeks—too short? Romeo and Juliet only knew each other a week. Maybe not. What the hell is his first name?_

Edward agreed with this point. Logically, two weeks was a very short time but within the vampire world, once one found a singer or soul mate, that was it. Whether it be two minutes, two decades, two millennia, it did not matter. He did find it humorous she pondered his first name and could picture her befuddlement as she wrote the question.

_*polite—to a fault. No passion, no energy. I want it. Desire it. Crave it!_

Before Edward had the opportunity to ponder Bella and her desire for passion, a cold breeze blew in through the open window, causing Bella to shiver. Edward realized she was on the verge of awakening and quickly hid in the shadows.

Bella clutched her thin sheet around her, shuddering at the arctic wind that whistled into her room. Her eyes flew open and she sat upright with a start. Bella drew the bedcovers around herself and stumbled toward the window, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"What in the world?" Bella murmured, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

Over the town of Evermore, a bank of ever present clouds blocked all but the full moon and from these clouds, a light dusting of snow fell, blanketing everything in a layer of silver.

"Snow in June," she muttered, reaching out to catch a snowflake.

Bella studied the snow as it melted on her palm, not realizing she was being watched nor that the bright full moon perfectly illuminated her pale features. She silently closed her window, latching it shut.

"Must be dreaming," Bella groused, stumbling over to her armoire and pulling out a blanket. She quickly threw her sheet and blanket over the bed before climbing back into it, snuggling under the covers and quickly falling back asleep.

Edward emerged from the shadows, clutching the paper pros and cons list, whipping his phone out of his pocket.

_Just Will showing off for L. She loves snow._

He shook his head at the message and recommenced reading Bella's list, this time flipping it over to read the obverse.

_Pros and Cons of Edward Cullen_

_Pros_

_:_

_*handsome—physically & I think internally_

Edward thought it interesting that she found him handsome inside and out considering their first meeting was not one where he behaved properly, but then, he was still upset at Alice for dragging him into Evermore. Apparently, Bella was not one to hold a grudge.

_*the kiss—Gah! Times two. GAH!_

He chuckled softly, catching himself before he woke Bella. She had enjoyed the embrace just as much as he had, apparently, and that thrilled him beyond anything he had ever experienced. Edward glanced over at the bed quickly and saw her still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up under the blankets. For the briefest of moments, he wondered what it would be like to curl up next to her and hold her while she slept. Would it be as wonderful an experience for her as he imagined it would be for him or would his body temperature keep her awake, shivering.

_*electricity—something there, too. Every time we touch. Confusing that it only happens with Lord Masen and Edward._

Edward made a note to ask Alice if Bella was starting to realize the two were actually one. That would complicate matters to no end, especially since L had provided an idea as to how to end any attraction to Lord Masen which included the presence of another female. He would have to tread lightly if that ended up being the path he followed.

_*piano—anytime, anytime_

So perhaps the song running through his head would be a grand gesture he could make, after all.

_*did not run for the hills when I fainted_

As if he would do such a thing. Edward realized he wanted to take care of Bella and if that meant catching her when she fainted from the smell of blood, then so be it!

_*Gets along with L—sort of_

Edward laughed internally and wondered just how Bella would react if she knew that Edward had been friends with L for over ninety years already.

He noticed the cons list included only three items which he quickly scanned without commentary.

_Cons:_

_*First impression—rude, crass, rude ; maybe a bad day for him?_

_*cold—physically, not emotionally—well, maybe that a bit—standoffish_

_*Only known 2 weeks_

"Don't go," Bella murmured, rolling over onto her side, reaching out with one hand.

Edward watched as she stretched out her arm as if trying to entreat someone to return. He silently approached the bed, crouching down to put her at eye level.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Edward," she whimpered, reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist.

Edward thought to pull away but Bella's grip on him quickly loosened until her fingertips were just barely touching his.

_Want picnic with Edward_

Images of a wildflower filled meadow, a blanket, and two people enjoying a picnic flashed rapidly through Edward's head. It was not a memory of his and it confused him to no end.

Edward quickly pulled his hand back as if burned as he heard a voice inside his own head that he had never heard before. He looked around in a futile attempt to find anyone else around. Tentatively, he reached out and lightly touched the back of her hand with one fingertip only to be rewarded with silence.

"Fuck," he muttered angrily, sitting back on his haunches. He stared at Bella's sleeping figure for several minutes, willing himself to hear her again but she remained as silent as before.

Two hours passed with Bella peacefully slumbering, the only movement from her bed being her gentle, even breathing. Edward sat as still as a marble statue, unblinking in his regard of her, wishing, hoping, and praying to hear her once more.

Suddenly, Bella began kicking her feet in an attempt to untangle them from the sheet and blanket wrapped around her. Edward noticed her breathing and heartbeat increasing in frequency and instantly went on the alert.

"Want," she murmured softly. Her free hand slowly trailed down her side and started to move over her hip, trailing closer and closer to the hem of her nightgown that had ridden up in her sleep.

He took a completely unnecessary breath and realized his mistake immediately as the scent of her arousal mingled with the scent of her blood, nearly driving him mad with lust for her body as well as her blood. The inner beast that had crouched in a ball sulking in the corner of his mind poked up its head in interest. Edward growled softly as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

_Leave, Edward. I'm here_, Edward heard from downstairs.

"No, Alice," Edward murmured, leaning toward Bella.

_Edward_, the voice in his head warned just as the bedroom doorknob started to turn.

"I can do this," he added quickly in a voice too low for the average human to hear.

_She's about to…_

"I know."

The door opened to reveal the diminutive vampire alone with a sympathetic smile on her face. Edward could read what would happen if he stayed by that single look on her face and dropped his head in defeat.

"I'll make sure she's okay. Discretely," she added softly. "Go run. Hunt. Something. You'll see her tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you." And with one last look at the bed, Edward dashed down the stairs.

**~EE~**

AN: The ball is after the next chapter in case you're wondering…

Story rec…Source of Serendipity by Raindrops855 owns me (AU-H). Isabella, first year medical intern meets Edward Cullen, who hates doctors with a passion. Will they be able to resist ripping off each other's heads? Or will they 'play nice' for little Sophie's sake? Fate is playing a tricky game.

I will warn you…right now, it's in the middle of heart fail central. If you want to mark it & read it later, I completely understand but it is so well written with complex characterizations and plot.

Yeah, I love angst.

As always, let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmares and dreams, pt 2

**Mrs. Meyer owns all. I just added Will and L to the mix and found Evermore.**

**This chapter does contain Mature content.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 16: Nightmares and Dreams, part 2

Friday morning found Bella nearly skipping on her way to the Newton household. She had witnessed her aunt elope the night before and after Emmett and Rosalie had escorted her back to 321 Meyer Lane, she had enjoyed a restful night's sleep filled with amazing dreams of snow and sleighs and picnics with a certain bronze haired gentleman that kept popping up into her life. The orgasm that had awoken her just before dawn did not hurt either. She had quickly fallen back asleep in an attempt to relive that particular event over and over in her mind.

Never one to believe in random happenstances, Bella was beginning to wonder if Mr. Cullen's appearances in her day to day events in Evermore were signs of something more. Had her subconscious made the decision for her? Should she rebuff Lord Masen's attentions in favor of Mr. Cullen's? Or was it all due to Will and L's wedding she was secretly hoping for her own happily ever after and that Edward had been the last single male she had seen her mind had taken that information and run pleasantly along. Bella decided she definitely had a lot to think about.

Mrs. Stanley greeted Bella at the door with nothing more than a mute nod of the head and a wave toward the stairs before scurrying off toward Mr. Newton's study.

"You wanted to know when Miss Swan arrived, Michael," Mrs. Stanley said with a nod of the head toward the door.

"Thank you, Margaret," Mr. Newton replied, holding out a small oilcloth bag. "You know what to do, right?"

"Hide this in her room, yes. But why?"

"Insurance. Since we need her aunt's property to complete Mr. Hunter's redevelopment plans and since Lord Masen paid off her aunt's debts, we need a means to convince Miss Swan and Mrs. McCarty to sell. Once I report to the authorities the missing gold in that bag, it will be only a matter of time before they are arrested and the property becomes available for purchase through the legal system." Mr. Newton appeared quite pleased with himself as he pontificated upon his plan.

"And what do I get out of all this?" Mrs. Stanley demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not a shrewd business woman, but surely there is some way you can make this worth my time."

"Ah, Mrs. Stanley," Mr. Newton smiled. "Once Mr. Hunter acquires that property, he intends to raze the lot, build new tenements and rent the homes at twice the current rates. Since Newton Enterprises will handle the demolition and building of the new homes, there will be a pretty penny coming into this household. Then, Mr. Hunter cannot remain here in Evermore due to his commitments elsewhere so who should handle the rental properties but Newton Enterprises. We'll be rolling in the funds and what comes in must be spent somehow."

"Fair enough." Mrs. Stanley snatched the bag of gold and disappeared out the door as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Upon arriving at 321 Meyer Lane, Mrs. Stanley knocked on the front door, fully knowing that L and Bella were not at home. She surreptitiously looked around before pulling a key from inside her bodice. Who knew Bella's leaving of her reticule, shawl and bonnet in the hall day after day would provide an entry into the McCarty home.

Quick as a wink, Mrs. Stanley unlocked the door and slipped inside before closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself as she crept down the hall and up the stairs. Her eyes constantly shifted around, looking left then right and then left again as she approached Bella's bedroom, shuddering as she tripped on a raised floorboard.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Mrs. Stanley gasped, catching herself against the wall. She frantically looked around, assuring herself that no one saw or heard her.

Creeping as quietly as a church mouse, Mrs. Stanley entered Bella's room, crossing it quickly and sliding open a drawer in the bottom of the oak armoire. She shuffled aside a few pieces of clothing and buried the bag of gold in the drawer before sliding it shut with a satisfying thud.

Suddenly a thought crossed Mrs. Stanley's mind and a sly smile covered her face. She returned to the drawer and pulled out the bag of gold coins. With a quick fumble, she pulled out a single coin before retying the bag and replacing it in the drawer.

"Carrying charge," she muttered to herself, tossing the coin in the air before catching it and dropping it into the bodice of her dress.

With a self-satisfied dusting of the hands, Mrs. Stanley spun on her heel only to run into a wall and finding herself tossed onto her rump on the floor.

"Umph!" she muttered, looking up into the red eyes of not a wall but a young girl. "You Miss Swan's friend?"

The girl, no more than fifteen, stared blankly at Mrs. Stanley.

"A friend of Mrs. McCarty's then?" continued Mrs. Stanley.

Again, no response. Mrs. Stanley stared up at this silent young lady, taking in the strange dress she wore. Her pants were of a unique heavy cotton in an indigo blue hue and her shoes were white leather with an odd script that was reminiscent of an open ladle or elongated "C." Her blouse was of a peculiar gray cotton fabric that was covered in peaks and valleys, much like a waffle.

"Well if you're just going to stare in silence, at least help me up, child," Mrs. Stanley ordered, holding out her hand.

The girl cocked her head to the side as if studying a strange bug as she continued to watch Mrs. Stanley without a word. Suddenly, her face lit up into a blissful smile and she reached out to take Mrs. Stanley's hand. With great ease, the girl hauled Mrs. Stanley to her feet. In fact, Mrs. Stanley almost toppled over as she fought against the momentum of the girl's pull.

"Watch it, girl," Mrs. Stanley muttered angrily, trying to pull her hand away. "You'll be the death of me throwing my old bones around like that."

Again, the girl stared at her in silence but refused to release Mrs. Stanley's hand.

"Let go!"

"Bree," the girl whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Stanley continued to try to free herself but found herself bound to the slight child.

"My name is Bree, and I am hungry." After her statement, Bree released Mrs. Stanley's hand.

"Okay," Mrs. Stanley said warily, dragging the word out several syllables as she began to edge toward the door.

Bree made no attempt at moving as Mrs. Stanley hurried out the door. Upon reaching the top of the steps, Mrs. Stanley cast a cautious glance over her shoulder to be sure Bree was not following her. Not seeing her in pursuit, Mrs. Stanley started to head down the stairs only to find herself face to face with the young girl.

"Not polite to leave without saying good-bye," Bree murmured, looking through her lashes up at Mrs. Stanley.

"Oh, well…um…sorry. Good-bye," Mrs. Stanley stammered, trying to push her way past Bree but failed in her attempt.

"I don't think so," Bree stated flatly, picking Mrs. Stanley up by her forearms. "I'm hungry."

And with that, Bree threw Mrs. Stanley down the stairs, laughing manically as the older woman tumbled head over heels, the sound of breaking bones filling the empty house. In a flash, Bree ran down the stairs and crouched down in front of Mrs. Stanley who groaned as she tried to crawl away, blood pouring from her nose. She clutched one arm across her ribs, certain at least a few were broken in the fall.

"Not nice to run away," Bree murmured, stomping on Mrs. Stanley's ankle, giggling innocently as the bones gave way with a sickening crunch.

Mrs. Stanley shrieked in pain, gripping her ankle. She winced as she tried to scoot away from the hall and toward the sitting room, thinking if she could close the door and bolt it, she would be free from this demon in a young girl's body.

Bree stood in silence, watching the door shut and hearing the bolt slide shut.

Mrs. Stanley coughed, gripping her ribcage in pain as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room frantically, trying to find a place to hide but to no avail.

Suddenly, the heavy oak door flew off its hinges, splintering into several pieces. Mrs. Stanley spun toward the door and watched gapingly as Bree calmly stepped through the doorway.

"Knock, knock!" Bree smiled, shoving the remaining pieces of door out of the way. "Dinner time."

~EE~

Mrs. Newton relieved Bella of her charges promptly at 3 pm with a curt dismissal and a flip of her hair. Bella only shook her head at the rudeness that she had determined was Mrs. Newton's natural demeanor and grabbed her bonnet, shawl and reticule from the hall tree. Casting a quick glance at the carriage clock in the hallway of the Newton home before dashing out the door, Bella rushed to Flourish and Blotts.

She had no idea what time Mr. Cullen would be arriving at her aunt's home and did not want him to wait any longer than necessary. In all honesty, she could hardly contain her own anticipation. Every time her mind had a break from teaching, Bella found herself remembering her dreams from the night before or how dashing Edward had looked at L and Will's wedding or that kiss in the hall. It was distracting and she hoped Jane and Alec did not notice because it would be truly embarrassing to have to explain to a pair of nine year olds that their teacher was fantasizing doing inappropriate things to a certain handsome lawyer. Of course, in her mind locked in 1827, inappropriate consisted of hand holding and kissing but Bella found her mind drifting toward more adventuresome endeavors and a deep blush covered her cheeks.

Bella fully intended to rush to the booksellers, find some appropriate writing paper and hurry home to await her gentleman caller. Bella giggled softly to herself at the notion that she was expecting a caller. Then her brow creased as she remembered she needed to write a response to Lord Masen. It would truly be easier to say thank you but I am interested in someone else through a letter rather than tell him face to mask but she dreaded the task.

Bella rushed inside the store, hearing the gentle tingle-tingle of the bell and stopped in awe at the sight before her. Row upon row of leather bound tomes filled almost every inch of wall space. In one corner, a few overstuffed easy chairs called for a reader to pull down a work and enjoy a few moments or hours in literary bliss. The smell of leather, old paper, and furniture polish filled the air, causing Bella to sigh happily.

"Can I help you, my dear?" a kindly voice interrupted Bella's daydream.

Bella looked up to see a smartly dressed young man standing behind the service desk. She supposed he was rather handsome, but after meeting one Edward Cullen, this gentleman's simple features held no appeal so she addressed him calmly.

"I'm looking for some writing papers," Bella asserted. "Something in a simple cream linen."

"Ah, yes." The gentleman turned to a counter adjacent to the service desk and pulled out several boxes. "Perhaps one of these would do?"

Bella fingered the selections laid before her and quickly decided on the deckled edged papers.

"A wonderful choice. May I wrap these up for you?" the gentleman smiled accommodatingly.

"Thank you, Mr…." Bella trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Chaney. Ben Chaney. You must be Mrs. McCarty's niece," he smiled, wrapping up her purchase. "She told me you would be by sometime soon. Described you perfectly, too."

Bella blushed deeply, wondering just what her aunt had said.

"Now, now, Mr. Chaney," came a gentle voice from directly behind Bella, causing her to jump. "Careful, now, love," he whispered close to her ear.

Bella turned to find Mr. Cullen standing directly behind her. His big smile caused her to grin in return.

"So good to see you, Mr. Cullen," Bella stammered, trying to regain her composure.

"Likewise, Miss Swan. I see you have found the pleasures of Flourish and Blotts to your liking?"

"Just some papers so I can write Lord Masen a reply," she murmured, taking the offered package from Mr. Chaney. She suddenly pulled herself together and turned toward the shopkeeper. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's been taken care of, Miss Swan," Ben said with a grin, nodding toward Mr. Cullen.

She spun toward Edward, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"I can't ask you to do that!" she exhorted.

"Don't worry. Lord Masen felt responsible for your expense and provided a small stipend toward your correspondence," Edward stated flatly.

"No." Bella slammed the package down on the counter.

"No?"

"I may not have a lot, Mr. Cullen, but I would not take charity. Not like this." Bella bowed up, straightening her back proudly.

"I see."

"I don't think you do. Lord Masen has a habit of throwing around his money without concern of those he may offend when he does so."

"Even if he is helping someone?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, studying her carefully. L had been right. Bella did not like others taking care of her when she was able to do it herself. She could accept gifts but did not like surprises and there was no good reason for Lord Masen to purchase the writing papers and therefore he had offended her in organizing funds for them. In all likelihood, if he had purchased some papers and had them delivered, she would have graciously accepted them and even enjoyed the gesture.

"You wouldn't understand," Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Enlighten me," Edward smiled, offering his arm.

Bella cocked her head to one side, studying him briefly before silently sliding her hand through is arm. Edward held his other hand behind him, signaling for Ben to slip him the package of writing papers which he did. Together they exited the store, arm in arm.

"I am perfectly capable of providing myself with writing papers," Bella insisted, taking a quick look up at the handsome gentleman next to her.

"I am quite certain you can," he replied, motioning toward the carriage waiting at the end of the walk. "May I provide you a means home?"

"I…I don't know," Bella blushed. She wracked her brain trying to determine what the proper response should be. A large part of her wanted to spend a little unsupervised time with Edward Cullen, but the proper part of her knew it was not something she should do if she valued her reputation.

"Bella!" a cheery voice called from across the street.

Bella looked up to see Alice rapidly approaching, her face beaming.

"Alice!" Bella smiled, graciously accepting the hug her tiny friend gave her.

"Hello, dear brother," Alice smiled, giving Edward a quick hug.

To the casual observer, the hug was nothing more than a sibling greeting a sibling but a closer inspection would have found Alice frantically whispering into Edward's ear and him stiffening slightly at the information she relayed.

"I was about to give Miss Swan here a ride to her home," Edward said formally, motioning toward Bella.

Bella looked at him curiously at the change in his attitude but dismissed it as Alice took her arm, grinning up at her.

"Oh, let's go get L and we can come by my house. Your dress is ready for the party tomorrow and we can do a final fitting!" Alice pulled Bella to the waiting carriage.

"How?" started Bella before Alice waved her off.

"I told you I had a fabulous seamstress," Alice smiled. "Come, come. We need to go pick up L before she gets too settled in her kitchen. You know how she is when she's cooking."

Bella nodded. She did indeed know how her aunt was. Once she started something in the kitchen, it would take an act of God to move her out of it.

Bella smiled in thanks as Edward assisted her into the carriage, crossed her ankles and straightened her skirt discreetly as she sat directly across from him. Edward sat across from Alice and Bella and tapped the wall to let the driver know they were ready to commence their journey toward 321 Meyer Lane.

The three rode in companionable silence, though Bella would have sworn Edward and Alice were having some sort of wordless conversation because Alice's eyes would widen every few seconds and Edward would shake his head minutely as if in response. Not having a sibling, Bella had no idea if this was normal behavior or not. After the fifth time, Bella slapped her hands onto her lap in frustration, causing both Edward and Alice to turn toward her.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Bella sighed, looking back and forth between them. "If you two would rather talk, I can walk home."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"The two of you are obviously having some sort of silent communication. Either that or you have a Vulcan mind-meld going on," Bella huffed in exasperation.

"A what?" Alice giggled, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Vulcan mind-meld." Bella stopped immediately and searched her brain to recall where she had heard of such a thing. Her brow furrowed in confusion before she gave up with a shrug. "Must have been something I read somewhere."

"Must have," Alice smiled sweetly, surreptitiously kicking Edward in the ankle.

"What?" he demanded, pulling his leg back. "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to," Alice murmured.

Bella looked out the window, shaking her head at the sibling bickering going on. She quickly realized a dark black ribbon of smoke rising from around the block.

"I wonder what that is?" she asked, pointing just as the carriage turned onto Meyer Lane. Bella gasped as she realized her aunt's home was ablaze with L standing across the street, wringing her hands in dismay.

Edward banged on the wall of the carriage to speed up the driver and in the blink of an eye they were next to L's position. Bella flew from the carriage and threw her arms around L who melted into her embrace.

"What happened?" Bella demanded.

"Fire," L replied stoically. "Emmett came by to pick up some things for me and found the fire going. Maybe something fell in the kitchen. Not sure."

Bella winced as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Orange-red flames flickered from the upper windows now. With no fire brigade in Evermore, there was nothing to do but watch the home burn and pray it did not spread to nearby houses.

"He managed to retrieve your journals before the fire spread," L murmured. "He's gone to get Will. We were going to move his things in this evening but I guess that won't happen."

"Oh, L," Bella sighed, shaking her head at the fact that her aunt was concerned with her writings while everything she owned was burning to the ground.

"And your hope chest. He just grabbed it on the way out." L pulled a linen handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

Bella looked around to see if she could spy her belongings and found them at the front corner of the yard under the tree just the day before Mr. Cullen had stood waiting for her and L to return home.

"I guess I'll be staying with Emmett until Will gets a permanent place to stay. He doesn't want me staying with him at the inn. Said it wasn't a proper place for his…" L looked around to make sure no one else was listening before whispering, "Wife."

Bella nodded. She remembered the night before L making her swear not to tell anyone about her quick engagement and elopement. While Bella perfectly understood the notion of someone falling head over heels immediately, though she knew it would never happen for herself, she also realized the townsfolk would rather spread gossip than understand the truth when it came to Will and L.

Will suddenly appeared at the corner, his eyes frantic as he searched the quickly forming crowd for L. It took all he could to approach her at a normal human run, pulling her away from Bella gently.

"Fire, L?" he whispered close to her ear, hugging her tightly. One hand came up to caress her hair lovingly.

"It was started by someone else when Emmett got here," L whispered. "I wasn't home. I promise."

"Okay," he murmured, kissing her on the temple. He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "Okay."

"Talk to Emmett. It's not good. Someone lured them all away and a newborn killed Mrs. Stanley in my home. He chased the scent back to the house and arrived just as the house caught fire."

"What was she doing there?"

"I don't know. Didn't care for her any, but still…" L clucked sympathetically as she buried her face into Will's chest.

"Well, it looks like you two need a place to say," Alice stated, her hands on her hips, watching the house crackle and pop as flames licked at the roof tiles now.

L approached Alice and looked at her inquisitively. Alice grinned widely which caused L to drop her head and shake it sadly. L began mumbling under her breath, earning a light slap on the arm.

"Quit saying 'Hail Marys', L. You're not Catholic," Alice admonished.

"Never hurts," L muttered.

"Maybe the Newton's will allow me to become a live-in governess," Bella stammered, trying to figure out what she could do.

"Over my dead body," Alice announced, ignoring L's growl at the suggestion.

"You can't do that," L insisted. "I don't know what we'll do, but we'll think of something."

"Perhaps we can go to Esme and Carlisle's to think things through?" Alice suggested. "Somewhere away from this?" She motioned toward the house just as the second floor collapsed, causing Bella and L to jump just a split second before Alice.

Bella and L nodded numbly as Edward and Will ended their quick discussion.

"Mr. Cullen here thinks Lord Masen may have a cottage or something that we could stay in temporarily," Will stated, motioning toward Edward. "And while Masen Manor has plenty of rooms, it would not be proper for Miss Swan to abide there."

"Certainly," L agreed, blushing slightly as she recalled the night before in that cabin, earning a wink from Will.

"Maybe you can stay with me!" Alice grinned, bouncing up and down in her excitement. "We can then get ready for the party tomorrow together!"

"I…I guess so," Bella stammered, not sure what else she could do.

Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her toward the waiting carriage, Edward following at a leisurely pace.

Alice boarded first and just as Bella placed one foot on the step, Edward gently took her hand.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

Bella shivered slightly at his cool touch before looking up at him shyly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she whispered.

"Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Sir?"

"My sister is a bit…enthusiastic when an idea comes into her head. She tends to barrel forward without much concern as to what others may desire."

Both ignored the dainty huff that came from the carriage. Bella felt a slight smile pull at her lips.

"I certainly cannot stay here," Bella stated plainly, waving toward the burning house.

"I understand that but if there is somewhere else you would rather go, I can arrange transportation."

"I really do not have anyone else to go, Mr. Cullen. I cannot stay with Emmett and Rosalie. They do not have room for me and frankly from what L has said, I'm not sure my ears would ever be the same. I believe the term brain bleach was used."

Edward chuckled at her turn of a phrase.

"The cottage Lord Masen is offering Will and my aunt probably does not have enough room, either. Not that I really want to find myself housed with a pair of newlyweds. If your parents have an extra room, I think that would probably be the most advantageous."

"I know they have an empty room."

"You do?"

"Yes. It used to be mine."

~EE~

"Here it is," Alice announced, opening the door to a massive bedroom decorated in navy blue and polished oak. It was quite obvious the Cullens lived in a completely different social bracket than L and Bella, yet there was nothing ostentatious about the display. Every detail had a purpose and even though everything exuded class and refinement, the room was simple in its elegance. It was obvious the owner of this bedroom had very discerning tastes. Bella loved it instantly.

"It's gorgeous," Bella murmured reverently, running one hand over the dark blue brocade bedcover. She imagined curling up with a good book under the covers on a cold winter's night, reading away the hours while a fire crackled in the fireplace beside the bed. It would be the closest to heaven she could imagine. Bella instantly corrected herself. The closest to heaven would be curling up next to someone special on those cold winter's nights while reading or being read to. She sighed wistfully.

"So…" Alice started, heading over to the heavy oaken armoire. "Are you ready to see your dress?" She paused dramatically and looked over her shoulder with a grin before throwing open the doors.

Bella gasped at the sapphire blue silk gown that hung before her. She hesitantly stepped forward and reached out to touch it but drew her fingers away at the last moment as if she were afraid it would disappear like a cloud if she were to touch it.

"It's okay," Alice smiled. "You can touch it."

Bella gently fingered the fabric. It was more beautiful than she remembered at L's shop. As a simple bolt of fabric, it was gorgeous. As an elegant ball gown, it was sublime. She instantly felt like a sow's ear being made into a silk purse and knew everyone at the party would see her for what she felt she really was—a simple tutor to two children who had little or nothing to her name.

"What are you worrying your lip for?" Alice demanded, her brow furrowed in concern. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh, the dress is gorgeous, Alice."

"Let's try it on then!" Alice motioned toward a privacy screen that was conveniently located in the corner.

Bella quickly had the thought of why Edward would have a privacy screen in his bedroom. What would a man need with such a thing?

"I've been using this room as my dressing room ever since Edward moved out," Alice stated as if she could read Bella's mind. "Go back there and step out of your things. I'll hand you the dress."

Bella did as she was told and slid out of her dress. She carefully stepped into the gown and pulled it up. Although she could not see how she looked, Bella luxuriated in the feel of the silk as it caressed her body. She sighed contently at the soft, cool sensation the dress made as she stepped out from behind the screen.

"Lovely," Alice whispered. She motioned for Bella to turn around so she could fasten the dress. "Now look in the mirror."

Bella was almost afraid to look at herself but steeled herself for a peek. The woman looking back at her from the glass caused her to gasp.

"Do you like?" Alice asked, fluffing Bella's skirt just so. "I think it is possibly the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen."

"Are you sure that is me?" Bella squeaked, lightly running one finger around the neckline.

"Who else would it be? I'm way too short to wear that dress." Alice giggled merrily at Bella's awe at how she looked. She gathered up Bella's hair so that it was off her neck. "We can pin up your hair in fat curls and maybe a few pearls. I don't think you need any jewelry, especially with the mask L made for the dress."

"Isn't this just a little…erm…low?" Bella motioned toward her neckline which hinted just barely at revealing her cleavage.

"Not at all. We're all dressing up and exploring our imaginations a bit. I have on great authority that Mrs. Newton will be dressed as Little Bo Peep, if you can imagine. I do believe Mr. Newton will be her sheep. Make whatever commentary on that you desire."

Bella laughed and felt the tension release from her body.

"I do look pretty, don't I?" Bella murmured, turning back and forth to see herself from all sides in the mirror.

"Alice!" Edward called from the hallway. His tone of voice indicating he was not pleased at something.

Alice chose to ignore her brother and fussed with a loose string on Bella's dress.

"You will be the belle of the ball, Bella," Alice smiled.

"But I thought this was a costume ball," Bella murmured, almost afraid if she spoke too loudly the spell would be broken and her dress would turn to rags. "No offense, but do I not look rather ordinary? I mean the dress is spectacular, but who am I supposed to be?"

"I originally designed it for you to be Josephine," Alice explained. "Perhaps you'll find your Napoleon."

"I think I'd like someone a little less height challenged, no offense," Bella giggled.

"None taken. But now I think it is more of a Mercédès. I know of at least two tall gentlemen who would like to sweep you off your feet á la Edmond Dantès."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Alice."

"I do believe Lord Masen and my brother could come to blows over your attention."

"Utter nonsense." Bella waved off Alice's statement with a flick of her hand, though her cheeks tinged a delightful pale pink.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I know my brother is going to have a difficult time keeping his hands to himself tomorrow."

"You say that like it's such a bad thing," Bella murmured under her breath.

"Oohh!" Alice squealed, pulling Bella over to the sitting area and plopping down on a chair. She motioned for Bella to quickly sit and grinned in anticipation. "I think there is a story here I need to hear! Bella I first met would have turned a dozen shades of red at the notion of a man touching her and this Bella just made it almost a dare. Did something happen?"

"Um…" Bella blushed deeply, hesitantly taking a seat next to Alice. "I'm not really sure where to start."

"I knew it! Something did happen. Well, you just start at the beginning and continue to the end, of course! He kissed you, didn't he?" Alice clapped her hands in glee as she saw Bella blush even deeper. "I know he's my brother and all, but tell me all about it!"

"It was fantastic! Swoon worthy! It was…"

"I know you're in there, Alice!" Edward shouted, banging the bedroom door.

Alice sighed exasperatedly at her brother. "He just always appears at the most inopportune times!" She walked toward the door and opened it just slightly. "What do you want? Bella's trying on her dress and you cannot see it."

"What the h…"

A quick glare from Alice cut Edward off from his train of thought.

"Fine," he huffed. "Just what are you thinking with this costume?"

"You're the Count of Monte Cristo," Alice whispered. "Don't tell anyone. Honestly, Edward. Don't you read?"

"Yes, but…"

"Shush."

"But…"

"Zip it." Alice made the universal silence sign and motioned for Edward to leave before closing the door. "Brothers. What can you do with them?"

"I have no idea," Bella said honestly. She stood and approached the mirror, studying her image, smiling happily. "Do you really think he'll like this dress?" She motioned toward the door where Edward had knocked.

"I think he'll like what's in it even more," Alice grinned. "Now tell me all about this kiss while you change back."

Bella smiled before turning her back to Alice for her to unfasten the dress before disappearing behind the changing screen.

It was late in the night before either woman excused themselves for bed.

~EE~

**TLammy is hosting a readalong on Twitter for Evermore Experience on Friday, 12/17 at 9 am EST. PM her for more details as I'm stuck between being an information immigrant and native and the entire thing falls outside my realm of knowledge (but I'll be there!)**

**Also, the Original Character Awards are now being voted on until 12/14 at ****http:/originalcharacterawards**** (dot) blogspot (dot) **

**Evermore Experience is up for Best Multi-chapter and Best Supernatural. L would greatly appreciate your vote!**

**Up next…the ball. It will probably be in 2 weeks, but we'll have to see how it goes.**


	18. Chapter 17: Get me to the ball on time

**Greetings loyal readers! I present the next chapter in honor of my reviewers, especially those that point out my errors and aren't afraid to tell me (I really don't bite…that hard). Life is a learning process and it never ends.**

**Part 1 of the ball…**

**~EE~**

Chapter 17: Get me to the ball on time

Bella stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Alice's seamstress had done absolute wonders, creating a fabulous dress in a week. The sapphire blue fabric clung to and accentuated every curve on her body. She turned side to side, watching the silk swing fluidly around her and sighed sweetly at the feel of the material against her skin. Bella loved the curls Alice had arranged her hair into as well, though she was unsure about the single lock that fell over her shoulder and settled between her breasts. Bella fretted that it called too much attention to her bosom. Alice assured her it would not but Bella felt concerned. She was a simple tutor to two children who would eventually grow up and no longer need her services. She could not afford to create gossip about her person and expect to remain in Evermore.

With a gentle sigh of resignation, Bella picked up her reticule and fan before heading for the bedroom door. She cautiously opened the door only to find herself face to face with Edward. Her jaw dropped as she took in his costume. Bella thought she remembered Alice tell Edward that he was the Count of Monte Cristo but what stood before her was Edmund Dantès during his stay at Chateau d'If.

Edward's artistically filthy gray shirt was slashed, torn and open at the neck, revealing a good portion of his upper chest. His dark brown britches hung low on his hips, tight on his thighs and ragged along the bottom edges that reached just below his knees, revealing well-muscled calves. Bella noticed manacles around both wrists and took a step back before looking up into Edward's eyes. The only concession to Edward's social status was his shoes which had been expensive leather creations but now were scuffed and tattered, at least on top. Bella briefly wondered if it was true what she had heard about shoe size and flushed instantly.

Her jaw dropped when she realized that he had been taking in her costume as she had ogled him. Bella felt her face further redden in embarrassment and lowered her eyes before dropping into a quick curtsey of greeting.

"Isabella," Edward whispered, taking a pace toward her.

She refused to meet his gaze, staring down at the floor as he approached her. Again, she noticed his shoes and the thought swept through her mind, uncontrolled.

"Look at me, Isabella," he whispered, raising her face by placing one finger under her chin. The coolness of his touch and the fire in his voice caused her body to break out in goosebumps.

Bella opened her eyes and gasped at the intensity of emotion she saw reflected back at her. Edward's eyes appeared solid black as they stared unblinkingly at her. Her breath caught in her throat. He could hear her heartbeat fluttering and dropped his eyes quickly to the hollow of her throat where the curl cast over her shoulder rose and fell with her uneven breathing.

Edward swallowed quickly, his eyes clenched shut as he attempted to clear his mind. After a moment, he opened his eyes and stared at her. The look he now gave her was slightly softer, more gentle. She smiled nervously up at him, unable to speak.

"Breathe, Isabella," he murmured, leaning closer into her. His hand came up to cup her cheek in a gentle caress.

Bella felt herself lean into his cool touch and closed her eyes as she enjoyed his simple gesture of affection.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked quietly as his free arm slipped around her waist.

"She was picked up earlier by Mr. Whitlock." Bella felt herself be pulled closer until she found herself settled between his thighs. She gasped quietly and tried to step away from him but to no avail. Edward smiled slightly as he heard her heart stutter and her breathing quicken yet again.

"And Carlisle and Esme?" His long fingers crept along her back until reaching her sash. With one fluid movement, he pulled the bow apart inch by inch.

"Left before Alice." Bella swallowed hard, unable to continue to form complete sentences and felt powerless to stop Edward.

"So we are alone?"

Bella nodded silently.

"Good," he whispered next to her ear, causing Bella to shiver.

Edward smiled silently before trailing his nose lightly down her jawline, softly caressing her neck and then nuzzling against her collarbone.

"If you want me to stop, Isabella," Edward whispered, "just tell me, and I'll leave. I'm tired of fighting my attraction to you and…" He paused, pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"Yes?" Bella stammered.

"I don't want to stop," he murmured, trailing his lips up her throat before nipping at her jaw, earning a breathy sigh in response.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella whispered, gripping his forearms as she felt him guide her back until she collided with the edge of the bed, landing on it with a quiet oomph.

"So, so sweet," he whispered, reaching for the tattered edge of his shirt and quickly flipping it over his head.

Bella stared openmouthed at the chiseled chest before her. Her eyes darted lower, taking in light smattering of red-brown hair that led to narrow hips. She realized he was chuckling softly at her innocent gasp as she took in his arousal and she blushed immediately, pinching her eyes tightly closed.

"I do think we are beyond surnames, don't you?"

Edward slowly placed soft, open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone.

"Tell me to stop, Isabella," he murmured, nuzzling the fabric around her neckline as his fingers toyed with the fasteners up the back of her dress. "I swear to God, I don't want to, but I will if you ask."

Bella shook her head, earning a dazzling smile before she felt his hands lower her bodice. Bella instantly tried to cover up only to find her arms restrained at her sides.

"Too beautiful to hide yourself from me, my love," Edward whispered as he slowly brought one hand up her side and on to cup her breast through the ivory underpinnings. "You like that?"

Bella gripped his hair and held him close, unable to respond.

"I…" she stuttered.

"Yes, Isabella?" He lowered his mouth and encircled one rosy nipple through the fine cotton of her undergarments.

Bella gasped suddenly, sitting up in bed, blinking her eyes, not knowing where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, Bella realized she was in the Cullen's home. She frantically looked around at the four walls that surrounded her, slowly grasping the fact she was alone. With an overwhelming sense of disappointment, she plucked at her white nightgown which was properly buttoned and in perfect order.

"No! No! No! No! Fuck!" Bella shouted, repeatedly slamming her hands onto the bed in frustration. She pinched her eyes shut as tears filled them in a heart-wrenching blend of anger, sexual frustration, and disappointment.

"Bella?" Alice called quietly from outside the bedroom, lightly tapping on the door. "Are you okay?"

Bella growled in agony and banged her head back against the oak headboard over and over again, ignoring the pain it evoked.

The bedroom door cautiously opened and Alice peeked in. Bella sighed and motioned for her to enter, her eyes still shut.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked, shuffling quickly across the bedroom floor in her nightgown and slippers. "I could hear you down the hall."

"Oh, God," Bella groaned, adjusting her bedside oil lamp to fill the room with a faint glow, unable to make eye contact with Alice just yet. "What did you hear?"

"Like you were having a really, really good dream." Alice smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Everyone else is dead asleep."

And while that was not the complete truth as the others were out hunting for James and Bree, it was enough to pacify Bella who motioned for Alice to climb into bed with her.

"It was," Bella whispered sadly. "It was a fabulous dream."

"Would it be safe to assume a gentleman was involved?"

"Oh, yes." Bella sighed contently as she remembered bits and pieces of the quickly fading dream.

"Two gentlemen?"

Bella shook her head furiously, earning a giggle from Alice.

"God, no. I'm not…that wouldn't….Just no. No!"

"So was it a hot and bothered dream or a nice to have known you but I'm interested in someone else dream?"

Bella's cheeks flamed, telling Alice everything without saying a single word.

"Then why are you so upset?" Alice lay on her side facing Bella.

"It ended too early." Bella took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Was it about Lord Masen? You and him dancing? Him with his arms around you tomorrow? Well, later today. It's half past three."

Bella shook her head before rolling on her back, settling her head into her pillow and staring at the ceiling.

"No. It wasn't about Lord Masen."

"Edward?" Alice asked hopefully.

Bella pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it before nodding furiously.

Alice waited in anticipation, but Bella refused to speak.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly, poking at the pillow with one well-manicured finger.

Bella remained silent.

"Belllllllaaaaaa." Alice tugged gently on the pillowcase.

Bella slowly pulled the pillow away but still did not answer Alice's question.

"I know he's my brother but forget that for right now," Alice soothed. "You know I love you like a sister, Bella. Talk to me. I won't tell him anything."

"Promise?" Bella inquired weakly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Alice replied solemnly, making the proper motions.

"Remember that I told you about my pros and cons list?"

"Of course."

"I think my subconscious made the decision for me."

"Well, that's fabulous!" Alice grinned, her entire face lighting up.

"No, it's not."

"And why not? Tonight, you dance with Lord Masen, politely thank him for his hospitality and gently inform him you have feelings for someone else."

"It is not that simple, Alice."

"Why not?"

Bella jumped out of bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Part of Evermore still thinks I'm engaged to Lord Masen," Bella began. "How would it look if I were to suddenly be seen with Mr. Cullen? His livelihood could very well be compromised."

"I really don't think you need to be concerned with Edward's livelihood, Bella," Alice giggled.

"I do not want idle talk to ruin him, Alice."

"Very noble of you." Alice watched Bella take four steps forward before spinning around and taking four steps back.

"I'm serious, Alice!"

"I have no doubt of that."

"Second, other than a fabulous, earth shattering kiss, Mr. Cullen has not exactly professed any feelings for me. Suppose I am nothing more than a diversion and he soon tires of me?"

Bella ignored the scoffing noise Alice made and continued to pace.

"And then what of my own reputation? I cannot very well be seen as the town harlot that jumps from man to man, a Lord to a lawyer. Until I am absolutely sure everyone knows I am not and have never been engaged to Lord Masen, I cannot be seen with Mr. Cullen in anything other than the most innocent of ways."

"Good luck on that," Alice muttered before smiling broadly at Bella who flopped onto the red velvet chair next to a simply carved writing table.

"This is just so frustrating, Alice! I just feel so trapped! Like there is nothing I can do right." Bella slapped at the table. "I wish I had been born in the future. I'm sure women in the next century do not have to worry about things like this!"

Alice wrapped one arm around her friend and gave her a comforting hug. Bella returned the embrace as a tear of frustration trickled down her cheek.

"Bella, I promise, everything will work out in the end."

"How can you be so sure?" she sniffled.

"I just know it."

One look into Alice's eyes told Bella her friend completely believed that everything would be alright.

"Do you have feelings for Lord Masen?"

"I like him."

"It sounds like a 'but' belongs at the end of that."

"I like him like I enjoy mushroom ravioli. It's okay every now and then, but not something I want every day."

"And Edward?"

"Alice!"

"I'm speaking as a friend right now, Bella. Not as his sister."

"I…" Bella could not bring herself to say aloud how she felt. Something deep within her felt as if she needed Edward Cullen like she needed air to breathe but saying the words was just beyond her comfort zone.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice reassured, patting Bella comfortingly on the arm. "Sleep on it. Yesterday was quite exhausting with the fire and heaven knows dealing with the Newton's on a day-to-day basis is no walk in the park."

Bella giggled as she remembered Mrs. Newton scurrying away every time their paths crossed.

"You have a big day tomorrow," Alice continued. "But right now, you need to get some rest. I can work magic with powders but there is only so much I can do."

"Yeah," Bella agreed with a barely stifled yawn. "I guess I don't need to look like I have Samsonites under my eyes." She reached over and lowered the light, her eyes feeling heavy and her heart a whole lot lighter. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Bella."

~EE~

"Alice!" Bella whined two hours into her prepping and primping, stretching her friend's name into two very long syllables.

"Bella!" Alice mimicked, tugging gently on a curl she loosened from the rags she had tied on early that morning after Bella had bathed and washed her hair. "It takes time to be fabulous, and I am going to make you fabulous." Alice sang the last word, making Bella smile slightly.

"Right now, I'd settle for passible. Owww!"

"Be still and this won't hurt."

"You said that about what did you call it? Tweezing my eyebrows."

"Just be glad we aren't working in other more sensitive places." Alice cast a quick glance into Bella's lap, causing her to wince and clench her thighs together.

"That won't be necessary," Bella mumbled.

"You never know!" Alice grinned devilishly as she tossed a rag curler onto the side table.

"Alice Cullen!" Bella's mouth hung agape as she tried to regain her composure.

"Bella Swan! Really. Never under estimate the power of proper grooming on one's self-confidence."

"What you are suggesting…That's just not proper!"

"Bella," Alice stated, her face losing all sense of humor as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Sometimes a woman needs to grab the bull by the horns…or other appendages…and hold on for the ride. I don't want you losing out on true happiness just because you think fu…"

Bella waved her hands wildly, trying to cut off Alice, her face turning brighter and brighter red.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I don't want to bed Mr. Cullen."

"I do think the two of you are beyond the Mr. and Miss stage." Alice began to unwind another rag curler. "And you, my friend, are a liar."

"This is 1827, Alice! I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Bella's shoulders slumped slightly.

"I'm pushing too much, aren't I?" Alice said with a sigh as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am sorry, Bella. It's just that I have seen Edward alone for so many years and he is just too pig-headed to make further advances toward you. The fact that he kissed you at your aunt's house is quite out of character for him."

"I never would have guessed," Bella mused, running her fingers lightly over her lips, remembering just how that kiss had felt. If she concentrated really, really hard, she could still feel his lips against hers. The tiny pulse of electricity that had connected the two of them, reappearing for the briefest of moments.

Alice could hear Bella's heartbeat quicken and smiled softly at her friend.

"Do you think you are in love with him?"

Bella thought for a brief moment, pondering her feelings. 'Yes' had been the first word to enter her mind but then her brain started taking over and throwing all sorts of contrary thoughts into her brain.

"You're over thinking this, Bella." Alice stood and began to arrange the curls. "I do like this compound I created to keep your hair curled all night. It has a lot of healthy oils and such in it." The fact she abruptly changed the subject was not lost on Bella and she was eternally grateful.

"Smells like strawberries," Bella mused as Alice began pinning the curls back with a few pearl-encrusted clips.

"I guess it does." Alice stood back to admire her handiwork and gave Bella a pleased nod. "Go slip on your dress, and I'll fasten it up."

Bella rushed behind the changing screen and slid out of her dressing gown. She sighed softly as she looked down at the ivory undergarments Alice had foisted on her which were totally beyond her realm of experience. While they were quite lovely and gave her even more of an hourglass figure than she already had, the décolletage they created worried her just a bit.

"Oh, get over the corset and put on your dress!" Alice called from across the room. "It makes you look fabulous!"

Bella shook her head and carefully stepped into the sapphire blue dress.

"Ready!" she called over her shoulder. For the briefest of moments, Bella imagined long, slender piano-playing fingers hooking her dress closed as they dressed for a supper party and then unfastening them again. Slowly. Before bed. "I am not supposed to be having these thoughts," she muttered to herself chastising the images going through her mind.

"Did you say something?" Alice asked, finishing up. She brushed a bit of lint off Bella's shoulder and stared up at her, wide-eyed in anticipation of a response.

"Just some inappropriate thoughts."

"Those are the best kind," Alice giggled, ushering Bella toward the full length mirror standing across the room.

"You are a most unique individual, Alice Cullen," Bella murmured.

"Without a doubt," Alice smiled.

Bella was never more thankful for flat shoes than at that moment because as soon as she came into view in the mirror, her jaw dropped.

"Is that really me?" Bella whispered.

The young woman who gazed back at her exuded confidence, grace and beauty—three attributes Bella never felt she had a lock on.

"In the flesh. Why don't you get your things and go downstairs while I finish getting ready." Alice shooed Bella out the door, closing it with a soft click.

Bella experienced the briefest moment of déjà vu when she stood in the hall. She frantically looked left and right to see if she spied Edward but it was not to be. With a small disappointed sigh, she descended the stairs and waited for Alice, Carlisle and Esme in the sitting room.

~EE~

An hour later, Bella, Alice, Carlisle and Esme climbed into the waiting carriage to transport them to Masen Manor. Bella fidgeted with her mask in one hand as she gazed out the window. One minute, she wished the horses would trot faster and then the next, she thought about begging the driver to turn around and head back to the Cullen home where she would comb out her hair, pull on something more comfortable and slide into bed. Alone. It would be a coward's way out but in that instant, it seemed like a plausible option.

What would happen this evening? Would Lord Masen take her rejection well and graciously bow out or would he put up a fight, playing the 'I paid off your aunt's debts, you owe me' card? Bella feared she did not know him well enough to be certain just how he would react and the uncertainty gnawed at her heart constantly. She was a person who normally shied away from confrontation and knowing that one was coming caused her stomach to turn for the umpteenth time. Bella opened her reticule, glancing quickly inside in hopes of finding an antacid of some sort before pulling it shut when she failed to find some sort of relief.

"Is something bothering you, Dear?" Esme asked softly, patting Bella gently on the knee to get her attention.

"Bella is in the unenviable position of having two suitors," Alice giggled, earning a glare from Bella. "And tonight she hopes to narrow it to one."

"It's not very nice to tease, Alice," Esme admonished.

"But one of them is your son and it is about time he joins the rest of us in…"

"Alice," Carlisle warned gently, waving her off. "Bella, you know Alice has only your best interests at heart even though her methods are a bit, shall we say, unconventional." He shot Alice a look with one eyebrow raised that brooked no discussion.

Alice slumped back gracefully into her seat with a pout worthy of any two year old. Bella giggled at the image before her, earning a smile in return. She was thankful for just a few moments reprieve from the doubts that kept crossing her mind.

"I am appreciative of Alice's efforts, Dr. Cullen," Bella murmured as she returned to staring out the window. "I truly am. But there are quite a few questions going through my mind that I cannot answer and until those are completely satisfied, I fear I will not be able to proceed with any relationship regardless of whom it is with."

"Well, Bella," Esme stated soothingly, "the only way to answer any question is to gather information and analyze it. You won't be able to do that if you hide away from a challenge."

Bella stared open-mouthed at Esme in shocked silence. How did she know Bella had contemplated running away? Was she truly that transparent?

"Now, Bella, we are not a cod fish," Esme stated primly in a clipped faux-British accent before reaching across the aisle to close the younger woman's mouth. "You are not the only person to have doubts about her feelings. You certainly will not be the last."

The carriage slowed, signaling the approach to Masen Manor.

"But for the evening, I would recommend you just enjoy yourself. Eat well, make some false conversation with people you usually do not talk with, and dance to your heart's content."

Bella snorted and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment at her outburst.

"I really do not dance. My partner would be putting his toes in peril," Bella explained, red faced.

"Masks on," Alice announced, bouncing happily in her seat. "We're here!"

"It is all in the leading," Carlisle assured, pulling out his bandit-inspired black satin mask which reminded Bella of Zorro for some reason.

Bella tied on her sapphire mask, the crystals sparkling in the setting sunlight before readying herself to disembark from the carriage and to face whatever fate had in store for her.

**~EE~**

**AN: Friday, Dec 17, there will be a readalong on Twitter for Evermore Experience at 9 am, EST. I hope to be virtually present and am very excited and humbled about it.**

**I discovered I am rather angst-heavy in my favorites so this chapter's story rec is lighter (so far): The Plan by QuantumFizzx**-**Obsessed but unnoticed for over a year, she puts a plan in motion to catch the eye of corner-office Cullen. That's her plan. Fate has another plan entirely. B/E Rated M for a reason. DAILY UPDATES until complete - often more than 1 a day**

**I stumbled on this yesterday (DH was a Physics undergrad & I had to check it out on her username alone) but I am now hooked.**

**I'm not sure how much writing I will get done over the holidays with the girls out of school, travel, and general madness that is December. If I'm not back before the new year, I wish each and every one of you every joy.**


	19. Chapter 18: When a door closes

**Hey there! Remember me? I still don't own Twilight, I do have fun with the characters!**

**Without further ado, part one of the ball...**

~EE~

Chapter 18: When a door closes

Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice disembarked from the carriage with the assistance of a burgundy-clad footman who motioned them toward the front door of Masen Manor with a grand sweep of his arm. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice all confidently strode toward the portal, leaving Bella lagging behind, nervous beyond belief. Just beyond that door stood Lord Masen who was waiting for her, and she was going to tell him that her heart belonged to another. Or at the very least, she was going to inform him that she did not desire to pursue a romantic relationship with his grace. If pressed, she would tell him the truth that she was interested in someone else. Whether that other man returned her feelings just did not matter. She just hoped Lord Masen took it well and did not chose to ruin her.

Bella felt as if her heart was pounding out of her chest. She realized she needed just a moment alone to regain her composure or she truly believed she would faint. Or worse, vomit. And while Edward had been quite gracious when she had fainted a few days ago, she truly doubted anyone would be able to overlook the other. No man in his right mind would wish to be associated with a woman prone to fainting spells. And Bella had no desire whatsoever to be tied to any man that did. The line "I am woman, hear me roar" ran through her mind, making Bella giggle to herself.

"You go on," Bella ordered as Alice turned toward her expectantly. "I just need to gather myself."

"Don't take too long," Alice smiled. "Dinner will be served in about an hour. I know you want to find a certain someone before that."

"Come along, Alice," Esme requested, gently tugging on the younger woman's arm. She threw an apologetic look at Bella, for which she received a genuine smile in return. "You will be alright?"

Bella nodded with a weak smile, her self-confidence growing with each second and then watched as the door closed behind the Cullens. She took a deep, cleansing breath as her heart continued to race. She began to chide herself for the irrationality with which she was behaving as she left the front walk and headed to the side gardens. Bella hoped a quick walk among the hedges would clear her mind before coming face to face with Lord Masen.

She shook her head at the war going on in her mind. Any reasonable woman in her position would be thrilled to have two suitors, both of which were of enviable means. Yet deep inside, she felt there needed to be something more. She was an intelligent woman and to settle for a husband based solely on the depth of his purse was repulsive. No, regardless of what others might think the more obvious choice was, she felt a strong, indescribable pull toward Edward and that mattered more than any 'logical' reason.

Bella wondered briefly what had happened to her. Even as recently as a few weeks prior to her arrival at Evermore, she would have scoffed at the notion, for the old Bella would never be confused for someone ruled by emotions. Logic had been at the very center of every decision she had ever made and the depth of feelings she was experiencing was threatening to push her into sensory overload.

Bella stood outside Masen Manor in the warm June evening, gazing at the scene before her. The sun was beginning to set, tingeing the sky pink, red and orange. The few white clouds created a lovely contrast, she mused. For a brief moment, Bella wished her life was as serene as the sky before her. She felt her heartbeat calm as twilight approached. It was a beautiful time where day ended and night began.

She sighed and rubbed her temples lightly. The last twenty-four hours had taken their toll on her physically as well as mentally. Between the situation at the Newtons, her aunt's home being burned down, the indescribable force that was Alice Cullen, having to decide whether she wished to allow Lord Masen to court her if he was even interested in her in the first place, and a set of arousing dreams about a certain auburn haired lawyer, Bella felt exhausted. She just needed a moment of solitude to try and piece together just a little bit of composure before joining the party and coming face to face with reality.

From her position outside, Bella could hear people chatting and laughing, milling about as they did so. It was a party that all other parties would be compared to. A lavish, memorable event. All she had to do was walk up the eight marble steps to the front door and walk in. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. She took two paces toward the steps before spinning on her heel and nearly running half way across the front yard.

"You're a chicken, Bella Swan," she muttered to herself as she paced back and forth.

And her subconscious agreed with her assessment.

"Are you quite alright, Miss?" a gentle masculine voice interrupted Bella's mental lambasting.

Bella squinted in the fading light to see who was speaking to her. A tall, aristocratic gentleman in a silvery gray suit, reminiscent of a coat of armor, with an equally attractive woman clad in an oddly constructed brown and black dress approached her gracefully. Bella noticed the woman's clothing was both tattered and elegant at the same time, a feat she marveled at. The couple smiled reassuringly as they seemed to float across the short distance separating them from where Bella stood, their masks in hand.

"Do we need to call for someone?" the woman inquired, concern creasing her brow. Bella notices a slight Spanish lilt to the question.

"What? Oh, I am sorry," Bella stuttered. "No, thank you. I just needed some air."

"Quite unusual to need a moment alone as soon as one arrives, don't you think?" the gentleman asked gently. "Oh, forgive my manners. I am Eleazar Denali and this is my wife, Carmen." He made a slight bow.

"Bella Swan," Bella murmured softly, curtseying to both.

"Ah, Miss Swan," Carmen smiled, nudging her husband gently. She was rewarded with a nod and a smile as well.

Bella gave them both a questioning look.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Bella said, her voice portraying the confusion she felt.

"We are friends of Carlisle Cullen. You may have been mentioned a few times over supper last night. His son is quite taken by you," Eleazar smiled reassuringly.

"Which we can completely understand," Carmen agreed. "You are quite lovely."

Bella felt the blush rise on her cheeks at the compliment and was thankful for the mask she wore.

"But why are you out here when the party is inside?" Carmen inquired. Bella felt no judgment in the question, just a genuine sense of curiosity.

"I…" Bella stuttered, unsure of how to answer the question to herself much less to a complete stranger, yet the sincerity in Carmen's demeanor put Bella at ease. She sighed before continuing. "I need to tell someone I am not interested in being courted by him."

"Ah, that is quite a difficult thing," Carmen empathized.

"I seem to remember someone else having to do the exact same thing, don't you, mi corazón?" Eleazar smiled, pulling his wife closer.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. Father was furious." She smiled and lifted one cheek to receive a quick kiss. "But it all worked out in the end."

"That it did."

Bella smiled at the sweet scene before her. Their words gave her just enough emotional fortification to believe that everything would indeed work out in the end for her.

"It was a pleasure to meet both of you, but I need to go speak to…to someone," Bella stated, dropping into a quick curtsey before scurrying around the corner of the house and into the party.

"Most delightful young woman," Carmen mused, watching Bella depart.

"Quite," Eleazar murmured, lost in thought, stroking his chin as he watched Bella ascend the steps into Masen Manor.

"What are you thinking so intensely about?" She looked up at him curiously.

"That we have been in the presence of a gifted human being. Quite gifted."

"Then she will fit in perfectly with the Cullens, won't she?"

"Absolutely."

~EE~

"Are you sure she's here?" Lord Masen's whispery voice demanded, straightening the cuffs of his shirt nervously. He looked rather uncomfortable in his handsome brown wool suit, as if the fine fabrics somehow chaffed, not at all the calm, confident gentleman seen before around Evermore.

"The Cullen's carriage arrived an hour ago, Lord Masen," Isaac replied with a slight bow. "I fed and watered their horses myself." Isaac made every effort to prevent any emotion from crossing his face, though he was inwardly questioning the fidgeting his lordship was failing to hide.

Lord Masen quickly scanned the floor, searching for Bella among the partygoers. He did see Alice, Esme and Carlisle as they glided through the crowd, acting as surrogate hosts and hostesses as he remained upstairs, aloof and alone. Yet from his vantage point on the second floor, Lord Masen could spy upon everyone and came up short for the one person he desired to find.

"Send Mr. Cullen up. I need to speak to him immediately."

"Yes, Sir." Isaac scurried down the stairs and returned with Edward strolling leisurely behind.

"You wished to speak to me, Lord Masen?" Edward asked coolly, watching Isaac disappear down the hall.

"Your lady love is a no show, Mr. Cullen," Lord Masen whispered, a modicum of humor lacing his comments.

"Show some decorum, My Lord," Edward murmured, placing special emphasis on the title. "And quit tugging at your sleeves."

"I'm wearing a fucking monkey suit, Edward," came the exasperated reply. "How do you stand these things?" Lord Masen pulled at his collar yet again in a futile attempt to loosen it.

"Just a benefit of being who I am, I suppose," Edward smiled ruefully. He looked down over the crowd below as they mixed and mingled before supper. With a sigh, he closed his eyes in an effort to block out the internal conversations that pummeled him from below. There was only one person he wished to hear and so far, she was absent from the party. He briefly wondered just what costume Bella would be wearing. Any time he tried to find out from Alice, she intentionally changed the subject.

The similarities between 1827 costumes and 2010 ones were amazing. Shepherdesses instead of prostitutes, knights rather than police officers, literary characters over reality stars. The year did not matter. People simply enjoyed pretending to be something they were not. Edward thanked his lucky stars that in 1827, Bram Stoker had not even been born so there was no chance of cape and fang overload. And while Frankenstein had been published in 1818, no one at this birthday party had opted to portray Mary Shelley's creation.

"You owe me big for this," Lord Masen stated, interrupting Edward's thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll remind me of that over and over."

"Damn straight. This favor is good for a long, long time."

"Just remember what you are supposed to do."

"Be the big man, dance with a pretty girl, inform her that I am not interested romantically, flirt with every woman, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Edward glared at the slightly taller man. He surely did not comprehend the magnitude of the task before him. One wrong move, one erroneous statement or action and Bella could be lost to him forever. Failure was not an option.

"I truly doubt Alice's wisdom in all of this," Edward finally huffed. "And for God's sake, leave your cuffs alone. You will rip them."

"Just who am I supposed to be anyhow? Alice just shoved this thing at me and ordered me to change."

"Marie-Antoine Carême."

"In English, please."

A sudden glimpse of sapphire blue caught Edward's attention and had he still required to breathe, the sight below would have taken it away. She was truly a vision. A small groan escaped Edward's lips before he could stop himself as he noticed white elbow length gloves with small pearl buttons up the undersides. He was certain this was Alice's doing. She was going to be the death of him.

Downstairs, Bella hesitantly entered the grand hall, her mask catching and casting back every bit of light, giving her an otherworldly appearance. She was an angel among the savages. In her searching the room for a certain someone, she completely missed the attention she was attracting from almost every male in the room. A low growl rumbled from Edward's chest as he found himself suddenly assaulted by the impure thoughts of several men at once.

"You can Google him," Edward murmured, quickly returning to the ground floor, leaving Lord Masen alone and still itching in his suit coat.

It took every ounce of control for Edward to descend the stairs at human speed but he managed to do so, blending into the gathered assembly. He remained behind a pillar once on the ground floor, mostly unseen by the hoi polloi.

"Change of plan, Edward," Alice murmured, appearing suddenly at his side.

"Not now, Alice." Edward searched the crowd for sapphire blue, finding it quickly.

"Yes, now." She grabbed his arm. "Newton's going to cause a scene."

"I'm half tempted to let James have him," Edward muttered in disgust. "What's he going to do?"

Alice replayed her vision in her mind in excruciating detail. Michael and Jessica Newton had made a series of decisions in the last few hours with the disappearance of Mrs. Stanley which had in turn jeopardized the safety of Alec and Jane. Fortunately, Alice had seen that the Newtons had intended on leaving Alec and Jane alone, locked in their room, while attending Lord Masen's birthday party. As a result, Carlisle and Esme had come up with a plan to remove the children and place them in Lord Masen's care.

"How am I involved in all of this?" he demanded in a low voice, his eyes never leaving Bella as she chatted with Angela and Ben.

"You're the lawyer that arranged it all. Carlisle does a pretty good job forging your signature, by the way."

"When?"

"Immediately."

Edward gave an unnecessary sigh and nodded.

"Then I guess I should go protect Jacob."

"More like prevent him from ripping the poor idiot's head off. Jasper's gone to warn him."

"Masen!" a shrill bellow pierced the air. "Masen!"

All heads turned toward the sound and silence fell upon the room.

"Where are you, Masen?" Michael Newton shouted, running into the middle of the party and ignoring the titters of the crowd as they took in his costume. Mr. Newton was clad in a pale cream suit covered in wool batting, complete with raggedy tail attached to the seat of his pants. His nose had been blackened with fireplace soot which he had rubbed at some time, smearing streaks up one cheek.

Lord Masen slowly descended the stairs, clutching the bannister as he dragged one foot behind him. Edward rolled his eyes at the over acting before him, earning an elbow to the ribs from Alice.

"Do you have something you wish to discuss with me, Mr. Newton?" Lord Masen whispered, his mask a stony façade.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Newton demanded, holding up a folded piece of paper, shaking in his anger. His pale face was a splotchy mess of red and purple bluster.

"Exactly what it says. If you wish to discuss this further, we can do so. As civilized gentlemen. In private." Lord Masen's tone brooked no disobedience as he motioned toward the door.

Mr. Newton and Lord Masen stood in silence, neither wishing to move first. Lord Masen suddenly turned toward the assembled and raised one hand. Michael flinched in expectation of a blow to the jaw that never came.

"I believe supper is ready. Please go. Eat. Drink. Enjoy. My matter with Mr. Newton will only take a few minutes," Lord Masen announced in a firm voice. "I will join you momentarily."

He then turned and ushered Mr. Newton into his study, motioning for Edward to join them. As soon as the door closed, conversations erupted in the room as the party moved toward the dining room.

"I wonder what all that was about," Bella mused to no one in particular.

"You're about to get a new employer," Alice chimed, appearing at Bella's elbow and succeeding in frightening her. "Easy there!" she grinned, catching Bella as she stumbled.

"I'm….what?"

"That paper was an order to remove Alec and Jane from the Newton household." Alice motioned toward the study.

"Can that be done?"

Without even considering how Alice knew this information, Bella's heart soared in hope. She had fallen in love with the twins and hated to leave them in that rotten, rotten place and any chance of that happening filled her with an unspeakable joy.

Alice shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

"Apparently someone felt the children were being abused and petitioned to have Alec and Jane removed from the home."

"And by someone, you mean Lord Masen?" To Bella, this made complete sense since he was the wealthiest man in the community and could afford to have two additional mouths to feed.

Alice nodded.

"And how legal is this?" Bella continued, her eyes never leaving the closed door of Lord Masen's study.

"Oh, Bella. You should know that sometimes what is legal and what is right are two completely different things," Alice laughed. "With Lord Masen's wealth and reputation, no one is going to question what he wants to do and it will get Alec and Jane out of the Newton house."

Bella nodded in agreement. It was common knowledge that children were second class citizens and orphan children were even below that. She, herself, had experienced some prejudice for losing both parents before finding a husband and could only imagine what it was like for someone younger. From the back recesses of her mind, Bella recalled reading that protection laws in England would not evolve for another few decades, culminating in founding of the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children (NSPCC) in 1884.

"1884?" Bella murmured, wondering why she would think of something almost sixty years in the future. She was beginning to wonder if she was developing some sort of latent fortunetelling ability. Bella shook of the idea as quickly as it came to her mind. No one could forecast the future. That was pure nonsense.

"Did you say something?" Alice asked, lacing her arm through Bella's and pulling her toward the dining room.

"Um…just a notion that ran through my head." Bella shook herself as if to erase the fog. As quickly as the confusion came, it disappeared and she felt completely normal. Bella smiled reassuringly at Alice, earning a grin in return.

"There's my favorite niece," L grinned, bouncing up to Alice and Bella, pulling Will by the hand behind her.

Bella smiled in greeting, taking in her aunt's costume. True to her word, L wore a simple light blue dress with cream underskirt that harkened back to the American colonial era complete with matching cream mop cap over her curls. One thing Bella did notice was just how rectangular L appeared, and motioned up and down with one eyebrow raised in question.

L quickly hugged her niece before whispering in her ear.

"Can't breathe in this damned thing, I'm laced up so tight," she muttered, earning a giggle in return. "Took forever to get it right, but Will likes it so…" L stepped back to get a proper look at the younger woman's gown, clucking her tongue in admiration, her eyes bright behind a cream colored mask.

"My, don't you look edible!" L snickered before pausing and then covering her mouth to hold back more laughter at her own private joke.

Bella noticed her aunt's cheeks were a little pinker than normal and assumed L had enjoyed a little too much wine on an empty stomach. Truth be told, L was just in a very, very good mood and her natural tendency toward punchiness was exacerbated courtesy of a few stolen moments with one William A. Lawrence when they were supposed to be scouting for James and Bree. She did have 170 years of solitude to make up for, after all.

"Can't you control your escort, Mr. Lawrence?" Alice teased.

"Who would want to?" Will smiled indulgently, wrapping one arm around L's waist. He pressed a quick kiss against her temple before whispering into her ear, earning a deeper blush and a quick inhale of breath.

Bella smiled in genuine joy for her aunt's happiness.

"What were you two talking about so intensely?" L inquired, motioning between Alice and Bella.

"Just some changes in the wind," Alice said mysteriously before Jasper appeared at her side. "Big changes."

"Shall we proceed toward the dining room, Miss Cullen?" Jasper asked formally, making a slight bow.

"Well, I have been waiting for you," Alice smiled, taking him by the arm and heading out of the main room.

"Miss Swan?" Isaac interrupted, appearing suddenly at Bella's side.

"Yes?" Bella smiled at the young man.

"Lord Masen wishes for you to join the gentlemen in the study. And if Mr. Lawrence would accompany you as well."

"Will?" L asked, confusion marring her face. "Why the he…um…Why?"

Bella was thankful that her aunt asked because she was equally dismayed.

"As your closest male relation, he needs to be there," Isaac explained. "Lord Masen specifically requested it and as Mr. Lawrence is married to your aunt, that makes him your closest relative."

Bella wondered briefly how Lord Masen knew about the marriage since L and Will had tried to keep it a secret. The only way she could imagine would be if Mr. Cullen had told Lord Masen.

"Now see here," started L before catching herself. Her bluster faded and she straightened up. "Sorry. A little too much sherry. Yes, you are quite right."

Bella would have sworn she heard L mutter under her breath something about 'damned backwards pre-Victorian imbecilic social mores' but since she completely agreed with the sentiment, it did not bother her one bit.

"Lead the way," Will stated formally to Isaac before quickly kissing L on the cheek and then offering his arm to Bella.

"Any idea what this is about?" Bella asked softly as they wound their way through the crowd to Lord Masen's study.

"Not a clue. Don't worry. I'm not about to agree to anything you don't want me to agree to. Liriope would have my…" Will coughed to cover what he was beginning to say, earning a giggle from Bella. "Let's just say I would be useless for my honeymoon. Just nod or shake your head to let me know how you feel."

Isaac knocked lightly and opened the door upon hearing permission to enter. Will stepped aside to allow Bella to enter first. She nervously entered, looking around at the assembled before jumping slightly when the door closed and the latch clicked into place. Will lightly patted her hand reassuringly and winked at her when their eyes met. She smiled shakily in response.

Further inspection of the room found a very defeated looking Michael Newton slumped into a chair in one corner, Lord Masen sitting at the desk and Edward standing at the window, staring outside at the emerging stars. Edward looked over his shoulder and gave Bella a thin smile before turning back toward the window.

"Miss Swan," Lord Masen began, rising to his feet. "Thank you for joining us. Please be seated." He motioned toward an empty chair.

Bella complied, straightening her skirts and folding her hands in her lap after getting settled. She instantly felt Will come stand behind her which did wonders to ease her mind.

"It has come to my attention that Michael and Jessica Newton have been sorely lacking in their care of Jane and Alec Newton. As a result, effective immediately, Alec and Jane Newton are to be removed from the care of Michael Newton, Esquire, and will be housed here at Masen Manor," murmured Lord Masen, his face turned toward Bella although she could not be certain he was actually looking at her or at Will. "You will continue to be their tutor and move into the west wing along with them. You will take on additional responsibilities to ensure proper care for Alec and Jane in a proper environment. As a result, your salary will be increased. My housekeeper will arrange all of the details with you tomorrow."

Bella tensed as she listened to the litany of demands Lord Masen was making upon her. The fact that she, a single woman, was being ordered to move into the home of a single male abruptly hit her, causing her to gasp. This would not do. There was no way she could be expected to agree to this. Her back stiffened, her pulse quickened and she was certain her face reflected her growing anger. How dare he make decisions for her? She had free will and exercised it quite frequently. Bella felt her stomach churn as the resentment built within her. How many times was Lord Masen going to do this to her? Even though in the end, it was to benefit her charges, she felt the bile well up in her as she considered his high-handedness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella would have sworn Edward's shoulders jerked as if he were hiding a laugh. Thinking she was the cause of his humor merely added fuel to the fire in her and she turned to lay into the handsome lawyer when Will's hand clamped gently on one shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly but the look in his eyes assured her that he only had her best interests at heart. She softened just slightly.

"Being only a colonial, I may not know how things are done here in England, but would it not be prudent to inquire as to whether Miss Swan wishes to continue tutoring Alec and Jane rather than make the assumption?" Will asked, raising one eyebrow as he spoke.

Lord Masen stared silently at Will, unsure of what to say. The silence in the room remained oppressive as everyone stared at each other before Lord Masen flinched.

"Mr. Cullen?" Lord Masen pleaded, looking over at Edward as if hoping he could rescue him from the grave he had dug for himself.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Bella hissed, clasping her hands in her lap primly. "Do interject your opinion on this matter since you are so entertained by it all."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at Bella, unsure of where this vitriol directed at him came from.

"My niece does not appreciate being laughed at, Mr. Cullen," Will stated calmly, offering a very logical explanation to the confused gentleman.

"Oh, I was not laughing at Miss Swan," Edward replied, making full eye contact with Bella. The intensity of his unblinking gaze caused Bella to gasp and she fully believed him. "I was entertained by the audacity of Lord Masen. After all, one does capture more flies with honey than vinegar. I do apologize if I gave the wrong impression."

"Apology accepted," Bella murmured, looking down into her lap as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Perhaps Mr. Lawrence and Lord Masen can discuss further the details while I accompany Miss Swan to dinner?" Edward continued, presenting one hand.

Bella deferred to Will for advice as to what to do. His slight nod gave her permission to take Edward's hand and rise. She instantly felt that now-familiar jolt go up her arm, even through the satin opera gloves she wore.

Edward escorted Bella to the door where she paused slightly and turned back toward Lord Masen.

"Lord Masen?" she inquired, her voice wavering just slightly. She gazed intently at the leather mask covering his entire head.

"Miss Swan?" he replied, still standing behind his desk.

"I do believe my dance card has been filled for the evening. You do understand, do you not?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"Thank you." Bella dropped into a deep curtsey before smiling up at Edward.

Edward returned her smile and gently guided her out of the study, shutting the door behind them. Bella released a huge sigh once she heard the click of the latch.

"Everything well, Miss Swan?" Edward asked as he escorted her toward the dining room.

"Just a sense of relief, Mr. Cullen. All encompassing, all consuming relief."

~EE~

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me over my impromptu month-long hiatus. RL was filled with the holidays, traveling, stomach bugs for the kiddos, and being snowed in…twice! I felt like Coleridge when he wrote Kublai Khan (with no drugs) and had to go back and reread EE just to get the feel back. I hope I succeeded.**

**For those that may have missed it, I have posted a one-shot I wrote for ScarletBlondepr as a Secret Santa gift. You can find it through my profile or at http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6626566/1/Get_between_the_covers It is all-human and completely different from EE.**

**Evermore Experience has been nominated for a Twinklings Walk of Fame Hidden Gem award. There are a ton of nominees but you readers enjoying EE enough to nominate it is more than enough for me. I'm not sure when voting begins, but you can check all the nominees out at http:/twinklingswfa (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Part two, A window opens, will post within the next two weeks**


	20. Chapter 19: A window opens

**A special thank you to my WC friends who helped me finish this up. They also think this chapter just might earn it's M rating for sensuality. As Dr. Lester Asheim (whom I had the privilege of hearing speak in grad school) used to say, "Not censorship but selection." You make the choice.**

**My ideas, another's characters.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 19: A window opens

Edward escorted Bella toward the dining room, her right arm laced through his left, and he rested one hand gently upon hers. She stole a glance at his right hand that covered hers, admiring the gentle strength of his fingers as they lightly laced between hers. Bella noticed a black leather cuff peeking out from the edge of his sleeve and wondered momentarily about it before returning her attention to his skin touching hers. In polite society, it was proper to for the man to offer his arm and guide the woman from place to place but this contact was so much more. His hand on hers marked her as spoken for in the eyes of any other potential suitor and that was completely acceptable in Bella's mind if for no other reason as it indicated he was off the market as well.

As they walked, she serenely smiled up at him, finally taking in his costume and for an instant, her breath was completely taken away. Clad in a fine black velvet suit with silver embroidery around the cuffs and lapels cut in such a way that perfectly accented the breadth of his shoulders and narrowness of his hips. Many a midnight fantasy was being created thanks to one Edward Cullen's portrayal of Edmund Dantès. Fortunately, with the beautiful brunette clad in sapphire blue on his arm, Edward's attention was on his companion and not on the random thoughts of others. It truly would have been poor form to kill someone over improper thoughts at Lord Masen's birthday party.

Fortunately for all concerned, French Literature was a weak point in Bella's knowledge base, and she remembered only that The Count of Monte Cristo was set in the second decade of the 1800s, not when it was published which would not be for close to twenty years from 1827. All Miss Swan cared about at the moment was how fast her heart was beating and the speed her blood coursed through her veins. For the briefest of moments, she was afraid she would faint due to light-headedness. Bella closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her breathing and soothe her racing heart.

"I wish I could read your mind to know what you are thinking," Edward murmured close to Bella's ear, earning a shiver in response. "Cold?"

Bella shook her head but did not move away when he pulled her a little closer, wrapping one arm around her waist. In fact, she enjoyed the closeness and smiled softly up at him, earning a crooked smile in return.

Just before entering the dining room, Edward drew Bella to the side behind a large potted plant and thus shielding them from any prying eyes. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Miss Swan?" he asked softly, turning her to face him and gently taking her gloved hands in his. Edward looked down at her tiny hands engulfed in his before meeting her gaze. His thumbs soothingly caressed her knuckles, earning a broad smile from Bella.

They were already tardy for supper and she certainly did not wish to be the center of attention by entering any later than absolutely necessary but on the other hand, Bella did not wish to put an end to this solitary time with Edward. Eating was so overrated.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she replied, matching his tone while confusion marred her brow.

"I would very much like your permission to ask your aunt if I may court you."

Bella felt her knees weaken just slightly before she nodded in agreement, earning a dazzling smile in return. She mirrored his grin as Edward slowly raised one of her gloved hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss across the knuckles.

Edward glanced around and ascertained they were alone in the hall before taking a step toward Bella.

"Miss Swan?" he asked, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Bella subconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly, her mouth felt dry. Sahara desert dry. Sahara desert in August dry.

"I would very much like to kiss you right now."

"And I…"

"There you are!" L exclaimed, appearing suddenly.

Bella and Edward jumped apart, looking like a pair of seventeen year olds caught in the back seat of a car on Friday night.

"I was looking all over for you. Did everything go well with Lord Masen?" L inquired, completely oblivious to what she had just done. Her question was met with an awkward silence.

L looked expectantly back and forth between Bella and Edward who stared at her in silence. Suddenly her jaw dropped and she began to stammer, slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I just kissblocked you two, didn't I? Is that even a real phrase? I have no idea. Of course, it's not as bad as cock…er, um. Yes." L flushed a shade of crimson that would match any blush Bella had ever had. She coughed and regained her composure before continuing. "Oh, darling's I am so…I'll just go find Will and ask him what happened and…" L turned and tried to walk away before Edward caught her by the elbow.

"Mrs. McCarty?" Edward started.

"I'm sure y'all can get back to whatever you were doing once I leave and…" L tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Mrs. McCarty?" Edward stated a little more firmly, pulling on her elbow to gain her attention.

"It's no concern of mine but really, behind a potted plant is really a bit cliché, don't you…"

"Liriope Missouri Hermitage Lawrence…."

"Oh, you did not just full name me, Edward Anthony M…" started L before a look from Edward silenced her.

"Mrs. McCarty…" he began again.

"Edward, how long have I known you?" L put her hands on her hips and attempted to glare up at him, failing miserably. "None of this missus stuff, please. It makes me feel old and heaven knows I'm not that."

Bella missed the quick wink L gave Edward as well as the omission of McCarty from the list of names.

"L?" Edward completely turned on the Cullen charm, bowing slightly to her, causing Bella's heart to melt even more.

"Much better." L turned to fully look up at Edward, a beatific smile gracing her lips. "What can I do for you two?"

"I would like your permission to court your niece."

L looked back and forth between Edward and Bella who gazed at her expectantly, awaiting her response. L's silence seemed to go on for hours when in actuality, it lasted only a few seconds.

"Do you wish to be courted by this young man, Bella?" L asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Blink once for yes, twice for no if you're speechless. Or if he's blackmailing you or something equally nefarious."

"Nefarious, L? Really?" Edward replied dryly.

"Word of the day, Edward. You can never have too big of a vocabulary. There's other things that can't be too big, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss such things, eh?"

Edward cleared his throat to bring L back to the here and now.

"Oh, yes. Question at hand. So, Bella?"

"Yes, Auntie," Bella smiled, looking up at Edward with large, soft eyes.

"Then I grant my permission. Now you two go on and none of this hiding in the plants business. Good heavens, what will the neighbors think?" L continued to ramble to herself as she toddled off down the hall.

"She is quite something," Bella murmured, watching her aunt skip every three steps as she disappeared around the corner.

"Always has been," Edward commented with a small smile before turning back to Bella. He leaned down as if to kiss her.

Bella looked up at Edward expectantly, closing her eyes as he drew closer. She could feel his breath brush against her cheek just as he was about to kiss her.

"There you are, dear friend!" Alice cackled, appearing suddenly next to Bella who sighed in disappointment as she pulled back from Edward.

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself before casting Alice a glare that would have sent a lesser being to its grave.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward gritted, enunciating each and every word with faked serenity.

"I need to talk to my new roommate!" Alice giggled, slapping at his chest playfully.

"Your what?" Bella stuttered, looking at the young woman with confused eyes.

"That's what I need to talk to you about!" she bubbled on, linking her arm through Bella's and pulling her out from behind the potted plant. "We're going to be roommates! Mr. Lawrence and Lord Masen arranged it all!"

Bella looked at Alice incredulously. Alice, on the other hand, bounced up and down on her toes, a huge grin gracing her face.

"Come with me, and I'll fill you in!" Alice dragged Bella over to a bench in the foyer to Masen Manor and began talking a mile a minute.

Edward stood alone, watching Alice chatter on and on, barely giving Bella a chance to respond. He crossed his arms in a disgruntled pout, tilting his head as to better eavesdrop on his sister and Bella. So preoccupied with his lost opportunity for time alone with Bella, Edward did not see Becca leave the dining room and head down the hall toward him on her way to the kitchen.

Becca paused as she took in the handsome, solitary gentleman. Just moments before, she had overheard several ladies in the dining room express disappointment that he was nowhere to be found and speculation that he was finding his own entertainment in a darkened corner ran high. After such gossip, she found it very odd that he was alone and while she had no interest in him for herself, she thought that surely someone had captured this fine specimen. Then Becca noticed the object of Mr. Cullen's attention sitting with Miss Alice and smiled to herself

"Mr. Cullen?" Becca inquired timidly.

"What?" Edward snapped, glaring at the housekeeper who did not back down from his gruff exclamation. His expression softened quickly and he bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry, Becca."

She waved him off quickly.

"Shouldn't you be with everyone having dinner?" Becca asked, concern marking her brow.

"My dining companion has been dragged off by my sister," Edward muttered, pointing at the pair. Now, Bella had joined Alice in her excitement and the two had joined hands, joy evident in both of their features.

"They're already on the third course, I think," Becca mused, placing her hands on her hips.

"More than likely," Edward replied, never removing his eyes from Bella who looked up and smiled at him as she spoke to Alice. Her eyes flashed an apology at her delay before she was drawn back to Alice's ramblings. Edward found himself quickly plotting just how many ways he could destroy Alice's vintage Chanel collection, earning a behind the back, single finger salute from his little sister which did nothing to calm his ire.

Becca noticed the intensity in Edward's gaze and smiled. She was a true romantic and had seen the change in behavior of the handsome lawyer, a transformation Becca attributed to the gorgeous brunette sitting in the foyer. The first week she had been in Lord Masen's employ, Mr. Cullen had not said more than three sentences to her as he bustled in and out of the house. While he had been cordial, there had been a certain aloofness to his demeanor, a loneliness of spirit. He spoke his piece succinctly, calmly and without emotion. Now, Mr. Cullen appeared to have awoken from his stupor and was embracing life to the fullest.

"I could have some food sent up to the music room if you and Miss Swan would like to dine in private," Becca murmured, slightly unsure if she should be so bold.

"What?" Edward whipped his head around to face her.

"I could set up a table and have…never mind. I was speaking without…"

"That would be absolutely perfect," Edward interrupted, gracing Becca with an award winning smile.

"I'll get right on it," Becca grinned before dropping into a quick curtsey and vanishing down the hall as quick as humanly possible.

Edward smiled broadly as the images of what Becca planned to set up in the music room flashed through her mind. It would be absolutely perfect for someone like Bella who did not enjoy lavish feasts and formal settings. He relaxed visibly and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he now patiently waited for Alice and Bella's discussion to end.

A quarter hour later, Alice escorted Bella back to Edward with a self-satisfied smile gracing her lips. Bella appeared a bit overwhelmed but still happy. Edward huffed slightly as he realized that Alice was mentally reciting the latest Pantone fashion report.

_That's what you get for threatening the Chanel,_ Alice thought with a wicked grin.

"You two have a good evening if I don't see you before the dancing starts," Alice cheerily smiled, placing a quick kiss on Bella's cheek and departing in search of Jasper.

"Miss Swan?" Edward inquired, presenting one arm. "May I escort you to supper?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen," Bella smiled, taking his arm. Her expression quickly changed to one of confusion as rather than entering the dining room, Edward led her upstairs.

"Becca has arranged us some alternate dining arrangements," Edward explained, opening the door to the music room.

Bella gasped at what she saw. The room, lighted by a single silver candelabra holding five glimmering candles, had been fitted with a small, intimate table near the window piled full of small plates of food, a pair of wine glasses and a single bottle of wine.

Edward pulled out a chair which Bella promptly took, a giggle escaping her lips as she took in the simple fare set before her.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches," Bella replied, motioning toward the plate, answering Edward's unspoken question.

"Do you not like them?" he inquired, taking a seat across from her and opening the wine.

"I love them," she smiled, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "When Lord Masen invited me for a picnic, it was much more extravagant than this, and I told him sandwiches would have been just fine."

"Perhaps he said something to Becca and she remembered." Edward gracefully poured two glasses of wine before offering her the first one.

"Perhaps." Bella accepted the glass of dark, red wine with a smile that filled her entire face.

"To simple pleasures," Edward toasted before pretending to take a drink.

"Simple pleasures," Bella agreed before enjoying a taste.

The two sat in amicable silence for a few seconds before Edward motioned for Bella to begin.

"Ladies first," he murmured, holding out the plate of sliced cheeses.

Bella reached for a slice of cheddar but her gloves prevented her from being able to retrieve a morsel. She puffed slightly in frustration.

"I'm not used to gloves," she muttered apologetically, looking for a fork to stab her selection. But, alas, the table was intentionally without utensils.

"Here," Edward offered, picking up a bite sized piece and holding it to Bella's lips.

"I'm…" Bella looked guiltily around as if the propriety police were hiding in the shadows, ready to jump on any untoward behavior. As if in protest, her stomach gave a soft rumble. She clutched her abdomen and flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"No one is here, Isabella," Edward assured her, noticing the shiver of pleasure that caused goose bumps to erupt across her collarbones at the mention of her proper name. The urge to trace the line with his fingertip or his tongue shot through him yet he quickly quelled it. For now. "I won't tell if you won't." He smiled and offered the bite again.

Bella smiled gently before accepting the taste. Edward's fingers lightly brushed against her lower lip as her teeth caught the bit of cheese, earning a sigh from Bella. Now Edward had no idea that Bella absolutely adored a good cheddar and the groan of pleasure she emitted as the flavors burst on her palate shot through him as if he had been struck by lightning. While her eyes were closed as she savored the bite, Edward discretely shifted in his seat to alleviate what was becoming a rapidly growing problem.

"It is quite good, is it not," he smiled, pretending to chew and swallow as Bella opened her eyes.

"Um…yes. Sorry about that." Bella murmured something about being nicknamed 'mouse' as a child before gazing at the plates before her. She settled on a small sandwich, but again, her natural clumsiness took over and the sandwich fell apart.

"Jesus in a petticoat," she groused, leaning back in her chair, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Edward chuckled as he recognized Will's phrase coming out of a frustrated Bella. He held out one hand to her, earning a confused look in return.

"May I?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked in expectation.

Bella hesitantly presented one hand, unsure of what he was going to do.

Silently, Edward knelt before her, taking her gloved hand in his. Bella gasped at his familiarity but did nothing to dissuade him. She rather liked the contact and for a quick moment wondered what would happen if she would, unintentionally of course, manage to pull him forward just a bit while leaning toward him. Would he kiss her again or would he simply excuse himself and pull back. Her mind flip-flopped countless times whether she would prefer the gentleman or the cad. At that particular moment, the cad was winning and she felt her cheeks tinge pink.

Before Bella could act upon her thoughts, Edward gently turned her arm so the small pearl buttons were facing up. He smiled as he heard her breathing hitch as he held her hand while the other hand slid slowly up her arm, over her elbow and to the edge of her white satin gloves. Edward had missed the formal dress of his youth and while he was certain he would find Bella attractive in her normal twenty-first century uniform of blue jeans and hoodies or long sleeved tees, the opportunity to court her in clothing more genteel and elegant provided him with immeasurable joy.

Unable to make eye contact, Bella watched as Edward ever so slowly unfastened the top button of her gloves. Then three more followed suit, revealing two inches of her upper arm. She looked down at him through dark eyelashes, her mouth opening slightly as if word were about to tumble from her lips but she remained silent.

With painstaking slowness, Edward unbuttoned the glove to her elbow before peeling it back, revealing a small mark on her skin where the seam had pressed into her. He gently caressed the mark with one finger before leaning forward and lightly kissed the inner fold of her elbow, earning a quick gasp when he lightly blew onto the cool spot his lips left.

"Is this acceptable?" he softly inquired, tilting his head to look up at her.

Bella nodded mutely, staring into his golden eyes. Such a unique color, she mused. Gold with little brown flecks that seemed to shift and change every time she braved to meet his gaze. It was not that she was afraid of him. On the contrary, he made her feel very safe, as if he would protect her to his dying breath. Yet when she met his gaze, she felt a warmth no one had ever brought her. It was more than her normal blush caused by embarrassment. It was physical. It was spiritual. It was emotional. It was all-encompassing and more than just a little overwhelming. Suddenly, proper respiration was the last thing on her mind.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward murmured with a smirk, returning to the buttons.

Bella watched in rapt silence as he skillfully unfastened the remaining pearls and with five gentle tugs, removed the glove from her right hand. Edward gently lay the satin glove on Bella's lap, lightly caressing her hand to restore her circulation.

The two remained in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, Bella sitting primly in her chair, her back straight, her eyes locked on the kneeling gentleman barely a proper distance away from being between her legs. The realization struck her and she tightly closed her eyes. Oh, this was not proper. Not good. Not…Oh, who was she fooling? The last thing she wanted right at this moment was to be proper. It would only take a little pull on his hand and he would fall forward.

Edward remained still, hoping to hear her thoughts just one more time. He was disappointed yet again. He did hear her heartbeat accelerate just before she pinched her eyes shut, causing him a bit of consternation. Was she regretting being alone with him? Did she find his physical coldness repulsive and wish for him to release her hand?

Just as Edward began to loosen his grip on her hand, a shrill giggle and a thud of a body bumping into a wall broke the spell between them. Bella was certain she heard a rather ungentlemanly curse fall from Edward's mouth and rather than find her sensibilities offended, she found herself in need of hearing more. She watched in silence as he stood and strode over to the door, locking it just a second before someone tried to open it.

"What?" she started before seeing him motion for her to remain silent.

"I would have sworn this room was open," a male voice Bella did not recognize stated, laced with disappointment.

"What's the big deal about it anyhow?" a shrill female voice replied. "We can go anywhere. This is a huge house. Surely, there's a bed somewhere." Bella winced at the assault to her eardrums. It was that fake, sugary tone some women affected in order to make a man feel important while removing as many IQ points from the female as possible.

"It has a piano." Another shake at the doorknob.

"So?"

"So you. On a piano. While I…." The voice thankfully trailed off.

Bella would have sworn she heard a growl rumble in Edward's chest. She stood in alarm, her glove falling to the floor.

Another giggle from beyond the door caused her to wince. The sounds of a pair of footsteps venturing down the hall caused Bella to relax slightly. Edward remained stock still, listening at the door.

"Edward?" she whispered, concern marking her forehead.

When he did not respond, she approached him, gently touching his arm with her bare hand. He looked down at her hand for a brief moment before meeting her questioning gaze.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" she whispered.

He turned face her, gazing steadily into her curious brown eyes. For the briefest of moments, Bella was certain his eyes had changed to black but assured herself that it was merely the darkness of the room that made them appear so. At least that was the most logical explanation she could come up with.

Edward stared at her in silence for another moment before a wan smile broke upon his lips. Bella could have sworn she saw his eyes melt from onyx to dark brown and finally to a caramel but attributed it to her own eyes growing accustomed to the dim light in this part of the room.

"Nothing you would understand," he murmured dismissively in a curt tone, leading her back to the table before picking up the glove and holding it out to her.

"Nothing?" she squeaked, blinking her eyes rapidly in disbelief. The gentleman of just a few moments ago was gone and in his place was the arrogant, broody ass she had first met. And she did not like it one bit.

Edward stared at her in stony silence, realizing he had just stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Bella, I…"

She waved him off flippantly but he caught her hand, refusing to let go when she attempted to pull it away.

"Bella, please listen."

Bella ceased in her efforts to free her hand and cocked one eyebrow in anticipation of his explanation.

"You could not hear what he was proposing to her, could you?" he asked, tenderly brushing one curl back behind her ear.

She shook her head slowly. Edward carefully turned her toward the piano, taking a stand behind her.

"He offered to bring her in here," he whispered next to her ear. "To place her atop my piano." Edward lightly traced the back of his knuckles of one hand down her cheek, over her jaw and down her throat. "To push her back until she lay prone." His fingertips ran over her collarbone and shoulder, down her bare arm, ever so gently before his hands both rested on her hips.

Bella swallowed hard as she enjoyed the sensation of his hands on her. She hugged her arms around herself, unsure as what else to do.

"To pull her toward him." Edward gently pulled her closer until her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And to know her in the complete. Biblical. Sense. With his hands, his lips, his tongue and his entire body."

Bella's breathing hitched with every word as it was whispered directly into her ear. Her knees buckled slightly and his hold tightened as he supported her.

_Yes, please,_ she thought, shifting her weight from one foot to another in an effort to provide just the slightest bit of friction between her thighs. The image he painted in her mind refused to simply vanish and she felt her cheeks redden and her heart pound. When she could stand unassisted again, his arms loosened slightly but Edward refused to release her.

What Edward did not say was that the gentleman in the hall was not picturing the golden-blond haired woman with him but a fantasy with a chocolate haired angel in sapphire blue and the jealous beast within him had roared back to life demanding restitution for the covet that had occurred.

_Mine_.

"So you will forgive me if I am out of sorts right now," Edward again whispered close to Bella's ear.

She nodded mutely as she felt the anger slowly leech out of his body. She improperly assumed it was that someone wished to defile Edward's property or that someone would dare to propose such an act in someone else's home when in actuality it was jealousy over another man daring to imagine such things with his Bella.

Bella turned in Edward's arms, quite content when he continued to hold her. She rested her cheek against his chest and gave him a quick hug before her stomach gave another rumble, causing her to giggle nervously.

"Perhaps m'lady is ready for the rest of her supper?" Edward inquired with a gentle smile, the last dregs of animosity draining from his body.

"Perhaps," she smiled in return.

"You do have a full dance card, after all," he teased, ushering her back to her seat.

Bella scoffed as she took her chair and picked up a ham and cheese sandwich with her now gloveless hand.

"I merely said that as a way to inform Lord Masen I was not interested in his attention," she sniffed pertly before taking an unladylike bite of her sandwich.

"Ah, but I intend to keep you a lady of your word, Miss Swan," Edward smiled, toasting her with his glass of wine.

"Then you take your life and toes into your own hands, Mr. Cullen."

"It is all in the leading. You will find yourself in my more than capable hands."

Bella felt her cheeks tinge red as she wondered just how capable his hands truly were, earning a smirk in return as if Edward could read her mind and knew just what she was thinking when in actuality, he was pondering the same thing.

"Alice and I are going to be roommates," Bella observed after finishing her sandwich and reaching for a cluster of grapes.

"I shall begin to pray for you now."

Bella laughed and slapped playfully at Edward's arm, earning a grin in return.

"Be nice to your sister. It seems Mr. Lawrence has arranged for her and me to share rooms here at Masen Manor. She has been hired to decorate the East Wing of the house as the construction is completed, and I will continue to tutor Alec and Jane. Since L's home has burned down and I will not continue to impose upon your parents…"

"You know Carlisle and Esme do not mind in the least you staying with them," Edward interrupted.

"I have no doubt about that, they are most kind, but I do not wish to be an inconvenience to anyone. And as she will be marrying Jasper Whitlock in the near future, Alice wishes to temporarily move out of her parents' home. L and Mr. Lawrence will permanently move into a cottage somewhere on the property so my family will be close at hand. Housing and food will now be taken care of as part of my salary, though my responsibilities will increase as I will be a full time nanny."

"Then I shall be exceptionally jealous of a pair of nine year olds," Edward smiled.

"Whatever for?"

"To spend all day with you would truly be heaven on earth."

"You flatter me, Mr. Cullen."

"It isn't flattery when it is the truth, Miss Swan."

Bella stood but caught her foot on the edge the tablecloth, jostling the table and causing the candelabra to tip. Just as it was certain to fall onto her, she found herself wrapped in Edward's arms and halfway across the room.

"What?" she stuttered, her eyes flying from the now-upright, completely still candelabra to Edward's placid face and back to the table. As her mind tried to synthesize what just happened, Edward pulled her toward him and pressed his lips to hers.

Bella's eyes flew open in shock before she relaxed in his arms, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind from the candelabra to how she was transported across the music room in the blink of an eye to her inner voice arguing with her rational side to take a hike because right now was just not the time.

Bella's hands, on their own volition, reached up and gently gripped at Edward's head, lacing her fingers in the hairs at the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, earning a sweet sigh against her lips. She opened her eyes to see him gazing adoringly down at her.

"I'm agreeing more and more with the piano idea," Bella murmured before slapping her hands over her mouth, horrified that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

Maybe Edward had not heard her. Maybe she only thought she had said them aloud. Maybe…

Bella glanced up hesitantly, certain she had crossed all sorts of lines of civility and that Mr. Cullen would think poorly of her.

Through the open window floated the sounds of a string quartet, earning a wistful sigh from Bella. The dancing was beginning and she knew that they would have to return to reality and out of the little bubble that had been created just for them.

"I suppose we should return downstairs before your aunt or, worse, Alice, comes looking for us," Edward murmured, folding his napkin and laying it on the table.

Bella had absolutely no idea what Edward was thinking so merely nodded in agreement, tears of frustration flooding her eyes. She quickly tugged on her glove and attempted to re-button it but failed miserably. A groan of exasperation escaped her lips as she started to pull the glove off.

"Bella?" Edward inquired, concerned at her irritation.

She ignored him, unable to make eye contact. Perhaps if she just ran from the room, it would be better.

"Bella?" he asked a little more forcefully, taking her hand.

She stood stock still, unable to speak.

Edward reached up and gently released her lower lip from her teeth with his thumb, brushing it soothingly. Humor sparkled in his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

**~EE~**

**Evermore Experience is up for a Hidden Gem award for the Twinklings Walk of Fame. Voting is now through 1/31/11 at http:/twinklingswfa (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/voting (dot) html**

**My rec's this week…**

**Wuthering Bites' **_**City of sin**_** and **_**She who must be obeyed**_**. Both are AU-H and by the same author of **_**The Tour**_** but have very few reviews which is a shame.**

**CoS's summary I was slowly going mad. I knew this, yet I couldn't bring myself to regret responding to his ad, the ultimate act of lunacy since I had no idea who he was. He tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. And now, he wore a gun.**

**SWMbO's** **Edward Cullen is an Egyptologist in the late 19th century. He discovers the tomb of the sacred She Who Must Be Obeyed, a cursed and frozen ancient queen, and quickly learns that only he can hear her cries of torment.**

**And as always, I appreciate (and respond) to each and every review.**


	21. Chapter 20: Shall we dance?

**Ms. Meyer created the world, I made them travel in time. Sort of.**

**Special thanks to two special ladies who allowed me to include them in this chapter. You know who you are.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 20: Shall we dance?

Edward escorted Bella downstairs, her arm laced tightly through his. The two whispered inconsequential observations to each other, purely enjoying the other's company. Upon reaching the main floor, Edward quickly glanced around the room. His shoulders slumped when he saw Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Will attempting to catch his eye.

Bella looked up at him questioningly as soon as she felt his body shift closer to her.

"It seems I am going to be dragged away from you, Miss Swan," he murmured with a sigh.

L, Rosalie, and Alice instantly appeared next to Bella, all sporting wide grins. Bella immediately realized she was not going to have an option when it came to whether to stay or go.

"We have a place over there," L giggled, pointing to a low banquette. "Come sit with us while the menfolk talk. I want to hear all about your supper since I know you weren't in the dining room with the rest of us."

With a backward glance at Edward, Bella soon found herself dragged off. He smiled reassuringly at her before disappearing into Lord Masen's study yet again, following Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Will.

"And just where were you during supper?" Alice demanded, sitting on one side of Bella while L took her place on the other. Her golden eyes sparkled in the dim light of the ball room, giving her an ethereal glow.

Rosalie shook her head at Alice's lack of easing into the conversation as she gracefully slid next to L. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her back stiffen and her brows knit together, all of which went completely ignored by the other three women.

"Were you with Mr. Cullen?" L inquired, earning a blush in response. She laughed loudly, slapping her knee in glee. "So tell Auntie L all about it, and don't skimp on the details."

Bella giggled at her aunt's enthusiasm that seemed to light up her entire face, giving L a youthful, impish cast. She wondered if L had colored her hair for the ball because she would have sworn there were wiry gray hairs scattered among the golden brown curls only a few days ago. Bella felt L's eyes stare at her expectantly, as if she was willing the younger woman to confess her deepest sins.

"Becca and Mr. Cullen arranged for us to have a picnic in the music room. Just the two of us. It was nice," Bella stated primly, picking imaginary lint off of her skirt.

"Nice?" Alice teased.

"Nice?" L demanded. "Nice is a walk on a summer's day. Nice is a puppy belly to skritch. Nice is … A picnic with Edward Cullen in his music room. Alone. Has got to be more than nice. If not, I think we need someone to talk to him because God knows, with those looks, it would be a shame if he…"

"She won't spill if you lambaste her, Liriope," Rosalie deadpanned with a tsk under her breath.

"I have not begun to lambaste, Rosalie," L sniffed, looking for all the world like her pride had been pricked.

"Uh, yeah. You have," Alice agreed with a giggle.

"Then I'll just hush and let you two get the details. Don't mind me." L leaned back in her seat and harrumphed quietly to herself, earning giggles from the others.

Across the hall, in Lord Masen's study, Edward had been filled in as to the latest reconnaissance about Bree and James which was almost nil. Unfortunately, an antique secretary bore the brunt of his furor at the lack of knowledge.

"Esme isn't going to like that one bit, Edward," Carlisle muttered, kicking a broken drawer out of the way as his son slumped into a chair.

"I'll apologize to her later," Edward muttered, running one hand through his hair.

"I think it will take more than an apology, Son. She loved that piece."

"He's just frustrated both sexually and with his need to protect Bella," Jasper observed, a half-smile gracing his lips.

"Hundred years of blue balls will do that to you," Will grinned, slapping one hand on Edward's shoulders.

"Fuck you, Will," Edward growled, shaking off the older vampire's hand.

Will did not even pretend to be offended at the outburst and laughed at Edward's frustration, earning another glare that would have sent a lesser man to his grave.

"Do believe that's been taken care of already, thank you very much." Will picked up a tchotchke from the desk and began tossing it up in the air, catching it, and tossing it again.

"Language, boys," Carlisle muttered, shrugging when they looked at him in disbelief. "Esme will have my balls if I don't attempt to bring you four under control."

"Good luck with that," Will smiled wickedly, almost daring Carlisle who shook his head and murmured something about the lack of respect in the younger generations.

"I think I liked you so much better before you got laid," Edward groused.

"You should try it. You just might like it."

"Maybe we can get Alice and Rose to give Bella the same talk they gave L," Emmett interjected. "Without the PowerPoint presentation. I don't think they had computers in 1827."

"You think?" Edward muttered testily.

"So what are you going to do now that you have Bella under the same roof as you? The UST rolling off of you was bad enough when you could get away, but now, that is simply out of the question," Jasper stated plainly, nodding toward the closed door. "Will and L are on property so L can do some distracting, but you are still here. That's just tempting fate, Edward."

Edward dropped his head into his hands with a huge sigh. He knew the pull of having Bella so close was enticing fate. And fate could be a right proper bitch when she wanted to be.

"Granted, with Alice as her roommate, Will and L on property, and myself visiting Alice, Bella should be well protected from James and the newborn."

"You mean the general gives his approval?" Emmett demanded in mock amazement, placing one hand over his heart and staggering melodramatically. "I'm coming, Elizabeth!"

"It does happen," Jasper shrugged, judiciously ignoring the display before him in his own quiet, calm way.

"Don't you think you should talk with Bella?" Carlisle inquired gently, gazing curiously over at his eldest. "She deserves to know what's going on."

"Yeah. When are you going to tell my cousin what you are, Edward?" Emmett asked, his brow wrinkling with the question.

"Good idea. I'll just work it into the conversation, Emmett. Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm deeply and passionately in love with you. Oh, and by the way, I'm a vampire, and there's a rogue who wants to kill you almost as much as I do but I am finding a much better way to channel my bloodlust into just pure lust. I merely want to lock you in a bedroom for days on end where I may or may not kill you in the throes of orgasmic bliss. Yeah, that sounds like something any sane woman would want to hear."

The silence that followed Edward's outburst was deafening.

"Edward," started Carlisle, placing a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know…"

"You know what? Just forget it." Edward threw off Carlisle's hand and stormed out of the room, leaving the others staring blankly at each other.

"That went well, don't you think?" Emmett stated with a certain sense of irony.

"Could have gone better," Will shrugged. "Could have gone worse."

"He just needs a little cooling off period," Jasper assured. "He's very confused and feeling out of control right now which we all know is disconcerting at the least to him."

"So what do we do? Walk on eggshells until he decides to face facts and accept Bella's his mate?" Emmett demanded.

"Probably should keep him away from Alice for a while," Jasper observed. "He's a little closer to the truth than he may like."

"He's not going to…" started Carlisle, glancing quickly toward the closed door.

"She'll live until she decides to be one of us," Jasper assured. "At least, Alice thinks so."

The other men nodded, not completely understanding the when and why but knowing that one never bets against Alice and her visions. Upon deciding who would search the surrounding acres for James and Bree during the night, Jasper and Emmett departed the study, leaving Will and Carlisle to finish disposing of the broken secretary.

~EE~

"You two make quite the couple," L observed proudly. "Don't they, Rosalie?"

Rosalie remained silent, earning an elbow from L. Rosalie glared at L who rubbed her now-sore joint.

"What's got your goat?" L demanded.

"That," Rosalie replied coldly, motioning toward Emmett who was trying his best to avoid a rather drunk Jessica Newton in her shepherdess costume. Mrs. Newton had been stalking the door, and the poor man had been almost jumped upon as soon as he emerged from Lord Masen's study.

"Oh. Good. Sweet. Merciful. Lord," L muttered. "What a trollop."

Jessica leaned toward Emmett, attempting to give him a view of her thinly veiled assets. Emmett raised his eyes and looked over her overly teased and powdered hair, scanning the crowd intently.

"Skankasaurus Rex," Bella murmured behind her hand, earning a grin from L and Rosalie albeit a reluctant one.

Jessica huffed and tugged at her hot pink bodice angrily, revealing even more to any and all who would spare her a second glance. While the ladies could not hear her, it was quite obvious that Jessica was frantically attempting to convince Emmett to come with her.

"Slattern," retorted L.

Emmett shook his head and turned to walk away, but Jessica quickly moved in front of him, blocking his path. Rosalie sat in silence, one eyebrow raised as she watched Jessica's pathetic attempt at seducing her husband.

"Slutapotamus," Bella grinned.

"Ummm…." And in one of those rare instances, L was without a retort.

"Slore," Rosalie deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. She made to stand but was stopped when Alice gently leaned over and took her arm.

"Not yet," Alice smiled. "Watch."

Rosalie stiffened and glanced over at Alice who nodded reassuringly.

Emmett quickly scanned the crowd before striding purposefully across the room, Jessica a mere step behind. Every time she attempted to reach for his arm, Emmett managed to bob and weave through the dancers, using them as screens to avoid her without looking as though he was trying to escape her. In an instant, Emmett's hulking form went from the center of attention to vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Emmmmmmmeeettttttttt," Jessica whined, her voice piercing through the music, causing several people to turn toward the noise. Ignoring the spectacle she was creating, Jessica stomped her foot angrily. "I just want you to dance with meeeeeeee."

"Jessica!" a booming voice, interrupted her pleading.

Jessica stopped her tantrum and looked around, trying to find out who called her name. Her head cocked to the side as if unable to discern which direction it originated.

A few feet away, she spied Michael Newton, his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his face turning red.

Jessica stood there open-mouthed, unable to speak.

Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and out of the ball room, muttering about her being his wife and not about to go whoring herself out anymore.

"Most interesting development," L murmured.

"Most," Alice giggled.

"Where did Emmett go?" Bella demanded, searching for him in the crowd.

"Watch and learn, young grasshopper," L giggled. "Em can hide from a bloodhound."

Bella gazed at the dancers as they swirled and twirled gracefully to the Viennese Waltz. Suddenly, just a few feet away from where Jessica had stood before Michael had dragged her away, Emmett's dark hair peeked out between two women standing at one side of the ball room. The pair jumped slightly when he appeared, obviously startling them both.

"Thank you ever so much, Jackie." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, earning a giggle and a blush. "Georgianna," Emmett grinned with a nod of the head, starting to head toward Rosalie.

Emmett took three steps toward his wife before he stopped and turned.

"Miss Jacqueline?" he inquired, holding his hand out.

"Mr. McCarty?" Jackie replied, tilting her head, unsure as to what he was asking.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she assured, flushing bright red at the handsome gentleman standing before her.

"You and your mother saved me from a fate worse than death. Or at least a round of heavy antibiotics."

The two women gazed at him in confusion, unsure of what he was hinting.

"Nevermind. Dance?" Emmett presented his hand again.

"You know I have to say no," Jackie murmured sadly, lifting her skirt just a few inches to reveal leather straps and metal braces encircling her ankles and calves. "I just don't quite have…"

"Who says you have to do anything?" Emmett smiled kindly, holding his hand out yet again.

Jacqueline gazed over at her mother, Georgianna, who in turn lightly prodded her daughter to accept the offer of a dance with a poke of her fingers. Jackie turned with a smile to Emmett and accepted his hand.

Bella smiled as she proudly watched her cousin place the tiny, at least in comparison to himself, woman on his own feet and begin to gracefully waltz around the room.

"It gets better," Alice whispered, pointing toward Georgianna who watched with teary eyes as her child laughed at something Emmett had said.

Not a moment later, a young man, tall and with blond hair and deep brown eyes approached Georgianna and began to strike up a conversation.

"That's Riley. He's had the biggest crush on Miss Jacqueline for weeks, but he has been afraid to approach her," Alice continued, lightly swatting the back of a completely oblivious young man that had dared to block her view of the dance floor. She accepted the blurted apology with a polite nod before returning her attention to the scene before her.

"Why would he be afraid?" Bella inquired in a low voice.

"Nerves," Alice replied. "She's bright, talented, and has a wicked sense of humor. But she's a little shy and can be a little closed off. Emmett dancing with her is showing everyone here that she's available. And approachable."

Bella was mesmerized by the dancing before her, and it was not long before the music ended and polite applause rippled through the hall. Emmett bowed to Miss Jacqueline and escorted her back to her mother, winking at Riley as he placed a quick kiss on Jackie's hand before returning to Rosalie's side. Emmett was no more than three steps away when Bella noticed Riley bowing to Jacqueline and asking for a dance. The flush on the young lady's cheek told Bella that the offer had been accepted and appreciated.

Through the crowd, Bella heard it announced that the next dance would be the Crystal Schottische. L began to bounce in her seat and frantically looked from left to right in an attempt to find her husband.

"What has bitten you?" Alice demanded, amused at L's lack of decorum. "Usually, I'm the one bouncing up and down."

"Where's Will?" L demanded, continuing to hop in her seat.

"Right here, Liriope," Will smiled, appearing suddenly behind the ladies.

"Where did you come from?" Bella blurted out, alarmed at the sudden appearance of Mr. Lawrence.

"I was just a few feet away," he replied smoothly before turning back to L.

"No, you were not. I was looking around just a second ago and…"

"Regardless," L interrupted, standing and taking her husband's arm. "This is my favorite dance, and I do not want to miss it."

"As you wish," Will smiled, escorting his wife to the dance floor.

Bella scowled as she stared at the dancers as they moved gracefully through the paces of the schottische. _Step, step, step, hop. Step, step, step, hop._ The pairs whirled and twisted in intricate patterns, smiling and laughing as the occasional misstep caused someone to trip. One tune merged into another, more lively and quick than the first and before long, three dances had passed with Bella sitting mesmerized by the scene before her.

"Surely, I am not that oblivious that I didn't see Mr. Lawrence appear," Bella muttered, turning toward Alice who was nowhere to be seen. She quickly looked around in a futile attempt to find her friend, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust.

"Lose something, Miss Swan?" a warm voice inquired, filling her with a sense of joy, a feeling of completion, that completely erased the questions running though her head.

"I was sitting here with Rosalie and Alice and L a few minutes ago and Mr. Lawrence just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When I asked him, he indicated that he was nearby, but I know he was not. I simply know it!" Bella's voice grew louder and louder in her adamant insistence of her story. "And then Alice and Rosalie just disappeared while I was watching the dancing, and I…"

She huffed and sat back on the banquette, crossing her arms petulantly. Edward smiled softly down at her.

"You must find me quite amusing," Bella muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I find you many things, Miss Swan, but right now, amusing is not one of those things."

Bella cautiously cast a glance up at him and found Edward holding one hand out.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking her hand and brushing a quick kiss across her knuckles.

"I do not know how to scotchish," Bella murmured, secretly enjoying the little touches and caresses Edward showering her with.

"Schottische," he gently corrected, softly pulling on her hand to bring Bella to her feet. "It's not my favorite. Nor Lord Masen's. I doubt the next will be the same."

Sure enough, the lively sound of the fiddle faded and the crowd applauded genteelly. Bella noticed her aunt, rosy cheeked and puffing slightly, giggling and laughing across the hall and smiled and the obvious joy those around her were experiencing. The announcement came that the next two songs would be waltzes and then the musicians would enjoy a break.

"You are familiar with the waltz?" Edward inquired.

"Slightly. I know the count is one, two, three." Bella placed her right hand on Edward's shoulder and held her left hand out to take his.

He smiled kindly and placed her left hand on his shoulder and took her right hand in his left.

"It's really quite a scandalous dance, according to some," he murmured softly.

"Scandalous?" Bella gulped, raising one eyebrow in question as his left hand came to rest on her hip.

"Oh, yes." A smirk graced his lips as his hand slowly slid around to the small of her back. "You see, Miss Swan, in the waltz, one may be in as open–" He moved half a pace away from her. "Or as closed—" Edward pulled her flush against him. "A position as the couple desires."

Bella gasped as her chest pressed against his, warm soft curves to cool hard lines. She looked up through her lashes at Edward and thought she saw his eyes darken as he leaned down to brush a quick kiss to her forehead.

"And just how close does the gentleman desire?" Bella murmured, quickly glancing around to see if they were being watched. They were not, and she relaxed noticeably.

"Closer than attire will allow, Miss Swan," he whispered before whisking her off through their fellow dancers.

**~EE~**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support my crazy idea has brought. Every alert, favorite, review, WC and even Tweet brings more joy than you can ever comprehend. Especially during RL episodes of strep, ear infections and plagues immortalized by Bobby Burns. *shudder***

**I am on Twitter as dejeansmith.**

**Evermore Experience has been nominated for 2 awards…**

**Inspired Awards—Favorite vampires, less than 1k reviews**

**http:/inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/home (dot)html**

**Hidden star Award—Most original character (tho' listed as CJ—I've e-mailed them about this)**

**http:/thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) **

**Your vote is greatly appreciated, but I have some pretty stiff competition.**

**And, as always, I love your thoughts, reviews, questions, praises, complaints, and smilies.**


	22. Chapter 21: Here comes the sun

**Ms. Meyer owns the copyright. I just practice fair use.**

**Special thanks to my Twitter friends and my WC ladies and gent who talk me off of imaginary ledges.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 21: Here comes the sun

It was well after three in the morning before Bella and Alice returned to the Cullen home. The slow, steady clop clop clop of the horses' hooves on the cobblestone streets almost lulled Bella to sleep as Alice prattled on about the costumes of every single partier. Bella's head bobbled from side to side for a moment before resting on the wooden window edging with a content sigh as she thought about her night.

Once Edward had taken her out on the ball room floor, he had been loath to let her out of his arms which had been perfectly acceptable in her mind. More than acceptable, actually. Bella would have been completely satisfied to do nothing more than stand still with Edward's strong arms holding her against his broad chest. She breathed in deeply as she remembered how comfortable she felt held in his grasp as they whirled and twirled around the dance floor. Bella never so much as tripped the entire evening, which for her, was saying quite a bit.

In mid-sentence, Alice suddenly stopped and smiled gently at Bella who opened one eye at the unexpected silence.

"What?" Bella murmured, regarding her friend suspiciously.

"You're in love," Alice whispered.

"I'm what?" She sat up straight in the narrow leather seat, suddenly wide awake.

"You're in love with my brother." Once this revelation was made, the floodgates opened, and Alice began to bounce in her seat. "Oh, Bella! This is just so fabulous!" She leaned across the aisle and grabbed Bella's hands. "We are going to be sisters!"

"Just how do you draw this supposition?"

"Your face. Your happy sigh. Your over all look of general contentment. You almost glow!"

Bella shook her head slowly.

"Alice, I think you are jumping to conclusions. I could have just had a really good time at the party this evening." Allowing Edward to court her was one thing; considering marriage was quite another.

Alice shook her head quickly. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Bella had fallen for Edward and it was her sole goal in life to convince the young woman to get her head out of her ass and see what was right in front of her. At least until the next sale at her favorite boutique in Paris. One did have to have the right priorities in life, after all.

"Are you against the idea of marrying Edward?" Alice's back bowed as she snatched her hands back in mock indignation. Within seconds, though, her face cracked into her normal grin, causing Bella to relax slightly.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then what is the issue?

Bella paused for a moment, starring out the small window as the houses of Evermore came into view. She pondered for a moment just what 'the issue' was as Alice had put it. In 1827, marriages were made between far less compatible pairings than she and Edward. Yet, she could not help but feel that there was something, some vital piece of information just beyond her comprehension. Whatever it was created this niggling doubt in the back of her mind and prevented her from fully, completely and wholly falling for one Edward Cullen. Bella simply could not rest until she determined just what was off, whether it be her personally or something else.

"Well?" Alice demanded softly.

"We really haven't talked about it," Bella shrugged, distracted by the gray buildings and twinkling stars outside.

Evermore was tranquilly quiet and filled her with a deep sense of peace and fulfillment. Bella could not remember a time when she felt so happy.

"He asked to court you, yes?" Alice murmured, deciding to take a calmer, more serene tact. "That's what L said."

"He did."

"And you agreed?"

Bella smiled, earning a squeal and clapping hands from Alice who could not contain her glee. So much for calm, cool and collected.

"Then…"

"I've only known him three weeks, Alice," Bella sighed, feeling suddenly very, very tired and not willing to continue the conversation. The solution her brain was trying to find felt like a ghost just beyond her grasp, and she was mentally exhausted chasing it. Bella sighed and rubbed her temples lightly, her eyes tightly closed.

"That's two weeks longer than L knew Mr. Lawrence," Alice pointed out, not giving up but returning to the calmer, quieter tone for which Bella was most appreciative.

"Apples and oranges, Alice. Besides, if we're to live in Masen Manor starting tomorrow…or, I guess, later today…There is no doubt in my mind, I will get to learn more about him. Perhaps our relationship can grow from there."

"Hmmm…." Alice's eyes suddenly took on a faraway look.

Had Bella been in better light, she would have seen Alice's lips moving rapidly as if chanting a spell or reading aloud. But, as fortune would have it, Bella did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Cullen home and the door was instantly pulled open. Esme, clad in a billowy, tan dressing gown, poked her head in the carriage with a warm smile gracing her face.

"You two have a grand time after Carlisle and I left?" Esme inquired, motioning for them to follow. "My mother used to have tea and goodies for me when I came home from a party. I have a little something waiting us in the kitchen."

"Nothing for me," Bella demurred politely. "I am having a difficult time keeping my eyes open."

"If you're certain," Esme smiled.

"Absolutely. Good night."

Alice and Esme murmured their farewells as Bella trudged up the stairs, carefully removed her dress, pulled on a clean nightgown and climbed into bed with a content sigh. She was asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

"Are you certain?" Esme demanded in her own gentle way as they watched Bella head upstairs.

"Absolutely. He's planning on separating us," Alice replied, her eyes wide as she remembered her vision. "Pick us off one by one before slaughtering the humans."

"What's his motivation?" Esme wondered half-aloud. Her own sweet spirit could not fathom someone so cruel and calculating.

"As far as I can see, it is some sort of revenge. Perhaps for us killing his mate?"

"You go find Jasper and tell him what you saw," Esme ordered quietly after shaking her head in maternal disappointment. "I'll tell Carlisle. It may be even more advantageous for you and Bella to be at the Manor, no matter what Edward thinks."

"Oh, he'll find it advantageous. Infuriating but advantageous," Alice giggled before blowing Esme a kiss and dancing out the door.

~EE~

Bella arose from a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of waltzes in tight, closed positions and stolen caresses. She blinked as the bright sunlight streamed through a slit in the heavy curtains before sitting up and stretching. With a quick yawn, Bella climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the window, pulling back the curtain and peering out at the cloudless sky. She smiled contently as the warm rays touched her face. What a lovely day for a few errands and then to find a quiet spot to catch up on her journal. Bella had a lot on her mind and the clarifying therapy writing offered her called like a siren's song.

After a speedy run through of her morning ablutions, Bella pulled her hair back with a pale blue ribbon that matched the trim on a dress she found laid over the chaise at the end of her bed with a note from Alice offering the outfit as a loan. Bella wondered whose dress it was since she was a good six inches taller than Alice. But since it was clean, comfortable, and quite pretty, Bella did not worry too much about it.

As she prepared herself for a quick run to McCarty's to replace a few items she had lost in the fire, Bella listened to discern if anyone was stirring in the house. Hearing no one, she dashed a brief note to tell the Cullens her plans before grabbing her bonnet and reticule and lightly jogging down the stairs. Half-way down, she glanced out the window and realized the bright sunshine she had seen just a few minutes before had given way to bright yet overcast skies. She sighed lightly, muttering about the ever changing weather in Evermore.

After a cursory glance in the mirror, Bella smiled at her reflection and threw open the door to begin the short journey to McCarty's only to find L and Will standing on the landing.

"Hullo, Dearie!" L smiled brightly, her hand raised as if to knock on the door.

"L! What a surprise!" Bella grinned, noting Will a few feet behind her aunt, holding a large wooden crate on one shoulder. "I was just heading toward McCarty's to pick up a few things I lost in the fire."

"We're closed on Sunday's, Hon." L gently pushed past her, entering the Cullen's foyer. "Since Mohammad couldn't come to the mountain, the mountain came to her. The Cullens at church?"

"I'm not really sure where they are, to be honest." Bella mentally chastised herself for not remembering the day of the week.

"Right here or upstairs?" Will asked, motioning with his head toward the box.

After a nod from L, the crate hit the carpet with a solid thud. L opened it, revealing several books, toiletries and a lovely comb, brush and mirror set with delicate sterling silver trim.

"Lord Masen provided a stipend as part of your employment," Will explained, making a big show of wiping his dry brow with a gray silk handkerchief before shoving it back into his breast pocket.

"Since you get the friends and family discount, it more than covered this," L smiled proudly.

"That was…very kind of him," Bella murmured, her eyes lighting on a brown leather journal. She picked it up and flipped open the cover. Her mind instantly began to formulate what she would write in it first.

"We're going on a picnic. Care to join us?" L motioned with her hand basket that was filled with linen covered parcels.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Bella demurred.

"Pish," L scoffed. "We'd love for your company."

Will nodded in agreement, silently offering to take the basket from L who quickly handed it over and laced her arm through Bella's before dragging her niece down the front steps.

After enjoying the simple lunch L had prepared, the trio stretched out on two blankets, taking in the warm afternoon.

Bella gazed down at the brown journal she had absentmindedly brought from the Cullen's home while L shuffled through her basket and pulled out a slim red volume. Will reclined on his side, watching with interest a few young men playing an impromptu game of cricket across the park. The casual observer would not have noticed his hand slid under the hem of L's skirt nor known that his fingers lightly traced patterns over her calf, earning a hum of satisfaction from L. But Bella noticed and smiled lightly at the genuine affection between her aunt and now-uncle.

"You could join them, William," L suggested softly, nodding her head toward the players. "I have a new book to read, and it'll give me time to grill Bella about her evening after we left."

Bella blushed deeply as she attempted to ignore her aunt while writing furiously in her journal. Perhaps if she looked busy, L would leave her be. Stranger things had happened.

"If you're sure…" Will murmured, his eyes not leaving the game.

"Shoo," L smiled, lifting her cheek for a kiss which Will gave with a smile before jogging over to the game. "Men and their sports," she sighed, watching the retreating figure of her husband. "I'd crack myself in the skull with that bat thing within a minute, I would."

Bella continued to scratch down her ideas in her journal, all of which seemed to center on a certain bronze haired, golden eyed lawyer. Her mind whirled as she jotted down about the absolutely mind-boggling attraction she felt for him, how confused these emotions made her, and the strange electricity that seemed to flow between them when they were near. Earlier, she had scribbled down the oddities that seemed to blend together to form Mr. Cullen. Oddities she could not quite put her finger on why they concerned her yet just did not seem to be quite normal. Of course, being abnormal was part of his appeal to her, so she wrote that notion down.

She paused for a moment, glancing over at L who was silently reading, a shocked look on her face.

"Reading something good?" Bella inquired.

"What? Oh…well…" L hemmed and hawed, turning three shades of red as she plopped the small volume down as if it burned her fingers.

Bella cast her aunt a curious look, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't fret, L. It was just a question," Bella smiled.

"Um…yes. So, writing going well?" L straightened her dress and smiled unconvincingly, not making eye contact with her niece.

"What? Oh…well..." Bella stuttered, sounding remarkably like her aunt, earning a knowing smile from L. "I'm just trying to work a few things out."

"I completely understand, Bella. I have filled more journals than you can imagine in an effort to figure out what path to take at certain points of my life."

"You have?"

"Mmmm hmmmm," L nodded with a smile. "And you know what I've discovered?"

"What?" Bella sat up in excitement, hoping that her aunt had some pearl of great wisdom to pass on.

"It usually doesn't make a damn bit of difference."

Bella looked instantly deflated, earning a reassuring pat on the knee.

"I didn't say it didn't make me feel better, Bella," L assured. "I just know that I've spent most of my life trying to plan and explain every little detail while worrying about the future when I should have just been living my life. I've missed out on a lot of great experiences that may never be repeated because I was thinking too hard about what could, might, should, would happen. I never would have found the happiness I'm having with Will if I tried to plot and plan every detail of it. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of."

"Then maybe you should quit trying to figure out your feelings for young Edward academically and start feeling and living."

Bella sat in silence as she pondered what her aunt had said. It did make sense, after all. She was twenty-three years old and had never felt this way about anyone. Did she want to go the next twenty-three years alone because she was afraid of taking a step into the unknown? The answer was quickly becoming a most emphatic no. No matter what secrets he might have, Edward Cullen was most certainly worth putting aside any irrational thoughts she was having.

"Is that a new dress?" L inquired, effectively interrupting Bella's ruminations.

"This? Yes. Alice loaned it to me. I'm afraid I don't have…what with the fire and all." Bella shrugged as L nodded in understanding.

"The shop's just around the corner. We could pick out a few…"

"But I don't have any extra money," Bella replied sadly yet matter-of-factly. Frankly, she was used to not having a surplus of funds, so it was not something she thought of. She would just have to be careful and not spill anything on her few items between washings.

"I didn't spend all of the stipend Lord Masen sent. You still have several pounds left. I'm rather handy with a needle, I'll have you know." L bowed up slightly. She would be the first to admit her greatest sin was pride…though lust was quickly moving toward the forefront the more time she spent with one William Lawrence.

"You'd open the shop just for me?"

"Of course! Want to pick out some fabrics for new dresses? Great!" L jumped to her feet, throwing her book into her hand basket and pulled Bella to her feet before dragging her through the park and around the corner to the door of McCarty's Mercantile.

"Won't Will be concerned when he looks back and finds us missing?" Bella panted, slightly out of breath at the pace L had taken.

"Not at all. Those blasted cricket games go on for days. He'll not be done before supper. I'll go get the cart. Stay right here!" And without letting Bella reply, L tossed her hand basket onto the counter, not bothering to right it when its contents spilled out, and bustled off to the back of the store.

As soon as L disappeared from sight, a loud crash from the stockroom caused Bella to jump.

"I'm okay!" L called. "Just knocked over the pattern cabinet. It'll just take me a few extra minutes!"

"Do you need some help?" Bella offered, taking a step toward the back.

"Not at all! You go pick out some pretty buttons and trim. Won't be…oof!...a moment!"

Bella shook her head with a smile and came around the service counter to examine the button case. As she tried to decide between the mahogany set and the silver set, her eyes landed on the slim red leather-bound volume L had attempted to hide from her. With a cursory glance toward the back of the store, Bella picked up the book and read the title page, discovering L was reading _Cinquante Ombres_, a title which meant absolutely nothing to her other than its translation.

Bella opened the book to a random page and began to read, her eyes widening as she realized just what her aunt's reading selection was. Pure and simply put, it was smut.

"Paul groaned as Estelle's heaving bosom strained at the fabric of her chemise," a soft murmur filled Bella's ear, causing her to shiver.

She stiffened as she realized someone was standing directly behind her. Then she comprehended just who it was and her heart began to race.

"She felt her undergarments dampen as his fingers deftly loosened her stays and they fell aside, freeing her breasts to his heated gaze," the voice continued, his breath tickling the few loose hairs at the edge of her neck.

Bella felt her face flush red in embarrassment as Edward continued to read.

"Paul pulled Estelle closer, his divining rod of steel pressing against her throbbing center as…" Edward reached over Bella's shoulder and turned the page. "Shall I continue?"

Bella shook her head mutely, her eyes clenched shut in mortification.

"Interesting reading material, Miss Swan."

She could hear the laughter in his voice. He was teasing her, enjoying her horror.

L suddenly burst into the room, holding three bolts of fabric. She stopped suddenly, seeing Bella holding up the red book with Edward standing very closely behind her.

"Oh! Um…that book…it was a special order by Mrs. Mallory, and she has not come to pick it up, and I just thought…" L stuttered, turning even redder than Bella had.

"You don't have to make excuses, Auntie," Bella smiled, taking a subtle step away from Edward who closed the space immediately. She shut the book and held it out, shaking it for L to take.

"I really don't want it," L replied honestly.

Bella set the book on the counter as if it was a snake, pulling her arms back and wrapping them around her chest as she inadvertently stepped back into Edward. She felt his arms lace around her waist in an attempt to steady her, though they did not loosen their hold once she regained her footing. Bella did not miss the smirk that graced L's face as she looked between Bella and Edward and then back at Bella again.

Bella tried to glare at her aunt in order to have her cease the teasing but to no avail.

"What brings you to McCarty's, Mr. Cullen?" L smiled. "You know we're closed on Sunday."

"Exactly," Edward replied, not releasing Bella from his arms. "I was heading toward the Newton's to retrieve Miss Swan's items from the classroom per Lord Masen's orders and saw the door to the shop open. Fearing the worse, I stepped in to make sure everything was alright. I am afraid I could not resist teasing Miss Swan about her reading selection."

He smiled broadly as Bella flushed red and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Well once Bella makes her decision as to what fabrics she likes for a few new dresses, she's free to go and spend the afternoon however she likes," L said with a wink before laying out the bolts of material.

L looked up to see Will standing in the doorway, a cricket bat over his shoulder. Apparently, the game had been called due to the misting rain that now fell. Without a word, she rushed over to him and stood on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. Will whispered something in her ear, causing L to blush furiously but nod nonetheless.

"We'll lock up for you," Edward offered, earning a quizzical look from Bella who wondered just what Will had said to L.

Without another word, the couple hurried out the door. Bella gazed after them in consternation.

"Shall we?" Edward inquired, taking her arm.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, not offering any resistance as he led her out the door, locking it behind them.

"To the Newton's to retrieve your belongings. I have no doubt you do not wish to do it alone."

"Very true." She shuddered at the idea of being in the Newton home by herself ever again.

"And then we shall gather your belongings from the Cullen home and move you into Masen Manor so you will be ready to being tomorrow morning."

"Do you think there will be any problems with Mr. and Mrs. Newton?"

"Not if they have any sense of self-preservation," Edward stated bluntly, in a tone that brooked no argument.

The remainder of the walk to the Newton home was in companionable silence. Just before they knocked on the door, Edward turned toward Bella, taking her hands in his. He took a deep breath, earning a concerned look from her.

"Miss Swan?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward smiled genuinely, earning a smile in return.

"I would very much like to take you to someplace special this afternoon, once you get settled in. Just the two of us."

"Sounds delightful," she smiled. Time alone with Edward was something she was looking forward to, social niceties be damned.

"Then it is a date."

**~EE~**

"Are you sure you have to go?" L whined quietly, settling the crisp cotton sheets around herself as she leaned back against the headboard to watch Will pull on his britches.

"I haven't hunted in three days, Liriope," Will replied, pulling on his white over-shirt and buttoning it quickly, leaving the tail untucked.

"I thought you said you could go a week to ten days between feeds," she pouted lightly before cracking into a wide smile.

"L," he sighed patiently, placing a quick kiss on her rosy lips as he grabbed his coat. "An appetite is an appetite. Once one is awakened, the others fall in line. You don't want me losing control in a crowd of humans, do you?"

"There's other ways I like you losing control," she smiled, taking his collar in hand and pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

Will pulled back with a wink.

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised, tucking a curl behind her ear. "And then we will lose control some more until our turn to watch over Bella tonight."

"Promise?"

"Is everything alright? You're not getting needy on me, are you?"

"William!"

He threw his hands up in surrender.

"I just have a bad feeling," L continued, crossing her arms over her chest, causing the sheet to gap just slightly. "Something isn't quite right."

"Liriope, there are eight vampires and one hybrid protecting one human from two vampires. I think the odds are stacked in our favor." Will sat on the edge of the bed and lightly patted L's knee reassuringly.

"You think I'm overreacting?"

"Darlin', I value my manhood too much to ever dream of thinking that."

L smiled sleepily and dropped her head onto her pillow with a sigh. She rolled over onto her stomach and settled into the bed.

"Get some sleep," Will murmured, running one finger down her bare spine, stopping at the dimples just above the swell of her buttocks, earning a happy shiver in response. "I won't be long. Just a few deer or something."

"Just a light snack," L drawled, her voice getting softer as she drifted off to sleep.

"Just that, Love," he smiled, pulling the sheet up slightly to cover her back before leaving the cottage and running through the woods, not seeing nor sensing the two pairs of red eyes that watched him leave.

**~EE~**

Bella and Edward completed their errands quickly and were soon disembarking the carriage in front of Masen Manor.

"Have Miss Swan's things placed in her room," Edward ordered as he assisted Bella from the carriage.

"Yes, Sir," the waiting gentleman replied with a quick nod.

Bella noticed, out of the corner of her eye the man attempt to pick up the crate Will had brought her that morning. Try as he might, the box would not budge. He whistled for help and in the end, it took four men to carry her luggage inside. She shook her head, trying to understand what she had just witnessed. Will and Edward had both toted the chest easily; yet it took four just to remove it from the back of the carriage? Bella added this information to the long list of questions she had been mulling all day.

"What are you worrying about so?" Edward inquired, offering his arm as they sauntered around the edge of the manor house.

"Just thinking about the day," she replied softly. "It seems I am having adventure after adventure and it is becoming almost more than I can process."

"Would you rather retire to your room?"

Bella looked up at Edward, concern marking his brow. She smiled gently and shook her head.

"Oh, no. There is nowhere I would rather be."

The smile that broke on his face caused her to relax immediately. He was truly a handsome man and there was not another place she could imagine preferring to be besides at his side.

Her mind skipped back to earlier in the day at the Newton household. Fortunately, no one had been at the residence and yet the door had been unlocked so they had simply walked in, much to Bella's chagrin.

"This is breaking and entering!" Bella had insisted as Edward gently tugged her into the home.

"I have yet to break anything," Edward sniffed. "Though if I have the misfortune to come across Mr. Newton, that may come to fruition."

"Whatever caused this animosity?"

"Mr. Newton has a rather unhealthy fascination with you. Not that I blame him at all. You are quite a vision this morning." Edward pulled one hand up and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles.

Bella shook her head, remembering how she had quickly run up the stairs in order to get in and out of the Newton home as soon as possible. The furrow in her brow caught Edward's attention.

"I wish I knew what you are thinking," Edward murmured, opening the gate to the fence that surrounded the gardens. He was leading her away from the house and to the woods that skirted the western edge of the property, piquing her curiosity.

"Just pondering where you are leading me," Bella murmured, not looking at Edward.

"Ah." Edward nodded before shutting the gate behind them. He turned back toward her with a smile, his eyes no longer the warm, golden color she had grown used to but rather that dark onyx she had seen in the hallway of her aunt's home just before she had received the best kiss of her life.

Bella lightly licked her lips, hoping that she was to be the recipient of another such kiss.

"Come with me," he whispered, gently tugging her further into the forest.

"Not too fast. I'll trip," Bella giggled, losing her footing only to be caught against his chest.

"I won't let you fall."

"Too late for that," she muttered, straightening up, not seeing the broad smile that lit up Edward's face.

A few moments later, the two came upon a break in the trees, revealing a small brook and even a shallow waterfall, no more than two feet high. It was the simple beauty that took Bella's breath away. Small clumps of wildflowers added their bright colors to the muted browns and greens of the earth, trees, and grass. The surrounding trees gave the small clearing the sense of being a leafy cave with foliage walls instead of rocky ones. Time seemed to stand still and Bella thought she could live in this spot forever.

"The cottage L and Will are staying at is just over that rise," Edward stated, pointing to a small hill a thousand feet or so away.

"This is … beyond words," Bella murmured, her eyes trying to capture every detail so she could write about it later. "I could just sit here for hours!"

"I thought we might," Edward smiled, motioning toward a spot just a few feet away. He removed his coat and lay it on the ground signaling for her to sit upon it.

"I can't…" Bella shook her head at the notion of ruining such an expensive piece of clothing.

"Yes, you can." Edward gracefully sat next to the coat and smiled as Bella attempted to daintily sit, chuckling when she lost her balance and fell the last few inches.

"Did your mother not ever tell you it is impolite to laugh at a lady in distress?" Bella huffed, trying to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt from her throat.

"Hmmm…you will find there are quite a few things that my mother told me about ladies that I have chosen to ignore," Edward replied, the underlying tone implying that they were no longer discussing the same things.

"Such…such as?" Bella swallowed hard, not sure she was ready for the answer emotionally but as all that was holy as her witness, she was pretty certain she was physically ready.

"That a lady would never allow me to do this," he replied softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm…" Bella hummed, enjoying the soft, cool feel of his lips on hers.

"And a lady would most certainly never allow…"

Bella opened one eye to see hesitancy in Edward's eyes. At that particular moment, all doubts, fears, second thoughts, et cetera, et cetera, ad nauseam flew out the door. She reached up and grabbed his cravat, taking him off guard as she pulled him toward her.

"Just fucking kiss me, Mr. Cullen," she growled, jerking him even closer to her.

Before she knew it, Bella found herself prone on the ground with Edward reclining next to her. As he hovered over her, Edward placed one cool hand gently on her cheek, holding her face just so. She sighed happily, reaching up, running one finger gently down his jawline. The sudden urge to lick it hit, causing her to giggle, earning a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"I am very glad you cannot read minds," Bella smiled, earning a half-smile in return.

"That would make things much easier," Edward replied after a minute.

"It would?"

"Most certainly. I would know just what you think when I do this."

Edward smiled as he heard Bella's heart race as he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Or when I do this." He placed two feathery kisses on her closed eyelids. His grin grew as her breathing became shallower.

"I'm very glad you cannot read minds, Mr. Cullen," Bella whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Then you would know the _very_ unladylike thoughts I am having right now."

"Then I should be glad you cannot read minds, Miss Swan," Edward murmured against her lips.

"And why is that?"

"Then you would know the _very_ ungentlemanly thoughts I am having right now."

"Then we are quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Quite."

"Quite," she whispered hoarsely, pulling lightly on his lapels.

Bella gasped lightly as Edward trailed one hand down her side, shivering in response. She sighed happily as she felt her body react to his in ways lovers have since the beginning of time. His hand came to rest on her hip and slowly began to trail toward her back. She looked up at him through her lashes, her lower lip caught in her teeth.

"I…" he started before jerking back quickly, sitting up completely. He jumped to his feet, every muscle in his being on alert to protect and defend Bella from whatever threat there may be.

"Edward?" Bella inquired, feeling more than just a little rejected as she sat up.

The serenity of the woods was pierced by a cry of pure agony. A small flock of blackbirds that had taken rest in the trees took off at the sound. An eerie silence filled the air before another bellow, more heart-wrenching than the first startled Bella so severely that she clutched her chest for fear her heart might leap out.

"What…?" started Bella before Edward waved her off, giving her an apologetic look immediately.

He continued to listen before beginning to shake his head.

"Edward," Bella whispered, terror gripping her heart as another wave of shouting filled the skies.

She bolted to her feet and frantically looked in every direction, searching the woods for the source of the cries. It was all in vain, though, because the only thing she could discern was the now-breaking clouds and bright sunshine filtering through the opening in the trees.

"You need to take Bella back to the manor house, Edward," Carlisle stated, appearing behind them, causing her to jump and mutter a very unladylike curse which went ignored by either gentleman.

"What was that, Carlisle?" Edward demanded, ignoring the questioning looks Bella was sending him.

_Will_, Carlisle thought. _They've taken L._

**~EE~**

***Peeks between fingers***

**This chapter's recommendation is a personal one. I beta **_**The Foreign Papers **_**by Javamomma0921. It's absolutely wonderful, and I am thrilled that I get to read it before it goes live! If you are looking for an AU mystery with a wicked smart Bella, romance and more, check it out at http:/www (dot)fanfiction (dot) net/s/6695089/1/**

**Java's also written a little story called **_**All that Jazz**_** that you may be familiar with. All human, set in the American Jazz era…and one of the most fun Esme's I have ever read. You can find it at http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s/5928431/1/All_That_Jazz**

**Evermore Experience has been nominated for two awards, and I'd truly appreciate your vote.**

**Inspired Awards—Favorite vampires, less than 1k reviews**

**http:/inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) **

**Hidden star Award—Most original character (tho' listed as CJ)**

**http:/thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**As always, I covet your thoughts…even if it's to shoot me for the cliffhanger.**


	23. Chapter 22: A revelation comes

**Ms. Meyer owns the copyright. I have given them an alternate universe to play in.**

**Please be sure to read the AN at the end. Thank you!**

**~EE~**

Chapter 22: A coming revelation

Edward stared at Carlisle for a moment, processing the thousand repercussions of the statement.

_That was Will_, Carlisle thought again. _They've taken L and left a note demanding a cloudless sky or they'll kill her._

"Fuck," Edward muttered, turning to look at Bella who was examining his face with a mixture of fascination, confusion and fear. This is exactly what he did not want to happen—to be forced to tell Bella the truth in one sitting rather than ease into it. In true vampire form, Edward decided to diffuse the situation by avoiding it completely. "We need to get back to Masen Manor so you can get settled into your new accommodations, Miss Swan."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," Bella insisted, her arms akimbo and her back ramrod straight. She knew something was afoot and would be damned before she let anyone tell her otherwise.

Carlisle quickly stifled the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest as he watched his oldest child come toe to toe with this young human woman. The two stared at each other, neither blinking nor shifting for several minutes before a cough from Carlisle interrupted their standoff. Bella was not backing down from Edward, much to Carlisle's amusement. He did not even have the good grace to look remorseful when Edward glared at him.

"Everything is absolutely fine, Miss Swan," Edward reassured with a gentle smile, but Bella was having none of it and shied away from his reaching for her hand.

"The hell it is. That sound…it was like an angel falling from grace. Pure, unadulterated agony. I have never heard anything so horrible. You cannot tell me that was even human much less expect me to believe everything is absolutely fine, Mr. Cullen."

Bella gestured wildly as she spoke and had he been human, the glare Edward received would have put him in an early grave.

"She's going to need to know the truth, Edward," Alice murmured, appearing suddenly at the edge of the clearing, her eyes bright. Had she been physically capable of crying, one would have sworn there were tears in her eyes.

_I never saw this coming. I promise. They just…they just acted on impulse and broke into the house and took her._

"Nothing like having your hand forced, eh, Emoward," Emmett added, arriving over the small rise where Edward had indicated L and Will's cottage sat. _Maybe the two of you will quit this pussyfooting around and get it on!_

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's bluntness.

"Will one of you tell me what the hail is going on?" Bella demanded, stretching hail into two syllables, getting angrier and angrier with each moment that passed in silence.

"Hail, Miss Swan?" Edward inquired, a slight smile quirking at his lips.

Bella huffed for a moment before allowing the tension to be diffused just a degree and returning his smile with an equally weak one.

"Come with me," Carlisle said, motioning toward the direction of the cottage.

"Is this really the best idea, Carlisle?" Edward demanded, not moving from his spot.

"Yes, it is," answered Alice before turning away, mentally reciting the building plans, manifest, and cargo for the Susan Constant, Godspeed and Discovery.

Edward glared at his sister, earning a wave of the hand to indicate she wasn't about to pay him any mind. With a sigh, he turned back to Bella who gazed at him with a mix of trepidation and wonder.

"If you would be so kind?" Edward asked, offering his hand.

Bella tilted her head in question at being offered his hand instead of his arm as he had in the past but took it without hesitation. The familiar tingle went up her arm, giving her a reassurance that no matter what she was about to discover, everything would be alright.

Together, Edward and Bella made their way to the cottage. Bella gasped as the tiny home came into view. It was a simple four square walls house with cedar shakes covering the entire façade and gray slate shingles. A pea gravel path led to the front door flanked with trellises covered with blooming English primrose, creating a simple but lovely home.

The two cautiously approached the entryway, making their way past Alice who clutched to a solemn-faced Jasper, Rosalie who stood quietly talking with Emmett, and Carlisle.

"You might as well come in," Will's voice floated out of the window. "I know you're there."

Bella noticed the flatness, the deadness of the tone and concern marked her brow as Edward escorted her inside the cottage. Blinking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light, she gasped at the chaos surrounding her. While the outside of the tiny home had been neat and properly tended, the entire interior was another matter. She carefully picked her way through the broken furniture, shattered crockery, and even dodged a mattress that could only be described as shredded.

"Pardon the mess, Bella," a tired, hollow voice crept from one corner of the room. "Housekeeping apparently did not get the message to come in today."

"Uncle?" Bella stuttered, taking a step toward the shadowy figure, crouched in the middle of a pile of tattered books.

Suddenly, her eyes caught on a dark, black-red stain on the wall. The smell of salt and copper flooded her nostrils, giving Bella pause. She wavered slightly before feeling the steadying hands of Edward wrap protectively around her waist. Bella raised her hands to indicate she was fine, tilting her head at the smear.

"Animal blood?" she murmured more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"How'd she know that?" whisper-shouted Emmett from outside.

"I'm not bothered by animal blood," Bella explained, calling over her shoulder before returning her attention to Will who remained immobile against the wall. "But why?"

"Someone wanted to make it look like an animal attack," Jasper interjected, entering the cottage and nudging a piece of broken wood with his shoe. "But then they left a note. It makes little sense. Whoever it was is behaving in a quite random fashion." _Which is why Alice is having trouble tracking them, Edward._

Edward nodded in understanding, his eyes never leaving Bella.

Bella hiked up her skirts to allow herself the ability to kneel down next to Will. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees. Esme smiled tightly at Bella from her place sitting next to Will with one arm wrapped over his shoulders before she returned to whispering into his ear, earning terse shakes or nods of the head.

Bella gently reached out and touched his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Will slowly lifted his head and gazed blankly at her. Bella tried to hold back the gasp of shock at the sight of her uncle's face. Gone was the jovial, teasing gentleman she had grown affectionate of and in his place was a mask reminiscent of an artist's portrayal of death. His eyes were rimmed with purple-black shadows and the color if his irises seemed to have changed from their normal warm buttery color to that of pure obsidian. Will's jaw was set in a hard line and his brow was creased as if he was calculating war plans which would have been a fair assessment of what was going through his mind.

Edward crouched next to Bella and reflexively put one arm around her waist, pulling her back slightly. Bella would have sworn she heard a growl from behind her but dismissed it from her mind as she turned back toward Will.

"What happened?" Bella whispered, swallowing the sense of fear that enveloped her upon looking at Will's face. Her brain told her to run; to flee from this man whom she had come to care for. But her heart pled with her to remain and to offer comfort and eventually, her heart would win.

"They took her, Bella. They took my L," Will murmured, shaking his head slowly. "And I cannot do a damn thing to get her back or they'll hurt her."

"Aunt L? Who took her?" Bella felt all of the color drain from her face. Who would want to kidnap her aunt? As far as she could tell, L did not have an enemy in the world.

"We aren't sure," Esme interjected, giving Will a look that brooked no disagreement.

"What? Why?" Bella quickly looked from Will to Esme to Edward and back around, searching for an answer but for the moment, there was no reply to be made.

Silently, Will held out a folded piece of paper. Bella noticed his hand shook as he offered it and took it. She opened the slip and squinted in the darkness of the cottage to read it.

"I can't read it in this light," she murmured.

Edward held out his hand and took the paper from her.

"We have her. She's safe for now. Our demands will come soon," Edward read, omitting the portion of the note that ordered Will to keep Evermore under constant sunshine if he wished to see L again. "Do not notify the authorities if you value her life."

Will threw his head back and banged it repeatedly against the wall, causing a large crack to appear before Esme made a quick shushing sound and wrapped her arms around Will's head, protecting it from causing more damage. He laced his hands in his hair and pulled in frustration.

"I just need to …" he started.

"I know, William. I know," Esme soothed.

"We'll find her, Will," Jasper stated from his stance near the window, interrupting the quiet that had filled the cottage.

Bella looked up at Jasper and was shocked to see the same look of feral, unbridled anger reflected in his eyes that she had seen in Will's. She quickly pondered if Jasper and Will were somehow related but shook her head. Surely, that would have come up in conversation at some point.

Until that moment, Bella's only interactions with Alice's fiancé had been of a sociable nature, and he had always exuded a peaceful calm. Now, the room seemed to be charged with the gray, cloudy atmosphere similar to the ocean before a storm. Tense. Brooding. Violence brewing just below the surface. Suddenly, the secure feeling Bella had always felt in Evermore was ripped away, leaving her frightened and off balance.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

"Cold, Miss Swan?" Edward murmured, removing his coat and placing it over her shoulders without waiting for a response.

Bella shivered as the cool material touched her bare arms but thankfully slid her arms into the sleeves.

"Bella?" Will murmured, still staring at the floor between his feet.

"Yes, Will?" She leaned closer to him in an effort to hear him better.

"Bella…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Sweet, sweet Bella."

She took his hands in hers, shuddering at the iciness she was met with.

Will raised his head to look into her eyes. Bella was shocked at the fire that seemed to instantly fill his face after the desolation and emptiness she had just witnessed.

"You're about to learn a lot about things that have been going on here in Evermore. Some very dark and dangerous things, Bella."

"Oh…okay," she murmured, her eyes flashing over to Edward's, pleading for him to explain what was going on. Unfortunately, Edward had no answer and gazed at her in stony silence. Her heart instantly felt gripped by an arctic hand, causing her to shudder.

"Bella! You have to listen to me!" Will urgently plead, tugging on her hand to regain her attention. Her eyes returned to meet his only to find him staring at the floor again.

"Of course, I'll listen, Uncle," Bella assured. She quirked an eyebrow at Edward to ask him silently what was going on and only received a sigh and nod toward Will in response. When she turned her head back to Will, she found him staring at her with the same fiery gaze.

"Bella, promise me you'll listen to the entire story before you make any decisions." He paused before adding a whispered, "Please!"

"Yes, of course, Will," Bella replied, blinking owlishly, her tone quickly falling into the type one uses with a mentally unstable relative.

She began to rise to stretch her legs, but Will caught her hand, keeping her from completely standing.

"Don't let your human mind ruin your future happiness, Bella," Will stated softly. "Once you find your soul mate…" He nodded toward Edward, causing her to flush lightly. "Once you find the one, you never know when they may be taken from you. Don't let your brain overrule what your heart feels."

Bella nodded mutely before allowing Edward to escort her from the cottage. She breathed deeply as she clutched Edward's coat around her and silently stared at the sun as it began to set. Bella did not notice the fact that the others were gathered at the forest's edge, remaining out of the bright light as she joined them.

"It seems we have several things to talk about, Miss Swan," Edward murmured, coming up behind Bella and gently placing one hand on her hip.

Bella hummed in consent as she nodded, enjoying the light caress of his fingers over her hipbone. She felt more than slightly numb. Someone had kidnapped her aunt just as she was about to solve the puzzle that was Edward Cullen.

_You have to get her to the house, Edward._

He nodded in response to Alice's silent order.

_Now._

Edward tilted his head in question.

_Just a flash. Nothing positive, but he may return to see our reaction. Bella doesn't need to be here._

He nodded just enough to relay his agreement to that assessment without alerting Bella, placing a soft kiss against her temple. Edward could feel her face light up with a smile at his gentle touch. In his mind, he formulated a question about L, knowing Alice would see his asking and respond.

_She's fine. See for yourself._

Alice let the vision flow through her mind, allowing Edward to see it as if watching a television. L sat on the floor in a small, rough-hewn wood lined room, her knees pulled to her chest. She wore ill-fitting blue jeans and a man's work shirt but no shoes. Her hair was full of leaves, pine needles and trash and every few seconds, she tried to pull a few bits and pieces out. L was not bound nor tied in any way and seemed to be free of any danger at the moment, though her eyes appeared to be filled with tears.

"Where?" Edward whispered, too quietly for Bella to hear.

_I can't see that. But she's fine. She heard something and threw some of Will's work clothes on._ Alice shuddered at the notion and had the circumstances not been as dire as they were, Edward would have been tempted to laugh at his sister._ Then nothing, so she fell back asleep. They surprised her while she was napping, though she put in some pretty good punches. Not enough to do any real damage but James and…Bree…Her name is Bree. She's a newborn. Both took the brunt of her fury._ Alice smiled broadly as she pictured L kicking and shouting as Bree drug her through the woods._ Anyhow, they know L can't take them, so they are giving her a bit of freedom. She's not bound. They'll feed her…eventually._

Edward nodded as his arm wrapped further around Bella, pulling her closer in a protective embrace. In ignorance of the conversation between Edward and Alice, Bella merely smiled up at Edward, enjoying the feel of his chest against her back.

_You need to take her to the house. You two need to talk._

"What do I say, Alice?" he murmured, placing another kiss against Bella's temple. The rush of her blood coursing just under his lips gave him pause. The delightful scent of her hair and the warmth of her skin flooded his senses. Edward pulled back slightly in an attempt to regain control of himself.

_Tell her the truth._

"And it will go well?" he again whispered.

Alice's mind suddenly went blank before she began to recite the team statistics for the Kalamazoo Kazoos, though a wicked twinkle flashed in her eyes before her face went completely blank.

"Very helpful, Alice," Edward muttered a little too loudly, causing Bella to spin around and look up at him questioningly.

"Did you say something?" she inquired softly.

"Alice was signaling that we should return to the manor before darkness falls."

"Then I suppose we should go." Bella cast a glance toward the cottage. "Do you think Will will be alright? Shouldn't we do something?"

"He'll be … the others will do everything in their power to help him." Edward could not quite bring himself to lie and say that all would be well. He was a mind reader, not a clairvoyant and with James somehow thwarting Alice's visions, there was no certainty in anything anymore.

Upon making their farewells, Edward again took Bella's hand and escorted her back through the woods toward Masen Manor.

"Miss Swan?" he inquired quietly as they approached the forest edge and the bright sunshine on the lawn became evident.

"Edward, really," Bella pouted, stopping immediately and turning to look at him. "If you are going to court me, I really believe we are beyond the Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen phase of our relationship, don't you agree?"

He paused and looked pensively into her dark brown eyes for a few moments, earning a quirk of the eyebrow and a squeeze of the hand from Bella.

"Is there something wrong?" she pressed.

"Bella," he sighed, dropping his eyes to their entwined hands. Edward paused a moment and lightly pressed his lips to the back of her knuckles, earning a sweet smile in return. "Have you ever had a secret that you were unable to tell anyone, even your dearest ones, out of fear that they would bolt in terror?"

Bella instantly thought of when she was five and took a few pieces of candy from a Brach's display in the grocery store when her mother was not looking but quickly dispelled that image because she was quite certain this was not the type of secret Edward was talking about.

"You know you can tell me anything, Edward," she assured.

"I fear if I do, you will run and right now, there are more dangers with us apart than us together," he replied softly.

"Is this what my uncle meant?"

"Yes, Love."

Bella straightened herself and nodded in understanding, although the endearment shot through her and gave her a sense of comfort. She looked up into his golden eyes and realized he was holding back; as if what he had to say was more terrible than anything she could ever imagine, and being a writer, Bella could imagine quite a bit.

"Then you best start at the beginning and continue through to the end," she whispered, urging him silently to continue.

"I see," Edward nodded, taking a completely unnecessary breath. "Come with me." He gently took her hand and guided her a few steps closer to the forests' edge. "Bella," he sighed pulling her by the hand a step closer. "You need to ask me 'what are you?'"

"A proponent of the Socratic method?" she teased weakly, earning a frustrated sigh in response. "I'm sorry. I get very sarcastic when in stressful situations."

"Dually noted," he smiled thinly. "What am I? Think very carefully before you answer. What. Am. I?"

Bella ran through in her mind every detail about Edward. From his handsome figure to his cooler than normal skin. From his ability to appear out of nowhere and even to his and Will's being able to carry her trunk when it took four men to even move it. Slowly, Bella began to understand that something greater and stranger than she could even imagine was unfolding before her.

"I…I do not know," Bella whispered.

"Come with me to the house, Bella," Edward coaxed, taking his first step into the sunshine.

Bella noticed the slight hesitation and nervous smile from Edward but her questioning look quickly turned to a dropped jaw and wide eyed stare. As the handsome gentleman beside her took a few paces further into the sunshine, his skin began to glow and reflect the sunbeams as if filtered through a fine crystal prism. No, not one prism, she swiftly determined, but thousands upon thousands.

"Are you a man?" she whispered, hesitantly holding out her hand to touch his cheek but stopping just shy of making contact.

"Yes," he whispered, taking a hesitant step toward her only to have Bella retreat slightly from him. "A man that hopes you can see beyond the monster before you."

"Monster?" she squeaked. "Like werewolf?"

"Not hardly." Had he not looked so serious during his response, Bella would have found his response comical.

Bella's mind ran through the possibilities, recalling nothing in her studies that even remotely came close. She found herself fascinated by the little sparks of light that danced across his skin. Bella caught herself wondering if all of his skin reflected the light in such a manner and felt her face flush in embarrassment as she pictured a nude Edward. Outside. With her.

"Should I find it encouraging that you have not run screaming for the hills?" Edward murmured hesitantly.

She silently nodded. The two remained side by side, neither moving closer nor further apart.

"Are you…" Bella's voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide.

Suddenly, she remembered an Anthropology of Native Americans class she had taken during her college days. The lightening quick question of when she had gone to college and that she was a barely educated governess ran through her head but was immediately dismissed. There were more important issues here than her memories, she rationalized. She recalled a presentation on Pacific Northwestern myths and legends and the stories of 'Cold Ones' and how the class had laughed at the notion. A tiny part of her being told her she was wrong. A larger, louder voice retorted that she was right. A voice loud enough to fuel the beginnings of a migraine. Bella lightly rubbed her temples and eyes before taking a deep breath and looking up at Edward.

"You're so cold," she murmured.

"And you are so warm."

"You are very, very strong."

"Yes."

"And very, very fast. You've snuck up on me more than once."

"That I have."

"You pull me toward you in ways I cannot understand."

"As do you to me." Edward took a step toward Bella and took heart that she did not flee.

"I know what you are," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering? There's no one around," he smiled hopefully.

Bella looked at him silently, her mind racing at her epiphany. She wondered if she should say it aloud or remain mute. If she was wrong, would Edward find her a fool? Was it worth it to voice her hypothesis and thereby be able to move forward? Bella felt the beginnings of a headache develop and lightly rubbed her temples.

"Let us take this discussion inside," Edward offered, holding out one hand.

Bella hesitated slightly before taking his hand and allowed herself to be led into Masen Manor and to the small sitting room Victoria had met her end in. She shivered upon entering the chamber even though she had no knowledge of the prior events and wrapped Edward's coat tighter around her body.

"Is no one else in the house?" Bella murmured.

"No. We sent away the…" Edward's voice trailed off as he carefully observed her, wanting to be there should she beckon but not be so close that she felt stifled.

"The humans?"

Edward's head snapped up, and his eyes met hers. He was amazed to see the lack of concern in her eyes, as if she had come to a conclusion and accepted the outcome because it made logical sense and for the most part, Bella was quite a logical person.

"A wise man once said, 'Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious, obviously isn't obvious.'"

"I'm not familiar with that quote," Edward replied. "But I do not see how that has any bearing."

"You have been hiding things from me," she gently accused. "They have been right before me, so very obvious. I was blind but now I see." Her voice trailed off to almost a whisper as she leaned toward him.

"And what do you see?" he whispered in reply.

"Vampire."

Edward's eyes searched Bella's, trying to find even a modicum of fear, remorse, or hesitancy. He saw none of these emotions. Only the clear understanding brought on by facts was evident.

"You do realize that is a most ludicrous accusation," he murmured softly.

Bella noticed his statement was neither an admission nor a denial.

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella continued calmly, taking a step toward Edward.

"You should be."

"And I should…" Bella paused as the headache she had been fighting outside intensified.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward gently wrapped one arm around her waist and escorted her to the red velvet and mahogany sofa.

"I just felt light-headed for a moment."

"Perhaps I should escort you to your room and allow you the opportunity to rest."

Bella nodded silently and rested her aching head on his shoulder. The coolness that permeated through his cotton shirt soothed her slightly, and she nuzzled closer.

"Better than any ice pack," she murmured, earning a light chuckle in response.

"Let me take you to bed," Edward whispered, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

Her speeding heartbeat informed him that she had read more into his statement than he had intended. Yet.

"You need to rest," he continued, smiling when her racing heart slowed to a more normal pace.

Edward gently picked Bella up and carried her upstairs to the room set aside for her. He laid her on the bed and carefully peeled his coat off of her before tossing it to a nearby chair. She kicked off her shoes without opening her eyes and settled down under the covers.

"We need to talk more…" Bella murmured, her eyes still closed.

"I know, Love. I know," Edward whispered soothingly, gently wiping a few strands of hair away from her face. "You rest for now. I'll be here when you wake."

"Promise?" she muttered, feeling that half-asleep heaviness start to take over her body.

"I promise."

Bella nodded sleepily, and Edward smiled to himself as he heard the peaceful, rhythmic breathing overtake her.

_That went well, dear brother._

Edward spun around to find Alice standing behind him.

"She knows what we are," Edward murmured softly so he would not rouse Bella.

"She knows much more than that," Alice smiled softly. "She knows she's in love with you and does not want to let anything stand in the way of that love."

Edward remained silent at this revelation. He had hoped Bella would not flee but to hear it verified by his sister only added to his joy.

"Have you found them?" he asked.

"Close. Will and Jasper are following the trail. Bree was sloppy letting L drag through the woods. Her scent is everywhere."

"I won't leave her."

"You don't have to." Alice gently squeezed Edward's arm. "You watch her; we'll take care of the rest. And once L is recovered, we'll send everyone home."

"And Bella?"

"I see her with us forever, and I see her deciding to go home with the others. Too many variables."

Edward nodded silently.

"Oh, quit brooding, Edward." Alice reached up and smacked him on the back of the head like they had seen Rosalie do to Emmett countless times. "Right now, I see us finding L, you getting the girl, and I will have a new best friend!"

Alice's face suddenly changed from a joyful smile to a completely blank slate to a wicked grin again.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye!" And with a wink and a wave, Alice dashed out the door, leaving it open in her wake.

"Mmmm…" Bella murmured, rolling over onto her side. "Edward."

**~EE~**

**First and foremost, thank you so much for your alerts, reviews, Tweets, and PMs. When I started thinking of this story almost a year ago, I never knew how far this would all go, and I am humbled every day. I do respond to every message, and if I have somehow missed yours, it was an oversight on my part.**

**Evermore Experience made it to the final round of the Inspired Fan Fiction Awards for Best Vampires, under 1,000 reviews. Voting is right now at http:/inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) **** Even if you do not vote for Evermore, vote!**

**I will be contributing a piece to The Fandom Gives Back Autism Speaks! Collection. It will be an all-human, Bella and Edward pairing, and draw from some of my own personal experiences with a friend's son who has Asperger's. Because it is due March 20****th****, the next chapter may be slightly delayed, but you never know how the muses may speak.**

**I'm DeJeanSmith on Twitter...and Mommy in my own home. I answer to both.**

**Reviews are better than…who am I kidding? Not much better than reviews!**


	24. Chapter 23: Crashing walls

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**I can't believe no one called out the librarian (ie., me) on not citing a quote in the last chapter! It was by Michael Stipe. And if you think the choice was a tip of the beret to anyone…no, just happy happenstance.**

**You do remember this is an M story, right? Because this chapter earns it. For several reasons. But I believe in selection, not censorship so it's up to you. **

**~EE~**

Chapter 23: Crashing walls

Far, far away from Masen Manor, in a tiny windowless hut made from gathered rocks, L sat huddled against the damp that permeated from the stones. Obviously, James had some sort of intimate knowledge of the Cullen's talents. There was simply no other explanation as to why Bree had drug her from the cottage to a toolshed on one side of the Masen property to this cave-like building even further away from Evermore, taking the most circuitous route possible.

"Come to England, L," she muttered to herself, rocking back and forth in a futile effort to warm up. "You want to get to know her better, then arrange the next Experience for the 1820s. She'll love it! England in the summer will be pleasant at the very least. You know I've seen it, and it has to be true!" L spat into the dirt next to her. "Fucking pixie."

Suddenly, L's face paled slightly as she realized there was a very good chance said diminutive one would foresee her tirade and might be a teensy bit piqued at her tirade.

"Sorry, Alice! Sorry!" L apologized, looking heavenward as she pled silently for forgiveness.

"Don't you ever shut up?" a tiny, shrill voice demanded from outside.

"No, not really," L admitted honestly, running her hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm herself up. Dusk had given way to full darkness and the stars were just beginning to shine, giving just a few glimmers of light.

Bree stuck her head into the doorway, glaring wildly at L. L instantly recognized the look of a hungry newborn. Fortunately for her, hybrids weren't known for their tasty blood type. But then, the unavailability of a next meal may not be the safest thing for anyone in the vicinity.

"Talk, talk, talk. That's all you've done since you got here," Bree complained, leaning against the wall just inside the entryway. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

L shuddered at the red eyes that glowed like ruby embers in the dark.

"Well, excuse me for not packing a travel bag filled with crossword puzzles and my crochet." L glared at the young woman—a teenager, really—someone who should be out with her friends, texting madly about the latest celebrity wrongdoings, and skipping classes on sunny afternoons; not someone who would outlive even the memory of today's magazine fodder while craving their blood.

"No need to get snotty."

L barked a laugh, shaking her head at the nerve.

"I get woken up from my post-coital nap, taken from my home and husband, dragged through the woods by the ankle…" L stuck out her foot to prove her point. "I am tired, dirty, cold and hungry and you have the nerve to accuse me of being snotty?"

"That looker's _your_ husband?"

"What?"

"Stocky, dark headed guy. The one we waited to leave. Looks like he'd be fuck awesome in bed."

L jumped to her feet, her entire being poised to attack, a low growl rumbling in her chest. Bree instantly moved into a defensive stance. The two women remained motionless for a near eternity until the silence was broken by the sound of an owl launching itself off of a branch from a nearby tree. The squeal of a rabbit as it faced its demise caused L to wince while Bree remained still.

L relaxed her stance and stared at Bree in silence. Suddenly, she took a step toward the door.

"Sit. Back. Down," Bree ordered, tensing even more.

"Unless you happen to have a granola bar in that hoodie, I'm not sitting," L stated firmly, bowing up to her full five and a half foot height and straightening the huge shirt as best she could.

"Or what?"

"Oh, Jesus in a petticoat," L huffed. "I'm hungry. I need something to eat because I get real pissy when I'm hungry, and if you think I've been a pill until now, you ain't seen anything yet, Sister."

L suddenly found herself pinned to the back wall of the hut with the shorter woman's forearm pressing across her throat. The entire structure shook at the force of the impact, showering both women with dust and thatch from the roof. Bree snapped her teeth at L who had the good sense for once to remain silent.

The sound of one person slowly clapping broke the stand-off. L's eyes lifted to look over Bree's head to see James saunter through the door without a care in the world.

"Bra-vo," he murmured quietly, continuing his applause. "Bra-vo, Mrs. Lawrence."

James' smile broadened as he saw L's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Oh, yes," James nodded. "I do know your name. I dare say I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"Meaning?" L gritted, shifting slightly in an effort to alleviate the pressure of a particularly sharp rock digging into her right shoulder blade.

"Meaning, you have done me a great favor. Modern technology really lessened the challenge."

"Fascinating," Bree snarled sarcastically. "Let me kill the bitch."

"'Fraid not, Pet," he murmured sweetly, stroking Bree's hair. "She's more valuable alive right now."

"Well, thank God for that," L muttered.

James left the hut only to return carrying an electric blue laptop case.

"She's going to bring the Cullens to us rather than us going to them," he smiled, flashing pearly white teeth that caused L to shudder.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know your secrets. You really are quite the documentarian, Liriope."

L's brows knit together as she tried to remember just what information was on that particular computer. She could make no correlation between his words and the contents of the hard disk. This particular computer was for her genealogy research and would be of no use to anyone outside her family. L attempted to diffuse the situation by changing the subject.

"You think you can take all of the Cullens at once?"

"Oh, I don't need them all. Just one."

~EE~

Edward stood at the end of the huge four poster bed, watching Bella as she slept. It had been two hours since a headache had nearly incapacitated her, causing more than a little consternation on his part. He had expected her to run screaming from Masen Manor at the revelation he was a vampire; instead, she had been exceptionally accepting. Common sense and self-preservation should have overridden every other emotion and caused Bella to flee. Rather than shy away from his offer to help her to the bed, she had curled into him, clutching at his shirt as her head had rested against his chest. Edward took heart that her body had begun to relax almost immediately upon receiving his touch.

Bella shifted slightly in the bed, rolling over onto her side and snuggled further into her pillow, a soft smile gracing her lips. He silently moved to brush a few strands of hair that had draped across her cheek and into her mouth, taking great care to avoid touching her skin. Now that the biggest hurdle had been removed with the admission of what he was, Edward was unsure how much contact he could withstand before the desire to move forward physically overwhelmed him.

_Touch. Taste. Take._ The internal monster whispered seductively. _It's who you are. Make her yours. Make her blood yours._

In an effort to distract himself, Edward began to mentally count heartbeats per minute, respiration rate, and her rapid eye movements to ascertain she was in the midst of REM sleep—the same deep slumber she had been in when he believed he had heard her thoughts. In all of his years, he had desperately desired to find a moment's silence only to have his pleas thrown back at him with the endless noise of those around him. Now he had found his mate, his everything, and Edward could not make out the slightest thought. Frustration was not something he withstood gracefully and Edward began to pace in an effort to diffuse the tension he felt building within.

No human had ever called to his senses like Bella did. Desires that had been dormant for over a hundred years were now flooding his entire being. From the moment he had awakened until he literally ran into her, Edward had successfully avoided that appetite. His human memories of interactions with the fairer sex were few and far between. As a mind-reader, he had been subjected to the thoughts of every person he had ever come in contact with and had become quite skilled at tuning those images out. Now, he desired nothing more than to know this woman—completely, fully, and even biblically as he had told her—and Edward had no idea how she felt about it. Certainly, he could assess her physical reactions, but for the first time in his immortal life, Edward felt insecure in how to proceed.

Bella stirred again, causing Edward to halt his movements immediately. Hoping against hope that he would get a look into her mind, Edward hesitantly reached out to touch her. The question of where to make contact overwhelmed him. Should he be the proper gentleman and take her hand or elbow? Or be more daring and caress her cheek or delectable collarbone that peeked out of the neckline of her gown.

A silent buzzing from his coat pocket interrupted his thoughts. Edward hurried across the room and pulled his cell phone from the coat and quickly glanced at the screen.

_Man up, bro. Alice says RELAX! DO IT!_

Edward quietly sighed as he read the message from Emmett. Trust Alice to tell the others of his indecision and hesitancy. Years and years of solitude and most of all, monk-like control, had given him a reputation among his family. Of course, living most of the time with three mated couples, it was an awkward situation more often than not. Add to the mix the running bets on his love life and Edward had grown used to the jibes and teasing, though he was not quite sure how to react to the fact that Esme had placed the largest wager.

"Edward?" a soft whisper interrupted his thoughts.

Edward spun around, expecting to see Bella sitting up in bed. Instead, he found her sleeping peacefully. Without hesitation, Edward quickly knelt by the edge of the bed and took her hand to hear…nothing; only the sound of her evenly beating heart and soft breathing filled his ears.

"Fuck," Edward murmured softly, disappointment weighing heavily on him as he gently toyed with the silver ring on Bella's right hand.

Bella smiled and pulled Edward's hand closer until it rested under her chin. In order to remain in contact with her, Edward now reclined next to Bella on the bed, maintaining a small distance between them for propriety's sake. She nuzzled his wrist lightly and sighed happily as she interwove his fingers with his. A faint smile tugged at Edward's lips as he watched her sleep, still contemplating what was going on in her mind.

_Vampire._

Edward suddenly tensed as the classical images of fangs, bats and open coffins flooded his brain. Using all of the control at his disposal, Edward remained stonily still. He was a starving man set before a banquet, and he would be damned if he would break the connection between them before he was satisfied.

The stereotypical icons of literature and modern media flew fast and furious. Vlad the Impaler. Nosferatu. Mina Murray. Edward noticed Bella's heartbeat and respiration increasing as if on the verge of panic as a soft whimper escaped her lips. With his free hand, he gently caressed her cheek and down her jawline, earning a sigh of contentment. The mental pictures slowed and shifted to include himself and his interactions with her.

Bella shuffled ever so slightly under the bedclothes as she dreamed of their kiss in L's downstairs hallway, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Edward smiled as he remembered that moment. It was the first time in decades that his control had slipped so dramatically. The moment the door had closed behind him, Edward had run to the forest and hunted. Three deer and a fox later, he felt under control enough to return to Masen Manor. Unfortunately, Alice had informed Emmett of his lapse and the ribbing had gone on for hours, replete with advice of the NC-17 variety.

Bella continued the happier dreams as she began to recall every intimate moment she had experienced with Edward. From L's home to the music room, the images suddenly began to shift into the realm of fantasy—of things she desired to happen. Edward's eyes widened just slightly as he saw himself from her point of view as he hovered over her, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist as she reached up to caress his cheek. He had the distinct feeling that she was dreaming of truly being closer than clothing allowed even though he could not clearly see her nor himself.

Suddenly, the dream stopped, and Edward found himself gazing into the confused brown eyes of a now-awake Bella. She squinted in the dark room, trying to focus her eyes on the body next to her.

"Edward?" she whispered, tilting her head slightly, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face only to find his fingers entwined with hers. Bella's brow creased with confusion as her eyes darted back and forth between their hands and his face. "What?"

"Shhh…" He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer until they were nearly flush, face to face on their sides.

Bella shivered in anticipation as she felt one of his hands splay across her lower back while the other curled over her cheek. She leaned into the caress, her eyes darkening slightly. When Edward did not move, Bella clutched at the front of his shirt and tugged in an attempt to bring him closer.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?" he smiled teasingly, not letting Bella get her way.

"Yes," she gritted, continuing to pull futilely.

"Sweet dreams?"

"Yes."

"You're blushing, Bella."

She ducked her head in an attempt to hide her face, earning a soft chuckle in response.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, God," she groaned, burying her head in his chest.

"Tell me," he coaxed, tilting her head up with their entwined fingers.

"A kiss," Bella whispered, wishing she could just evaporate.

"Just one?"

She mutely shook her head back and forth.

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

Bella nodded up and down, earning another rumbling laugh. She knew he was not making fun of her; rather, he was enjoying drawing out of her the verbalization of her desires.

"I would like very much to kiss you, Miss Swan," Edward murmured, nuzzling her jaw as he spoke.

"Yes, please," she whispered airily, earning a nip at her ear.

Bella giggled as Edward's cool breath tickled a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Do you like that, Isabella?" he asked before brushing his lips against her eyelids, earning a nod of assent.

Edward slowly tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Bella sighed contently as she welcomed the contact. Her hands lightly ran up his chest, admiring the firmness under her fingertips as they roamed up his shoulders before settling in the bronze locks at the base of his neck. She lightly scratched at his scalp with her fingernails as her lips parted to deepen the embrace.

"Edward, I…" she started, attempting to pull back slightly when she felt his hand caress its way down her side and over her hip.

He silenced her with a quick shake of the head, gripping tightly at the skirt of her dress while not breaking contact with his lips.

Bella felt his bare fingers brush lightly across her calf and groaned softly at the touch. She wanted him closer—to pull him closer while he pushed against her.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, her eyes bright and wide.

"Bella, we…" Edward started before trailing off, his hand tracing up over her knee and to her thigh, bunching the material of her dress in the crook of his elbow. His mind told him to follow one course of action while his body was begging and pleading to follow another.

"Yes, Edward," Bella nodded, arching into him and being rewarded with evidence of her effect on him pressing…right…there. "I want…"

Bella suddenly lost the ability to speak as Edward's lips trailed slowly down her jaw, over her throat and to her collarbone where he placed soft nipping kisses on his way toward her décolleté. She began to nod in a mute effort to urge him on, her hands trailing down to unfasten his cravat while his lips pressed into the fabric covering her heart. Bella pulled the tie loose and began blindly working the buttons on Edward's shirt.

"Bella," Edward murmured with a melancholy sigh, stopping his kisses.

She ignored him and reached up to kiss him only to have him pull away slightly.

"Bella," he repeated, a little firmer than before. "We can't. Not yet."

"But…" she started before Edward gently placed one finger over her swollen lips.

"I want to. Soon. But we need to talk about some things before we venture any further. You need to know what is going on before you agree to this."

"We can talk later," Bella insisted, attempting to unfasten another button on Edward's shirt.

"Bella," he sighed patiently, one hand closing over hers. "Please."

She fell back against the pillows resignedly, huffing unhappily.

"Shhh…" he soothed, gently pulling her hand towards him and placing a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, just as he had done in her dream.

Bella's breathing hitched as she watched him with wide, unblinking eyes. She suddenly shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"What?" Edward whispered softly. "Isn't this what you dreamed?"

"How…how did you…"

"Some of us have extra talents."

"Some of…there's more than…"

Edward smiled at her encouragingly, watching a myriad of emotions flow over her face in only a few seconds.

"We so need to talk." Bella released his hand and moved to sit up.

Edward gracefully moved out of her way, allowing her freedom to settle where she willed. When she had succeeded in righting herself, Bella adjusted her dress, crossed her ankles and folded her hands together in her lap primly as she leaned back against the headboard.

"How many?" she demanded.

"How many what?"

"Vampires. Is everyone here in Evermore a vampire?"

"Not everyone."

"Well, that's encouraging," she retorted mildly, raising one eyebrow. "So who?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Will and myself."

"Uh-huh." She nodded thoughtfully, her mind racing as she tried to process the information presented.

Edward gazed at her questioningly, trying to decipher just what she meant by her reply.

"Well, looking back, it does make sense."

"You haven't asked the most pressing question," Edward pointed out gently.

"The most pressing question? Not meaning to be argumentative, but my aunt has been kidnapped, my uncle is an emotional wreck, my boyfriend has just informed me he and several others around me are vampires, and you're being nitpicky on my order of questioning?" Her voice rose in pitch and volume before Bella cleared her throat and appeared to be mentally counting to ten.

Edward had the good grace to look moderately ashamed as he sighed and bowed his head.

"You haven't asked what our diet consists of," he murmured softly.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That."

"Well, I figured that since there hasn't been the disappearance of anyone in Evermore, it wasn't human blood."

"One."

"One, what?"

"One disappearance. But it wasn't due to my family."

"Let's table that for right now. I'm starting to have information overload." Bella rubbed her temples and forehead lightly. "Okay, Mr. Cullen. What do you eat?"

"We survive on animal blood."

"Animal?"

"We value human life too highly to partake."

"Thank God for that," Bella murmured under her breath, running one hand over her throat lightly.

"Yes."

"Would it be safe to assume that L knows about the existence of vampires?"

"You could say that."

"But you didn't include her in the list."

"L's not a vampire."

"But she's not human." Bella stated this plainly and simply. Questions she had been pondering since her arrival at Evermore were making more and more sense. After living day in and day out with the woman, Bella would have been more shocked to find out L was completely human. She was not losing her mind. There truly were powers beyond her comprehension working around her, making things happen around her which until this moment she had been unable to understand.

"No."

"Witch?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Edward sighed and ran one hand through his hair.

"Emmett likes to call her a hybrid."

"A hybrid. Like a cross between…"

"Exactly."

"And you all have special talents."

"The short answer is yes."

Bella's stomach growled loudly, and she realized it had been almost a dozen hours since she had last eaten.

"Let's get you something to eat, and I will answer any question you have," Edward offered sincerely.

~EE~

Bella yawned and stretched, her back popping as it bent into an arch. Kitchen benches were fine for quick meals, but they were not designed for hour long discussions even if the talks were highly informative.

After the upstairs revelations, Edward had escorted her to the kitchen where she spent several moments rummaging through the cupboard to find a loaf of bread and a wedge of good cheddar, Bella had set about making cheesy toast. Once her supper was laid before her, they had settled cozily at a small table, and Edward answered every question Bella could think of regarding .

Upon hearing the creaks and groans of Bella's joints, Edward flinched internally. He had forgotten that Bella's human body was not made to remain on a hard wooden bench for extended lengths of time; yet the discussion had been fruitful and engaging, and Bella assured him that she was not about to bolt.

"So you have no idea why my mind is usually closed to you," Bella inquired, rising stiffly.

"I have a theory but without Eleazar to confirm my suspicions, I would not dare assume." Edward moved to stand behind her and began to gently massage her stiff shoulders.

"Hmmm…"

"Time for the human to go to bed," Edward smiled, placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm not sleepy," Bella pouted but not resisting as he gently tugged her toward the stairs.

"Nothing says we have to go to sleep," he murmured softly, tickling her ear with his words. Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled Bella closer.

Bella took a quick gasp of breath, realizing the double meaning behind his words. She turned to face Edward and gazed up into his eyes. Bella had seen that look before; that feral desire which drew her closer like a moth to a flame.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do, Bella," Edward whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"I know," she whispered in reply, leaning gently into his touch.

"I don't want to hurt you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her throat with his cool lips. His tongue lightly liked at the pulse point, teasing her slightly.

"You won't," she mouthed, unable to make a sound.

"I could," he replied.

Bella shook her head, unable to accept the fact that he could ever cause her harm.

"Please?" she inquired softly.

"Please what, my love?"

"I want you. I want you in my life, in my heart, in my bed." Bella reached behind her clumsily and fumbled with the bedroom doorknob. Finally, it broke free and the door swung open.

With a low growl, Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and nearly flew to the bed. She instantly found herself pressed against a corner post, looking up at him with wide eyes and the speed with which he had crossed the room.

"Vampire speed," she murmured, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Some things we do very fast." Edward began to unfasten his shirt, button by button. "And other things..." He slipped the fabric from his shoulders, revealing flawless pale skin stretched over perfect bones. "Other things, we do very, very slowly."

"Slow can be good," Bella babbled, watching his every move eagerly. She realized every other man she had ever seen shirtless was now put to shame over the perfection before her.

"Slow can be very good." Edward pulled her closer, his legs on either side of hers, their bodies touching as the electricity between them crackled almost audibly. "Bella, I have to ask you something."

"Pill. No worries," Bella blurted out. "Never have. Clean. Haven't ever."

Edward cocked his head curiously before he processed what she had babbled, but before he could react, she continued on.

"Oh, God," she sighed, ducking her head. "It's not that I hadn't wanted to, I mean I'm not anti…I just never took the time, I mean really, the guys back home, you wouldn't have wanted to…I mean. Of course, you wouldn't have wanted to, right? The whole mate thing. One person for life. One vampire, I mean."

Bella's words got faster and faster before she finally clamped her hands over her mouth in an effort to staunch the verbal diarrhea that threatened to overcome her.

"Bella," Edward whispered, willing her to look up. "Please look at me."

"I can't."

"Please?"

Bella peeked up slowly, her face four different shades of red. The smile that greeted her quickly put her at ease and she relaxed significantly. Edward had no trace of teasing or making fun of her present in his features, rather he appeared almost relieved.

"There she is. My Bella."

"I can't believe I just said all that."

"Bella, in my human life, certain behaviors for ladies—and gentlemen, were expected. I was turned at seventeen. I never experienced adulthood and the definite pleasures of that time. I am beyond ecstatic that we can share that."

Bella's eyes widened slightly as she caught a glimpse of an innocent young man in Edward's features, not the mature, confident Edward Cullen she had become accustomed to seeing. She nodded silently, thinking she rather liked both sides of this coin.

"So what did you want to ask?" she whispered.

Now it was Edward's turn to be slightly embarrassed.

"I wanted to know if you needed an extra blanket."

Bella shook her head as a giggle erupted from deep inside her. She was rewarded with a breathtaking smile from Edward which immediately broke the tension between them.

"I do think I'm falling in love with you, Mr. Edward Cullen," Bella murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know I am, Miss Isabella Swan," Edward replied, pulling her closer for a slow, deep kiss.

When they broke contact, Edward gently turned Bella to face away. Button by agonizing button—although there were only five, he unfastened her dress, placing a cool kiss on her back as each fell open. His hands lightly assisted in helping the pale cotton quietly whisper to the floor, leaving Bella standing in drawers and a lightly boned petticoat which quickly followed the way of her overdress.

"Mi bella Bella," Edward whispered, pulling the ribbon out of her hair and letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. He ran his fingertips through the curls, reveling in how soft they felt and how beautiful she truly was. His Bella was a pure beauty, a natural beauty. No plastic, no silicone, no harsh lines. Just gentle curves, soft skin, and the grace she had been born with. Edward realized this was not going to be slow.

"Edward…" Bella breathed airily, spinning around to face him.

"Shh," he soothed, gently guiding her back against the crisp sheets, fighting with himself not to throw her on the bed and ravish her.

Edward stepped back and gazed lovingly at Bella. This was the one he had been waiting upon for a century. She was the one he had searched for and now she lay, warm and inviting, waiting for him.

"Edward, please," Bella murmured urgently, beckoning him to approach the bed. "I don't need … I just need you."

"Let me go slow," he begged quietly.

Bella could see the turmoil in his now black eyes. He was fighting against his very nature and all it would take is one little chink and the floodgates would be released.

Bella hissed, instantly on her knees at the edge of the bed, grabbing his waistband and tugged Edward into bed.

"You won't break me," she murmured, peppering his jaw with a row of tiny kisses as her hands worked his pants open.

"You don't know that," he whispered, running his hands down her back and over her hips, creating a wake of goosebumps.

"Then what a way to go," Bella gritted, plunging her hand into his pants and grabbing his erection, groaning in delight at the hard length.

"Bella," Edward groaned through clenched teeth, unable to stop his hips from bucking slightly.

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

"Bella," he sighed.

She decided the waiting had gone on long enough. This mating dance was going to end right here, right now. Bella rose up on her knees a little higher and stared straight into his eyes, lacing one hand around the back of his head, gripping him with the other.

"Fuck. Me," she demanded before crashing her lips against his, shuddering happily at the groan that broke from Edward's lips.

The time for talking was over, incinerated beyond recovery. Bella found herself laying against the soft, cool sheets, her arms now wrapped around Edward's shoulders as he furiously trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. Suddenly, he shifted slightly and lowered his lips to her breast. Bella arched, reveling in the feel of his tongue, gently teasing her as incoherent groans fell from her mouth.

Bella giggled as Edward's fingers lightly traced her ribcage, toying with a small scar as he moved to her other breast. The laughter faded quickly as her pleasure increased.

"Please," she whispered, hitching one leg over his hip. Feeling him so close and yet so far was not enough. She needed him. Right. There. Immediately.

And then he was. Bella winced, her face contorting slightly and a single tear filled her eyes. Anyone who claimed angels, lambs, ladybugs and firefly-esque experiences for first times could go suck it, she ruminated, taking a deep breath and willing her body to relax. The sudden pain disappeared quickly, and she found she could focus on the fullness. The fullness she needed to move. Tout de suite.

"Bella," Edward murmured apologetically, brushing her lashes reverently.

"You apologize, and I'm going to have Emmett kick your ass," Bella murmured, rolling her hips under his.

"Oh, Jesus fuck," he groaned, mimicking her movements.

Bella found she liked a dirty mouthed Edward, much to her surprise and pulled him even closer, moaning in her own pleasure.

Moments later, Bella's eyes flew open as she felt the release build within her. She watched as Edward, eyes closed in concentration, moved lithely above her. Should she live to be a millennium, Bella could not imagine a more beautiful sight than the face above her, head thrown back in the blissful throes of passion. Bella felt her own body respond as his tensed and then suddenly released into her.

Edward carefully stretched out over her, his legs settled between hers, his upper body supported on his elbows in an effort not to press is full weight against her. The two gazed at each other in perfect silence for several minutes. Bella felt her own body relax, re-center, return to its personal equilibrium as her breathing and pulse slowed. She lazily reached up and pushed an errant curl off his forehead and smiled contently.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi," she murmured back before a huge yawn broke her face.

"Sleepy?" Edward teased.

"No, I'm not," Bella insisted, another yawn attempting to escape.

"No, you are exhausted."

"Well if someone hadn't thoroughly exhausted me…"

Edward's face beamed happily, looking for all the world like the boy of seventeen he had been rather than the century old vampire he had become.

"Go take your human moment. I'll be here waiting when you get back," he urged.

Bella climbed out of bed and darted behind the privacy screen to attend to her physical needs. After her ablutions, she quickly pulled on her nightgown and ran a quick brush through her hair. A glance in the mirror told her it really did not help in the least but she shrugged and emerged from the dressing area.

The sight of Edward reclining on her bed reminded her of what had just transpired between them and a new blush arose on her cheeks. She shyly climbed next to him and settled into Edward's arms, sighing happily as he dropped a quick kiss onto her head.

"Don't you need to be with the others?" she murmured softly.

"They don't require my assistance," Edward assured her, pulling Bella even closer.

"But what about L?"

"Let the others worry about her. Believe me, a nomad and a newborn are no match for my family."

Bella smiled at the pride Edward expressed in that simple statement.

"It must be nice to have a large family," she sighed. "My parents were only children and divorced when I was small."

Bella paused and then cocked her head, her brow furrowed in thought. Conflicting images flickered through her brain. _Dead. Alive. Married. Divorced. 1827. 2010. Governess. Student. In love. Lied to._

"This isn't real, is it?" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

"What isn't real, Bella?" Edward gently cupped her face in his hands and brushed at the moisture that began to flow down her cheek with his thumbs, his visage a mirror of concern.

"This!" She waved her arms around angrily. "Oh, my God! None of it is real!"

"Bella," he soothed. "Calm down."

"Calm down? What the fuck do…You can't…I…" Bella began to stutter and puff, angry tears spilling down her face. She brushed them away quickly and jerked away. "Don't. Touch. Me," she hissed when Edward reached for her hand.

"Bella, you don't understand."

"We just spent hours talking, and I thought…you…me…we…" She began to hyperventilate and pushed away from his grasping hands.

Edward's face dropped as he instantly understood what was going on. L's enchantment was slipping even further, and Bella was on the verge of a panic attack as the conflicting emotions suddenly crashed down on her. Part of her was beginning to realize she really was not in 1827, but in her mind's attempt to comprehend what was real and what was fantasy, Bella was seeing everything as false.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward soothed, pulling her into his arms.

"Let. Me. Go!" Bella struggled against him, punching at his chest. In her fury, she ignored the pain and continued to lay blow after blow until he caught her hands and held them still.

"Bella," he murmured, drawing her closer. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Please," she begged. "Please let me go!"

"No, Love. Not until you calm down."

"Don't call me that. You. Lied," she howled, tears flowing freely. "Lied about everything!"

"No, Bella."

"Yes!"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head while staring into her eyes. "Part of Evermore is a lie, yes. Will tried to warn you."

"Don't you blame him for this! _You_ lied to me. I thought…" She quickly looked away, unable to see the truth she feared rather than the truth actually before her.

"What did you think?"

Bella refused to answer him.

"Let me go, Mr. Cullen," she stated coldly.

"No."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Not until you clarify the part of the lie that has hurt you so much. You have accused me of lying about everything, and I have denied it. State your case, and I will release you."

"I thought you…might…" Bella's voice trailed off. "But I'm nothing more…"

Edward nodded. He completely understood. But Edward needed to hear her say the words and that would not happen until he clarified a few things for her.

"Bella Swan, my kind does not have fleeting relationships. I _am_ a vampire. I _have_ lived for over a hundred years. No, correction. I have _existed_ for over a hundred years. I lived the moment my eyes met yours."

"You can't tell me things like that," she whispered, a new flood of tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Believe that I will be here, in whatever capacity you will have me for as long as you will have me."

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, searching for the truth. She saw nothing but honest longing and a flicker of almost pain.

"I don't know what to believe," she repeated, defeat filling her voice.

"I know." Edward brushed a soft kiss onto her temple and loosened his hold on her ever so slightly. "You have had a lot to process in the last few hours."

Bella nodded mutely, her brain racing a mile a minute while exhaustion crept its way into her body. Regardless of her best efforts, Bella felt the pressures weighing down upon her and sighed. This was more than a simple headache. Her heart felt heavy, as if it had been turned into lead and refused to beat. A whimper escaped unbidden from her lips.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, continuing to not face her out of respect for her.

"I thought you were real," she whispered, burying her face into her pillow.

"I am, Bella," he assured. "If it takes an eternity to prove myself worthy, I will try every day until you believe me."

"I just…I just…" Bella shook her head and bolted from the bedroom, leaving a stunned Edward sitting in silence.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling on his trousers and heading for the door.

Edward looked down the hall but did not see Bella. He shook his head and listened to ascertain which direction she had run and immediately followed her heartbeat toward the library on the third floor, walking slowly in an effort to give her the time necessary to compose herself.

Bella sloppily brushed the tears away from her eyes, sniffling as she attempted to regain her self-control. She shook her head as the evening replayed over and over in her mind. It was almost too much to bear and her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Bella heard the door close behind her and stiffened, expecting it to be Edward. She was not sure she was prepared to face him quite yet.

"Hello, pretty girl," purred a voice that most certainly was not Edward's.

**~EE~**

**Angels, lambs, ladybugs and fireflies is a line from a cantata I did when I was maybe in 4****th**** grade (I was a black and silver butterfly). It's very peppy & I use it to describe peppy, happy-go-lucky kinds of things. You can't sing it without bouncing your head from side to side.**

**So here it is…a few hours late, but on the same day as I promised. I did submit a one shot for the Autism Speaks fundraiser. You can find **_**Counting Chickens (AU, Human)**_** in the 'oh my word, this is too sweet!' category. Yeah, I gave it a cavity warning when I turned it in. Donations are accepted through the end of April. Just forward your receipt to receipts at thefandomgivesback (dot) com**

**Special thanks to Javamomma0921 for holding my hand as I wrote this chapter. Your friendship and support and willing ear (even while sick) means the world to me.**

**To two special reviewers…thank you. One touched my heart (I think and pray for you and your dad every day) and one made my day due to its timeliness. I was having a particularly cruddy real life day and your encouragement came at just the right time. No, you probably won't realize this note is for you but know I treasure your words.**

**As always, press review and let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 24: Winds of change

**Insert standard ideas are mine, characters are hers statement here.**

**We do remember this is an M rated story, don't we, folks? Yes? Then carry on.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 24: Winds of change

Edward mentally kicked himself for making the wrong decision when it came to revealing L's enchantment and how every human at Evermore thought it was 1827 when it was truly 2010. He had wanted to spare Bella the information overload, and had made the unilateral decision to not reveal that detail. Now it had crashed down upon him.

Bella had already come to grips with that he was a vampire and that there were others like him in the world. She had accepted this with her usual logical aplomb. Facing the facts, she understood what had happened and after contemplating for a few moments, asking supplemental questions to flush out the details, Bella had come to the conclusion that Edward was a vampire who used animals rather than humans to feed upon and was not a threat to her safety. While not entirely accurate, it was far better than her running screaming into the night and possibly James' clutches. Then something had clicked in her brain, and she realized Evermore was not all she had believed. As a result, he had only succeeded in filling her with feelings of betrayal.

"Hello, pretty girl."

Edward paused slightly upon hearing a voice through the walls of the manor house. In his self-flagellation, Edward had not realized another mind working nearby. A sense of dread had flowed over him upon hearing someone other than Bella in the house, but he instantly recognized who it was and relaxed significantly. Then the regret hit him full on. Growling at himself for not paying attention to anything other than his need to find Bella, Edward bolted to the library. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of his own negligence.

Edward found Bella backed against a bookcase, clutching her nightgown to her breast, staring wide eyed at a young woman sitting atop the rolling ladder. The guest wore a traditional Irish linen dress in a neutral wheat color without any adornment bar a single band of embroidery around the hem.

"Fuckin' A, Edward, she's a pretty one," the girl grinned, lightly rocking one crossed leg back and forth as if she did not have a care in the world.

Bella continued to gaze warily at the woman, internally battling between attempting to flee for her life or to run to the safety of Edward's arms. The interloper had an innocent air to her youthful features which instantly put Bella on the alert. She had trusted Edward and look what it had brought her—feelings of utter humiliation and betrayal. Bella was not about to be fooled again. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…_

"Maggie," Edward stated flatly, nodding lightly.

Maggie giggled and leaped off the top of the ladder, landing lightly a foot in front of Bella, causing her release a high-pitched shriek and to jump back even further into the bookshelf. Maggie tilted her head to the side, her bright red curls bouncing from the impact of the leap as she studied Bella's face.

"No reason to scare her, Maggie," Edward warned with a low growl.

"Ya'd think ya'd be a bit more receptive to my presence, Edweird," Maggie grinned, taking an exaggerated step back. "Alice thought you might need some reinforcements. Carlisle put out the all call, and since we're just a hop and a skip away, here I am! Ma and Da are helpin' to find L."

Edward glared at Maggie, causing her to giggle even more.

"Maggie's the name," she announced, holding one hand out to Bella in greeting. "Most pleased to meet the woman to tame the emobeast."

"Maggie…" Edward growled.

"Shush. You're in enough trouble as it is with Miss Bella here. Alice filled us _all_ in to what's going on here. You don't need to have me peeved as well. Might try to bring the pretty girl over to the vag…"

"Don't finish," he ordered, running one hand through his hair in frustration.

There were times Edward truly hated being a vampire and the lack of privacy was the number one characteristic he loathed. No more than half an hour from consummating his relationship with Bella and his entire family probably knew in excruciating detail what had happened between them.

"Itarian way," Maggie giggled, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

Bella continued to stare at the two of them, her heart about to pound out of her chest. Who was this person? Why was she here? To what purpose did her presence serve?

"Best explain it all before she goes thermonuclear," Maggie smiled, showing a mouthful of sharp, white teeth. "Be a dear and fix her some tea or whatever, E-boy. Oh, wait. You're not a boy anymore, are you?"

Edward's head dropped to his chest. Hell was now located in the library of Masen Manor, and he was listening to Satan's angels giggle.

"I won't hurt her. You know that," Maggie insisted.

"Are you in need of anything, Bella?" Edward asked softly.

Bella's head jerked from staring at Maggie to gaze at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. Edward seemed almost hesitant, as if he was deferring to her will. The sincerity in his eyes and entire demeanor softened her stance, just slightly. Maybe he had told her the truth.

"Tea. Tea would be great," Bella stuttered.

"Bella?" Edward inquired gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Maggie's okay."

"He speaks the truth!" Maggie announced self-importantly before bursting into giggles. "Now, shoo, Emo-weird. Shoo!"

Edward sighed unnecessarily, having seen in Maggie's mind the conversation between her and Alice and how important it was for Maggie to talk with Bella if they were to move beyond her feelings of betrayal.

"Jay-sus, boy. I'm not going to hurt her. You've done a right fine job o' doin' that on your own. Shoo!" Maggie brushed Edward away and took a step toward Bella.

With a huff and a sigh, Edward disappeared down the hall. Bella blinked in amazement. They had discussed vampire traits, and she knew he could run fast, but seeing it in action was an incredible event in itself. No matter how many times he dashed about, she was certain she would never get used to the experience.

"You certainly have him all in a confuzzled bluster, don't you, Miss Isabella Swan?" Maggie grinned.

"The feeling is quite mutual," Bella murmured, not moving from her place pressed back against the stacks.

"Okay, let's get the niceties over before Emo-man returns. You know I'm a vampire."

Bella nodded mutely.

"You know some of us have special talents."

Again, a nod.

"You know this is going to be a real long night if you just nod like a frickin' bobbie bird."

Bella nodded again, earning a light sigh of exasperation. Maggie circled the room and flopped down sideways into an overstuffed red velvet armchair, her legs dangling over the armrest.

"My talent is I'm a bullshit meter."

Bella's eyes widened, and her heart picked up speed. Suddenly, it became perfectly clear as to why Maggie had proclaimed Edward telling the truth. All she would have to do is ask him a question, and Maggie would tell her if he was truthful or not. Her heart soared for a moment at that idea but the niggling notion that if she could not believe him without an outside source crept into her mind. How strong would a relationship be if she always wanted external confirmation of his intentions, words and deeds?

"So, Alice figured I was needed here rather than helping find L. You can ask Eddie-boy any question, and I will let you know if he's shittin' ya or not."

"I appreciate the offer, Maggie, but…"

"I know what you're going to say. Alice thought you might argue. Be all noble and the like. But I'm here to get you over the hump." Maggie giggled like the early teenager she appeared to be.

Bella felt herself blush deeply as she rolled her eyes. Edward had been right that there would be no secrets in a vampire household.

As soon as she thought of Edward, he appeared at the door with a small tray with a teapot, cup and saucer, spoon, sugar, cream and lemon. Bella felt her heart skip as she took in his subdued demeanor. He seemed truly remorseful over the turn of events. Edward's eyes flashed over to hers upon hearing her heartbeat stutter and felt the hope grow within him. Surely if she were through with him, her physiology would not change upon seeing him.

Bella watched in rapt silence as Edward prepared a perfect cup of tea and presented it to her while Maggie lay back in her chair, her eyes closed as she hummed a cheerful tune.

"Please," Edward pled softly as Bella took the cup and crossed to the davenport.

Bella sat primly on the edge of the sofa before taking a small sip of her tea. She closed her eyes as the gentle flavors ran over her palate, sighing peacefully as she began to relax. After several minutes and an empty cup, Bella took a deep breath. Edward's eyes shot over to meet hers.

"Dark things," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" Edward mused, looking at her hopefully.

"This is what Will warned me about. For me to hear everything without jumping to conclusions."

Edward nodded slowly.

"Truth!" Maggie exclaimed loudly before turning back to her internal musings.

"How?" demanded Bella, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out this mass hypnosis.

"I'm not sure…"

"How does everyone believe it is 1827?"

"L would be better to…" Edward began gently.

"She's not here right now, is she?" Bella quietly snarled, her anger returning. As quickly as her emotions exploded, she gathered them in, putting on a calm face before turning to face Edward.

"Oohh…I like this one. She doesn't put up with your bullshit," Maggie giggled, obviously pleased that Edward had met his match. There were only so many decades of tenderfooting a vampire could take, after all.

"L's talent is to the ability to make anyone…any human…believe anything she wants them to believe," Edward stated flatly.

"C'est vrai!" Maggie giggled.

"Anything? Like my feelings for you?"

"No. She doesn't deal in emotions. A personality is completely taken from the present to any time she so chooses. Any feelings you may have had for me were real." Edward dipped his head, fully expecting that Bella's affection for him had been blown away and irreparable.

"Veritas!" Maggie interjected, wagging her eyebrows at Bella who returned the expression with her own faint smile.

At least her heart was immune to this enchantment, even if her mind had not been.

"And her talent doesn't work on vampires?"

"Not that we know of."

"Verdad," Maggie muttered in a bored tone.

"So when you said…" started Bella, her eyes wide in fear of the emotional pain she was opening herself up to by asking Edward's feelings for her.

"When I said I had fallen in love with you, it was the absolute truth." Edward stared at her, his eyes unblinking, willing her to believe him.

Bella furiously waved off Maggie as she opened her mouth to announce the veracity of Edward's profession.

"I believe you," she whispered, earning a hopeful smile from Edward which she cautiously returned. Bella thought back over the day.

"You growled at Will," Bella softly inquired.

"He had an errant thought. He was sorry the second it happened."

"Mostly true," Maggie announced in a bored voice.

"He held you responsible for L's kidnapping," Edward continued apologetically.

"I see. And this other vampire?"

"James."

"What does he want with me?"

"We don't entirely know. Perhaps it's revenge for killing his mate or the challenge of taking down a family or…" Edward paused as Bella yawned loudly.

"So if I left, he'd release L?" Bella murmured.

"No!" shouted Maggie and Edward in unison.

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea." Bella threw up her hands in defeat. She sat back on the sofa, closing her eyes in an attempt to process all of the new information.

The carriage clock struck five in the morning.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as Maggie discretely exited the room.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, feeling the heaviness of sleep weigh down upon her. Bella felt herself being picked up and snuggled into the cool, hard flesh of Edward's chest. She lightly ran her fingertips over the skin, smiling softly at the low purr she felt more than heard.

"So you do love me?" she whispered.

"More than anything, Bella," he replied softly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Very true," a soft lilting voice floated through the hall.

Bella nodded as she completely gave over to the sleep that she so desperately needed.

~EE~

Just before sunrise, L found herself roused from a fitful sleep by a petulant Bree.

"Move it," Bree curtly ordered, kicking at L's ankles and throwing a crumpled McDonalds bag at her.

"What's this?" L muttered, rubbing her eyes and peering into the sack.

"Breakfast. Get up. We're moving."

"I hate eggs," L griped more to herself than to anyone else as she pulled out the Egg McMuffin and removed the egg from the sandwich. "Well, scrambled, at least. A good over easy with some wheat toast and buttered just right, that's pretty good." She grasped the perfect circle of overdone protein between her fingertips gently and wiggled it back and forth, shuddering and giggling at the same time. "I am so losing any grasp on reality," she muttered before tossing the rubber-like egg portion into the dust.

"Well, Princess, you forgot to fill out the room service card last night so you'll just have to do with chef's choice."

L gazed up at her young captor and took a bite of the breakfast sandwich. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment and gave a slight smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Bree muttered, glancing out the door to see if anyone was approaching. James had left a half-hour before to scope out yet another location in the countryside surrounding Evermore for them to move to and had given explicit orders on when and how to follow.

"You know, if circumstances were different, you and I could have been the best of friends," L replied, choking down the next bite of her meal.

"Fucking doubt that."

"Really? Whatever for? We're both snarky as hell. Quick witted. Fairly attractive, as well. I think we'd get along quite well. Did you happen to get me a drink, by the way? Those things are always drier than the Sahara."

"Fuck off."

"You sure are enamored by that word. What would your parents say?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm married."

"Not for long…"

L glared at the standing woman and tossed the balled up paper bag into the corner. Bree did not even flinch, though she did eye L carefully. Already, the young vampire was learning to temper her urges; however, L knew Bree did not have complete control.

"James has promised your husband to me when all this is done," Bree announced proudly.

L felt the anger well up in her. _How dare that bastard…_ Suddenly, L realized James was making promises to placate Bree. He had not bothered explaining the intricacies of vampire, or in her case, vampire-hybrid, relationships. This could be interesting.

"He did?" L murmured, trying to make her voice sound sad. "Now what would you want with an old man like my Will? You're what? Fourteen? He's over two hundred."

"Fifteen. Now, I'm immortal. Might as well have someone to spend it with, and he's handsome enough. Let's go," Bree ordered, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder.

"Fifteen? Oh, dear sweet lord…" L's heart sank as she realized James had changed this child and quite possibly done more.

"I said get up. We're supposed to meet James in ten minutes."

"Why do you do everything he says?"

"Why wouldn't I? Now get up."

L slowly stood and brushed off the dust as best she could.

"Free will, for one," L murmured gently, adjusting the oversized shirt. "Everyone has a choice."

Bree spun around angrily, her eyes flashing garnet red.

"You know nothing about me!" she hissed, taking a step toward L, her entire body tense and threatening. L's eyes widened slightly as she watched the diminutive girl warily. "Not all of us have silver spoons thrown at us. Some have had to work since they were ten. Not all of us grow up in the lap of luxury. Some have no roof over our heads to go home to every night. Not all of us are Cullens!" Bree spat the last word angrily.

L tilted her head in confusion, her brow creasing in thought, wondering just what false information James had told this young woman. She remained silent as she picked up the purple laptop bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Seems we have more in common than you think, Bree," L murmured gently, ignoring the scoffing noise from Bree as the younger woman shoved her out the door.

L looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise, smiling a little to herself as she made out the dark blue tinged with pink. She then gave a little sad sigh as she realized there was not a cloud above. L wistfully wondered where Will was and if he was close. She knew he was searching for her but hoped and prayed he would be careful and not make a rash judgment. L then laughed at herself. Will had been a soldier for over two hundred years. He probably knew a thing or two about how to find an enemy and the proper way to approach once you found him.

"I lived alone for a long time before Carlisle found me," L stated flatly, crunching through the underbrush gingerly. She hated walking in the woods without shoes and grimaced with every step. "The woman that raised me that didn't want me around for the first part; it wasn't pretty."

"What, she wouldn't buy you Gucci?" Bree sneered, shoving L in the back to push her to go a little faster.

"I've never worn Gucci," L replied softly. "I spent the first seventy years of my life in homespun."

"Oh, cry me a river."

"The first forty-some-odd as a sideshow freak. I've been shot, poisoned, cut, and drowned."

"Shut up!"

"No, really."

"No, really. Shut! Up! God! I cannot believe how much you talk, talk, talk!" Bree punched at an oak tree, splintering it in half and sending several blackbirds crying into the air.

L smiled wanly as she watched the birds disappear, wondering if any of her family saw them, and continued telling Bree her entire life story, the good and the bad, from birth until she met Carlisle Cullen, leaving out none of the gory details. While Bree huffed and tried to ignore her charge, L could tell the younger woman was listening and thinking so she moved on to talk about the years alone in a little cabin between Maggie Valley and Valle Crucis.

"'Bout fucking time you got her here," James announced, appearing suddenly and snatching the laptop case from L's shoulder. "Take her inside the house."

L could not believe they were at the Newton home. She shuddered to think of what had happened to Mike and Jessica, praying quickly that all of the Evermore students had been somehow removed from town.

"A please wouldn't kill you," L muttered as Bree glared at James but moved to follow his orders.

"If she doesn't please, I will kill her," James replied with an evil grin, earning a shudder from L and a wide-eyed gawk from Bree.

"But…" Bree began to whine before a loud crack cut her off.

L stared in silent shock as Bree flew through the air and crashed into the brick wall surrounding the garden, shattering it into rubble. Bree slowly stood, rubbing her jaw while glaring at James.

"Take her in the house, Pet," James ordered in a soft voice that brooked no disobedience. "It won't be long before the one I want gets close, and I want to be prepared." He pulled the laptop out of its case and turned it on.

"You heard the man," Bree gritted, still fuming at James' treatment of her. She grabbed L by the arm and roughly dragged her into the house and up the stairs.

L remained silent as she found herself pulled into Mrs. Newton's shocking pink bedroom. She looked around at the walls and shuddered.

"Bit offensive, isn't it?" L muttered, holding back the retch she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Bree remained silent, staring out the window as she blocked the doorway.

L looked around the bedroom before hesitantly approaching the armoire.

"Do you mind?" she asked, motioning toward the piece of furniture.

"Mind what?"

"I want something else to wear unless you want to take me by my store to get something?" L inquired hopefully, not really expecting Bree to acquiesce.

"Suit yourself," Bree muttered, still not moving from her post. She continued to think and stare out the window.

L remained silent as she scrounged through the shelves. As she searched, she continued to steal concerned glances over at Bree only to be ignored by the girl. L's eyes landed on a very familiar piece of clothing, and she slowly pulled out the royal blue dress. It was the same dress she had worn when Will proposed. Quite unconsciously, L glanced around the room, half expecting the entire Cullen clan to burst through the windows and door like a crack military team. She could almost hear the dramatic John Williams music in the background. But nothing happened.

L quietly pulled the required undergarments from the shelves and folded them in her arms.

"I'm just going to step behind the screen to change," L murmured, knowing Bree could hear her. L watched in concerned silence as Bree made no move to stop her. She sighed happily as she realized the pitcher of wash water was still warm and internally gave thanks to Alice and all things warm and comfortable. She had not been rescued quite yet, but she took hope from the knowledge that the others now knew where she was being held. A quick sponge bath later, L emerged barefoot but clothed in much more comfortable clothing.

"Well, I may not look any better, but I sure feel better," L sighed, flopping onto the bed and staring up into the ceiling before the idea of what might be nesting in the covers hit, causing her to flinch. Then she realized she had slept on the ground in a hut in the woods and figured it probably did not matter and relaxed into the pillows.

L had just started to drift off to sleep when she heard Bree sigh sadly. L opened one eye and peeked over at the young woman.

"You okay?" L murmured gently.

"I'm fine," Bree murmured unconvincingly.

"You sure about that?"

"Fuck off." Bree's words held none of the vitriol they had earlier in the day.

"Oh, are we at that song and dance again?" L sat up in the middle of the bed and crossed her legs, gazing silently at her guard. "I ask a question you don't like, you tell me to fuck myself which I'm pretty sure without the right toys would be pretty near impossible and frankly, I wouldn't use anything in this room if you paid me all the tea in China." She shuddered melodramatically.

"You sure talk a lot."

"Only when nervous and frankly, being held captive by two vampires is enough to make anyone nervous. I'd much rather listen."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Bree snipped, turning her back on L.

L made a rather non-committal noise and nodded. She internally began counting down from ten and made it to four before Bree spun around, a pained look in her eyes.

"It's just…"

L remained silent, waiting for Bree to continue before the door flew open and Mrs. Newton flittered in. She stopped suddenly, obviously startled by the presence of L sitting on her bed and this strangely dressed young woman.

"Oh!" Jessica squeaked, clutching her throat dramatically. "I did not realize Mr. Hunter had sent you two up here! Michael is talking with him downstairs about some sort of business deal. I just wanted to get my wrap before I head out. Mrs. Yorkie is having a surprise birthday tea for Miss Marple down the way. The entire town's been invited, and…" Her voice trailed off as she pranced over to the armoire and pulled out a lime green and hot pink fake fur wrap.

L glanced nervously over at Bree who was starting to shake, obviously fighting the newborn thirst that was tearing at her throat. As much as she did not like Mrs. Newton as a person, L could not stand to see her become vampire fodder and knew she needed to get her out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Then you don't want to be late, do you?" L said quickly, rising from the bed and putting herself between Bree and Mrs. Newton. She grabbed a confused Mrs. Newton's arm and nearly threw her out of the bedroom, slamming the door as she went. L turned back to Bree, a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Bree gritted.

"I didn't ask. And you need to work on your tells a little better. The quick blink of the eyes is completely unnecessary and sets off that you're lying."

"Fuck you."

L sighed and pretended to write on her hand. "One OED for Bree for Christmas." She made a big show of folding the imaginary notebook and shoving it into her pocket.

"I could kill you now and put me out of my misery," Bree threatened.

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"Give me one good reason."

"Then you'd be alone."

"Bullshit. I have James."

"Darling, I was born at night, but it wasn't last night. You are nothing more than a means to an end for James. Unless you two have some sort of Dom-Sub thing going on where you get off on his treatment of you, he is only going to take you along as far as he needs to and once he meets the goal he wants, you are going to be left at the side of the road or worse." L climbed back on the bed and sat up against the headboard.

"I'll have your husband," Bree muttered petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want him?"

"What?"

"You have said several times that you'll quote have unquote my husband. My mate. Do. You. Want. Him?"

"Well…"

"Deep subject."

"What?"

"Wells. They are deep subjects." L waved her hands in front of her as if to erase the image. "Forget it. Do you want my mate, knowing he won't want you."

"Of course he will!"

"Why?"

Bree remained silent for a moment.

"Vampires mate for life," L continued. "For their entire existence. You don't go hopping from being to being unless you just want the purely physical aspect. Once you find your one, your mate…that's it. No one else will do."

"But James said…"

"Can you really trust anything he has ever said to you?" L interrupted. "You don't have to answer that now. Just think on it."

Bree stared out the window.

**~EE~**

**Divide and conquer, right? Next up…a return to Masen Manor.**

**A very, very special thank you to Najia on Twilighted who was my very 1****st**** review and Brokende who was my 1,000****th**** review on FFn and to each and every one between and beyond.**

**I'd love to know what you thought and if you were disappointed that it wasn't James in the library…it was tough not to blab in my review replies.**


	26. Chapter 25: It's never what you think

**Twilight is hers, Evermore is mine.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 25: It's never what you think

The hot June sun had climbed through the cloudless sky over Evermore for six hours before Bella even began to stir in her bed. Fortunately, the heavy velvet drapes blocked out the majority of the sunshine, keeping the room cool and dark and allowing her time to recover. She had collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep, much to Edward's chagrin for it did not allow him the opportunity to read her mind, but he appreciated the fact that she had been overwhelmed the night before and was in desperate need of rest.

Edward had remained in the same position next to the door directly across the room from the window, watching Bella peacefully dream from the moment he had laid her down. The gentleman in him struggled with the proper protocol. Did he take his place next to her, though he had not been invited into her bed? He most certainly wanted to do that, but he could never take advantage of her. Did he stand at the end of the mattress, watching over her as a silent, vigilant protective guardian? He supposed that was no stranger than climbing through her bedroom window at L's home, but now that they had been intimate, Edward felt a compulsion to know her preferences before making any assumptions.

The questions remained unanswered, but Edward was satisfied to remain close to Bella throughout the evening. She had gone through an emotional roller coaster the night before, and he would wait as long as it took for her to determine she was secure in their relationship and desired to go forward. The only break had come when Jasper ran through, briefing him on how L had been found and that she was going to be held for the day in Michael Newton's home. He also assured Edward that L would be fine and that he could guarantee Bella of her aunt's wellbeing should he so desire. Edward had expressed concern as to why Jasper had brought the information since he was the chief strategist only to be awarded a cryptic smile and the assurance that protecting Bella and rescuing L was well taken care of.

Just after the grandfather clock in the hall struck noon with sonorous diligence, Bella gently rolled over onto her side with a murmur and a sigh, instantly bringing Edward out of his ruminations. He remained next to the door, but relaxed his stance and watched Bella rouse. She stretched lazily, yawning as she grabbed the headboard and pulled slightly, smiling to herself as her back popped. Edward groaned softly as he took in her sinuous movements, noting how the nightgown shifted and pulled as the light filtered through the curtains illuminated her curves. Bella's eyes flew open but relaxed as soon as they focused on his shadowy features across the room.

"Morning," Bella said softly, unconsciously pulling the sheet up around her and sliding down into the pillows. She smiled as her eyes focused on him in the dim light. Even if she had not heard him, Bella was certain she would have known he was there. Something about Edward seemed to call to her and vice versa.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," Edward replied, equally as softly.

"Afternoon?" she yawned, rubbing one eye to remove the sleep from it. "You're dressed, and you're awfully far away."

"Propriety states I shouldn't even be in your bedroom, Miss Swan," he stated carefully. Alice had quickly warned him via text message that after a good night's sleep, it was possible for the enchantment to return and to proceed with caution until he knew for certain which mindset Bella would be in.

"In 1827, maybe, but we both know the truth, don't we?"

Bella lightly patted the side of the bed next to her, indicating he should move closer, which Edward gladly did, kneeling beside her, staring into her sleepy eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, lightly brushing a curl behind her ear. Edward smiled as he heard Bella hum in approval of his touch.

"Quite."

"Good. Jasper came through to say they've found L."

"They have? Is she okay? Have they…" Bella started to sit up but paused when Edward lightly touched her shoulder.

"She's okay. Jasper and Will have a plan but did not share it with me. They will rescue her when Alice sees the timing is right. Until then and James is ended, I will watch over you and keep you safe."

Bella shook her head as she tried to wrap her brain around the fact that her world now included psychic and mind-reading vampires and hallucination-inducing half-breeds. Oh, and apparently psychopathic kidnapping vampires with mysterious nefarious plans to be named later. There was a story in there somewhere; possibly an award-winning story at that. She giggled softly and assured herself that no one would want to read such a preposterous storyline as that. But then again, stranger works had been written.

"I hope you're not laughing at me," Edward murmured softly, pulling Bella back to the world around them.

"No," she admitted with a quick shake of the head. "Just thinking of what a mixed up piece of fiction this would all make."

"Hmmm…" he hummed noncommittally.

Bella propped herself up on one elbow and gently stretched out her fingers, lightly touching his hand that rested on the edge of the mattress. She murmured happily at the energy that flowed between their fingers and slowly moved her fingertips back and forth, connecting and breaking the contact several times.

"Is this part of the vampire mate protocol?" Bella murmured, watching their hands.

"Not that I am aware of, but I do not know of any vampires with human mates."

"Mates," Bella sighed. "That sounds so very, very clinical."

"What word would you prefer?" With his perfect vision, Edward could see the ripples in the air that their connection made and was fascinated as the dust motes flew together when she touched his hand only to be repelled when she withdrew contact.

"I've no clue," she laughed softly. "You're hardly a boy so boyfriend is out of the question."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Soul mate isn't much better," she continued.

"Does it need a name?"

Bella thoughtfully looked up into Edward's eyes before gently shaking her head 'no.' She propped her head on her hand and remained pensive for a moment as her hand continued to touch and release his fingertips.

"One more question," she murmured.

"Anything," Edward assured.

"Vampires only have one mate."

"That's not a question."

"It would be safe to assume this—" She nodded toward their hands. "Would only happen between those meant to be together."

"Again, that's not really a question, but yes."

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought for a moment, remembering the times she had experienced the electrical jolt.

"Ohhhhh!" she murmured suddenly, putting two plus two together. "Oh, thank God!" Bella rolled onto her back and exhaled loudly as if the weight of the world was removed from her shoulders.

"Care to share?" Edward inquired, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her wallow in sheer joy. "I'm afraid I cannot read your mind, you know."

"Yes, I do know…Lord Masen." Bella grinned happily, almost unable to contain her glee.

"Oh. That." Edward ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, half-afraid of how she would react.

"Yes. That." Bella scrambled to an upright seated position, fighting with her nightgown as it tangled around her legs. The fact she continued to grin like a Cheshire cat gave him hope that she was not too upset, especially at him.

"That was not my idea."

"Whose?" Bella realized she knew as soon as she asked.

"Alice," both Edward and Bella stated flatly.

"She thought it would add an air of romance to the era," Edward explained, obviously not agreeing with his sister's assessment.

"So that's what upset L so much about Lord Masen paying off her debts. He wasn't her creation and part of the story she had written for the experience."

Edward nodded.

"She's a bit of a control freak, isn't she?" Bella inquired, referring equally to Alice as she was to L.

"You have no idea."

"But it wasn't always you."

"No."

"I was losing my mind over that. I felt like I was cheating on my feelings for Edward Cullen when with Lord Masen and on Lord Masen when with Edward Cullen."

"I do apologize for that," Edward replied sincerely.

"Hmm…" Bella reached out and took both of Edward's hands in hers, reveling in the sensory stimulation caused by the combination of the coolness of his touch and the fire of their connection.

"Pretty darn cool," she whispered, lacing her fingers between his. Bella gently tugged as if to pull Edward into the bed with her.

"Bella," Edward admonished softly, not allowing her to succeed. Externally, he was a still, unmoving piece of granite; internally, Edward was fighting the ever-present battle to refrain from fulfilling every erotic promise he had made to her and a few million he had heard in the minds of others during his decades of loneliness.

"Edward," she teased back, yanking harder before releasing with an exaggerated huff when he failed to give in. Bella slid off the mattress and stood in front of him before hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, toying with the neatly tied cravat. "I want to," she whispered.

"Want to what?"

Bella sighed. So much for the indirect approach.

"Have both."

"Both?"

Bella wondered for a moment if Edward was intentionally avoiding her advances or if he really had no idea what she wanted.

"Both you and Lord Masen," she whispered. "Since you're one and the same. Kind and gentle."

Bella unfastened the cravat and top few buttons of Edward's shirt. When she met no resistance, she gently pushed the dark blue velvet jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. Edward lightly gripped her waist, gently holding onto her hips.

"Brash and acid-tongued," she continued, freeing a few more buttons. "Two sides of the same coin."

"Bella…" Edward murmured warningly but not moving away from her.

"You won't hurt me. I know that." Bella reached up behind her neck with one hand and pulled the ivory ribbon fastening while her other hand rested on Edward's forearm. She felt the muscles flex under her fingertips as he tried to remain still.

Edward's hands tightened their hold slightly as he realized what she was doing. Bella gazed up into his warm butterscotch colored eyes as she slowly dropped the end of the ribbon and shrugged the nightgown off of her shoulders. The gown slid down her arms, baring more and more of her décolleté.

Edward remained silent and unmoving, a statue before her. Bella huffed in frustration as he refused to react.

"Are you having a crisis of conscious?" she demanded quietly.

"A what?"

"You regret…"

"No!" Edward's face reflected the horror in his denial. "God, no, Bella!" He brought one hand up and gently caressed her cheek and jaw. "You are more intoxicating than any wine, more addictive than the most powerful drug. I crave you," he whispered, leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead. "I hunger for you." A pair of kisses feathered across her eyelids. "But you are still remarkably fragile and last night I lost sight of that and…"

Edward's voice trailed off as the nightgown softly slid further and further down her arms. His eyes snapped shut as the cotton fluttered off her body and piled around her ankles. Bella reached up and gently cupped his jaw, turning herself to completely face him as she gazed into his tightly clamped shut eyes. Even in the dim light, she could see his features—the slight tensing of his cheek muscles as his eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, the solid stance as if he were suddenly turned to stone, and the parted lips that almost seemed to be quivering as he quickly spoke a silent prayer. Bella noticed that Edward had ceased breathing and smiled softly, knowing that he was trying oh so hard to block out every sense in her presence.

"You won't hurt me. I have faith in you. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, unfastening a few more buttons on his shirt before Edward suddenly caught her hands and held her still.

Edward slowly opened his eyes and stared into hers. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she watched his caramel colored irises quickly morph to onyx black. The rational part of her quickly announced that she should feel afraid but the logical and emotional sides had joined ranks and quickly quashed the warnings, throwing them into a deep abyss. Edward had done everything in his power to protect and defend her. There was no reason to believe he would suddenly cease now. To be honest, the evidence of how she affected him thrilled her immeasurably.

Bella moved closer to him, pressing her body against his, an array of goose bumps breaking out over her as her naked breasts came in contact with his half-bared chest. She laced her arms around his neck, tugging his face down in an attempt to kiss him.

In the blink of an eye, Bella found herself in the middle of her bed, lying on her back, with Edward arching over her, his nose lightly nuzzling her throat. She felt his lips curl into a smile as a giggle bubbled forth.

"I've waited over a hundred years for that sound," Edward whispered, placing a light nip over her collarbone, earning a breathy sigh of contentment. "And that one."

"And I only waited…" Bella started before finding herself cut off with a kiss. She welcomed it as a pair of strong arms cradled her. Bella returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around Edward's shoulders and lacing her fingers through his hair, smiling to herself at the low rumble that shook her chest when she lightly tugged at Edward's locks.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you," he murmured desperately, raining kisses along her jaw before nipping at her throat.

"Are we going to go through this every time we …" Bella trailed off, unable to complete the thought as her body took over, disconnecting itself from her mind.

"No, Love," he whispered before trailing one hand lightly down her side, smiling gently as she shivered under his touch. "As long as you promise to tell me."

"Good," she replied softly. Bella tugged at his shirt. "You're overdressed."

"Yes, I think I am."

Edward sat up, kneeling in the center of the bed, their eyes locked upon one another as she watched him slowly remove his shirt. Bella smiled as if a humorous thought flitted through her brain, earning a questioning look as Edward gracefully slid off the bed and removed the remainder of his clothing.

"Closer than clothing will allow," she whispered, gazing at his perfect form truly for the first time. Even in the low light, she realized just how magnificent he was.

"Closer than clothing will allow," he agreed, turning back toward her.

Edward's eyes widened as he gazed at her. With his heightened vision, he could see her as clearly as if in full light. Bella blushed self-consciously under his stare and shifted nervously in the bed.

"What is…" he started, taking a step toward the bed.

Bella suddenly realized something was very, very wrong.

"Edward?" she whispered, watching in silence as he carefully placed one hand around her wrist. When he pulled his fingers away, Bella could just barely make out the beginnings of a bruise, perfectly aligned with his gentle grip.

"Bella…I…" He was unable to complete the thoughts railing through his mind. He had bruised her so severely, the marks were already dark against her pale skin.

Edward shook his head in disbelief before aligning his other hand with a similar mark on her hip.

"Edward," Bella started, reaching for his hand.

"No!" He pulled back as if burned, self-revulsion evident on his face. Edward instantly moved to across the room from Bella.

"Edward, please," she begged, continuing to try to make eye contact.

When he refused to look at her, Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Edward Cullen, look at me, damn you!" she hissed.

Edward's eyes, cold and hard, snapped toward hers. Bella knew he was lost to her and would not listen while in this frame of mind yet she had to try.

"I bruise easily, Edward. I could have bumped into a table or wall or anything and caused just as much…"

"A hand-shaped wall, Bella? No. I did that, and you swore you'd tell me if I hurt you," Edward hissed angrily. He ran one hand through his hair, muttering bitterly to himself.

"Edward, you didn't hurt me," she sighed, grasping at his arm only to find herself alone in the room, the bedroom door closed. Bella grabbed her dressing gown and grumbled as she angrily pulled it on before attempting to open the door, only to find it immoveable.

"Let me out of here!" she yelled, shaking the doorknob.

Her pleas were met with silence.

"Edward!" Bella cried again, banging on the door with both fists.

But she was alone, her shouts left unanswered, and filled with questions.

~EE~

L lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of Jessica Newton's bedroom, counting the brushstrokes in the pink ceiling for the seventy-sixth time. She was bored. Very bored. Mind numbingly bored and in true L fashion, when she got bored, she got chatty.

"Where are you from?" L asked sincerely.

Silence.

"Where did James find you?"

Silence.

"Did you go to school? Have a boyfriend? Parents?"

L sat up on the bed and dangled her legs over the ledge as she stared at the being that was Bree who remained still and silent, gazing out the window.

"Alright. Let's try a different tack. Two truths and a lie. You tell me three things, two of which are truthful and one that is a lie. I'll guess which is which." L grinned hopefully, trying to garner some sort of response. She clapped her hands expectantly and waited for Bree to speak.

Ten minutes later, she was still waiting.

"Okay, then. I'll go first." L paced around the edge of the bed, waving her hands as she silently thought of her statements. "Ah! I have it!"

Bree gave L a withering glare that she judiciously ignored.

"Here we go. William Lawrence was my first kiss. I have committed murder. I used to hate being named Liriope." L made every effort to give each statement the same monotone delivery.

L stared expectantly at Bree, waiting for her to answer, but Bree just gave an unnecessary sigh and continued to stare out the window.

"Oh, come on. Those were good! Give it a guess!" L encouraged.

"Will you quit trying to be my BFF if I do?" Bree snapped. "Because it's fucking grating on my nerves! You are nothing more than an insurance policy to keep the Cullens out of the way while James figures out what he wants to do."

"And what does he want to do?"

"Oh, no. This isn't where the entire plan gets spilled like some TV show."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," L smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Again, silence filled the room. L sighed in defeat and meandered over to the desk and began rummaging through the drawers out of boredom.

"Do you sill hate being named Liriope?" Bree asked in a small voice, earning a wan smile from L.

"No. Not any more. I mean, I used to wish I was named after a flower instead of a plant sometimes called monkey grass. But Mary Frances thought it fitting since I was born in a patch of it, so there you go."

"You're named after a plant?"

"Yep."

L gave up searching through the desk after not finding anything of interest and returned to the bed to lie down since it was much more comfortable than the wooden ladder-back chair.

Again, the room was filled with the oppressive silence L loathed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on happier times and the deep-seated belief that Will was going to come to her rescue. She was just about asleep when she heard Bree shuffle from her place next to the window to closer to the bed. L opened one eye and peeked over at the younger woman.

"So your first kiss came from your husband, eh?" Bree looked proud of herself, earning a half-smile from L.

"Nope. That title went to Cornelius Tiberius Sunday." L's eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered CT and the quick peck on the cheek stolen behind a carnival tent many, many years ago. She gently touched her cheek as she pondered the memory. "He was the local minister's son, and I'll tell you, good old dad wasn't one bit pleased his little boy was sneaking around with a side-show freak. CT was the first person to see me as a human. Not as an oddity. Not a way to earn money. And certainly, not as someone to do jobs they didn't have the gall to do themselves."

Bree stood in unblinking silence, watching as L stared at the ceiling. The realization of which phrase had been the truth hit and her eyes widened as she took in the innocuous looking woman lying on the bed before her. Never in a million years would Bree have thought L capable of murder.

"We all reach a breaking point, Bree," L murmured, her eyes still focused on a single point.

"But…"

The moment of silence stretched on and on as Bree decided what to say next.

"But you're a vampire. That's what we do," Bree rationalized finally.

L sat up and crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees as she stared out the window at the clear, blue sky and tree tops. She slowly shook her head in denial of being named a vampire.

"I'm half-vamp, dearie. I can survive as well on human food as blood. But that wasn't the driving force in this case."

"I don't like that part," Bree whispered sadly.

"Which part?" L cocked her head in curiosity.

"Needing blood. The constant burning. The…the death. After I woke up, James brought my best friend in the world to me, and I…I couldn't stop. I just…"

"There are ways around it," L murmured.

"James said it's a sign of weakness," Bree announced loudly, trying to convince herself as much as sway L. "That we're made this way and that the only way to survive…" Bree's voice grew softer and softer.

"Only you can decide what is best for Bree, darling," L murmured gently. "The Cullens, my Will, and several other families have discovered an alternative and have thrived for centuries on it." Her voice contained no judgment.

L suddenly became every interested in the fluttering curtains and approached the window to examine them.

"Murder, eh?" Bree stated, half in shock, half in awe.

"Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit."

A quick movement caught L's attention, and she pulled back the sheers and cocked her head in curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" Bree demanded, instantly next to L. She searched the trees but was unsuccessful.

"I don't know. I thought I saw something, but I couldn't make it out."

"I better tell James," Bree stated automatically.

"Tell him what? That you saw a ghost? I can't let you do that, Bree. He's unstable enough that…"

The trees directly outside the bedroom window rustled even though the air was still. Bree peered out the window, but still, she saw nothing.

"Hello, pretty girl," a cheery voice lilted through the air.

**~EE~**

**For those that celebrate, a very happy Pesach and Easter!**

**This chapter's recommendation:**

_**In your world**_** by Solostintwilight – AU/H - Bella is running from her life when it takes an unexpected detour, To Amish Country in rural Iowa where she finds sanctuary with a caring family. And meets a man who draws her into his world. Welcome to the world of Amishward.**

**It's only five chapters deep right now, but it is so well done!**

**As always, I treasure each and every review (and I respond to them!)**


	27. Chapter 26: Finding her other half

**Sorry for the delay, friends. Computer issues, family visits, and an allergy flare-up put me behind. I hope the extra long chapter makes up for that.**

**Please read the AN at the end for a few announcements close to my heart.**

**This chapter is M for L^3—Language, Lemon, and L**

**~EE~**

Chapter 26: Finding her other half

Bree jumped and quickly crouched into a defensive stance, glaring out the window, searching for the owner of the voice she could not see. Her almost-black hair flew around her face as she whipped it from side to side in a futile attempt to discern who was approaching. L stifled, mostly successfully, a thin smile and returned to her spot in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, her chin propped on her hands as if watching the most fascinating of plays.

"And your answer should be, 'Hello, do come in,'" the voice came once again in a slightly chiding tone.

"Who the fuck's there?" Bree demanded, leaning out the window to gain a closer look to the trees just outside. "Show yourself!"

"Patience, Grasshoppah," the voice replied, a restrained laugh quite evident, angering the young vampire even more.

The oak tree limbs across the garden shook lightly but before Bree could focus on the movement, the leaves closer to the window rustled. Bree growled in frustration, throwing her head back and forth between a placid L and the outside. Before she could regain her composure, the window sill cracked under the pressure of her grip. Bree muttered a few choice words as she dropped the splintering wood to the ground outside.

"I think you're frightening the poor girl," L murmured.

"I'm not frightened of anything," Bree announced, whirling back toward L who remained calm and still. "Who's out there? You obviously recognize the voice."

"Just me," came the reply from just behind Bree who spun around to find Maggie sitting on the partially broken window sill, her legs crossed and swinging lazily.

Bree's eyes widened as she realized that Maggie was not alone; rather, she was flanked by a particularly angry Will and a deceptively calm Jasper. She immediately went on the defensive, placing herself between the trio and L, earning a low growl from Will who then received a warning glare from Jasper. His stance softened instantaneously as his eyes met L's, silently inquiring as to her physical state. She nodded to show that she was alright and even smiled wanly to reinforce the sentiment.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bree demanded, her eyes flitting from person to person.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a pretty mouth and such foul words," Maggie smiled with a wink.

"Welcome to my world," L muttered, earning a single fingered salute from Bree. "No thank you, Darling. I'm not of that flavor."

"But I am," Maggie replied encouragingly.

Bree's eyes widened, confusion beginning to flood her newborn brain. With a loud cry of frustration, she planted her feet and raised her arms to protect herself from the attack she felt eminent.

"James has left with Mr. Newton to inspect some property," Jasper interrupted. "Now would be the most prudent time to depart."

"She's not going anywhere," Bree announced emphatically.

"Now, pretty girl," Maggie smiled, hopping to her feet and taking a confident step forward. "We're not going to leave you here alone, if that's what you're worried about."

"She stays, you go. Now," Bree snarled, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Maggie, Will and Jasper, though her eyes never left Maggie's.

"I don't think so," Will gritted, clenching and releasing his hands threateningly as Jasper motioned for him to stand down which he ignored for the most part.

"As the gentleman has said," Maggie soothed, waving one hand toward Will, "we are not leaving without you and Miss L. You can trust us. We won't hurt you."

Bree looked back and forth between the three vampires and one hybrid, her mind weighing her options. Although she had newborn strength, even Bree knew she would be hard pressed to defeat the three vampires at one time.

"James said I was tied to him. That he would always know where I was, what I was feeling, and I would have to come when he called," Bree murmured defeatedly.

"Do what?" L gasped, sitting up straight.

"No, no, no, sweet girl," Maggie soothed, taking another step toward Bree. She paused when she saw Bree stiffen, but the gentle smile never left her face.

"Did he say anything about when you're sad you'll cry red tears?" L murmured, trying her best not to laugh.

"Um…yes."

"Oh, that is too funny!" L cackled, slapping at the bed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Bree demanded. Had she been capable, she most certainly would have flushed red in anger at the sight of the hybrid rolling around, clutching her sides in laughter.

"Your wife," Jasper muttered to Will, trying his best to return an emotional equilibrium to the room. Will's only response was a half-hearted shrug. He may have only known her a short time, but even he knew Lirope Lawrence wore her heart on her sleeve and when the spirit moved her, she let loose with her emotions.

"Oh, pooh on you, Jasper," L giggled, wiping her eyes. With a slight clearing of the throat, she regained her composure and put on her most serious of faces before turning to Bree. "It's part of the Southern Vampire Series! James quoted pop culture to scare you!" L adjusted her dress which had bunched up around her legs, making it hard to sit upright.

"The what?" Bree demanded angrily.

"I'm not laughing at you, dear one," L smirked before taking another deep breath and finally attaining control of herself. "I'm laughing at his choice of literature. The Southern Vampire Series. True Blood. Also known as Sookie St—"

"That fucker!" Bree shouted as the uncomfortable ladder back chair L had sat in earlier sailed across the room and shattered the mirror over the headboard of the bed.

At the same instant, Will snatched L off the mattress, protectively wrapping around her to prevent the glass and wood from showering down upon her. Jasper and Maggie closed ranks, creating a wall between the hybrid and the newborn.

"Are you okay, Liriope?" Will whispered, earning a nod before his grasp loosened ever so slightly. "Fine. I'll meet you at the cottage. Jasper and I will take care of Bree."

Will gently pushed L toward the door before turning toward the now-frightened young vampire, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"No!" L exclaimed, her eyes wide. She grabbed Will's arm and tugged hard to regain his attention.

"Liriope, you don't…" he began.

"She doesn't know any better, William! Please! James fed her a bunch of lies. She thought she had no choice. You know all about psychological warfare. You cannot hold her completely responsible!"

"She still kidnapped you, L," Will insisted, gesticulating angrily.

"But under coercion!"

"She'd make a formidable ally," Jasper conceded.

"I'm right here, you know," Bree grumped, looking all the world like the teenager she was.

"Of course, pretty girl," Maggie smiled, taking a step toward her. Her grin grew as she realized Bree made no move to distance herself from the vivacious curly haired vampire.

"But you have a choice," Jasper offered. "You can join us and our way of life or you can stay with James."

"And if I stay with James?" Bree queried.

"Then you are our enemy, and we will end you," Will replied solemnly, his eyes turning to the black that had frightened Bella the day before.

L gasped and took a half-step away from her husband. She had seen that look before, though never from anyone she was close to. It was the same gaze soldiers facing a battle held, and it frightened her. Having lived through more than six wars, she had seen her share of men and women leaving home, never to return, and she never wanted to experience that again. L shook her head back and forth, murmuring a prayerful litany of 'no, no, no.'

"I don't think that will be necessary," Maggie soothed, taking another pace closer to Bree who watched her cautiously. "Come on," she encouraged, holding out one hand. "I don't bite."

"Maggie…" Jasper warned, sensing the fight or flight response kick in with the newborn vampire.

"Okay. I don't bite hard. Unless you want me to," she giggled, winking at Bree.

"Maybe," Bree whispered, more to herself than anything, earning a broad smile from Maggie.

As Maggie took Bree's hand in hers, Jasper shifted uncomfortably, earning a sideways glance from L. He motioned between Maggie and Bree, but L shook her head, unable to understand.

"You will stay with us, won't you, Bree?" Maggie cooed, lacing the girl's fingers through her own.

Bree looked down at their conjoined hands in silent wonder.

"Bree, honey?" Maggie coaxed.

Bree mutely nodded.

"That's my girl," she whispered, pulling Bree a little closer. "You take Liriope to the manor, Will. I think Esme needs your help there. Jasper and I will talk with our new friend and find out what James has planned."

L and Will nodded and began to depart. Just before reaching the door, L turned to see Maggie and Bree talking softly, Maggie's arm around Bree's waist reassuringly. Jasper stood to the side, a slightly tortured expression gracing his face. L smiled, mentally slapping herself on the forehead as she realized what Jasper had sensed.

"Bree?" L inquired gently.

"Hmm?" Bree turned slightly to gaze at the older woman.

"I meant what I said. I still think we can be good friends."

Bree's face lit up in a warm smile that L returned before turning back to the door and the proffered arm of her beloved.

"I'm going to be concerned if you start calling me Beeeel," Will murmured, faking a south Louisiana accent before placing a light kiss on top of L's head as they walked down the hall.

"No way," L smiled, leaning into her husband's arm. "I'm Team Eric all the way. Now if you want to be my Viking…"

L giggled lightly as his grip around her waist tightened.

~EE~

Back at Masen Manor, Bella kicked and pounded on the bedroom door with all her might but to no avail. The door remained tightly closed. Evermore, the experience of a lifetime, Bella thought venomously. If emotional roller coasters like this happened more than once, she would seriously consider prescription medications in order to cope.

"Edward Cullen!" she shouted, angry tears filling her eyes. "You let me out of here, you…"

"There, there!" a soothing voice broke through Bella's tirade as a cool pair of female arms encircled her.

Bella continued to beat the door, cursing under her breath until she felt herself gently lifted and carried out of harm's way.

"Bella, darling, you need to calm down. You won't do any good if you harm yourself further."

Bella whirled around to find Esme standing behind her. Her hands and feet throbbed after having pounded against the door but she ignored the pain as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"But—" she snot-sobbed, angrily wiping her eyes.

"I know, dearest, I know," Esme replied sympathetically. "Alice filled me in." She pulled Bella into her arms and gave her a big hug.

Bella found herself relaxing into the loving embrace and shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the tumultuous assault of emotions and thoughts raining through her brain. She simultaneously desired to beat and bed Edward and then bed and beat him. Never in her life had she felt such passion toward any person and it frightened her. His leaving her without a single word broke her spirit, and she could already feel the walls building around her heart, blocking out as much of the pain as they could.

Esme clucked sympathetically, rubbing the younger woman's back, choosing to remain silent which was exactly what Bella needed. She desired nothing more than the quiet comfort found in a matronly hug and rested her head on Esme's shoulder, fighting back the desire to sob. After a few minutes, Esme gently led Bella over to the bedroom window, earning a querulous look.

"It will all work out. Trust me," she soothed. "There's something you need to see." She held out a fine linen handkerchief which Bella gratefully accepted and dried her eyes with. "Much better."

Esme gently pulled back the heavy curtains just enough for Bella to see outside but not enough to allow anyone to spy her. Then she pointed toward the garden. Bella saw Michael Newton standing in the middle of the green space, his head darting from side to side as if he heard something that caught his attention but never saw what it was.

"God, he has horrible fashion sense," Bella muttered, shaking her head in disbelief at the cream colored pants with bright purple polka dots paired with an orange shirt and salmon colored overcoat.

"Nor a sense of self-preservation," Esme murmured softly, pointing toward a blur of black and brown.

"What is…"

"Who. That is Edward and James. That is why Edward left you." Esme's eyes darted from point to point as she followed the dance below.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bella's voice rose as her heart clenched. She would never forgive herself if the last words she spoke to him were in justifiable anger.

Esme remained silent as she watched Edward and James lunge and parry, neither laying a hand on the other. Suddenly, James stopped his face a stony mask. He stared at Edward, silently daring him to charge but was met with a patient, unyielding foe. James glanced up at the window where Bella stood and his visage suddenly morphed into an evil grin.

_Very nice. Very nice indeed. The tasty snack is still around, I see._

Edward's eyes narrowed as he stared icily at his opponent and a low growl rumbled in his chest, warning James to go no further in his thoughts. Although she had no idea of James' thoughts, Bella could feel the tension from her place above the garden and gripped Esme's arm for support.

Suddenly, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and two other vampires appeared at the edge of the garden, standing still and wary, making their presence known to James who coolly looked them over, his face portraying no visible reaction. Suddenly, as if on cue, they charged at such a speed that Bella could barely distinguish individual bodies and had she not known what color clothes each wore, she would not know who was who.

And then, in the blink of an eye, James disappeared, leaving Edward and Michael Newton standing alone while the others gave pursuit. Michael immediately fell to the ground in a dead faint, earning a completely inappropriate snort-laugh from Bella who instantly appeared contrite before Esme's reproachful glare. Edward reached down and checked the young man's pulse, shaking his head in disbelief. The man had fainted when he was safe and stood as still as a statue while danger whirled around him.

Esme tapped a single time on the glass, causing Edward to whirl around. Edward's eyes met Bella's and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze. It portrayed unfathomable anger and hatred. She cowered back from the window, her heart breaking just a little more. Hot tears filled her eyes again and she angrily brushed at them. Bella was certain Edward had decided he wanted nothing more to do with her based solely on the terrifying look on his face. When she finally looked back up at Esme, Bella saw her lips moving but could not make out the words.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and I'll fill you in so you'll be all set to accept my son's groveling," Esme finally said, breaking the peaceful quiet.

"Groveling?" Bella murmured, sniffling one last time.

"Major groveling," Esme smiled, earning one in return. "This way." She gently pulled Bella toward a large armoire. "Let us get you cleaned up. A good hot bath…" Esme opened the armoire doors, revealing shelves of neatly folded clothes.

"Esme, this is a wardrobe…" Bella began, her voice conveying every ounce of confusion she felt.

"You of all people should realize things aren't always what they seem," Esme smiled, pressing a hidden button.

The armoire immediately slid three inches to one side with a decidedly metallic click. Esme continued the motion as if opening a vault door, revealing the most modern of 21st century bathing experiences. To call the room a bathroom or en suite would be insulting to its designer—which happened to be one Esme Cullen.

"History is all well and good," Esme began, motioning for Bella to follow, "but there comes a time when a Jacuzzi is just what the doctor's wife ordered."

Moments later, Bella found herself relaxing among lavender-scented bubbles, her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun with a book at hand. She had gone through the basket next to the tub and marveled at the rather eclectic collection of works to choose from. _The Art of Makeup, _Volume 8.1 of_ Utopian Studies_ (complete with dog-eared pages, Bella noted), _Car and Driver, _McCullough's _1776_ and several Manga collections in Japanese provided a little insight into the Cullen family, and Bella found the knowledge rather comforting. You could truly learn a lot about a person by their library. She sighed contently as Esme tapped lightly on the door.

"Is it alright for me to enter?" the older woman inquired.

Bella hummed her ascent, her eyes closed as her head lay back on a pillow.

"How are you holding up? You have had quite the last few days," Esme gently inquired.

"Not a picnic," Bella muttered, her eyes still closed.

"I do feel horrible about all of this. The Evermore Experience has never had such a breakdown. It has always been immune from outside influences."

"And then you invited me," she sighed self-depreciatingly. "I just seem to attract problems."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Bella." Esme smiled into the mirror, making eye contact with the young woman.

"No, seriously. Who can trip over thin air?" She pointed to herself. "Who can fall off of a six inch curb and break her ankle?" Again, she pointed to herself. "Who else would just happen to fall in love with a vampire that constantly battles whether to kiss me or drain every ounce of blood from me? And then have a psychotic vampire kidnap her pretend aunt and possibly be attempting to gunning for her? It just seems to fit the pattern." Bella swatted at the bathwater in frustration.

"It's just in your DNA," Esme explained matter-of-factly.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at the woman bustling to and fro, setting up combs and brushes, creams and powders while keeping her back toward the bathing beauty.

"You sound just like L," Esme continued. "Although she cannot break her ankle, everything else sounds quite up her alley."

"Poor woman," Bella sighed. "But she's only my aunt here in Evermore."

"Liriope really is your relation. A distant cousin. You're actually the reason Evermore is set in a time long before she was born. The others were all set during her lifetime."

Esme quickly explained the whys behind the Evermore Experiences and L's rescue while Bella continued to soak away her cares.

"Just how old is Liriope?" Bella finally asked.

"Now, you know it's rude to ask a lady's age," Esme grinned, her tawny eyes twinkling. Being the true mothering influence of the Cullen clan, she reveled in the fact that now all of her children would have their happily ever after. Of course, a part of that happiness relied upon the placation skills of her first-born son and with his temperament matched with that of the young woman in the tub, it may be a reconciliation for the ages. "You can ask her, though. She won't care. You'll find very little bothers L."

Bella made a quiet noise of agreement.

"Towels are on the heating rack if you're ready to get out."

"Thank you. I think I'm pruney enough." Bella wrapped herself up in a thick warmed towel.

"Now we move to preparing for Edward's groveling," Esme smiled, straightening the skirt of a soft white gown with sapphire blue embroidery and satin trim.

"He made it quite clear he wanted nothing else to do with me before he locked me in the bedroom without a word, Esme," Bella sighed, lightly fingering the trim on the gown. The dress was beautiful—reminiscent of Lawrence's Pinkie although in blue.

"That is where you are wrong. Yes, he regretted any injury you may have received, but I am quite certain he was over it before you were interrupted."

"Interrupted?"

"Mr. Newton and James arrived on the Masen Manor grounds just as you two were…"

"Okay. Okay." Bella held up her hand in an effort to stop Esme. "It may be acceptable in the vampire world to be so cavalier about every aspect of your life, but I am…"

"I understand," she smiled gently. "Anyhow, Edward heard them approach and left to confront them. He merely did it to protect you. I can assure you it was not what he would have preferred."

"But his eyes and what he said and…" Bella's voice trailed off. She was so tired of all this dancing around.

"I suppose the closest analogy would be adrenaline high. He was still hyped from realizing he hurt you when he left. What you saw in the garden with James is what happens to us when we are protecting the ones we hold most dear. My son would fight to the death to protect you, Bella. Of that, you can be certain. As a result, though, he does not always make the wisest of choices when doing what he thinks is best for others."

"No shit," Bella muttered, instantly covering her mouth when she realized what she had done.

"Language, Bella," Esme scolded gently, amending the chide with a heartwarming smile. She gave the younger woman a big hug. "Having been a bachelor for so long, he's not very good at apologizing or taking another's feelings into consideration. That's not to make an excuse, but to explain."

Bella stared at the dress, thinking.

"Are you still angry?" Esme asked gently.

"Some."

"Are you still upset?"

"Some."

"Are you still…hungry for him?"

"Oh, God." Bella wished she could create a hole in the floor and be swallowed up.

"No secrets, Bella," Esme smiled encouragingly. "Though you do have a few which I do believe will keep Edward on his toes."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't read your mind. He is going to have to work a good deal harder at this relationship and that terrifies him."

"I doubt it terrifies him," she scoffed.

"Love is a wonderful, terrible thing, dear. It gives control to someone else and Edward is only one of my children that is Type-A. I seem to have collected several." Esme laughed. "So the question is do you want him?"

"More than anything," she sighed.

"Then let's get you two back together. You and L have a double date tonight."

"But James…"

"The others are preparing a trap for our Mr. Hunter. You need not worry about his interference tonight. James' time on this earth are borrowed at best."

The calm, cool tone Esme used gave Bella the shivers. This was definitely a mama you did not want to mess with.

An hour later, Bella stood before a full length mirror with an ornate golden frame, staring at the composed young woman staring back at her. She fidgeted with the sash, trying to calm the nerves that fluttered within. Frankly, after several weeks of does he, doesn't he, what is he, who is he, when will we and the like, her composure was shot and had she a penchant for strong drink, now would be the time to knock back a few. Fortunately for her, being a broke graduate student had curtailed such endeavors early on and Bella had never developed such habits.

"You look beautiful," a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

Bella jumped and clutched at her heart as she tried to regulate her breathing. She spun around to find Edward leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed casually across his chest. Bella searched his eyes, attempting furiously to read his thoughts but the calm gaze that met her told her nothing.

"You startled me!" she gasped, trying to control her racing heartbeat.

"You did appear to be quite lost in thought." Edward's lack of emotion left Bella numb, devoid of the ability to determine just what he was thinking.

Bella's eyes dropped to the floor, a sense of uncertainty enveloping her. Perhaps Esme had been wrong and Edward had decided this fragile human was of no consequence and wished to put her aside.

"You ran," Bella whispered, pain filling every syllable. She willed herself not to cry, not to show weakness.

"I did."

"You locked me in a room; left me alone after we…"

Edward slowly closed the distance between them and stood before her. He gently took her hands in his and looked down at their entwined fingers.

"With good reason," Edward murmured, carefully tracing one finger down her jaw in the lightest, most gentle of touches.

"I need to know why." Bella fought to maintain control of herself. Physically, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and pick up where they had been when he left her. Emotionally, she needed to know where he stood, why he had left, what his intentions were.

"And I will…"

"Good Lord, Will, you don't have to carry me!" L muttered, slapping at her husband's chest as he toted her into the bedroom over his shoulder.

Bella was certain Edward muttered a rather derogatory epithet regarding her aunt's heritage and at that particular moment, did agree with the assessment.

"You're the one that went and passed out, Liriope," Will grinned with a good-natured slap to her rump, earning a squeal and a giggle.

The clearing of a throat by Edward interrupted their playful banter. Will gently placed L on her feet and she hastily straightened her dress before facing him and Bella, looking rather embarrassed at her mode of transportation. Both Will and L ignored the burning glare aimed at them.

"You look none the worse for wear," Edward clipped, earning a blush from L.

"First time I've ever released a group without anything changing," L stated proudly. "Did get a bit woozy headed, but Mr. Lawrence here seems to think I was about to pass out."

"So the others are…"

"Boarding the coaches as we speak. They'll be back at their respective homes in the next 48 hours and Evermore will be a ghost town for when we capture James," she grinned proudly.

"L released everyone from the enchantment, and we've evacuated Evermore," Edward explained in response to the questioning look he received from Bella. "Your transport will be…"

"You're not sending me away," Bella insisted, her voice rising at the notion of being sent away without her questions answered.

"It's not safe for you here," Edward replied in a futile attempt to wave off her concerns.

"Oh, fuck," Will muttered, earning a glare from Edward.

Bella straightened herself to her full height and placed her hands on her hips, making a rather large show of pulling her hand away from Edward's grasp. 

"You will not be making the decisions for me, Edward Cullen," Bella stated with a quiet calm that made L grin.

"It is in your best interest."

"You did not just say that!" Bella hissed, glaring at him.

"He doesn't learn, does he?" Will muttered next to L's ear, earning a non-committal shrug in response.

"You have no idea what you are up against," Edward insisted. He knew the power of a vampire, the secret strengths, the speed, the bloodlust, the thrill of the chase. He had to protect Bella with all that he had and if that meant sending her away, then by all means, she had to go.

"Neither does he," L whispered to Will with a giggle.

"Of all the most mule-headed, asinine, self-righteous…" Bella glared at Edward before releasing a frustrated growl.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme interrupted with a smile, reappearing in the doorway suddenly.

"I'm not hungry," Bella groused, folding her arms as she glared at Edward.

"That's nice," Esme continued, ignoring the temper-tantrum before her. She motioned toward the door.

Something about the way Esme held herself compelled Bella to obey, and she pointedly ignored Edward's proffered arm as she exited the room. L quickly followed, motioning for Will to stay with Edward.

"What did I do?" Edward murmured softly to Esme, earning a wan smile and a pat on the arm.

"This is not 1827 nor 1917, Edward. Bella is a product of her times and that means she is a head-strong, confident, self-assured young woman who is used to making her own way in the world," Esme replied.

"But James is…"

"A vampire, yes. And in her prior reality, those only existed in works of fiction. She has not had time to wrap her brain around it completely and you insisting on deciding what is right for her without her input is only going to push her further and further away."

"But she's…"

"Your everything. And that means you are going to have to treat her as such. You don't see Carlisle making every decision for me, do you?"

"You'd beat him to a pulp."

"Precisely. Just because she's human for now, does not mean you have the right to…"

"Okay. Okay." He threw his hands up in surrender. "Wait. What do you mean 'for now'?"

Esme smiled mysteriously before excusing herself, leaving Edward to ponder what had just happened.

"We best catch up with the ladies," Will stated, clapping one hand on the younger vampire's shoulder. "The faster you fix things, the better you'll be, young one."

"Thanks for the advice," Edward muttered, sarcasm tinting his tone. The laugh he earned only drove him further into a state bordering on brooding.

"Well, make it quick. I can't have my reunion with my wife until you patch things up. Seems L is just as stubborn as your Bella and agreed to us bailing you out before we could have some alone time." Will cast a meaningful glare at Edward who sighed. "You do have quite the talent to keep fucking up your own chances at happiness so it's up to us to bail you out once again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Just keeping it real."

Will and Edward walked down the hall toward the music room. Edward raised an eyebrow in question at the choice. Will shrugged and motioned for Edward to enter first. The gentlemen found the ladies seated already, talking quietly as they ate.

L nudged Bella gently and motioned toward the doorway where Will and Edward stood. She murmured something to Bella, causing the younger woman to blush and shake her head furiously.

"Why not?" L whispered.

"I'm still mad that he left!" Bella hissed.

"Suit yourself, but if it was me, I'd go straight for the make-up sex," L shrugged, picking up her wine glass and taking a healthy drink. She beamed at her husband who quickly approached and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "According to Rosalie, it's not to be missed. The good Lord knows I've had to listen to them at it enough, bless their hearts. I can't tell you how many beds I've had to replace in the other Experiences. And walls. And kitchen tables. Oh, and there was that…"

"I think that's enough, Liriope," Will murmured, placing one hand gently on her shoulder.

Bella blushed deeply and begrudgingly glanced over in Edward's general direction. He looked so uncertain as how to approach her. Even though a large part of her was furious at him for attempting to make decisions regarding her without consulting her, she just felt empty without him nearby. She did not like that sensation one bit and found herself longing to be near him, to feel his touch, to hear his voice. Bella's brow creased in thought as she tried to figure out just how to proceed without giving in too quickly.

Reluctantly, Bella peeked over to where Edward stood staring at her, his eyes having returned to their normal caramel color yet bearing a heavy sadness that tugged at her heart. He silently made his right hand into a fist and circled it over his heart. She turned toward L in soundless question as to what the sign meant.

"He's sorry," L whispered proudly.

Bella sighed and felt a little glimmer of hope that the tide had turned but was reluctant to completely release the bitterness in her heart. She was not a vampire. She was human and it was going to take more than the blink of an eye for her to change. But, oh, did she want to just go back in time to that moment where the two of them were alone in the bedroom. Alone and sans chemises. Sans culottes. Sans… Bella sighed longingly, earning a knowing smile from L.

"Problems, Hon?"

Bella shook her head and scowled, remembering that she was supposed to be angry and felt a little of that emotion bubble up, though by no means as strong as it was earlier. It was still there, but it was more like a memory, a phantom pain. Edward was here now and next to her. Surely that had to account for something.

Edward approached the table and pulled out the chair next to Bella. L smiled encouragingly while Bella pointedly ignored Edward, going so far as to slide her chair closer to L when he took his seat next to her.

"Manners, Bella," L clucked quietly, taking a bite of her roast chicken.

"Salt, Auntie?" Bella inquired, ignoring the scolding.

"No, thank you."

"Please join us, Uncle," Bella insisted, pointing at the chair next to L, continuing to refuse to make eye contact with Edward. She felt silly, childish even. Logically, she knew he had tried to protect her and yet she still felt wounded.

L and Will exchanged looks before Will sat down. If this was the immature game Bella wanted to play, then they could and would manipulate it in Edward's favor. L then motioned for Edward to say something to Bella.

"Bella," Edward began hesitantly.

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Mr. Cullen," Bella replied curtly, cutting him off.

L melodramatically rolled her eyes as the room enjoyed another few moments of silence.

"I would wager Edward has plenty to say to you," L smiled encouragingly, cutting her steamed carrots cheerfully. "I believe he has plenty to say and do, though I'm not sure the music room is quite the right place unless you want to use the piano as a ..."

"L, really!" Bella threw her fork onto her plate where it clattered loudly. The images of just a few days before when she and Edward had enjoyed another meal in the very same room flooded her. Bella remembered the couple in the hall and how Edward had heard the gentleman think of what he wanted to do to the woman on the piano in question. She crossed her arms and stared unblinkingly at the small floral centerpiece, fighting the desire to be that woman and for Edward to be that man.

"You'd think she'd be less uptight afterward, wouldn't you?" L muttered, leaning over toward Will as she reached for her wine glass and taking a rather long draw from it.

"Mayhaps they didn't, L, or it wasn't any good," Will replied, earning a glare from Edward. The younger vampire received a teasing wink in response which did nothing to lessen the tension in the room.

"That is true. Though with all the UST between the two, I'd find it hard to believe that. Good Lord, if I'd had to wait as long as these two, I think I would incinerate. Thankfully, I didn't know you before you showed up in my shop. I couldn't imagine lusting after you, unable to touch or kiss or…"

Bella stared wide-eyed at L, her mouth gawping like a fish out of water.

"Because if anyone would understand about sexual tension, believe me, after 170 years, I think I'd be right up there," L continued, casually eating as if her line of thought were no more than relaying the weather.

"I really don't want to talk about my sex life," Bella groused, flushing three shades redder than the roses before her.

"Well, you really don't get to pick the topic of discussion since you decided to throw your own pity party," L smiled sweetly. "I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon and instead, I get to patch you two up."

"L!" she whined, pleading with her aunt to spare her.

"Really," L sighed, replacing her now empty wine glass next to her plate. "You two got riled up, Edward left to defend you, he wants to apologize, and you're shutting him out. You two just need to get naked and fuck things out."

"Liriope!" Edward warned, glaring at his friend. He already knew where she was going and out of respect for Bella, he hoped L had the good sense to stop talking. Knowing the hybrid, there was a high probability that she would continue. Once she hopped aboard a train of thought, she was with it until the station. They could only hope and pray for derailment.

Bella stared imploringly at her uncle, silently begging him to step in and rescue her. Mercifully, he nodded imperceptibly and smiled reassuringly at Bella. Without warning, L's eyes grew wide. Bella noticed Will's hand resting on L's thigh, tracing abstract designs there. She quickly looked away as his fingers disappeared further and further under the tablecloth.

"If I may have a word with you, Mrs. Lawrence, please," Will formally asked, standing. "In private."

L cleared her throat suddenly and threw her napkin on the table, standing quickly. She winced as the chair toppled over loudly and nervously picked it up and smiled tensely at Bella and Edward.

"We'll just be outside. Um…talking," L stuttered. "We're still chaperoning you two so no…whatever."

The two dismissed themselves from the room, leaving the door ajar. Bella blinked unbelievingly at what had just happened before her. In less than two minutes, she had gone from being embarrassed beyond belief to alone with Edward. She absentmindedly took another bite from her plate, trying to stall for more time.

Soon, Bella and Edward heard a muted discussion, more tonal than actual words. Edward shook his head and started to chuckle under his breath.

"What is so funny?" Bella inquired softly, tilting her head in an attempt to hear.

"I don't think we will have to worry about L and Will for the rest of the evening."

As if in response to the statement, a soft giggle floated into the room before being quickly cut off.

Bella shook her head and ran through her mind everything she had wanted to say to Edward, all of the threats, curses, and displays of anger she had planned earlier in the afternoon had faded, leaving only the whole-hearted desire to reconcile, to heal, to become whole once again. She felt complete sitting next to him, a sense of peace overwhelming her.

"I owe you a most humble apology, Bella," Edward murmured sincerely, carefully taking her hand.

She tightly squeezed his fingers and drew closer to him. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested his chin atop her head. Bella sighed happily as she melted into his embrace. This is where she wanted to be. This is where she belonged. Edward held her, listening to her heartbeat and even breathing as if it were the most beautiful of all melodies.

"I thought you didn't want me," she whispered.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Bella," Edward murmured, placing a light kiss on her temple. "Nothing."

"I just…" Bella's voice trailed off, unable to verbalize everything she was feeling.

Edward gently raised her chin and gazed tenderly into her eyes. Bella felt the blush tinge her cheeks and ears under the warmth of his attention.

"I am sorry I hurt you. Physically and emotionally," Edward whispered, leaning toward her, his lips less than an inch from hers.

"I'm sorry I have such a temper," Bella murmured, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to decide whether to close her eyes and end the distance between them.

"I am, too," he smiled teasingly.

"Why, you…"

But Bella never finished her train of thought before finding herself wrapped in his arms, his lips on hers. Her hands of their own volition drew around his neck, pulling him even closer. A content sigh broke the silence in the room as she gently nipped at his lower lip, earning a soft groan in reply.

"Edward, please," she whispered, tugging at his coat lapels.

"Anything," he murmured, lowering his mouth to place feather-light kisses down her jawline and neck. Edward paused for a moment, feeling the warm thrum of her heartbeat pulsing just below her skin.

Bella sensed his hesitancy and pulled back slightly, looking at him with questions swimming in her eyes.

"When I was with James earlier, he envisioned some horrible, terrible things," Edward whispered.

She shuddered involuntarily before he secured her in his arms once again. Bella rested her cheek against Edward's chest, feeling safe and protected. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I will protect you," he promised.

"I know," Bella smiled. "But right now…" She slid off of his lap and stood between his knees.

"Yes?"

"You have too many clothes on, Mr. Cullen." She slowly pulled one end of his carefully tied cravat, letting the ends fall over his chest. "And I do hope to remedy that situation."

"Do you now?" Edward replied with a crooked half-smile.

"That I do." She took four steps toward the door, untying the satin sash around her waist as she went. Bella glanced over her shoulder as the ribbon fluttered to the ground. With a giggle, she turned back to exit the room only to find Edward standing before her. She shrieked as his arms pulled her flush against him.

"Going somewhere?" he whispered, drawing her even closer.

Bella mutely shook her head as she felt his fingers creep up her back to the buttons that fastened her dress. One by one, the tiny latches released until completely open. She felt a gentle tug on the laces of her undergarment as well before hearing a quick tear of fabric as his patience gave way to practicality. Edward gently pulled the gown off her shoulders, placing a quick kiss on each as he revealed them. The fine cotton dress as well as her underpinnings soon billowed at her feet, leaving Bella standing before him completely exposed. Edward's eyes darkened as he took in the beauty before him. From the gentle curve of her hips to the swell of her breasts to the pink tinge of a blush that now tinted her cheeks, she was his perfection.

_Mine._

Edward ran through the countless scenarios for how to proceed. In all of his years as a mind-reading vampire, he had quite literally seen it all in one form or another. Now he had the opportunity to experience that passion, to live that pleasure with his love, his mate, his Bella. It was almost beyond even a vampire's vast ability to comprehend. He leaned down and kissed a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear, earning another shiver of pleasure.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered seductively, smiling at the hitch in her breathing and the speeding of her heartbeat. Had he been human, Edward would have sworn his words would have created the same experience in him. "Please. Tell me."

"I want it all," Bella murmured breathily, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Her knees were already wobbling and she had no idea how long she could support herself. She cast a quick glance at the piano behind her, her lower lip firmly captured by her teeth.

"Then you shall have it, Love."

In the twinkling of an eye, Bella found herself reclining in the middle of a huge bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Master suite," Edward murmured in explanation, slowly removing his overcoat and shirt.

Bella realized her jaw had dropped and her eyes widened as she watched him continue to undress but made no effort to hide her reaction. Edward slid into bed beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close. He nuzzled her throat before placing a light kiss on her shoulder. Bella sighed happily and placed one hand lightly on his shoulder, trailing it down his arm as his lips moved lower.

Edward lightly skimmed his lips over her collarbone, pulling back to lightly blow cool air on the wet path he had left, causing Bella to groan happily and arch toward him. Her hand gently glided down his bicep to his forearm before falling to his hip where she lazily caressed the dip she found there, feeling the muscles flex under her touch.

"Yes," she murmured as his tongue flicked out to capture one taut nipple. Her hands guided his head to where she wanted him, silently begging and pleading for more.

The mattress creaked slightly as their weight shifted and Bella found herself no longer on her side but flat underneath as Edward trailed another line of kisses down her ribcage, earning a giggle. He smiled against her belly at the knowledge of how her body reacted to his. Every touch, every taste, every scent sang to him, giving him the knowledge of what she liked, what she enjoyed and just what excited her. His hunger for her blood was now replaced with the desire to know everything that would please her.

Moving slowly, languorously, passionately; hands discovered. Lips whispered promises, desires, and praises of the other, professing undying love.

Bella cautiously caressed wherever her hands could reach, her movements growing more bold as he responded to a light scratch across his shoulders, a roll of the hip or a hitching of her calf around his. In turn, he responded to her explorations, warm silk against cool marble.

"More," Bella whispered as Edward's hand wrapped around her thigh, drawing her closer.

He nodded as he slowly slid into her, capturing her gasp in his lips. Edward felt Bella whisper something and paused, pulling back slightly to gaze down at her.

"Mine," Bella asserted, arching toward him, her arms sliding over his shoulders to pull her chest flush with his.

"Yours," Edward agreed, matching her movements.

"Always," she breathed, her motions becoming more erratic as a tightness grew deep within her, begging for release.

"Always, Bella. Always."

~EE~

"Looks like we have another wedding to plan," Alice murmured, glancing over at Jasper as he studied the woods just beyond the borders of Evermore.

"So a wedding, now?" Jasper replied, only half paying attention as he tried to determine which way James had run.

"And a funeral."

"Funeral?"

"Yes," she stated with certainty, though her face showed no surprise at this revelation.

**~EE~**

**AN: I donated a one-shot to the fandom compilation for Autism Speaks. **_**Counting Chickens**_** is special story to me because there is a real James (and his mom is named Alice—how could I not write?) It's a K rated story, and I'd love to hear what you think! Check out my profile for more!**

**Second, May is Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (also known as ALS or Lou Gehrig's Disease) awareness month. In 2000, my father succumbed to this terrible disease. There is a small homage to him in this chapter. Cookies to you if you catch it!**

**And third, you know I treasure each and every review. I do pride myself on replying to your kind words. Unfortunately, FFn has been a fail on allowing me to do so for the last week or so. I will answer them through PMs (if you're enabled) now that this chapter is done.**

**Until next time, I'd love to hear your thoughts. This chapter was a bit challenging and positive reinforcement makes me smile!**


	28. Chapter 27: Planning for the future and

**You know the drill. I'm borrowing the characters and having them dance on my stage.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 27: Planning for the future and setting the trap

Outside, the sun had long set and the moon rose over a now-deserted Evermore. Although Masen Manor was on the outskirts of town, a hustle and bustle of the nearby residents preparing evening meals, returning home from work, and the general end of the day discussions used to filter through the air. All of those sounds were now absent, giving the landscape an eerie feel.

A soft late June breeze blew through the open windows, rustling the heavy curtains ever so slightly. In the master bedroom of Masen Manor, two shadows curled together on the bed, silently conversing without words, preferring light touches and sighs to convey their innermost thoughts.

Bella lay back to front with Edward, their arms and legs entangled. Every few moments, he would press his cool lips to her throat or temple or shoulder, earning a sigh of contentment with each caress. Through exploration, he discovered a particularly sensitive spot just above her left shoulder blade that earned the most intense response when a light kiss landed upon it.

Edward smiled as his arm pulled Bella flush against him, bending to place another kiss in the same location. He wanted to know every spot on her that would provoke her passion, to learn her likes and dislikes, to become an expert on all things Bella. Surely one lifetime would not be enough time to satisfy his thirst for knowledge. The fact that there was only one way to ensure adequate time weighed on his mind. Could he do what needed to be done? Would he be able to stop at the right moment? Would she even want to change to be like him?

His posture altered ever so slightly, alerting Bella to the change in his mood. She rolled over to face him, entwining her fingers with his.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled.

She looked into his eyes, searching for something that seemed just beyond her reach.

"What are you thinking?" she asked gently, carefully touching his cheek.

Edward broke eye contact and tried to turn away before she gently pulled his face back toward hers.

"I want to know," she whispered, cupping his jaw.

"I want you," he murmured, placing a light kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Again?" she teased, wrapping one leg over his, drawing their hips closer together. She felt his response to her actions and bit her lower lip shyly, secretly thrilled that it was her that created this reaction from him.

"Forever." Edward seemed apologetic, causing Bella to tilt her head, pondering just what he meant by his choice of words.

"Is there a problem with this? I mean, I don't have a long list of relationships, but isn't it part of the recipe of a good one the belief that it will last forever?"

"Vampires only have one forever, Bella. You are mine." His grip tightened around her, causing Bella to gasp as she tried to catch her breath. Edward loosened instantly, his eyes widened in apology. He softly ran the tips of his fingers up and down her spine, smiling to himself as he felt the goose bumps erupt under his touch.

"There's only one way to ensure we are together forever, Bella," he stated matter-of-factly. "And I cannot ask that of you. Not in good conscience."

"I don't understand." She truly had no idea what he was insinuating.

"The only way to destroy a vampire is to tear him or her to pieces and incinerate the scraps. I will exist, exactly as you see me until that moment happens."

"So, holy water?"

"Hoax."

"Stakes through the heart?"

"Would be a splintery mess because nothing can penetrate my skin."

"Crosses?"

"Make nice decorations. We have several in our homes."

"Garlic?"

"Smells like most human food. Revolting. But nothing I cannot handle." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Embarrassment from the ramblings of a certain half-breed vampire?" Bella grinned wickedly and half expected to hear some sort of shouted retort from L.

Edward laughed heartily for a moment before both realized how their bodies unconsciously reacted to each other. He placed one broad hand on her hip, guiding her closer still while holding her gently in place.

"Not even that, Love." Edward paused for a few moments before taking a measured breath.

"I want to learn everything about you, Bella," he continued. "I want to see the world with you, through your eyes. I want to know what your favorite books are, to spend hours discussing the characters, the setting, the ins and outs. I want to know who your favorite artists are and explore the world perusing their works, delving into every facet of the vision behind each and every piece. One lifetime would … could never be enough time. I said once before, I have existed for over a hundred years, but I began living once we met."

Bella realized she had held her breath while Edward was speaking. She blinked back a few tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and gazed silently into his eyes. She never thought she would find someone who filled her heart so completely. Yet the hesitancy with which he spoke gave her pause.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward smiled nervously. He carefully touched her cheek, earning a sigh in response. Edward instantly relaxed.

"How?" Bella murmured softly. "What would I need to do?"

"You can't actually consider it, Bella," he insisted, shaking his head.

"But…"

"For that to happen, you would have to become a vampire, Bella, which would require one of us to bite you, let the venom penetrate your body, and you would die." He continued to shake his head emphatically, trying to pull away from her.

"And that would be any worse than being apart from you?" She scooted closer to him to make up for the space he tried to put between them.

"For three days you would burn as the venom changes you. Afterward, you would cease to age, cease to change. Forever locked as you are right now. You would never have children or grandchildren. You would see everyone you know and love pass but from afar, because you could not dare approach them. No one could know you are a vampire. " He shook his head emphatically to indicate his insistence that she not even consider the notion of becoming a vampire.

"And?"

"And what?"

Bella propped herself up on one elbow and calmly stared at him, her eyes wide and open.

"Three days gets me eternity with you. I don't see the problem, Edward."

"But…"

Bella placed one finger over his lips.

"Hush," she whispered before placing a light kiss on his lips. "I respect you wanting to be the gentleman and that you have this deep sense of wanting to protect me. Frankly, three days of pain is something I intentionally take a prescription to avoid." She laughed in a self-depreciating manner which earned a scolding look from Edward. She sighed and shook her head at his lack of sense of humor at the moment.

"I even can come to grips with the fact that you think this would be taking something from me, but I have lived my life feeling like an outsider," Bella continued. "My parents divorced when I was a child. I spent my childhood shuffled back and forth. Renee has remarried and now follows her husband around to different minor league baseball venues. Charlie is a confirmed bachelor who lives by the myriad of ESPN channels and assorted special ticket deals. I think between Skype chats, e-mails and cell phones, I could keep in contact without ever seeing them face to face for a long, long time."

"You would become a soulless monster, forever craving…"

"Now stop right there," Bella demanded, placing one hand over his still heart. "You cannot tell me you are a monster, much less a soulless one."

Edward hummed non-committally, staring silently into her eyes.

"Edward, I have seen your family; how they interact with the rest of the world with kindness and compassion. I've had acquaintances that were living, breathing, heart beating individuals with less soul than what I've experienced with you. You cannot tell me you are anything less just because you are no longer human."

Edward gazed into Bella's face, searching for method to convince her otherwise but he could tell she had made up her mind as to what she believed and there was no turning her now. He saw a certain stubbornness in her deep brown eyes but one stemming from a gentleness. She was not confronting him to be contrary or argumentative. Bella wanted to spend eternity with him and was completely willing to do anything she could to ensure that would happen. He was going to need to consult an outside, less vested advisor.

"Sleep on it. I promise we will talk more in the morning," Edward murmured, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not giving up on this," she murmured, her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm not asking you to. I promise."

Bella rolled over and curled against him, sighing happily as Edward's arms wrapped around her. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking the dark brown curl from root to tip.

"I want this," she whispered, closing her eyes as he began to hum an unfamiliar but comforting tune.

"As do I, Love," he replied.

Bella's breathing grew more and more even, indicating she was close to falling asleep.

_I love you, Edward._

~EE~

Doubling back upon his path for the fourth time in a well-planned effort to lose any followers, James entered the Newton home where he expected to find L and Bree waiting.

"Bree! Where the fuck are you?" he bellowed from the bottom of the stairs, pausing for just an instant for the reply he expected to hear. But he was greeted with silence.

James dashed up the stairs, grumbling under his breath as he went. Pausing just outside the door, James' brows furrowed in confusion as the scents that assaulted his senses were of not only one young female newborn vampire but that of three other older vampires as well. Instantly, the door was torn from its hinges and thrown across the hall as he barreled into the room only to find it empty.

James bolted from point to point in the room as if retracing every movement that had happened when L had been rescued. He stood at the window, lightly running his hand over the sill, committing the faint traces of the scent of Maggie to memory, though he did not know who this vampire was. He would find out soon enough. An enraged growl broke the silence in the room.

He tore from one end of the chamber to the other, instantly recognized another signature odor. It had clung to the woman's clothing and skin when they had taken her from that hovel in the woods. Her mate must have come into the room. The marble topped drum table at hand sailed across the room, dashing into the ornate fireplace mantel. Splinters of wood showered down the wall from the force of the assault, doing nothing to assuage the anger of the angry vampire.

"Motherfu…" James' voice suddenly stilled as he heard the front door of the house creak open. The sound of someone … no, make that two people…shuffling through the hall and scratching around in the study. Someone was in the house and while they made a pitiful attempt at being quiet, his vampire hearing made every tossing of papers, every opening of drawers crystal clear.

James silently approached the study, peering through the doorway.

"I tell you, there was a bag of gold coins in this desk," Michael Newton whispered as he continued to ransack through the drawers. "In today's market, they would be worth a pretty penny."

"So you've said, Mikey," Jessica pouted, making no attempt to lower her voice as she sat in a nearby leather armchair.

"Shhhh! We're not supposed to still be here. If they catch us, they can revoke the credits," he hissed, folding his arms across his chest as his face turned a mottled red.

"We ditched the last bus to London so you could steal some gold coins you 'think you remember' seeing and you're worried about college credits?" Jessica squeaked, her voice rising higher and higher as the incredulity of his actions hit her.

"Baby, if that bag is still here, we can buy a fucking bus." He gave her his patented frat boy come hither look which would have sent a normal woman running for a lawyer for a restraining order but to Jessica, it called to her.

She giggled and approached the desk, swaying her hips with every step. She propped herself up on the edge of the desk, hiking her skirt up as she moved.

"Or a bus to fuck in," Jessica purred, popping open the top two buttons of her too-tight blouse, revealing a fair amount of hot pink lace.

"Isn't this just too sweet," James deadpanned, appearing suddenly at the door of the study.

Jessica refastened her top in a flurry of fingers, cursing softly as they refused to work properly.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Michael blurted out, standing straight up from his position from behind the desk.

"And you are?" James leered, his eyes flitting quickly from Jessica to Michael.

"Of course not!" Jessica squeaked, quickly hopping off of the desk and cowering behind Michael.

"And neither are you," an icy calm voice rang from behind James.

"When will you learn to just go away?" James muttered, his red eyes never leaving Jessica and Michael who clung to each other, their minds not being able to comprehend completely why they were so afraid of these two people. An argument could be made for the self-preservation skills of less highly evolved creatures based upon the spike in adrenaline Jessica and Michael were experiencing at that very moment.

"When you learn that there are other ways to survive, James," Carlisle replied, taking a confident stride into the room. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, listening to Jessica and Michael's pounding heartbeats and rapid respiration. He estimated Michael was a few short moments away from a panic attack.

"But none so tasty," James smiled, flashing his dangerously sharp teeth as his eyes gleamed wickedly.

A whimper came from the cowering couple, though it was not quite clear whether it originated from Jessica or Michael. The faint scent of warm ammonia assaulted the vampires' senses, earning a dark chuckle from James.

Carlisle slowly, carefully moved to position himself between James and the couple, distracting the violent vampire from his human prey.

"Wh-wh-what do you want with us?" Michael stammered, taking a step back and putting Jessica between himself and Carlisle as well as camouflaging his damp khaki cargo shorts.

Jessica immediately realized she was no longer at the back of the line and with a sharp jab of one long, pink acrylic nail, poked Michael in the side, causing him to jump. While he was distracted, she hustled behind him and peeked over his shoulder to continue watching the confrontation between the two vampires.

"What the fuck?" Michael howled, lifting his shirt and checking for blood. Fortunately, there was none on his rather flabby, fish belly white side.

"Yo, dudes, if you have any sense of self-preservation, you'll get over here," Emmett's voice demanded from the open window behind Jessica.

As quickly as humanly possible in four inch wedge sandals and a mini-skirt, Jessica hobbled to the window, smiling in a manner she must have thought suggestive. She poked out her chest and preened, earning an eye roll from Emmett.

"How can I ever thank you?" Jessica purred, tossing her flat-ironed chemically enhanced blond hair.

"Sorry, I'm on an anti-silicone diet," Emmett muttered, assisting her through the window as if handling toxic waste.

"What? This is all real!" she insisted, waving her hand down her body as if presenting a new car on a game show.

Emmett snorted before plopping her on the ground next to him and turning back toward Michael who stood firmly planted in place.

"It is!" she insisted, stomping her foot before spinning around to storm off only to run into Rosalie. Jessica bounced off of the taller woman who glared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Well, silicone is real," she added in a meek voice.

"Right," Rosalie muttered disbelievingly before throwing Jessica over her shoulder and disappearing through the gardens, leaving Emmett staring after her departure with a dreamy smile.

"Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave," Emmett hummed appreciatively before shaking his head to clear it and turning back to the window.

James and Carlisle appeared to be at some sort of silent standoff while Michael hesitantly backed away from them.

"Dude!" Emmett whisper-shouted. "Kick it up a notch and get your ass in gear!"

Without delay, Michael scrambled out the window, catching his foot on the sill and falling head first into the shrubbery.

"What a maroon," Emmett sighed, tossing the red faced young man over his shoulder and following the path Rosalie had lead down. "Did you piss yourself? Oh, man…now I'm going to have to burn this shirt." Emmett could be heard muttering to himself as he disappeared from sight.

"So now you have managed to save your precious humans, what do you intend to do?" James demanded, glaring at Carlisle, his anger at losing his prey so quickly filling him. He crossed the room slowly, studying his opponent carefully.

"I cannot allow you to continue to play these games, James," Carlisle stated with a quiet authority.

"Allow? Allow? You don't allow me to do anything. You have no authority over me!" James snarled, tossing the papers atop the desk into the air with an angry flourish of his arm.

"You have threatened to expose us to the humans, James. You cannot expect any of us to turn our backs on that." Carlisle kept a wary eye on the other vampire, not blinking nor allowing himself to be distracted by the flurry of paper.

"Oh, what's the point of being at the top of the food chain if you can't enjoy the meal?" James grinned, continuing to circle around the blond vampire.

Carlisle stared coolly at James, not falling into the trap of letting his anger be provoked.

"Not even going to answer that, Carlisle? Tsk, tsk. Such a shame that the great Carlisle Cullen fails at accepting other valid points of view."

"There is nothing valid about the argument, James Hunter," Carlisle spat. "We can still hold to our humanity."

"Bullshit. We are gods! Immortal, invisible. Hid from their eyes." James grinned as he loudly sang a paraphrase of the old hymn, attempting to goad the son of a preacher.

Carlisle failed to rise to the jabs, his face stonily glaring. The smile quickly faded from James' face. He scowled as he debated his next move.

James' mind raced from option to option. He could fight Carlisle. Possibly win. Yet he had no idea of the other vampire's fighting skills and debated whether it was worth the price to find out. Failure meant his own death and that was not an acceptable option.

Additionally, his plans had not included dealing with anyone other than his quarry. Well, her and the hybrid but she was collateral damage. Bree turning traitor and the hybrid being returned to her mate was not in the master plan. James' anger began to fester and he felt his control slipping. Above all else, James hated having to change his plans. It showed a lack of proper planning and it infuriated him. He knew his survival relied upon is ability to retreat and regroup.

James took a half-step toward Carlisle suddenly, measuring the reaction of the other vampire. Carlisle merely stood his ground, giving no quarter as he watched James contemplate his next step.

"Time for a strategic exit," James groused, disappearing through the doorway in an instant.

Carlisle pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket and quickly dialed.

"Stage one complete," he clipped before ending the call and returning to Masen Manor.

**~EE~**

**A little shorter than normal and a bit of a transitional chapter, but I'm going on vacation and wanted to post before I go! I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I neglected to thank the lovely KT8812 for her review of EE on the Twi-muses blog back in April. If you are interested, you can find it at http:/www (dot) twimuses (dot) com/2011/04/tuesday-fic-rec-with-kt8812 (dot) html?zx=2ac21ded13c7d919**

**Also, I just discovered Liriope was named the number 1 Original Character on Sparkling Citrus' Top Ten Tuesday back in January. She is absolutely over the moon as am I. Thank you.**

**Please let me know what you think…I'm going to be Internet-less for several days over the next week and probably will have DT's *twitch* so coming home to tons of reviews would make my day!**


	29. Chapter 28: Have a little talk with

**I do not own Twilight. I do own several close friendships as a result of the fandom, and I dedicate this chapter to Swimom7, fellow Georgian and UNC alumna, who suddenly and unexpectedly lost her father this week. (hugs, bb)**

**~EE~**

Chapter 28: Have a little talk with…

In the early hours of the morning, Edward cautiously approached a small building, hidden from the street behind a row of houses in downtown Evermore. To the uninitiated, it appeared to be a smokehouse or some other such useful out-building, but it was so much more. He stood under a tree, steeling himself for the conversation he needed to have. The silence surrounding Edward was broken by the clanging of metal on concrete and a low curse. He quietly entered the building and stood just inside the door, taking in the scene before him.

While the outside was modeled after the early nineteenth century, the interior was a state of the art mechanic's shop. Edward saw Carlisle's Mercedes in the center of the space, propped up at a 45 degree angle and a pair of dark brown steel toed boots peeking out from underneath.

"If you're just going to stand there, at least make yourself useful and get me the metric socket wrench I dropped," a perturbed voice ordered. "My hands are a bit full."

Edward retrieved the tool and presented it. A single finely manicured hand appeared and took it. He noticed the other hand was occupied with holding the car in its angular position and shook his head in disbelief. Apparently, the mechanic preferred to manually lift the car rather than use a jack. A few seconds later, Rosalie slid out from under the car on a creeper and lowered the car to the ground.

"No jack?" Edward inquired, glad to have something to begin the conversation rather than jumping in immediately.

"Nope," Rosalie smiled, wiping her hands on a rag she took from the pocket of her coveralls. "Told you my hands were full." She held out one hand for Edward to assist her up, which he did for he was above all a gentleman.

Rosalie peered at him curiously, her tan eyes studying Edward's face intently. He seemed hesitant to begin speaking, shuffling one foot nervously. She had never seen him so at odds and smiled slightly at the notion that it took a little human girl to bring the great Edward Cullen to his metaphorical knees.

"If it helps any, Alice already came by," Rosalie stated coolly over her shoulder as she returned the wrench to its proper place in one drawer of a massive stainless steel toolbox.

"Oh, wonderful," Edward muttered. His task had just doubled in complexity.

"She just told me you were dropping by so I could get to a good stopping place," Rosalie explained, boosting herself up onto a workbench, crossing her legs daintily and leaning forward expectantly, her fingers laced together before her.

Edward gazed at his sister and took a deep breath. Even clad in an oil and grease stained coverall and a bandana covering her hair, Rosalie more pinup than grease monkey. Unfortunately, most of the time she knew it and behaved as such. Edward only hoped she would listen with an open mind and give him the advice he sorely needed.

"So talk," Rosalie urged impatiently after several minutes of silence.

Edward cleared his throat nervously.

"I want to be with Bella," he began calmly.

"I think you already have. Won a few dollars off of Em, thank you very much," Rosalie smiled wickedly.

Had he still been able to flush in anger and embarrassment, Edward would have done so. Instead, he glared at Rosalie who unapologetically motioned for him to continue.

"Give it a rest, Edward," she huffed. "After so many years, we all began to wonder if you weren't at the very least asexual."

"Just because I haven't destroyed three homes does not mean I am asexual," Edward groused.

"Four. And having interest in neither male nor female company would qualify you for being asexual. But that is not why you wanted to talk to me."

"No. It's not."

"Then do get on with it."

Edward took a deep, completely unnecessary breath and began.

"I just…We…I can't…"

"Edward," Rosalie soothed, smiling serenely. "I am not the Inquisition. I know we have our history, but you came to me for advice, and I am honored that you did so. Bella means a lot to several members of my family. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, without judgment, and give my opinion fairly and impartially."

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Edward blurted, instantly wishing he could take back the words because it was so totally out of character for his normally overly controlled persona.

"Don't push it." For a brief moment, the ice queen Rosalie reappeared only to melt away. No matter how she acted the majority of the time, she did have deep affection for her older brother and had hoped for decades that he would sometime find that special person he was intended to spend the rest of his days with. She grinned at him with a wink, relaxing him almost instantly.

The tension that had filled him seemed to flow away.

"When I first met Bella, the monster inside me craved her. Burned for her. I could not bear to be within sight of her," Edward began. He spoke softly, as if confessing his inner most sins. "I wanted nothing more than to drain her dry and end the constant battle within."

He began pacing the garage as he spoke.

"I've gone decades without tasting human blood. I was to the point that it no longer appealed to me. And then—"

"She sang to you," Rosalie murmured. Only one human had ever affected her the same way. Her mind flitted to that day when she had come across Emmett and that mama bear. He had unfortunately come across the mama's cubs and with one massive swipe of a paw, been unarmed and mortally wounded. She had never seen anyone so compelling and had instantly lost her heart to that gentle giant.

Edward nodded as he read her memories when they flashed through her mind. Rosalie had taken great care not to breathe after that initial attack, but the draw, the complete consumption of her senses, had been burned into her brain and she would forever recollect how all-consuming her pull toward him had been. How it still was.

"I tried my best to avoid her. To be nowhere near her, but…"

"It was impossible," Rosalie whispered, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I want to be with Bella. Forever." He nodded in agreement.

"She's your Emmett."

"She's my everything."

Rosalie's eyes softened even more for the briefest of moments before regaining their normal aloof hardness.

"You say anything about her completing you or some other such bull shit, and I'll make sure the Vanquish never runs again," she huffed, grabbing hold of her emotions and locking them down once again.

Again, the silence between the two siblings grew, yet it was not uncomfortable; merely two people conversing back and forth without words.

"She wants me to change her," Edward suddenly murmured.

"Does she now?" Rosalie quirked one eyebrow and cocked her head to the side slightly. "I assume you told her…"

"I've told her everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

Rose pensively nodded and jumped gracefully off of the workbench. She methodically straightened her coverall and primped her hair from under the bandana.

"Are you certain you told her everything?" she inquired.

Edward ran through his mind every conversation he had ever had with Bella. Every minute detail was scrutinized.

"Men," Rosalie spat as Edward took way too much time to respond. She spun around and glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Does she want children? A family? To grow old next to the one she loves? Have you asked her that?"

"No," Edward responded softly, shaking his head. "We never talked about that."

He felt terribly insensitive to Rosalie's past at that particular moment. The one thing she had always missed from her human life was the prospect of a family. Although she was quite content with her Emmett and their life together, every now and again, she would pine wistfully for small blond haired, rosy cheeked cherubs running around a fenced in back yard.

Rosalie nodded and turned her attention to the cabinet across the garage. She purposefully strode across the concrete floor, opened a door and pulled out something, hiding it in her hands as she turned to face him with a strange smile on her face. Rosalie took the few paces required to close the space between them before speaking.

"I suggest you ask before you make Bella my sister, okay?" Her tone had a certain wistful softness that filled Edward with a wave of sympathy. "If she says yes, then you have my blessing. Grab on to whatever happiness you can, Edward, because someone like that only comes once in an eternity."

In his mind, Edward saw all of Rosalie's human life's hopes and dreams flash by. For her to endorse even mildly the possibility of someone giving up their humanity had to be an act of God.

Rosalie placed a light kiss on Edward's cheek while pressing something into his hand, wrapping his fingers around it tightly.

"You're going to need that to make an honest woman of your Bella." She patted him lightly on the chest before heading toward the door. Rosalie stopped at the threshold and turned back. "You hurt her again, and I will make sure you never have use of…" Her eyes dropped from his face to just below the buckle of his belt before returning to gaze into his eyes. "Ever again."

"Yes, Rosalie." Edward had no doubt she would make good on her word. And then some.

She nodded and disappeared, off to find her Emmett.

Edward looked down at his closed hand, slowly opening his fingers to reveal a small, black wooden box-one he had not seen in a long, long time.

~EE~

James was angry. Actually, he was beyond angry. The fury that bubbled within him ate at him, driving him nearly to the brink of insanity. It was not that far of a trip, to be certain, but every millimeter closer exponentially increased the danger for any human nearby. At the moment, that included only Bella.

In a small abandoned cottage a few miles away from Evermore, James paced back and forth like a caged rabid beast, pausing every few turns to punch at a wall, shaking decades of dirt and debris down upon him. He paid no mind to the detritus, focusing instead the acid that threatened to eat him from the inside out. The defenseless four walls continued to withstand his assault as his wrath built but only just.

James' black eyes flashed as he relived his latest setback. The Cullens had interrupted his plans over and over again. It had all begun as a game that fateful day when he, Laurent and Victoria had stumbled upon this Evermore. Closer inspection had revealed some sort of enchantment for every human they met believed it to be 1827, not 2010. What could be more perfect? An entire town of less aware, less leery humans all ripe for the picking. A little entertainment with dinner. How nice.

Then there was those damned Cullens and the other vampires of their ilk—shunning human blood in favor of—James shuddered in revulsion—animal blood. Remembering their humanity, he internally scoffed. Some things were better left in the ancient past. What had once been a day to day, scraping existence had been reborn through fire into an omnipotent god, an angry god, one demanding human sacrifice. He was quite willing to receive the offerings, willing or not.

James needed to feed. He could feel the self-control slipping away by the second and if he wished to continue with his plan, Cullens be damned, he needed to find a warm one. James remembered the small village of Samhain a Hoch Déag. There was a coffee shop on the outskirts which would surely have some comely young lass that would fall to his charms.

He smiled to himself as he brushed off the house debris and dashed toward town in search of a caffeinated victim.

The Coffee House, a friendly family owned shop just off the main road into Samhain a Hoch Déag had just opened when James entered. He cringed at the cheery bell attached to the door. Jangly, brassy bells grated on his already over-hyped nerves. He twitched and tried to calm his nerves before taking his place in line behind an attractive blonde young woman in a short sleeve tee and torn jeans.

James smiled to himself as he pretended to read the chalkboard menu. He stood just a fraction of a pace too close to the woman, causing her to turn around to face him. She scowled and scooted away slightly before presenting her back to him.

"So, what's good here?" he murmured next to her ear, grinning behind his sunglasses as he saw the goosebumps rise down her throat. Only a few more minutes, he reassured himself.

"Everything," the woman replied curtly. She impatiently glanced at her watch, trying to ignore the physical response this stranger was evoking in her. She had only ten minutes to get her fix before she needed to be at work and the barista was taking his own sweet time fixing the half-caff, skinny, light, mocha hazelnut confection she had ordered.

"Everything, now?" James smiled, his lips curling back from his sharp white teeth.

"Never had a bad drink."

"That's quite the endorsement."

"Jen!" the barista called, holding up a black travel mug.

The blonde named Jen grabbed her drink and turned, running straight into James after he conveniently stepped into her path. He grabbed her mug, preventing it from spilling all over him.

"I am so sorry!" Jen apologized, flushing red.

"Maybe you could share a …" James started.

"You're next," a cool voice interrupted James' attempt on seducing the fair Jen.

James whirled around to find Emmett and Esme standing behind him. Both had their arms crossed across their chests which to the common observer, would appear to be nothing more than two coffee starved clients not-so-patiently waiting their turn in line. But James saw the threat in their stances. In his thirst, he had dropped his defenses and had not sensed the presence of other vampires. A dark curse fell from his lips as a wide-eyed Jen scurried out the door without a look back, having no idea just how close to her own demise she had come but thankful to make it out the door and on her way to her job.

"Sir?" the barista hesitantly inquired, looking from James to Esme to Emmett, feeling inexplicably frightened by the stand-off between the three.

"No, thank you. I'm no longer thirsty," James muttered, grinding his teeth as he spun on his heel and bolted out the door.

Emmett grinned widely before pulling out his phone and entering a few numbers.

"Phase two," he announced, a sense of self-pride filling his voice. Emmett listened for a few seconds before replying. "Yes, captain, my captain."

"Have Jasper ask Alice what Bella's favorite coffee," Esme murmured, too quietly for the barista to hear before taking a step forward to place the order.

~EE~

Bella had barely opened her eyes when the door opened and a cheerful Alice bounded in, clothes draped over her arm.

"Morning, Glory!" Alice smiled warmly.

"Good…good morning, Alice," Bella sleepily stuttered, rubbing her eyes and attempting to focus on the blur that was her friend moving from the door to the windows to open the drapes to the dressing table.

Alice was moving at a human-like pace, but in her somnolent state, Bella felt as though her friend was dashing quickly.

"Be right back," Alice announced, dashing out of the bedroom.

Bella sat up, shaking the cobwebs from her brain slowly before she caught whiff of the indescribable, unmistakable odor of Coffea Arabica.

"Coffee?" she whispered, hoping beyond hope for that beverage of her dreams. She was from Washington state, after all, and having gone for several weeks without her morning drink of choice had been harder on her than she had thought it would be. Damn L and her tea drinking preferences.

"Breakfast for the human," Alice teased, holding up a large take out cup and a bagel with schmear.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bella carefully removed the lid and took a hearty, blissful drink. She sighed contently before noticing Alice holding up an outfit for her approval.

Bella blinked disbelievingly at the hot mess before her. Mom jeans, midriff-baring top with the word 'babycakes' diagonally across the front in silver sequins, and stiletto heeled ankle boots.

"Costume party?" Bella squeaked, hoping beyond hope.

The disparaging glare she received from Alice told her that was not the case.

"Well, if you don't like this, you can wear the dress I brought up," Alice sighed, holding up a simple casual royal blue dress and strappy sandals.

"Much better!" Bella blurted quickly before the realization that she had been played hit her. She quirked an eyebrow at Alice who quickly folded up the offensive outfit with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Get dressed please. Edward will be back in the hour and there are some people that want to talk with you in the library," Alice chirped before whirling around and leaving Bella wondering just what had happened.

"How can anyone be that chipper first thing in the morning," Bella groused before taking a bite of her bagel.

"I heard that!" Alice's voice floated down the hall, punctuated by a cheery giggle.

Shortly, a freshly showered and dressed Bella entered the library, downing the last dregs of her coffee with a blissful sigh.

She quickly scanned the room, taking in every detail. Will and Jasper sat in one corner, quietly murmuring back and forth. Alice was perched in front of a huge picture window, carefully rearranging a vase of white roses. L stood on the rolling ladder, searching for a particular book which for the moment was escaping her.

"Did Emmett reorganize my shelves?" L called to no one in particular, removing one book from its place, pushing off and riding the ladder two sections over and replacing it. "Jesus in a petticoat, these things are messed up!" Her voice trailed off as she went back to seeking whatever title she had been.

Esme and Carlisle huddled in the center of the room, murmuring quietly.

Bella studied her surroundings before smiling to herself. The casual observer would never find anything wrong with the vignette before her but knowing that these people were supernatural, Bella could see the conscientious effort made to appear human. She could count to three between blinks from Will. Two for Jasper. He seemed rather twitchy, Bella thought to herself. Every ten counts, Esme would shift her body weight from hip to hip.

"I think it's time we bring Bella into the plans," Will observed, nodding toward the young woman.

"Plans?" Bella inquired, taking a few steps toward the two men.

"We have implemented a three pronged attack against James and have carried out phases one and two," Jasper explained, motioning with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Um…you're vampires. You have a psychic and a mind reader. Why the three pronged attack? Doesn't that sort of give you the advantage over anything he may have?" Bella inquired, taking a seat between Will and Jasper.

"It would make things simpler, but when you have a psychic and a mind reader," Will explained gently, "there always seems to be a lot of if-then statements. If we do this, this and this, then such and such happens."

"We've played out several scenarios and each time, Alice's visions portrayed one or more of us getting killed in the struggle," Jasper continued.

Esme and L both shuddered as they remembered the conversations revolving around those visions.

"Or, some of the humans were involved as collateral damage."

"And you were thrown down a set of stairs and through a window, breaking both legs, a few ribs and suffering from extreme blood loss," Alice chimed in with an unsettlingly happy face for having relayed such grim news. "Oh, after being bitten by James."

"Well, thank you for not picking that route," Bella stated dryly, gazing from one person to another. She had experienced enough visits to the emergency room for one lift time and having to explain that an angry vampire had caused her injuries would just be the icing on the cake.

"We thought Edward was going to come out of his skin when he saw that play through Alice's mind," Jasper added.

"Very true," Will nodded before returning to fiddling with a cell phone.

"I think the fact that James started the transformation bothered him more than the injuries," L interjected. "We'd all love to keep you around, Hon, but at your own choosing."

"Again, thank you," Bella said, taking a seat next to Will. "Is that my phone?"

"Welcome to phase three," Will smiled, holding it out. "You have a few messages."

Bella quirked an eyebrow and took the phone. After a quick, mindless series of motions, her screen popped to life, and she found notifications of three missed phone calls from a number she did not recognize. Bella dialed her voicemail and listened, wide eyed as her mother's panicked voice greeted her.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" Renee demanded, the sense of urgency powerful.

Bella's heart broke as she felt responsible for the pain in her mother's voice and threatened to jump to her feet before the cool, reassuring hands of Esme rested on her shoulders, restraining her gently.

"If you wish to see Renee ever again, you will be at McCarty's shop. Alone. At sundown," James' voice threatened.

Bella could almost hear his teeth grinding in anger. Her eyes darted from L to Esme to Carlisle to Will and Jasper and then to Alice. None of them seemed affected by James' words. Her disbelief intensified as she observed absolutely no reaction from any of the people she had come to know as friends. How could they not care that her mother had been kidnapped by a psychotic vampire?

"Amateur," Will scoffed, gently taking the phone from a still stunned Bella.

"He has my mom!" Bella shrieked, attempting to jump to her feet yet again.

"Bella," Esme soothed, taking her hand. "How would he get your mother? Isn't she supposed to be in Florida?"

Bella cocked her head as she thought for a moment. Of course. She was still in England. Her mom was thousands of miles away, probably still asleep.

"He doesn't have her," Esme continued.

"But how?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," L replied guiltily. "Renee posted a video of your third grade ballet recital. I captured it and had it on the laptop James took. He's using a sound bite off of it to scare you. To get you to come to him."

"What?" Bella was not sure she was angrier at the fact L had the images on her laptop or the fact that Renee had posted that awful video of her spinning and twirling happily until she lost her balance and tripped.

Bella had fallen right into the orchestra pit, which fortunately was only a foot lower than the stage. Wind instruments had scattered everywhere, mortifying the 8 year old Bella and she had run from the auditorium, hiding herself in a storage room. Renee, in pursuit of her daughter, had left the camcorder on and documented the entire thing.

"He was relying on the fact you would be alone when you heard the message," Jasper explained. "But that was not to be. Our angering him made him sloppy."

"We can hear the hiss a tape makes," Carlisle explained.

"Oh." Bella felt very foolish and slowly relaxed back into her chair.

"Don't fret, Hon," L smiled reassuringly. "Jasper hacked your phone and knew before you heard all that. Lord knows, I had no recollection of what all was on that laptop that James found so interesting!"

"So he does not have my mom," Bella repeated, needing to hear the words.

"He does not," Edward responded, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Bella instantly relaxed completely as her eyes shot up to meet his. The little piece that always felt like it was missing when she was away from Edward had returned the second he spoke. Bella felt whole once again and her spirits soared. She studied him intently, silently pleading with Edward to tell her the truth.

"We would not be here if he did," Edward promised, slowly walking toward Bella.

Esme stepped back, allowing Bella to stand and wrap her arms around Edward's waist, burying her head in his chest.

"Nothing will happen to you or your family," Edward promised, placing a light kiss on top of her head as his own arms wrapped around her waist. "I can promise you that."

Bella silently nodded, enjoying the peace and comfort she received just by being around Edward. A few moments later, she pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. She spied warmth, concern, and most of all, unconditional adoration. A flush colored her cheeks, earning a soft smile from Edward. He gently touched her cheek before trailing his palm back over her temple and around the back of her neck, under her hair.

Bella felt goose bumps erupt all over her body and shivered lightly as Edward bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Just as Bella began to lose herself in the sensation, she remembered that they were not alone and quickly attempted to pull back only to find herself held in place.

"Is something wrong?" Edward whispered.

"We're not alone," Bella murmured in response.

"Yes, we are," he smiled, releasing her just enough so that she could look around the room.

"Where'd they go?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, smiling down at her yet again.

"Surely you heard something." Bella wondered if she would ever get used to vampires and their quiet stealth.

"They wanted to give us a few minutes alone."

"Certainly," Bella smiled, lacing her fingers between his.

Bella and Edward both noticed yet again the electric feeling that flowed between them as their hands joined.

"James wants me to be at McCarty's tonight. Alone," Bella murmured.

"And that will be his downfall."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, right?"

"Absolutely."

Bella nodded silently, resting her head against his long silent chest.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Edward softly began after a few moments of silence, stroking her hair with long, languid passes.

"Anything."

"Go with L to the airport and go home with her."

Bella stiffened and pulled back, looking up at him with a mixture of anger, disbelief and hurt.

"You want me to leave?"

"You don't need to see James' destruction."

"But you…"

"Bella, I will be fine. You, on the other hand are…"

"Human," she interrupted with a resigned sigh.

"That you are."

Bella turned away, needing just a few minutes away to gather her thoughts. Logically, Edward was right. She was the weakest link and therefore a liability.

"You want me to go?" she softly asked, unable to look at him.

"I want you safe. If that means you leaving, then yes, I want you to go."

Edward closed the distance between them and took her hand in his.

"I do have one request before you go," he stated calmly, turning her to face him.

"If I go," Bella replied stubbornly.

Her bravado did not last long as she realized Edward had dropped to one knee in front of her, her left hand between his. A bright flash caught her eye before she felt herself tear up.

"Marry me."

**~EE~**

**Thank you for all the well wishes on my vacation. It was an up and down week. I wrote 8 words (yes, that's eight) but read two books while seated on a porch swing on my in-laws' farm in rural central NC. Doesn't get much better than that, friends.**

**I will respond to all reviews if you have your PMs operational. Promise!**

**I post updates on Twitter and the Twilighted thread.**

**See you in about 2 weeks!**


	30. Chapter 29: A modest proposal

**I own nothing but this storyline when it comes to Twilight. I do own a pair of panda ears I wore the 1****st**** time I met a fellow member of the fandom (true story—ask Swimom7) and a love of cliffhangers so if you don't care for them, maybe you should wait 2 weeks for the next chapter before beginning. More in the author's note at the end.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 29: A modest proposal

"_Marry me."_

Bella ran the two words through her mind a thousand times in the blink of an eye before her gaze met Edward's.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered, barely able to wrap her brain around what was happening as she attempted to blink away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

Her heart stuttered as she saw the intensity of emotion in Edward's face. Bella was certain she had never spied a more beautiful thing in her life. Yet, in beauty, there could be danger and her subconscious told her to be cautious before making a decision.

The human mind is an amazing thing. It can recall events from long ago in one's life and play them as if they occurred only moments before. Speeches that had taken an hour to hear could be recollected in the blink of an eye, and at this particular instant, Bella's brain went through every single possible reason why she should or should not accept Edward's offer. The failure of her own parents' marriage juxtaposed against that of a couple she grew up next door to who had celebrated their sixtieth wedding anniversary before Bella had moved back to Forks. Add to the mix whether she should remain human or become a vampire and her internal voice screamed at her in shock at the overload of information that poured forth, pleading in pure agony to make a damned decision and end the torture.

Edward could sense the adrenaline rush in Bella. Endorphins were released, her body temperature rose just slightly, her heartbeat and respiration rate skyrocketed as her conscience grasped for an answer, all within the span of ten seconds. He realized she was just a few breaths away from fainting.

"Breathe, Bella," he soothed. A normal man would have been disconcerted at having not received an immediate response, but Edward was a patient creature. Immortality had given him that trait. When you have nothing but time, you learn to allow everyone their human moments.

Bella blinked in rapid succession and shook her head lightly. It was not a sign of replying with a negative, rather a futile attempt to clear her brain if only for a moment.

"I…" Bella swallowed dryly before gripping Edward's hand that still held hers.

"Would you rather sit?" he offered in the same soft voice.

She nodded faintly in gratitude and motioned for him to sit next to her, which he did. For another few minutes, the two sat in silence. Edward still held her hand. Bella looked down at their entwined fingers and a soft, sweet smile graced her lips. This was comfort. This was home. She rested her head on his shoulder, relishing the feel of his arm around her.

"And if I said yes, would we be as we are now or…" Bella intentionally let her voice trail off.

"I want you as my wife no matter what we decide on whether you remain human or if you become a vampire. No matter what." Edward gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, earning a small shiver. "I want you. Not just for today. Not just for tomorrow. But for eternity and I will do what it takes to ensure that I exist no longer than you do."

Bella nodded before snuggling further into his arms. A tightness filled her chest, almost an uneasy tension but tinged with hope, a sensation she could not name. She had waited twenty-three short years to find the one she would spend the rest of her days with, through laughter and tears, through good times and bad. And here he was, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, one hand clasped in his, asking her to marry him; to be bound to him for all eternity.

"I did promise Rosalie…I would talk with you about…"

"About?"

"When you become a vampire, your body ceases to change. You will not age."

"I already knew this, Edward." She pulled back and looked at him searchingly, one eyebrow quirked. "There's something you're not telling me. Just what did Rosalie want me to know?"

"She wanted for me to be certain on your position on having a family. If you become a vampire, you cannot bear children."

"Oh…that." Bella's face fell. She stared down at their interlaced fingers in silence. There was the other shoe that had been waiting to be dropped. A product of his time, surely Edward would want a family.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward lifted her chin and turned her to face him.

"Do you want children?" Bella whispered.

"I've spent a long time in a solitary existence. While a small part of me would revel in the notion of offspring, the selfish majority says no."

"I didn't know. Since L exists, I figured it was a possibility for a male vampire to … um … procreate." Bella felt her cheeks tint. Why in the world was this so difficult she wondered.

"At great risk to the mother. I would rather not put you through that, but it is your body and I would not take that choice away from you."

Bella nodded and continued to think for a few minutes. In all honesty, she had never wanted children. Having taken care of her mother from an early age and then her father once her mother remarried, she had a rather bitter taste in her mouth from it all.

"And I want to marry you, not some potential child," Edward murmured, placing a soft kiss at her temple.

At that instant, Bella knew her heart and her mind agreed.

"Ask me again," she whispered.

Edward turned to face her, sitting knee to knee, holding both of Bella's hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Edward's voice was soft but strong. He never wavered, never hesitated.

"Yes," Bella whispered, nodding to emphasize her decision. "Yes, Edward."

Years from now, if she were to rank the happiest moments of her mortal life, Bella would forever head the list with the pure joy on Edward's face as he slid the ring onto her finger. He placed a cool kiss to her hand as the ring settled into place.

"Sealed with a kiss," she murmured, earning a larger smile.

But, as had often happened in their relationship, the blissful bubble around them was burst all too early. Will broke through the door with a crash.

"We need to go. Now," Will demanded.

Bella clutched at her heart from the near coronary she had just suffered. She noticed the heavy oaken portal hanging precariously on its hinges as Will had not quite allowed enough clearance before entering the library.

"What—" Bella stuttered before recognizing the tell-tale signs of a vampire conversation before her. She not-so-patiently waited before the sound of splintering wood again reverberated through the room.

"Esme is going to have your hide, boy," Will muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "You keep breaking her antiques."

Edward opened and shut his hand, not from having actually hurt it, but from some latent reflex that carried over from his humanity. Bella blinked at the sight of the side table broken into several pieces next to him.

"It was a reproduction," Edward shrugged, half-apologetically.

"I don't think it really matters. What are you going to bust next? A headboard?" Will gave a half-smile, his mind obviously elsewhere. Bella was quite glad she was not a mind reader based off of the low growl she heard from Edward.

"Enough," Edward warned icily before gently taking Bella's hand and heading toward the door.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, almost at a trot to keep up with Edward's long strides.

"You have to go."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, tugging on Edward's arm. He reluctantly paused.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Edward!" she announced.

"James is on the move. Alice saw him attacking within the hour. Now, if you please." Edward motioned down the hall and to the front door. A waiting car could be seen in the drive.

Bella paused, taking his hands in hers.

"And if I refuse?" she inquired softly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"L is more than ready to use her talents to get you on that plane."

"Plane?" Bella's face drained of color. She knew they were to be separated, but somewhere in her mind, she believed it would only be a short distance. Not one that required a jet.

"Bella," Edward sighed, his eyes searching for hers as he gently cupped her jaw. "I want you safe. If that means a plane is necessary, then so be it."

Bella sighed and nodded as she could truly see he only had her best interests at heart.

"Don't think you'll get your way so easily once we're married," she huffed. "Once I'm like you, you won't be able to send me away."

"Bella—" Edward hissed warningly. This was not the time nor place for that discussion. Thankfully, he was saved by the honking of a car horn. The passenger rear door flew open and L half-exited the vehicle.

"Come on, Pidge! We're flying commercial, not charter. Time waits for no one and all that stuff!" L called, motioning for Bella to hurry up.

"You'll be okay?" Bella demanded, staring into his eyes, searching for any sense of deception. There was none there.

"Absolutely," Edward promised. "Alice has seen it."

Bella relaxed ever so slightly and silently nodded.

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I do you," he responded.

Neither made a motion to leave. The car horn sounded once again, causing Bella to jump.

Without a word, Edward approached her, closing the distance in a mere two paces. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he lowered his face to hers. Bella closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she knew was coming soon.

"What do you do to me?" Edward whispered, hovering just over her lips.

"I…" Bella started before he silenced her.

"Rhetorical question," he murmured with a smile, earning one in return.

Edward hesitated just slightly before leaning down further, gently kissing her. Bella instantly felt as if a circuit had been completed. Her entire body, electrified at the moment of contact, tensed slightly before relaxing into and focusing on nothing other than his lips against hers. She would never tire of the sensation, she thought with relish. Without thinking, her hands clutched at Edward's dress shirt, pulling him closer, losing herself in a firestorm of lips and teeth and tongues, of need and passion and want.

All too soon, Edward stepped back slightly, breaking their connection. He took in Bella's slightly panting form and smiled when he realized she was still holding on to his shirt.

After a moment, Bella became aware of what she was doing and quickly released her hold and gently smoothed out the wrinkles. Edward could see her blush as she did so and tenderly took hold of both of her hands in his.

"Sorry," she murmured contritely.

"Don't be," Edward whispered.

"Somehow, I think we've done this before," Bella smiled shyly.

"L's hallway. First time I gave into your call."

"Hopefully, it won't be the last."

"No. It won't be. But you need to go."

Bella nodded sadly and slowly walked away, dragging her fingers through his so that they could remain connected for just as long as possible. Edward watched as Bella scurried out the door, down the walk and into the waiting car.

"On Jeeves," L muttered, tapping on the privacy glass once the door was shut. "Er…Jacob."

Bella and L settled in for their ride to the airport in silence. L reached over and gently patted the younger woman's hand as Bella turned to watch Masen Manor fade behind them.

"They'll be okay," L murmured.

"You sound so certain." Bella looked down at her hands, staving off the tears she felt well up in her eyes.

"Well, first, I'll kill Will if he's wrong," L shrugged with a carefree smile. Her face then took on a more serious demeanor. "And, Jasper is a master strategist. Edward's fast and can read James' thoughts. Alice can see his moves before they happen. And don't discount Esme or Carlisle. Those two have been in a scrap or two before. And, until then, think of reunion sex. I hear it's pretty fabulous."

"You are insatiable, L. Absolutely insatiable." Bella shook her head in disbelief, though she did appreciate the distraction.

"Probably." L shrugged, leaning back and crossing her legs lazily. "You go over 140 years being celibate and see what it does to you."

Bella laughed at the grimace on her aunt's face.

"Bless your heart, L."

"See," L grinned with a wink. "You do remember some of my teachings!"

Bella gazed out the window as the car slowly snaked up the road that just a few weeks ago had brought her to Evermore. She recollected the silver Ducati that had blown past just as the town came into view with a smile. She wondered if when all was said and done if Edward would take her on a ride someday.

"I hope you're not mad at him for sending you with me," L stated, interrupting Bella's thoughts. She was worried for the young woman and to be honest, more than a little concerned for her own beloved's safety.

"No. Not at all. I don't like it, but what can I do?" Bella waved her hand, the sun sparkling off of her engagement ring.

L nodded in agreement, pursing her lips as she tried to think of small talk; anything that would keep her mind on the here and now rather than what was going on in Evermore.

"Oh," L continued brightly, pointing at Bella's left hand. "Congratulations."

Bella gazed at the ring for the first time. The cluster of diamonds set in platinum appeared to be old, though since she was no expert on jewelry styles, Bella could not ascertain the age.

"That was his mother's," L murmured softly. "It's quite lovely on your hand."

Bella nodded silently, clutching her fingers together as if attempting to make the ring part of her own body.

"You two will have a…"

L's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump on the roof of the limousine followed by the sound of tearing metal.

"What the hail?" L started, peering through the windows but unable to see anything. "Buckle up, buttercup," she ordered, scooting across the seats to rap on the privacy glass.

"You buckle up," Bella muttered, reaching for the strap and cursing as it refused to unwind.

"I'm just a touch more impermeable than you are, B," L retorted as the car began to swerve dangerously on the narrow road. She muttered a curse as her head bounced off the roof. "Doesn't mean it doesn't sting, just that it's not permanent."

Bella watched with wide eyes as L forced open the window separating their compartment from the driver and saw James perched atop the car, peering through a large hole in the roof while Jacob attempted to pull over safely.

"We meet again, Miss Swan, Mrs. Lawrence," James leered just before grabbing Jacob by the arm and hoisting him out of the car.

Bella cringed as she heard the thud of Jacob's body hitting the pavement. She spun around to see him stand and brush himself off as if nothing was out of the ordinary before beginning to run after them. Just as the car rounded another curve, Bella saw a blur of red-brown fur pass by. She did not have time to ponder what it was before being called back to James.

"Jesus in a petticoat!" L exclaimed. She tossed her cell phone to Bella. "Memory two. Call it now!"

"Who?" Bella demanded, fumbling with the phone while trying not to slide from side to side on the limousine's leather seats.

"Alice!" L made her best attempt at a punch James as he climbed into the wildly careening vehicle. She missed.

"Doesn't she already know?"

"Not with Jacob here. Owww!" L pulled back her hand, shaking it from where James had bit her wrist.

"Why?" Bella began, frantically punching buttons on L's cellphone.

"No time! Just do it!"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" Bella screamed, holding the phone up to her ear.

"L? What's…" Alice's voice began.

The last thing Bella would remember when she awoke was L wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to protect her just as the limousine came to an abrupt halt after a sickening thud and the keening howl of an injured animal.

**~EE~**

**I beg your pardon for the brevity of this chapter but 1) I entered the Spank the Monkey 4U contest (entries available at** **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2945329/spankthemonkey4U – voting is from July 8****th**** to 21****st****) and 2) I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for the 4****th**** of July weekend.**

**The contest was an exercise to expand my writing skills. I hope you enjoy Closed Stacks Carrel as much as I did writing it. You'll never look at an academic library carrel the same way. I guarantee.**

**Thank you to KatMom who pre-read a portion of this chapter to make sure the flow was okay.**

**I have been asked to be a judge for the WannaBeAHrdcoreNerdWard contest so if you've ever thought of writing NerdWard, I urge you to enter! More information is available at www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ ~  
**

**To my neighbors to the north, Happy Canada Day! To my friends here in the states, Happy Independence Day! To my companions worldwide, celebrate life. It's too short not to do so.**


	31. Chapter 30: This ends now

**Remember when I warned you this was an "M" story? No? Well, I'm reminding you again. If language, violence, etc. bother you, please PM me, and I'll send you a summary. I'm not censoring, I'm giving you the right to select à la Dr. Lester Asheim, one my heroes I had the great fortune to hear speak.**

**~~EE~~**

Chapter 30: This ends now

Had it been possible for Alice's visage to pale, it would have. Unable to speak, she held tightly onto her cell phone, her head bowed in contrition. She had not expected James to attack the car carrying L and Bella to the airport. None of her visions had indicated that he had knowledge of the fact her talent was weakened for those around Jacob Black, werewolf.

"Alice?" Jasper inquired softly, standing quickly. He could sense the dread in his mate and rose to comfort her. She melted into his arms, clutching at his shirt, shaking her head in dismay.

"I…I didn't see. And now…I am so, so sorry." Alice's eyes flew from face to face before settling on Edward's. The silent exchange between them lasted only a brief moment before he bolted from the manor house.

"Edward, wait!" Alice cried, but it was of no use. She was blind to what was going on—whether Bella and L were okay, if Jacob was protecting them, what had happened to them. Everything was a complete blank.

"What the Hell is going on?" Will demanded, his fists clenched at his sides. "Is Liriope alright?"

Alice silently shook her head. She honestly did not know and could not bear to verbalize her darkest fears.

Without waiting for further explanation, Will followed Edward out the door.

"I'll call the others," Jasper murmured, placing a reassuring kiss on his beloved's brow. "You keep looking to see what you can."

"Okay," Alice whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her fingertips to her temples, trying to focus the blurry images that assaulted her mind.

"You're going to need backup, boy," Will called, giving chase. He was older, possibly wiser when it came to fighting, but nowhere near as fast.

"You can follow with the others," Edward murmured, his eyes a murderous black, as he continued running in the direction the limousine had driven off. He never eased his pace, the asphalt of the road singing under his feet. "James is mine."

"And who will protect Bella while you attack? If James has them, that means Jacob is incapacitated. And possibly my L." Will put on a short burst of speed, narrowing the distance between himself and Edward. "The others are coming."

"Fine. Just don't try to stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"No matter what, James will not see another sunset."

Will nodded silently and felt inside his coat to reassure himself that his flintlock pistol was still present. Yes, there were more modern means of starting a fire, but Will held on to this tiny piece of his human life proudly. He had just hoped after over two centuries of disuse, it would be enough.

~EE~

L hesitantly opened her eyes, loosening her arms around Bella's torso. She blinked a few times before looking down at her young friend. L rubbed her jaw where Bella's head had bounced against it when the two had rolled down the hill inside the limousine, rattling about like two peas in a tin can. Damn, that woman had a hard head. L rocked her jaw back and forth and did a quick tooth check. She was not quite as impermeable as a vampire and could still suffer at the hands of a human—if the blow was hard enough. Bella's head had not been hard enough, fortunately, to do any permanent damage.

Bella groaned softly, her hands coming up to rub a tender spot on top of her head. L had a hard jaw and if the scalp could bruise, Bella was certain there was one there now. L scooted to the side, giving Bella room to test her limbs, but not before making sure the younger woman would not go sliding off the seat.

"What the hell?" Bella muttered, trying to right herself which was extremely difficult since she was sitting in a vehicle that rested at a 45 degree angle, facing downward.

"We don't have time for this," L announced, grabbing Bella's hand. "We have to get out of here. Now."

The sounds of two growling beasts pierced the serenity of the forest. L's eyes grew wide as the racket grew further and further away. The melee was suddenly punctuated by louder howls and a yip of pain.

"What happened?"

"James attacked the limo, Jake was thrown, changed, got run over by James." L yanked on the door but it would not open. "Feck," she hissed.

L cautiously looked out the rear window before kicking the broken glass out of the way, a feat in itself because of the angle of the limousine. Avoiding the shower of harmless safety glass shrapnel, she wormed her way out of the car before motioning for Bella to follow.

Bella looked down at her dress and sandals and immediately wondered if she could run in them.

"Changed?" she inquired, reaching for L.

"Out. Now. Moving good, talking bad." L grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her halfway out of the vehicle before finding herself roughly jerked from the limousine and thrown a few feet away.

"Leaving so soon?" James hissed, rubbing his jaw with the back of his hand in an effort to remove what looked remarkably like blood.

"Jesus in a petticoat!" L cursed as she clutched her heart.

Bella's eyes flew open as she took in the sight of the angry vampire with fiery red eyes and cowered back into the limousine, ducking down into the rear seat to be as far away from danger as possible. James glanced toward the car and then back at L.

"Well, well, well," he hissed, grinning evilly, showing a full set of perfectly sharp, white teeth. "Seems I've found my little escapee and a sweet, sweet snack." James inhaled deeply as if savoring a fine bouquet.

"The others will be here momentarily," L replied coolly, maneuvering herself to be between James and Bella who peered cautiously out the rear window.

Bella was unsure if she should attempt to flee on foot or remain in the semi-unprotected limousine. She glanced down at the dress and sandals Alice had tricked her into wearing. Never before had Bella so missed her Chucks, jeans and hoodie.

"Then I better dispose of you quickly, hadn't I? I don't want my meal interrupted," James smiled.

Bella's blood ran cold at the complete lack of regard to her life the vampire showed.

"Over my dead body," L hissed, crouching her body ever so slightly.

"That can be arranged. You're no fighter, half-breed."

"Been called worse, jerkwad," L shrugged, letting the insult slide off her. "I mean, really, this isn't Harry Potter where the whole issue of pure blood is half the story. Come on. Next you'll be calling me a mud…"

Bella watched as James seemed to blur before her, and L's body jolted from side to side. Loud cracks broke the stillness of the woods. Suddenly, L was on her knees, clutching one arm, her head tilted down. She appeared to be breathing heavily. Bella grasped the leather seats, her fingers gripping the material in fear.

"Not so brave now, are you, bitch?" James jeered before L fell back onto her rear as a result of a kick to her side. The resulting blow resounded through the woods like marble being split from the quarry walls.

"Fuck, that hurt," L muttered under her breath, bringing herself back up onto all fours. She looked up through her now-filthy curls up at James and began to laugh—not just a giggle, not an amused titter, but a full-blown, I've-just-heard-the-joke-of-the-century guffaw. Bella ceased her hurriedly murmured prayers to every known deity, her jaw dropping in disbelief. What in the world did Liriope find so amusing? Had she finally succumbed to madness?

"Stop it!" James demanded, his anger rising even further. He had expected fear from the hybrid. Fear, groveling, pain; those emotions he could revel in. Laughter was just unacceptable.

"Nope," L giggled before beginning to cough raggedly. She rose to her feet, wavering for a moment before catching her balance, remaining hunched over all the while. "Woah, there Hoss! Head rush." L spat into the dirt at her feet, trying to rid her mouth of the bit of mud she'd half-swallowed. Behind her back, she motioned toward the far hill.

Bella's head jerked toward the direction L had indicated to see two distinct blurs approaching quickly.

"Fucking cunt," James hissed, completely oblivious to the approaching heroes.

L stopped laughing and glared at James. She slowly summoned all of her strength and stood to her full height. Bella noticed that L winced more than once as she tried to straighten her back.

"What did you call me?" L gritted, her eyes shining in her fury.

"Fuck. Ing. Cunt." James accentuated every syllable and exaggerated every consonant, earning a growl from L.

Without warning, L attacked. Call it a last hurrah. Call it her last charge. Regardless, James had struck a nerve by calling the hybrid the one phrase she could not stand (and she was a firm believer in freedom of speech, but this completely crossed the line.)

L managed to strike James across the face—partially successful because he was not expecting it and partially because L channeled all of her fury into the single attack.

Bella watched in sick amazement as the gashes across James' cheek and jaw healed before her eyes. Vampire restorative powers were quite amazing, indeed. Being a hybrid, L's injuries took a lot longer to cure, even though it was nowhere short of miraculous by human standards, and Bella could tell her friend was in great pain as she held one arm across her ribs, cringing with every breath.

"My turn," James hissed before catching L across the midsection with a roundhouse kick followed by another and another. Bella lost count of the blows L suffered and covered her ears to block the noise, squeezing shut her eyes as she cowered down in the seat.

After a few seconds, Bella cautiously peered over the backseat of the limousine to spy James standing over L who lay flat on her stomach in the dirt, unmoving. He smiled wickedly and knelt beside L before gripping her hair and roughly pulling her head up.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Bella whispered frantically, her entire being willing L to recover. But L remained still.

Suddenly, James' mocking grin appeared at the rear window of the limousine, causing Bella to jump back and fall against the privacy wall. He cackled in glee at the terrified look on her face.

"Be right with you, sweetheart," James muttered. "Don't think I've forgotten about our lunch date." He licked his lips as his eyes raked up and down Bella's cowering figure. "After…"

He knelt back by L's motionless body, tracing one finger slowly down her spine.

"Hmmm….C4. Th5 and 6. Oh, and 9, 10, 11, and…" A dull crack resounded as James pressed his thumb against L's back causing Bella to cover her mouth and beg her stomach not to release its meager contents. "12."

L remained still and silent. The cold hand of dread gripped Bella's heart and a few tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief with a low groan.

"No more fight?" James taunted, earning no response at all. "Did the poor widdle half-breed fall down and get a boo boo?"

From Bella's vantage point, she could not see if L was breathing and her own heart leapt to her throat. Surely her friend was not…dead?

"Fucking cu…" James began before his own head jerked up. "You're a bit late to the party, gentlemen."

Bella restrained herself from cheering at the sight of Will and Edward. The cavalry had arrived, and she hoped and prayed they were not too late.

Will and Edward stood shoulder to shoulder, the older vampire half a head shorter. Even from her vantage point, Bella could feel the fury rolling off the two men. The first thing she noticed was the stormy, inky blackness of their eyes. She shuddered involuntarily at the coldness that engulfed her. This was vampire fury in its purest, most unadulterated form. Will's jaw took a particularly harsh set as he saw the still body of his wife and mate, her clothes covered in mud and debris. Bella could almost hear his teeth grinding even though he was several yards away.

Edward glanced toward her and the limousine. He could hear her adrenaline-spiked heartbeat and while it kept a frantic pace, it was strong and loud in his ears. His face softened just briefly before the mask returned but she saw it and felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Had Jasper been closer, she would have sworn it was his influence but the remaining Cullen clan was still miles away, though closing rapidly.

"Are you hurt, Bella?" he inquired with a quiet calm that belied the rage just under the surface.

"No. Is she…" Bella hesitated to continue, her voice coming out in a very unattractive squeak and while part of her berated herself for the timid sound, the majority of her was amazed she had even been able to render a reply.

"Later," Edward clipped. He did not sound dismissive of her concerns, but merely expressing the sentiment that at the moment, there were more pressing needs to be addressed.

Bella noticed Edward nod ever so slightly at Will and wondered if the two were strategizing just how to end James' life. The leather seats felt sticky under her hands as she realized she was clammy with fear. She absentmindedly wiped her palms on the skirt of her dress before returning them to grip the top of the back seat of the limo and began mumbling the only childhood prayer she could remember.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord…_

She began to make promises ranging from how she would live her life from this day forward to giving up her favorite guilty pleasures to spending every holiday working soup kitchens if only L was okay and the two of them survived James.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air grew still and quiet as if every sound had been sucked out of the forest and bottled up. The smell of sulfur tinged the atmosphere, and Bella's hair began to crackle with static. Her head frantically turned from side to side as she tried to determine which direction the storm coming originated before remembering Will's talent.

"None of your weather tricks, old man," James gritted threateningly, taking a tighter hold of L's hair than before. "Or I'll break her neck…permanently."

"You're already on borrowed time, James Hunter," Will stated coldly, opening his eyes. He remained still, his hands clenched at his sides. The tension in the air did not evaporate, though.

Edward slowly rolled up his sleeves, cuffing them neatly to his elbows, his eyes never leaving James'.

"I'll take my chances," James replied, releasing L's head and standing but not before kicking her once again in the ribcage.

Bella noticed that again L did not react at all and felt tears well up in her own eyes yet again.

"No, no, no, no, no…." Bella murmured, dreading the worse.

"You…" began Will, taking a half-step toward James before Edward took hold of Will's arm in warning.

"No distractions," Edward stated coldly.

"No distractions," Will agreed, relaxing ever so slightly.

The two warriors gracefully moved like beasts circling their prey to work themselves between James and the limousine. Bella could tell James was directing his thoughts at Edward because every few paces, a low growl rumbled in his chest. The noise both frightened and reassured Bella. Her white knight had arrived in time to slay the dragon. James stepped this way and that, making every attempt to keep Edward and Will in front of him.

Will occasionally glanced over at the still figure of his beloved as he and Edward continued circling around James. Every look stiffened his resolve as he saw L's broken and battered body. He would keep his promise to end James.

Each circuit brought Edward and Will a step closer to James. Each circuit created just a little more distance between the two compatriots until after a few minutes Will and Edward were directly across from each other with James in the middle.

The sounds of an approaching thunderstorm echoed in the distance as the sky grew darker still.

"I warned you," James began, crouching.

"And I promise you," Will bit out. "You will not see the top of the hour."

Bella quickly glanced at her watch. Her heart stopped when she realized it was less than five minutes until. Come what may, it was going to be over soon. She returned her attention to the huge raindrops that began to fall and the dull rumbles of thunder overhead.

James suddenly realized he was between Edward and Will, arguably the least desirable position to be in, yet the idea of defeat never crossed his mind. He was invincible, at least in his own mind and to prove his point, he attacked where they least expected, charging the limousine in an attempt to get to Bella.

Once again, Bella fell back against the privacy wall in the limousine as she tripped backward in an effort to escape James. The shrieks that escaped her sounded foreign in her ears, as if made by someone else as his entire body filled the rear window of the limousine. James' teeth gnashed and bit as his hands grabbed and clawed at the window, tearing the leather seat as if it were made of tissue paper. Bella clenched her eyes closed, balling her body up into as small of a space as possible just as James was wrenched from the back glass.

Bella covered her ears in a futile attempt to block out the growls and grunts, the crashes and the cracks that came from beyond the confines of the metal box she was presently cowering in.

Outside, Will grabbed one leg while Edward took the other and together they hoisted James away from the limousine, his fingers shredding the trunk hood as he tried to gain purchase against the metal but to no avail. He kicked and flailed like a wounded, rabid animal but with no success. He could not land a blow against the others. The sound of rending material filled the air as James struggled and managed to free himself.

Edward and Will were united in their actions, playing off each other's strengths, one perfectly complementing the other. When one attacked, the other moved to prevent James from escaping and vice versa. Soon, he was trapped between the two. James looked from Will to Edward. He glared at his two pursuers, and for the first time, he wondered if he had finally met his match.

"I will have her!" James shouted, spitting each word in his fury. His mind quickly running through every despicable thought he had ever made regarding Bella as his body lunged first toward Will and then toward Edward.

Will shook his head sadly, briefly pitying the vampire as he grabbed James' arm and twisted it back, effectively pinning the struggling vampire in front of him as his other arm snaked around James' waist. Edward's eyes blazed as he took hold of James by the shirt.

Images of Bella's broken, abused and drained body flooded Edwards' mind. James cackled manically as he continued with his perverse fantasies.

_Mine!_ the beast inside Edward roared. With a curt nod to Will, Edward released James.

Before James had time to react, Will swept his legs out from under him. James fell to his knees and into a headlock. His jaw fell open in shock as he looked up into the pure black eyes of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"She is mine," he whispered, and in one quick motion, James Hunter was no more.

Suddenly, the world became deathly still. The rain ceased and Bella could no longer make out any sounds from outside her little cubbyhole. She hesitantly removed her hands from her ears and listened to the silence.

The sound of a flintlock pistol being fired followed by the smell of black powder and something sickly sweet filled her senses. Bella slowly peered over the rear seat of the limousine. Just as she was about to clear the back, the door jerked open, revealing a smiling Alice.

"Oh, Bella! So glad you are alright!" she grinned, pulling Bella into an all-encompassing hug.

Bella felt her back pop in two places, which was not an uncomfortable feeling, to be honest. She wrapped her arms around her small friend and returned the embrace before allowing herself to be helped out of the limousine.

"Careful," Alice warned.

Bella quickly surveyed her surroundings. Fat drops of rain dripped from the leaves on one side of her while the other was completely dry. In the arid portion, a large fire burned merrily. Emmett and Jasper poked at the fuel to keep it going with long sticks, maintaining a respectable distance from the flames. Carlisle and Esme knelt next to a still unmoving L, murmuring quietly back and forth. His fingertips gently explored L's skin, determining the severity of the injuries. Will was sitting next to L's shoulder, lovingly caressing her hair and whispering something she could not discern. Rosalie had the hood of the limousine up and was examining the engine with a rather battered looking Jacob assisting her. Bella wondered where his shirt had made off to, but all other thoughts escaped her as she tried to find the one person she could not see.

"He's gone off to cool down," Alice murmured, nodding toward a clutch of trees on the rainy side. "You don't…"

Bella ignored the dark haired woman and immediately headed for Edward.

"Bella!" Alice called, following the stubborn human. "You really don't want…"

Jasper appeared at Alice's side immediately and grasped his wife's arm, pulling her to a halt.

"Darlin', neither of them need to be apart right now," he murmured.

"But…"

"Nothing you saw is going to matter, is it?" He ducked his head to look straight into her eyes. "Is it?"

"No. Not really."

"Then let's just finish cleaning up this mess and let what's going to happen, happen. Enough psychic interfering, okay?"

Alice silently nodded, gazing after Bella. With a soft sigh, she turned back to Jasper and smiled a small, genuine smile.

"Okay," she whispered.

Bella wove through the underbrush carefully, taking no care to muffle the sounds of her approach. She found Edward with his head resting on his forearm that was propped up against an ancient oak tree. His unmoving form relaxed her instantly, and she reached for his shoulder, needing desperately to touch him.

Unfortunately, Bella did not know that the main reason Edward had isolated himself was just how close to the edge he felt. It would not take much to push him over the precipice, and he knew it.

The instant her fingertips brushed against the cotton of his shirt, Edward spun around. Bella immediately found herself pressed between the damp bark of the oak tree and the marble-like hardness of his body. She gasped in surprise, her hands coming up to rest on his upper arms as he encircled her, preventing her escape. Bella tilted her face to look up at him. The same intensity she had seen when he faced James was reflected in his eyes but the underlying purpose seemed different.

"Bella," he whispered reverently, as if in prayer. Edward nuzzled against her neck, earning a soft sigh. He took the noise as encouragement and began to slowly kiss her throat, working his way inch by inch up her jaw before capturing her lips with his.

Bella shivered in delight at the sensations running through her. After the scare with James, she needed to be close to him; to feel safe and protected.

Edward softly murmured unintelligible words against her jaw as his mouth trailed over her throat, nipping at her collarbone. He slowly dragged his tongue across the hollow of her throat; savoring the feeling of her skin against his, the taste of…Edward paused.

_Oh, God_, he groaned internally. Somehow, Bella had received a cut; a tiny break in her skin. Just enough to release her blood; blood he had now tasted. It had been a tenuous strain on him to smell her blood, to hear it pulsing through her veins but to now have tasted it, to feel her body pressed against his while the warm saltiness caressed his senses, Edward felt his control slipping further and further away.

Bella gazed up shyly into Edward's eyes when he pulled back suddenly. Only the flexing and relaxing of his jaw gave her any indication as to what was running through his mind. Had she known, she may have run away screaming for Edward's perfect vampire recall was replaying over and over the horrific images James had purposefully fed him. The beast inside of him fed upon the fury that raged within and the walls of Edward's self-control were shaken. No one was going to take her away from him, not even from the grave. Not after having tasted his singer.

Without warning, the dam broke. Edward grabbed Bella and lifted her up before settling between her legs, effectively pinning her against the tree. She winced as the bark bit into her back, but Edward did not appear to notice her discomfort. His hand slid up her thigh under her dress as his kisses against her collar grew braver and more voracious. While her body responded to his touch, Bella's mind realized something was not quite right. This was not the loving, caring man she had promised to spend the rest of her life with. What was before her was someone much more carnal, much more primal. It frightened her almost as much as James had.

"Mine, mine, mine," he murmured, popping the top two buttons of her dress. The next two quickly followed suit as his chant continued. Edward took her right hand in his and held it over her head, forcing her body to arch against the tree.

"Edward," Bella warned, trying to wiggle free but to no avail. This was passion borne out of a need to possess, not desire.

"Mine." Edward dragged his teeth down her throat, biting lightly—just enough not to break the skin-while bracing her against the tree. Each nip a little harder than the one before.

"Edward!" Bella insisted, struggling against him. "No!"

Edward continued his chant. She felt the shoulder of her dress slide off, his teeth dragging seductively down her carotid artery. Bella fought him as best as she could, beating at his chest but Edward seemed lost in his own world. Not knowing what else to do, Bella slapped him across the face with her left hand.

Edward ceased all movement. Bella panted as she tried to regain her breath and watched as his anger melted away. He touched his cheek before gently taking her left hand in his. Bella's engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. His body slowly relaxed, remorse taking its place.

"Oh, God," he sighed in horror. "Bella, I…" Edward began.

"Shhh." She placed one finger over his lips.

"No," he insisted. "I have to…" Edward tried to move away from her, to put some distance between the two, but Bella would have none of that.

"Alice tried to warn me, Edward. She tried to prevent me from finding you."

"You should have listened. I could have…" The idea of what he could have done to her terrified him.

"I know. And you would have regretted it for the rest of our lives." Bella reached up and took his face in her hands. "I want you to change me, and I know that means biting me, but I want you to be in control of what you're doing."

"How can you say that?" Edward demanded, running one hand through his hair in frustration. "How can you even consider after all this?"

"Because you are mine," Bella announced softly but with no doubt. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. Fortunately, Edward did not put up a struggle. "I've never felt like this for anyone. I am not whole without you. You once said you were not sure one lifetime would be enough. I know it would not be."

"Are you so eager to die, Miss Swan?"

"I wouldn't mind a little more petit mort along the way," she teased gently, rocking her hips against his.

"You've been spending too much time with L."

Bella's face instantly dropped at the mention of her friend.

"She's in the best of care," Edward assured, taking Bella's hands in his. "If anyone can help her recover, it's Carlisle."

Bella nodded silently.

"I want what she and Will have. I want what Carlisle and Esme and the others have," she whispered. "Please?"

Edward stared at her a moment, unable to speak.

"Please?" Bella repeated. "Don't over analyze this. Just…"

"When?"

She took a deep breath before squeaking out, "Now?"

"So eager." Edward nodded his assent, earning a bright smile in reward. He lightly trailed one finger down her cheek, wondering briefly if that blush would survive the transformation.

"Please, Edward," Bella whispered.

"It's painful."

"Worse than the fear of losing you?"

Edward thought back to the emotions that had pounded through him during his fight with James. Was the transformation worse than that?

"No," he whispered, bowing his head to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I trust you," Bella murmured, tilting her face up to gaze at his.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Edward gently slid her dress off her shoulder, baring her throat to him. He licked his lips slowly as he saw her pulse beating just under the surface. He placed a soft kiss over the artery, smiling as he felt her heartbeat skip.

"I trust you," Bella whispered.

"Forever," Edward promised. His mouth trailed down to the lacy bra now on full display.

Bella gasped as he nipped at her breasts while one hand teased further and further up the back of her leg.

"Mine," Edward murmured against her skin. This time, the words held a different meaning; a reverence, a comfort. Now, he was in control of his emotions and could make Bella completely his. For eternity.

**~~EE~~**

**Sniff. Almost at the end, pigeons. Then, it's outtake time!**

**Just a few housekeeping notes…**

**I entered the Spank the Monkey 4U contest. Entries can be found at** **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2945329/spankthemonkey4U – voting is from July 8****th**** to 21****st****. You can vote for your favorite three, and I hope my humble entry, Closed Stacks Carrel, is one of your choices! It's okay if it's not—there are a lot of wonderful entries.**

**I have been asked to be a judge for the WannaBeAHrdcoreNerdWard contest so if you've ever thought of writing NerdWard, I urge you to enter! I married my own Nerd and they are quite the catch! More information is available at www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~**

**As always, I'll be answering all reviews (if your PMs are enabled) so let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 3: And on the third day

**Well, my friends, here we are…more at the end.**

**I own a 30 page Masters project and a 400 page Evermore Experience. Something is really wrong with this picture…I do not own Twilight.**

**~EE~**

Chapter 31: And on the third day

_What the hell is he doing? Does she know what she's getting into? What DID that vamp do to this engine? It's going to take forever to repair. We're going to need to order…_

_Respiration…shallow…pulse…faint… concussion…I don't know…I've never seen anyone survive a vampire attack of this ferocity…_

_Bella will be okay, Edward. I've seen it. But for goodness sake, take her to the house for this! You were not born in a barn and neither should she be! Or woods or…something._

_Please be okay, Liriope. Please be okay. I can't…not…we've just begun…We haven't…Please…_

_He's found his forever. I am so happy for him. Now, maybe we could renovate that cottage on the property for them…They are going to need some privacy._

_Fuckin' hell, Little Eddie's actually going to…OWWWW! Dang, Rosie, what was that for?_

Edward grimaced as the thoughts of everyone continued to assault him. Sadly, the commentaries were not coming one at a time but simultaneously, a cacophony of concerns, trials, pleas and orders. Bella noticed the sudden shift in his body language and looked up into his eyes questioningly. He shook his head minutely, unable to verbalize the constant buzzing in his head as his hands fell to her waist.

Decades as a vampire had given Edward the ability to tune out the noise the majority of the time, but right now, his hold was tenuous at best due to him focusing all of his energy on not ending the life of his beloved as he prepared to make her his for eternity. He dropped his hands completely and stepped away from Bella.

Bella felt the loss of his touch immediately. She unconsciously adjusted her clothing and reached for him. As soon as her fingers made contact, she lightly rubbed his chest, reveling in the feel of the muscles flexing under her fingers. He enjoyed the simple caress, a low sigh escaping his lips. Edward took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. He felt her pulse quicken under his fingers and smiled wryly.

"The others don't agree with our timing," he explained.

"Shhh," Bella soothed, reaching up and placing both hands on either side of his face. Her fingertips tangled up into the locks just above his ears and gently caressed his temples. Bella gently pulled Edward's face down toward hers, resting his forehead against hers, her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to discern just how she could help him. At that moment, she desired nothing more than to wrap him up and sequester him from the world.

Suddenly, all internal noise ceased. The only sounds Edward could hear were external—the soft drip of raindrops falling off rich green leaves, the soothing inhale and exhale of Bella's breathing, the faint chirp of newborn robins in a nest high up a nearby pine tree. The peace that filled his over-worked brain overwhelmed Edward, and he blissfully sighed. It was a cool drink of water to a body in a vast desert; a sleep after days of insomnia. It was everything.

_I love him so much. My Edward. I hope he still loves me after…_

Edward's eyes widened as he gently gripped her hands upon hearing the quiet voice whispering in his head.

"Bella," he breathed softly, reverently. "I will always love you."

Her eyes flickered to his, her head tilting slightly in question, though they remained touching brow to brow.

"How?" she stuttered.

"I could hear you." Edward tenderly removed her hands from his face and pulled away just far enough to sever contact.

_He could hear her?_

_What?_

_What's going on?_

_I wonder if Rosie would wear those coveralls tonight and check my engine._

_Leah's going to kill me if I miss my flight._

_Take. Her. To. The. House! Or so help me, I will clothe her in…_

Edward cautiously leaned into Bella's touch and once again, the internal sounds disappeared. He sighed blissfully, enjoying the silence.

The low buzzing of Edward's cellphone interrupted the quiet, earning a sigh from the lovers. He pulled out the offending device and glanced at the message.

"Alice strongly suggests a more private locale," he murmured, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Did she?" An embarrassed smile tugged at Bella's lips as she realized for the first time the supernatural audience they had a few yards away. She hesitantly glanced in the direction of the limousine, thankful that she was just out of eyesight.

"Actually, the phrase 'performance anxiety' was used. That and a threat to your wardrobe." Edward glanced down at the now rumpled dress Bella wore and gently straightened the collar. "And while I really, really like this dress, condemning you to nothing but couture, would be cruel and unusual punishment."

_Damn straight._

Edward laughed as Bella flushed in embarrassment as she realized he had heard her again. Her eyes flashed to his, and she felt her previous tension melt away. Here was the man she wanted to spend eternity with and in one quick motion; she would be able to do that.

"I'll take my chances," she whispered.

"Here?"

Bella nodded, lacing her fingers through his bronze-brown hair. She pulled herself closer, her lips just a fraction of an inch away from his.

Again, his cellphone buzzed angrily. Bella muttered quietly as she took it away from Edward, flipped the ringer off, and tossed it into the underbrush.

"No more pixie interference. No more crazy hybrid interruptions. No blood thirsty psychotic demons. Just you and me, Edward. Forevermore."

Edward nodded in understanding, lightly pressing his lips to hers, his eyes closed as he summoned all of his inner strength.

"Are you sure?" Edward murmured softly, placing a kiss along the top of her ear.

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, the thrill of the promise held in his words shooting through her, awakening every sense imaginable.

Edward slowly traced the tips of his fingers down her cheek and to her jaw, memorizing every detail.

"Will I remember much afterward?" Bella whispered, hoping and praying she would be able to recall how they met, how she felt for him, how she fell in love with him over and over.

"Each person is different." Edward gently kissed her cheek as his fingers ventured toward the column of her neck. "Carlisle remembers almost everything from his human life. Alice cannot recall a single detail."

Bella took a deep breath as her hands slid up over his shoulders and around his neck.

"I want to remember," she murmured. "I want to be able to recall how you took my breath away and angered me so much when we first met. I want to play back in my mind how you proposed. Several times. How my heart leapt when I realized what was going on."

She shifted to fit completely against him, sighing at just how perfectly she seemed to snuggle against him, as if they were two puzzle pieces made for each other.

"And I want to remember our times together together…" Bella trailed off, blushing brightly as she remembered the two times they had been intimate.

Edward nodded in understanding.

"I think you will," he replied quietly, brushing an errant lock of hair away from her face, his eyes growing darker. "And if not, I will refresh your memory. In. Any. Way. Necessary."

Bella smiled shyly up at him, biting her lower lip gently. Edward reached up and gently tugged to free her lip.

"Don't," he ordered quietly. "Or I'll remind you here and now."

She gasped softly as she realized just what he was referring to and flushed a bright pink. The two gazed at each other in silence for several minutes. Bella gently caressed Edward's cheek watching the play of light and shadows on his features as the sun filtered through the trees. If she could live for all eternity, she would never grow tired of gazing upon her beloved. She was now presented with that opportunity, and she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

"Make me yours," she whispered pleadingly. "After all of this with James, I cannot bear to even think of a time I'd be apart from you."

Edward nodded minutely and gently pressed his lips to hers, conveying every ounce of love and devotion he felt.

"I'll be with you the entire time," he whispered next to her ear. "I won't leave your side until you wake up."

Bella nodded in understanding as Edward's lips trailed down her jaw.

"And you will be forever mine," Edward continued.

"And you will be mine," Bella whispered in response, arching her neck ever so slightly.

Edward's grip tightened around her as he placed one last kiss on her throat before steeling himself for what he had to do next. He could hear her heartbeat accelerate but that was to be expected. To be honest, he would have worried if she did not have a burst of adrenaline knowing what was to come. He took a completely unnecessary breath and murmured a silent prayer as he placed one last tender kiss on her collarbone.

~EE~

Two women dashed hand in hand through the scrubby underbrush, bolting uphill and then back down, giggling with a carefree joie de vivre. Alice had sent a message to inform them of James' demise so they were no longer worried about Bella's safety and had taken to the woods to enjoy a lovely summer afternoon. As they approached the scene of the battle, Bree slowed her pace, pulling on Maggie's hand to signal her intentions.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" Maggie murmured, coming to a sudden stop next to Bree.

Bree stood staring at a point across the woods in silence, her eyes wide in amazement.

Maggie followed Bree's line of sight and saw Edward pull slightly away from Bella before moving back and relaxing into her touch.

"I guess Master Edward's finally come to his senses about keeping Miss Bella around," Maggie giggled, her red curls bouncing with glee.

"It's not that," Bree whispered, almost afraid to vocalize what she was seeing.

"Then what, love? You look like you've seen a ghostie. I know we're dead and all, but that's hardly frightening. Well, L can be when she's on a bender, but…"

"Don't you see it?" she interrupted hastily.

"See what?" Maggie stepped toward Bella and Edward, although they still were hundreds of yards away.

"The color."

"Really, Bree, I don't know what you're talking about."

Bree rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to clear her already perfect vampire vision.

"When Bella stands by herself, there's this brown haze, I guess you would call it, around her. It looks like a bubble. Then, a moment ago, the bubble wrapped around Emo-weird. I mean, Edward."

"Round me too much already, dearest?" Maggie smiled, tucking her hand into Bree's.

"Never." Bree tightly squeezed her beloved's hand. "Anyhow, when Bella touched her forehead to Edward's the color shifted around him. It was like he was in the bubble with her."

"Hmmm. Curiouser and curiouser." Maggie pondered what Bree said for a moment before shrugging. "Don't really know what it means. You seeing or what you saw. But we can figure it out later. Let's go join the others."

Bree nodded her agreement and together they sprinted toward the gathering next to a wrecked limousine in the woods.

"Jaysus," Maggie whistled, shaking her head as she took in the shredded trunk and the battered and beaten body of L.

Esme and Carlisle continued to whisper softly to one another as he stabilized L's still body. Will lightly rubbed her hand as he muttered sweet words to her, shaking his head back and forth in dismay. The small cuts were already healed, leaving only a few external gashes to knit themselves together; at least, those were the injuries one could see with the naked eye. It was the internal injuries that had them all concerned. Without an X-ray or a scan, it would be impossible to assess just how badly L was.

L lay on her back, unmoving; her clothes ripped and tattered while covered in dirt and debris. She resembled a well-loved child's toy that had been left out in the yard after a storm, broken and battered.

Rosalie and Jacob finished working under the hood and it slammed shut with a loud bang, causing a small flock of wrens to vacate their roosts above in a clatter of shrill chirps. The two nodded their farewells and toted, literally, the battered vehicle down the road and out of sight.

"Anything now, Alice?" Jasper inquired from his spot against a tall oak tree as he watched Jacob disappear over the hill.

Alice quickly stared off into the woods, her eyes unseeing the trees as they moved gently in the breeze. Her brows worried together for a moment before her entire face relaxed.

"Right about…"

"Mother trucking son of a," came a weak hiss from L's lips before she shuddered violently and then remained eerily still.

Will's eyes shot up to meet Carlisle's, fear evident in his entire being.

"Is…is…she…" Will hesitated. He could not bear to verbalize his fears.

"No," Carlisle soothed, adjusting the straps of the backboard lying underneath L. "As her body heals, it's painful. She began to come to and passed out from it. I'm not certain anything intravenously administered would do any good. Her body is trying to heal so quickly, I think something injected into her bloodstream would be synthesized too rapidly."

Will nodded silently.

"It's a good thing," Esme assured, lightly rubbing L's arm. She smiled lovingly at the woman she considered more of a sister than a friend.

"I don't think she'd agree with you," Emmett laughed, attempting to break the tension.

"No," Carlisle laughed hollowly. "I doubt she would." He motioned for Emmett, Will, and Jasper to get into position. "On three we lift. One. Two. Three."

Alice gasped suddenly before whirling around in the direction Edward and Bella had gone. She scowled and stomped her foot angrily.

"That son of a…" she began before crossing her arms with a huff.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked.

"Edward. That no good brother of ours just bit Bella. Out here." Alice waved her hand toward the woods before pacing back and forth, her heels kicking up little divots in the soft earth as she muttered about proper times and places for things. After a moment, it looked like miniature golfers had gone wild in the clearing.

"There's a proper time and place for everything and…" Alice continued in a dither.

"Alice, darlin'," soothed Jasper. "It doesn't make a bit of difference, does it?"

She stopped dead, glaring at her husband for a full ten seconds. Alice's face slowly softened, her anger fading away. She saw flashes of Bella's transformation, her awakening and the life they would all now have together. No matter how it had come about, her husband was correct. The end result would be the same and if Bella and Edward were content, then she should be as well.

"No. I guess it does not."

~EE~

Day one.

"She's going to be fabulous," Alice murmured softly from her place leaning against the door jamb.

"She already is," Edward replied, not removing his eyes from Bella's eerily still body as it lay in the middle of the bed in the master bedroom of Masen Manor.

"The others are going to leave in a few minutes to head to the house in Forks to air it out."

He nodded to acknowledge hearing her but remained silent.

_She's going to be okay. Just look._

Suddenly, images of Bella running through a wooded glen just after a rainfall, musical laughter floating around her, filled Edward's mind. She stopped, turned and smiled at him, carelessly pushing her hair back behind her ear. Bella's face was as radiant as an angel's, a smile gracing her lips. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the engagement ring on her hand had been joined by a simple platinum band.

_Told ya._

Day two.

"You really need to go hunt, Edward," Jasper stated from his perch on the windowsill. He had quietly entered the room over an hour ago and had watched his brother remain as still as a statue for the entire time.

Edward tilted his head in question, his eyes still locked upon Bella.

"Your eyes, bro'. You need to get rid of the red."

Edward looked into Jasper's mind and saw his own face reflected there.

"It's going to be hard enough when she wakes up if she sees red when she's used to the other," Jasper continued.

"I will in a bit," Edward replied dismissively, reaching for Bella's hand.

'A bit' did not come that day.

Day three.

Edward did not look up when the door opened behind him. He remained at his post beside Bella's bed, guarding her immobile body. Through Carlisle's memories, Edward had seen is own transformation, the thrashing and flailing as the venom overtook every inch of his body. This was nothing like that, but he had been assured by Alice that everything was progressing well and that today Bella would awaken.

"We're getting ready to leave," Will murmured quietly.

Edward nodded to let Will know he had heard him. Will silently looked around the room, taking in the details as he pondered the last few days. His beloved was healing, though the true extent of her recovery was still a mystery. Carlisle had deemed it safe to move L from the manor house, and she was ready to get back to her home soil and had let everyone within the house know it. Loudly and repeatedly. She was not a good patient by any stretch of the imagination.

Suddenly, Will's thought patterns changed, causing Edward to tilt his head in question. Something was up and he knew the older vampire was intentionally blocking him.

"L wanted me to give you this," Will stated flatly, a slight tinge of humor coloring his voice.

A leather bag about the size of two pillowcases landed at Edward's feet with a thud and a yowl. It began to move clumsily across the wooden floor but the knot at the end would not allow it to open.

"She wanted me to tell you it was the vampire version of a Happy Meal since you were too damned stubborn to go feed before Bella wakes up. Oh, and you're to eat the entire lynx before you can have the toy."

"Sounds like L," Edward replied softly.

"She hates she can't come up but stairs are a bit hard for her and the damned woman is too stubborn to let me tote her."

From the ground floor a soft 'I heard that!' floated up, earning a grin from Will and a wan smile from Edward.

"I better go now," Will said sheepishly.

Edward nodded before returning is full attention to his sleeping beauty. For the countless time in three days, he pondered just how much longer it would be.

_Fourteen minutes after you finish your lunch_.

Alice's voice filtered through the silence of the room, giving Edward hope that soon his Bella would return. He hurriedly grabbed the leather bag and gave a dry laugh when he discovered a house key tied to a collar around the lynx's neck. Inscribed on a piece of ivory parchment in a loopy handwriting from a long ago era, he read an address and the words _Home of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen_.

Day three. Twenty minutes later.

Edward stood at the end of the bed, gazing at Bella's still form. He could sense the imperceptible to the human eye changes as her body completed its transformation. Her body temperature grew cooler, her skin paled and her heartbeat sped as the venom finally reached its ultimate goal. In his ears, the pulsating organ grew louder and louder as it fought off the invader before suddenly there was silence.

Three minutes and thirty three seconds passed from the last echo of Bella's heartbeat before he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Edward?"

Bella cautiously attempted to sit up in the bed before Edward rushed to her side and offered a hand. No sooner than their skin touched did Bella suddenly find herself on the opposite side of the room, a low growl emanating from her chest. Her eyes flew open in disbelief at her own reaction. Bella's lips moved quickly as she tried to apologize but her brain moved faster than her lips and the only sound emitted was a single garbled hum.

"It's alright, love," Edward murmured soothingly, remaining on the far side of the bed. "It will take a while before you get used to it all."

"What is going on?" Bella quickly looked from one side of the room to the other, her mind processing everything at once. She waved one hand in front of her face to swat away the giant bugs she saw only to realize it was not insects but motes of dust swirling on the air currents. She felt her skin try to redden in a blush but felt only an odd prickling at her cheeks. Her hands flew to her face in shock before she lightly caressed the marble smooth skin.

"I don't understand," she whispered, reaching out for him. Surely Edward's touch would make everything better, she thought.

Edward cautiously approached Bella with a reassuring smile, his hands clearly present before him. With each step, her body tensed briefly before relaxing back as she fought against the overwhelming sensation to flee.

"Maybe it would be better if you came to me," he gently stated.

The words were no more out of his mouth before her arms were around his waist and her face buried in his chest. Edward grunted at the force of the hug he was now enveloped within.

"Gently, love. You're a bit stronger than me now." He placed a soft kiss atop her head.

Bella stepped back, completely releasing Edward. Without any effort, she found herself across the room in the blink of an eye. She felt the loss immediately and quickly moved back into his waiting arms. This time, she estimated the distance better and was much more in control of her own body.

"Hey," he whispered, gently pulling her lower lip from her teeth. Edward smiled genially down at her, pushing an errant lock behind her ear. "I didn't say I didn't like. After three days, I yearned for any touch from you."

Bella smiled nervously up at him, carefully wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling against the breast pocket of his button down shirt. A happy, content sigh bubbled within her. This was comfort. This was home.

"Much better," he replied softly, silently thanking all that was holy that she recognized him and that their connection remained steadfast. "How do you feel?"

Bella closed her eyes and took a silent inventory of her senses as she listened to the air fill Edward's lungs only to be released slowly. Her mind bounced from the realization that they no longer needed to breathe but that she wanted to. She wholly desired to inhale his scent, to feel his touch, to hear his voice. Bella was starved for Edward and needed to consume him in any way possible.

"I feel everything. Tense, anxious, frustrated." She paused as if to continue her mental systems check. "I feel like any minute I'm going to bolt but that something is holding me here. Something is telling me that I am safe with you even when my senses are trying to convince me otherwise."

"So you remember me? Us?" Edward more nervous than his words or even he realized.

Bella thought for a moment, her brow furrowed ever so slightly. Suddenly, the images came to life in her brain. Oh, she remembered everything alright even if the scenes were a little out of focus to her know perfected vampire way of seeing the world. Her face erupted into a bright smile that told Edward everything he needed to know.

"How is your throat?"

Bella's hands reflexively came up to encircle her neck. There was a faint burning sensation deep within her vocal cords but nothing worse than what she vaguely remembered having experienced before when the weather changed. To be honest, she had ignored it until Edward mentioned it.

"It…tickles for lack of a better word. Nothing worth seeing a doctor for." She giggled slightly, realizing the silliness of what she had just said. "I guess I don't need doctors anymore, do I?"

Edward shook his head with a wan smile before taking her hands in his.

"I think we need to go hunt before your thirst gets out of hand."

"Thirst?"

"Only blood will satisfy that burn."

Bella raked her eyes over Edward as if seeing him for the first time, only now she could take in every single line and angle and commit them to her perfect memory. She spied the faintest indication of freckles that had once graced his nose and cheeks, the single bite mark on the side of his neck where he had been changed. Bella felt the sudden urge to run her tongue down his jaw to that bite and take a nip herself.

Her brows furrowed for a moment as she cataloged each and every sensation that assaulted her, trying desperately to analyze them completely. She felt strong, but not just physically strong. Bella flexed and released one hand and then the other, watching as the tendons and muscles rippled just under the surface of her now-porcelain skin. Something inside her hummed as if a massive luxury engine had been brought to life. She realized it was her own self-confidence. Suddenly, it had become turbo-charged, and Bella just knew without even contemplating the details, that if she wanted something, all she had do take it. She glanced over at Edward and instantly knew what she desired.

"I think I have some other appetites that need satiating, Edward," Bella murmured, earning a dark look.

"Deer first, then that."

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and gazed into them. She had never noticed the variations in the color of his irises. Before, they had just appeared to be a pool of gold or on rare occasions, black onyx. Now, she could see a mosaic of varying shades, all in the same tonal family, but each little piece slightly different from the one adjoining it. She tilted her head as she continued studying his eyes, moving even closer to him. Slowly, she could see more and more detail until a small gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Edward inquired in as soothing of a voice as he could manage, fearing the worse.

"Green," she whispered, reaching up to gently caress around his eyes with the pads of her fingers. "Just around your pupils. The most beautiful shade of emerald green."

"My eyes were green when I was human," he replied, sighing at her touch. After decades of being around mated pairs, he could now understand just what his siblings and parents were trying to tell him. Nothing, not even his thirst during his darkest of days, could match his need for her.

Edward looked at her eyes and after the initial shock at the brilliant garnet red gazing up at him wore off, he could see a thin line of the familiar brown he had first spied just a few short weeks ago. He smiled to himself as he realized that this tiny bit of her humanity was spared, captured and frozen in time forever. If he were to live to be a thousand years old, he would never tire of being in her presence.

Bella cautiously smiled back up at him, shifted ever so slightly to find just the right alignment for them to fit perfectly hip to hip, chest to chest.

"Bella," Edward rumbled warningly, placing his hands on her hips to still her. "Don't you think we need…"

His words were cut off as he found himself pressed against the wall with a force that rattled the pictures. One huge painting of a vase of pink peonies shuddered before crashing to the floor. Bella winced apologetically as the frame cracked before looking back up into Edward's eyes.

Edward watched as her face slowly changed. Her attention grew focused on him rather than the objects around them. He instantly recognized the signs of a hunter, and he was her prey. The gentleman in him made one last effort to deflect Bella's advances while the man within huffed in disgust and waited patiently for the failure he could see on the horizon.

"Bella, you just awoke and now is not the time," Edward began cautiously, attempting to remove himself from her arms.

He failed.

"Now is the perfect time, Edward," Bella whispered less than an inch from his lips, her arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. "Absolutely. Perfect."

_And on that note, we're out of here. See you in Seattle, dear brother._

Edward growled at the laughter that bubbled through the window as they heard a car door shut and the crunch of the gravel driveway as the car drove off.

"I think that means it's just us," Bella murmured, drawing him closer.

"I guess it does," Edward replied, allowing himself to be pulled nearer.

"Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

"Oh, I think we can come up with a few ideas."

"I think we can," Bella giggled before capturing Edward's lips with hers.

"But you will need to hunt afterward," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

"With you," she murmured, walking backward toward the bed, pulling him along.

"With me," he agreed as her legs bumped against the mattress.

Bella reached up and attempted to unfasten the top button of Edward's shirt only to find the disk reduced to a fine powder. She rubbed her fingertips together, watching the dust trickle to the floor.

"Oops!" she giggled before attempting the next one. This time, she managed to free the button but when she slid her fingers down to the third, the sound of fabric ripping filled the room. Bella sighed in frustration as she realized Edward's shirt was now shredded beyond repair.

"Bella," he smiled, taking her hands in his. "I have other clothes, love."

Edward leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips before pulling back slightly to smile at her. Everything he had hoped for had come to pass, and he could not believe his good fortune. Here was the one made for him, and he would spend every day from now to eternity showing her how much she meant to him.

Bella's eyes grew larger as she gazed up at her love. Her hand caressed his cheek softly, drinking in the smoothness of his skin. It no longer felt cool to her touch as they were now the same body temperature.

"Just right," she murmured before sighing sweetly. "Not too hot, not too cold. Just right."

Edward returned her smile, watching himself reflected in her brilliant garnet eyes. Slowly, the red faded and grew darker until two glittering black coals stared up at him.

"I think we're done talking," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Upon their arrival in Washington, a mock bill for two broken side tables, a dresser, and a baby grand piano would be waiting for the two.

~EE~

"Thank you for flying Alaskan Airlines flight 743 with non-stop service between Atlanta and Seattle. Luggage will be at carousel E. The current temperature is 74 degrees with a light rain. We hope you have a wonderful stay here in 'The city of goodwill.'"

"I still can't imagine how we were the only two on the flight," Bella murmured, adjusting her oversized Jackie O inspired sunglasses.

"Alice," Edward replied, taking their carryon luggage out of the overhead storage bin.

"Why do I get the feeling that is going to be the answer to a lot of questions from now on," she stated flatly, holding out her hand to take the bag and huffing when Edward shook his head.

"Now what kind of impression would I make on your father if I let you carry your bags?" he smiled.

"Considering we have a fifteen minute walk until we get to the baggage claim, I don't think it would be an issue." Bella straightened her glasses for the umpteenth time. She did not like the minute scratches that covered the lenses and how they impeded her perfect vampire vision. It was like trying to look through pea soup and was very distracting.

"Just wanting to make a good impression on the chief."

Bella smiled and shook her head at Edward as her fingers entwined with his as soon as they made it to the gangway. She had quickly discovered that her ability to be around humans as a newborn was greatly affected by the proximity to Edward. With his hand in hers, she could focus only on him and allow the scents and sounds of the people around her to fade into the background.

"You're escorting his baby girl home after a wonderful summer experience only to contract terrible round of the Spanish Flu the last week. I think he'll give you a few points for that," Bella huffed.

"I think it's called Swine Flu now, love."

"I think I'd rather be Spanish than a pig, thank you very much," Bella retorted haughtily. "Sometimes older things are preferable."

"So glad you think so," Edward replied with a sweet smile.

The two wove their way through the crowds which were fortunately thin.

_Where is she? Her flight landed thirty minutes ago and there's only two suitcases left on the damn carousel. And this fellow she's bringing home. He better not have…_

"I think your father is waiting for us," Edward whispered next to Bella's ear, earning a shiver he would never tire of.

"How does he sound?" Bella inquired, equally as quietly. Another benefit of vampire hearing. One does not have to yell to be heard in noisy airports.

"Worried. Missing you."

She straightened her glasses and set her shoulders.

"You'll be fine," Edward soothed, rubbing one hand up and down her arm.

Bella instantly relaxed.

"He left his sidearm in the car."

"Oh that makes things worlds better," she muttered sarcastically. "Daddy!"

Bella threw her arms around her father, enveloping him in a hug, taking great care not to hurt him. She smiled as she watched Charlie size up Edward once their embrace ended. Once an overprotective dad, always an overprotective dad.

"This is my Edward," Bella announced proudly.

"Sir," Edward said formally, extending his hand. He had the good sense to apply slightly less pressure than that of the police chief as they shook hands, earning a self-satisfied smirk and nod from the older man.

_She was pale before she headed off but now…did she spend the entire summer inside. Did she spend the entire summer inside with this guy?_

Edward coughed slightly as Charlie's mind jumped to conclusions of the activities between himself and Bella that were not too far off the mark. Bella's eyes shot to his, one eyebrow quirked in question.

_Do I even want to know?_

He shook his head slightly and recognized the faint, faint flush that graced Bella's cheeks, a mere shadow of her human blush but one that never ceased to excite him. Over the last week, she had grown more and more in control of herself and of the special talent she seemed to have carried over from her human life. Now, she could raise and lower her shield for a few minutes at a time at will, though it did tend to tire her out.

"Why don't we get out of this airport," Edward suggested, motioning toward the exits.

Bella nodded as Charlie snatched her bag up before Edward could get to it, earning a fond smile. Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl.

"And on the way home we can talk about this Alice Whitlock, wedding planner extraordinaire, that appeared on my doorstep last week," Charlie announced over his shoulder.

"Oh, hell," Bella muttered, attempting to bury her head in Edward's shoulder, listening to the rumbling laughter emanate from his chest.

~EE~

"My baby is all grown up and getting married!" Renée sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a wadded up piece of Kleenex. Upon learning she was to be a mother-of-the-bride, she had taken the role with vim and vigor and even now just before taking her place of honor, she was milking it for all she could.

"Mom, if you're going to keep crying, I'm going to start and Alice will kill me if I ruin my makeup," Bella hissed teasingly. She impatiently glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes, and she would get out of this tiny dressing room, march down the aisle toward Edward and become Isabella Cullen.

"I know, I know. I just never…and the two of you…so…"

"Renée, let the poor girl have a moment," Charlie sighed, fiddling with his bowtie for the fiftieth time in the last few minutes.

"Let me get that," Bella said, straightening it with a pat at the end. She smiled up at her father, blinking a few times, praying the colored contacts that deepened the now-butterscotch hue of her eyes to a close approximation of the chocolate brown they had been before her transformation would last through the ceremony. To her father, it just appeared that she was blinking back tears which earned a soft smile.

"He better take good care of you in Seattle. I have friends on the PD," he gruffed before his eyes began to fill with tears of his own.

"Daddy," she sighed in exasperation.

"Knock, knock!" came a cheerful voice.

All three turned and faced the door to see a beaming L standing there, a brightly decorated walking stick in one hand and Will beside her.

"Just wanted to interrupt the tearfest!" L giggled, slowly walking toward Bella.

"You made it!" Bella smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, dearest." L enveloped Bella in a big hug, paying no attention to the fine silk dress Alice had created using Edward's own memories as inspiration.

Bella noticed the look of confusion pass between Charlie and Renée.

"Mom, Dad, this is L Lawrence and her husband Will. She was my aunt at Evermore. She was in an accident just before I came home, and we did not know if she would be able to travel for the wedding," she explained.

Charlie gazed at the curly headed woman for a moment.

"She looks a lot like your…" he began.

"Great Aunt Clara. I know. We talked about that at Evermore," L smiled. "I'm Clara's relation through another sibling. Small world, right? I just wanted to give you this." She held out a small linen handkerchief with fine lace tatting around the edges. "Something old and borrowed. It was my mom's. Not my mother. My mom." L gave a look that indicated to Bella the significance of the difference of terms. She was loaning something that had belonged to the woman that gave birth to her.

"Thank you, L," Bella whispered. She could feel a prickling in her eyes.

"Now go make an honest man of that boy," L murmured next to Bella's ear as she kissed the younger woman on the cheek. Fortunately, it was too quiet for Charlie and Renée to hear. "I'm sure we'll talk at the reception."

And with that, L and Will left to take their seats.

"I think it's time," Charlie announced hoarsely, checking the clock again.

"I think so," Bella smiled.

Renée quickly kissed Bella on the cheek, removed the lipstick stain she had left with a teary smile, and left to take her place as mother of the bride.

"You ready for this?" Charlie inquired, not looking at Bella as she slipped her arm through his.

"I am."

"You can still back out. I've got the cruiser out back."

"Charlie!"

"Just giving you the option."

"Thank you, but no."

"Alright then," he sighed as the door opened, leading to the foyer. The church doors were closed as they took their place before them. "You certain?"

"Absolutely."

The doors swept open, and she caught a glimpse of a mess of bronze hair over the standing crowd. Had her heart still beat, Bella was certain it would have skipped as she, arm in arm with her father, took her first step toward her own personal evermore experience.

**~EE~**

**And that's the end.**

**There is absolutely no way I can thank everyone adequately for their support during this ride so rather than leave any names out, I would like to just make a blanket thank you statement. To my readers and reviewers, WC buddies and plot brainstormers, from those that asked questions to those that just let me know how much they enjoyed my story, to those that nominated and voted for EE and her characters in various awards, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**That said, there has been some interest in outtakes or Rosencrantz and Guildenstern moments (go read it if you haven't and don't know what I mean!). I will be accepting suggestions through PM and reviews so speak up! They will be under a different title so be sure to put me on author alert if you're interested in seeing what happens.**

**I do not foresee a sequel to this story. Another plot bunny has bit and after a break (and a continuation of Closed Stacks Carrel that was promised as a birthday present for the wonderful Swimom7), I will be working on it. No title yet, but it will have a touch of the supernatural and a lot of history.**

**As always, I thank you and cherish your thoughts so leave me a review! I will be catching up on them as well.**

**DeJean**


	33. Chapter 32: Beyond Evermore

**In honor of the release of BDII, I present chapter one of the sequel to Evermore Experience. It was originally written as a Fandom Gives Back last year for TLammy. It has not been edited from what I sent her nor has it been pre-read, betaed, or any of those other 'probably a really good idea before publishing' things.**

**Chapter one and chapter one only will be attached to the end of Evermore Experience. If you are interested in following it, please follow me as an author or follow the individual story. Thank you!**

**Posting schedule: Not sure. I want to finish Hands-On History but I love these characters so much and they have been pounding at me to write their little tale (and this will be a short one).**

Beyond Evermore

"Edward!" Bella called as she ran through the woods surrounding their little cottage on Esme and Carlisle's English property a few miles away from the Evermore Experience lands that had brought them together. Her elevated voice was completely unnecessary with his perfect vampire hearing, but human habits were hard to break.

The sounds of a piano being played lilted though the open windows, and Bella smiled, realizing that her husband was sitting at his Steinway baby grand. She could imagine him with his eyes gently closed, rocking back and forth as he was swept away with the music.

Bella paused outside their home, taking in the English country garden Esme had built around the front. She could smell the roses and lilacs and fresh mulch with utmost clarity and sighed happily, remembering Edward placing a blindfold over her eyes and walking her through the woods before revealing their new home on the Cullens' English property. Bella also giggled when she remembered the thousand dollars she won from Emmett after the house survived the first week she and Edward had lived there. And how she had hidden the receipts from the local hardware store for sheetrock and nails. She so owed Alice a new pair of shoes for not spilling her secrets.

"Edward?"

Bella entered the living area, closing the door behind her.

"In here, love," came her most favorite sound in the world.

"Will and L's plane just landed in London. They're getting a rental after picking up their luggage." She leaned against the doorway, watching her husband jot down a few lines of the latest song he was composing. "They'll be here in a few hours."

"So who do you think will be driving when they get here?" Edward inquired without looking up.

"Oh, Lord," Bella sighed, shaking her head.

Her cousin had recently, finally, learned how to drive and the adventures were the source of many a hilarious e-mail, one You-Tube video and three moving violation tickets. In one week. Bella could only imagine the trouble her cousin would get into driving on the opposite side of the road.

Edward rose and crossed the cozy room to embrace his wife. He drew her closer and bent down to lightly kiss her.

"You sure you want to do this?" he murmured, nuzzling her ear.

Edward smiled as Bella giggled at the sensation.

"We don't have to do another Evermore Experience," he continued, running one hand up and down her back as his other arm held her close. "I'm sure we can think of some other way to spend the first anniversary of when we met."

"I know," she smiled, looking up into his amber eyes. "But L needs the closure."

"Oh, L does?" He smiled her favorite crooked smile, earning a light smack in the chest.

"Okay, okay. _I_ want to revisit Evermore. Without interruptions from Victoria and James and Laurent, without Lord Masen or Edward Cullen drama." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and hugged him tightly to her. "We can go back to where it started."

"I just think it's amazing we're able to get everyone on board," Edward muttered.

And it had been exactly that. Every single member of the 2010 Evermore Experience, excepting Mrs. Stanley of course, could be convinced to return to England under the guise of a reunion event. It did not hurt in the least that the entire trip would be free of charge to those participating.

"I don't like you spending too much time around that Newton fellow," he growled quietly, nipping at her ear in the process. "I'm pretty sure I am not going to like his thoughts now any more than I did last summer."

"Edward," Bella sighed, melting into his embrace. She rose up onto her toes and laid her forehead against his. "Michael Newton has nothing on you, and you know it. Besides, I think I can handle myself quite well."

Her mind flew back to an arm wrestling contest where she bested Emmett, and her shield lowered just enough to let Edward see it. He smiled warmly, knowing that if she had a mind to do so; Bella could break Mr. Newton rather easily. A good part of him desired to see just that.

"I'll behave if you do," he promised, earning a delightful giggle and a tug of the hand toward their bedroom.

~EE~

Everyone gathered in the living room of Esme and Carlisle Cullen's home, seated as couples but chatting amicably amongst themselves. They had all spent the last month or so separated - Rose and Emmett visiting various classic car gatherings, Alice and Jasper scouring Paris' famous markets, Esme and Carlisle revisiting his homeland while L and Will honeymooned in several locales. Bella had greatly missed her new family and watched with satisfaction from a corner, Edward's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"This should be interesting," he murmured softly, nuzzling her ear.

Bella turned her head in silent question, earning a nod toward Alice.

"L and Alice are about to have a disagreement," he continued.

"About?"

"Guess."

"Oh, no…"

"So, are you going to let me marry you off properly?" Alice inquired, leaning over conspiratorially toward L.

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew exactly how her cousin felt about the subject and had received several e-mails complaining about how Alice had apparently put L's name into every wedding-related database known to man. The photograph of a disgruntled L up to her waist in fliers and catalogs had become L's profile picture on Facebook thanks to Will's photographic skills.

"That would be a no, dear one," L smiled, snuggled into her beloved Will's side. "I will have too many things to do this experience to try to throw in a wedding into the mix."

Will raised L's left hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the black and gold enamel ring she wore, earning a beaming smile from his bride.

"But it would be an educational experience for the others participants!" Alice insisted. "They could explore the social mores of the time, the proper way to court, the fashions of the time, the importing and exporting of goods required to throw the event of the century! A completely hands-on experience they would never be able to anywhere else."

L paused for a moment, thinking about how Alice was quite right. The idea of throwing a wedding in 1827 and exploring all of the cultural requirements for such was a rather appealing lesson.

Alice smiled, knowing she had appealed to Liriope's academic side and was just waiting to reel her friend in.

There was a time that L would take whatever she was told at face value, never questioning, never looking for an ulterior motive. After years of abuse from Mary Frances, she had been wont to trust but the Cullens had erased all of that, swinging the pendulum the other way completely. Through the years, she was conditioned her to trust whatever one of her family told her, a fact Alice knew and often pushed to her advantage. But L was not quite as naïve as she had once been and saw through to Alice's motives. Alice wanted not only a party but an event and was using the possibility of L's wedding as a means to get what she wanted.

"Mary Alice," L sighed, releasing Will's hand and taking Alice's in her own. "I love you, dearly, but this is just one time you're not going to convince me that bigger is better. My wedding was absolutely perfect. It was me—simple, private, and I was surrounded by people that love me for me."

"But…" Alice started before being silenced with a wave of L's hand.

"Please," L begged, her eyes pleading with her friend.

Alice grumped and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly, she blinked and stared off into space. A slow smile spread across her face, and she leaned back without another word about weddings.

"Should L be afraid?" Bella whispered against Edward's temple.

He shook his head. "The two of them do this—they disagree on something, they fight, one gets revenge upon the other, and they laugh about it later. They are very creative about it."

"No doubt."

Edward was properly distracted that he never saw his sister and aunt wink at Bella nor the grateful smile she returned toward them.

A few hours later while the men went off to hunt, the women found themselves cloistered in the library, studying the plans for the next Evermore Experience.

"How are you keeping them from giving away the plan?" L whispered folding the map of the new buildings built for the gathering. "I mean, you're not there to bubble them or shield them, or whatever it is you do."

"You don't have to whisper, Liriope," Esme admonished gently. "They are miles away by now."

"Habit," she shrugged, returning to her normal overloud voice. "So tell me! You know Em's going to be bursting at the seams to spill."

"We haven't told him anything," Rosalie replied. "Simple as that. He thought we were working on a new home as a present for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary."

"And Jasper?" L continued.

"He's used to hiding things from Edward," Alice smiled, not looking up from her wardrobe sketches. She nodded with satisfaction after adding her final notations to a dark brown uniform.

"I do thank you all for helping with this," Bella smiled. "I think it is going to be so worth it."

"I'm sure it will be," Esme replied, gently patting her newest daughter's hand.

"I just don't want to be around when you distract him during the car ride," L muttered, shaking her head. "He's going to notice Masen Manor has been renovated. Not to mention the houses, landmarks, and…"

"Let me worry about that," Bella replied with a smile.

L stared at her cousin with wide, blinking eyes. She recognized that look and was thankful they would be in different cars.

"Yes, I think I will…"

~EE~

"The square has changed from last year," Edward murmured as the rest gathered around L in the early hours of the morning. "In fact everything looks a little different."

His eyes scanned around the city square quickly, cataloging every single modification that had been made. The architecture was much more early 20th century US than 1827 England. The plants were familiar but not those he remembered from just a year before. Edward turned toward Bella, questions filling his mind as he realized he could not hear the thoughts of his family surrounding him.

"Shh!" Bella hissed, keeping the shield tight around him and her. "You'll distract L!"

"Believe," L whispered in the dead of the night as a silvery mist filled the damp, dark air.

A low grumble like thunder rolled from one point of the horizon to the other before an explosion like fireworks erupted, and L's eyes grew large. She was used to the sights and sounds of her enchantment, but there was something different about this time. Something very, very different.

"Alice?" L murmured hesitantly, fear giving her voice a slight tremor. She took a step back toward Will as she tried to distance herself from the sounds.

"I'm not sure, either, L," Alice replied, her brow furrowed in worry. "I don't see you at all anymore."

"Um…what?" L demanded, looking from person to person with disbelief. She could feel the panic building within her and reached for Will's hand for reassurance.

"Alice," Jasper drawled in warning.

"You're no fun," Alice muttered angrily at her husband before turning back to L with a grin. "I'm only teasing. That was some fireworks from a birthday party over in town. The clear air has allowed the sound to travel. Everything's just as it should be."

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, I ought to…" L began, taking a step toward her diminutive friend. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Alice merely giggled and turned to head off toward her house in town, leaving L to grumble insults in her general direction which Alice shrugged off.

"Can you believe she did that to me?" L muttered, looking for sympathy from the rest of her family.

"Actually, I can," Carlisle stated, watching his younger daughter stroll off, arm-in-arm with her beloved Jasper. "You know she's been plotting some sort of revenge after your rather small wedding."

L stood there, her mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Then she shook her head as if to clear the thoughts from it and turned toward Bella.

"Well, what's done is done. Shall we to 321 Meyer Lane depart?"

"Absolutely," Bella smiled, as she linked her arm with her favorite hybrid cousin.

The two waved farewell to their husbands and began to walk down the street. Bella suddenly spun around and pulled a crisp ivory envelope out of her back pocket. She held it out to Edward with a smile.

"This will explain it," she giggled, pressing it into his hand and quickly pulling back her shield. Bella pressed a quick kiss to Edward's cheek and disappeared into the night.

Edward found himself standing alone in the early morning light, alone, holding the envelope. He could have sworn he heard laughter floating toward him. With a swift flick of his hand, Edward opened the envelope and pulled the small card out.

_4545 North Paulina Street_

Edward cocked his head, wondering where he had heard that address before and flipped the card over as if it would hold the answer to his questions. As it turned out, the obverse provided a vital clue—a street map with a small red star marking 4545 North Paulina Street.

Seconds later, he found himself in front of a lovely two story home with a broad covered front porch. Edward hesitantly walked up the front steps as images flashed through his mind. He knew this place. Somehow, somewhere, he had been here before. But he could not remember where or how. Edward approached the front door but before he could knock, it flew open.

A tall, primly dressed woman stood at the door, her starched brown dress with cream cuffs and lapels unmoving as she bobbed a quick curtsey.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Masen," she murmured respectfully, moving out of the entryway and gesturing toward the foyer. "Ma'am is in the library waiting for you."

"Thank you…" Edward paused, not knowing how to address this woman.

"Zafrina, Sir," she replied in the same soft voice, her eyes lowered.

"I…"

"Edward? Is that you, darling boy?"

Edward's back stiffened as he heard his name being called from the other room. He knew that voice. He had heard it every day for the first seventeen years of his life. But that was impossible.

"This way, Sir," Zarfrina gently commanded, motioning toward the library.

"What?" Edward stuttered, unsure he wanted to enter the room. "How?"

Zafrina looked up at Edward for the first time, her crimson, almond shaped eyes glowing with knowledge.

"Bella says 'Happy Anniversary, Love,'" Zafrina smiled, again motioning toward the library.

**What I envision for the Masen Home (you know the drill…remove the spaces) : digital. chipublib cdm4 /item_viewer . php? CISOROOT= /rvw&CISOPTR=65&CISOBOX=1&REC=4**

**As always, I love knowing what you think!**


End file.
